The Kruegers
by Darkness Takes Over
Summary: After discovering Freddy's dark, sick secret, Loretta believed that helping in his downfall would be the right thing to do. However, years later her life is turned into a nightmare. A nightmare that she may not survive from...AU fic. ch 21: Plz review!.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NoES or any of the characters involved…  
**Summary:** An AU. What if Loretta never snooped in her husband's special work, then how would family life for the Krueger's have been? Who would Katherine grow up to be like? Loretta or Freddy?

**The Kruegers**

Chapter One

The sun shone brightly down upon the backyard of 1428 Elm Street. Birds chirped in the trees, the air was also filled with the laughter of a child. Little Katherine Krueger. Freddy Krueger good-naturedly chased his little five-year-old daughter around the immaculate garden. Her pink dress flowed around her small legs as she ran passed the rose beds that her mother had worked long hours on keeping in perfect condition. She giggled as her father gently touched her shoulder as they played '**tag**'.

"Tag. Now you're it" he chirped and smiled down at his little princess. She turned to him, giggling. Freddy chuckled and motioned her to him, "Remember what you have to do now. You go to Daddy"

She nodded with enthusiasm and trotted over, arm stretched out to touch him. But he moved out of the way, smiling mischievously at her. She laughed again, and spun around to face him.

Her mother smiled at them both as they continued to play in the garden. This was her opportunity to get to that room, the room where she was forbidden to go by him. She strode across the garden, determined to get into that room as she walked down the steps into the basement. There it was the steel door that held something that he didn't want her to see. It was probably nothing out of the ordinary, maybe some sports magazines that he collected or other items for his amusement. Both her hands shook as she edged towards it.

It was now or never.

Her cold hand grasped the handle, and as she was about to tug it open the timer of the oven rang shrilly from the kitchen to her annoyance. "Damn it" Sighing in aggravation she marched up the stairs to the kitchen, to tend to the food.

Back in the garden, Katherine was still attempting with all her might to catch her father who quickly moved out of her reach every time she got near to touch him. She chuckled cheerfully and whirled around to see him crouching down before her, arms spread out. "Come to daddy"

She grinned and charged into his opened arms, giggling as he lifted her easily off the ground. She suddenly got the flutter of the butterflies as he swung her around, "Daddy, I'm getting dizzy!" she chirped.

Fred grinned and placed her back on the ground. He knelt beside her, brushing a strand of her brown hair from her face as he studied her. His little princess, he would never hurt her. The other children were dispensable they meant _nothing_ to him. But for Katherine, his child, she meant the world to him. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. And if anyone had hurt her they would pay dearly for it, he would make sure of it.

"Daddy, can we play hide and seek? Please" Katherine cheeped, her big brown eyes pleading with him. Her father began to reply when a merry voice called through the opened window of the kitchen. "Dinner is ready"

Katherine sighed, annoyed at the interruption of her playtime. "Later baby. You go and help your mother set the table," her father instructed. She nodded and pecked her father lightly on the cheek and skipped through the back door into the kitchen.

Fred stood and made his way into the basement. He froze at the door to his secret room. It was slightly ajar. Had she gone snooping in there? No, she wouldn't she knew that she wasn't allowed anywhere near this room. She had said that she wouldn't go near that room.

He glanced over his shoulder at the basement stairs, making sure that no one was coming down to check where he was. Smiling he entered his room and took pride in what he saw before him. Newspaper articles were pinned on every wall, while small pictures of children where attached to some of the articles of all his victims that had fallen by his bladed instruments of death, his gloves of torture and pain. They were more than victims to him; they were now like _his_ children he had claimed by taking their innocent lives.

Fred smiled as he passed a beam that suspended several gloves above his head. Upon the workbench at the back were several jars, filled with some internal organs of his latest victim David Butler a small lad of seven, so easy to lure with the promises of candy but only getting four blades driven deep into the soft tender flesh of his abdomen. He looked at his work and gave a dark little chuckle, before venturing out of the room and locking it securely behind him.

Cutlery clinked together as Katherine slowly set the table, placing the knives and forks out beside the pale cream plates. The smell of hot chicken, sweet corn and potatoes filled the air as Fred entered the kitchen. Katherine smiled up at him as he walked pass her. He smiled back, and gave her hair a small ruffle with his right hand.

Loretta turned to Katherine, her eyes narrowed as she ordered. "Katherine, wash your hands"

The little figure of Katherine slid off the chair and trotted over to the sink where she gloomily looked up, sighing as she looked at her mother and father. "I'm too small, can't get up"

Freddy chuckled, while Loretta rolled her eyes in disbelief. Katherine grinned as her father reached down and took her in his arms, setting her on the counter. She giggled as he began to sprinkle her with the water from the cold tap with the tips of his fingers. Loretta coughed, glaring at them both especially Katherine whose grin immediately faded from her face.

After dinner, Loretta quickly tidied away the dirty dishes. Fred sat silently at the kitchen table, engrossed in the evening newspaper about the body of David Butler being found at the edge of town, his abdomen ripped apart. He really wanted to laugh out loud at this piece of news, but remained quiet.

Loretta wiped her hands on her apron and walked over to read the headline of the paper. She shuddered, "God. Another one. It's horrible. Simply horrible" Fred mutely nodded and set the paper down, rising from his seat.

"I keep thinking that Katherine is going to be next. I really do" Loretta exclaimed. She glimpsed into the living where Katherine happily played away with her dolls.

She looked back to Fred who shook his head, his ice blue eyes locking onto hers. "Believe me Loretta, he won't get near Kat. I won't let anything happen to her" he bent down and kissed his wife on the cheek, "Or you"

She smiled, slightly more at ease. But still worried nevertheless.

"I've got to go here"

Her eyes widened, "What? Where?"

"I've got work to do" he replied flatly.

"Huh? You never said you were working this evening?" Loretta cried, disheartened.

He turned to her, eyes narrowed. "Do I have to tell you everything?" he hissed.

"N-no. It is just that I'd like to know when you're working. I thought all of us could spend some time together, as a family," she muttered, glancing over to Katherine.

"We do Loretta. I'll be back later"

She sighed and watched at he walked over to Katherine. "Daddy is going out for a while"

She turned around to him as he crouched at her side, "Aw. Bring me something back daddy!"

Fred grinned and immediately gave in to her demands. "What do you want Kat?"

She bit her bottom lip, thinking. What did she want? Well, she did eat her dinner up, so she believed that she deserved a treat. "Chocolate" she said at last, grinning.

Fred nodded, "OK. But what do you say first?"

"Please" she chirped, giggling.

He gave a warm smile and kissed her gently on the cheek, "See you later baby"

Katherine waved her father goodbye and turned her attention back to her toys.

The sun still shone in the evening sky as Fred drove along the road in his red Chevy heading towards the park. It was still occupied with parents as they sat on the benches watching their children playing happily on the swings, slides and on the other playground attractions. The Springwood Slasher pulled his vehicle into a lay bay, and watched attentively at the children playing throughout the park. His eyes flickered from each child until it finally found what they were looking for.

Hannah Parker. A sweet angelic little six-year-old girl with jet black curls that hung loosely around her face.

He smiled darkly as he pulled out a note pad from his back pocket that had details of her routine. It was basically the same every Friday. Her parents would bring her to the park between six and seven. It was perfect for him to take the opportunity to capture her, lure her into a trap. She would make a lovely addition to his collection. And soon, _very_ soon she would become another victim fallen at the murderous blades of the Springwood Slasher.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: **Mention of violence.

Chapter 2

The clock chimed for the end of another Friday, the end of another week in school. Katherine waited at the doorsof her school for her mother to pick her up. Her eyes scanned the road and the grounds surrounding her school for any sign of her mother's arrival. Where was she? As the minutes ticked away she silently thought that maybe today she would have to walk home from kindergarten. But her mother always said that if there was the possibility that she wasn't going to be collected by her father or mother that she should get the school bus home. Her mother was so persistent that she should get the bus home even though several of her friends walked home. She sighed and lifted her small black canvas school bag over her shoulder and started off towards the small steps towards the sidewalk.

"Katherine!" came a voice from behind.

She turned around startled but soon shesmiled as her father stood before her, grinning. "Daddy! I thought you were working today?" she squealed and ran over to his outstretched arms.

He softly kissed her forehead, "I'm working this evening. But your mother and I are going to take you out to get some pizza then we're going to head to the park. What do you think about that?"

"Cool" she grinned, "I haven't had pizza in ages"

Freddy chuckled and gently took her hand to guide her across the road towards his carto Loretta who waited patiently at the car. She leaned down to kiss her daughter on the cheek, "Hey, sweetie. Enjoy your day at school?"

"Yeah" Katherine chirped, "I painted a picture of us at the beach. Our teacher was asking us where we would love to go for our vacation. Can we go to the beach next summer? Please?"

They slowly exchanged glances, knowing that money was tight at the moment and who knew what their financial situation would be like next year. "We'll see princess," Fred muttered, "Now…in the car and put your seatbelt on"

Obediently the small child opened the back door and climbed into the car. Soon the family drove along the main street heading towards the Springwood Mall. Freddy and Katherine were relaxed and calm, however Loretta was nervously looking out the window, wondering if that maniac was going to strike again and snatch another innocent child. But she was clueless to know that she was married to that maniac and _perhaps_ she would never know.

"You know…I still think we shouldn't go to the park" she whispered, "I mean…it's getting darker every week and you know…_he_ might be there"

Despite his calm exterior Freddy was quietly seething with rage at his wife's persistent objection to this outing, "What do you mean?"

Astonished at this she whirled around to face him, "Don't pretend like you don't know. I mean the Springwood Slasher! He'll be in the park this evening I just know it!"

He replied coolly, "And how would you know that Loretta?"

"I just have this feeling…call it a hunch" she replied simply, "Little Mary Harrison still hasn't been found. She's been missing for nearly 6 weeks"

Freddy nodded silently. Well, little Mary would never be found. Her body was nothing but a pile of ash, he had made sure of it. "You know Loretta…you should really stop worrying," he said bluntly.

"What?" Loretta snapped her head in his direction, "I have to worry! Our daughter's life is at stake here because of that animal!"

Out of the corner of Loretta's eye she could see Katherine's curious face staring at them, "Who are you talking about mommy?"

Instantly Freddy gave his wife an icy glare. She quickly looked away, baffled as to reply to her child, she had never even thought of talking to Katherine about the murders. It was her belief that if Katherine never knew about the killings then maybe she would be safe. But perhaps she needed to re-evaluate her assumption. Calmly she turned back to Katherine and was ready to speak when Freddy abruptly muttered, "No one sweetie. We're not talking about anyone. OK?"

Katherine silently gazed at her parents and gave a small nod.

"We're not talking about this anymore" Fred hissed through his teeth, "Are we Loretta?"

Her eyes darted over to his face that seethed with silent anger and quietly she shook her head in compliance to his order. The last thing she wanted to do was to make him angry, she sure knew that he a short fuse and anyway she didn't want to argue in front of Katherine.

x x x x x

It was near 6pm when the Krueger family arrived at the park. The sky was now a hazy orange as the sun began to set. A gentle breeze fluttered across the green grass of the field that stretched across the park. To the right of the field was a small playground with several swings, slides, monkey bars and other items of amusement for the crowd of young children that were enjoying themselves. Their parents however were on edge watching their kids like hawks, as they laughed and ran without a care in the world. None of them knew that a child killer was watching them as he relaxed with his wife on a small bench at the edge of the park watching as their own child giggled as she chased after little Hannah Parker. This little girl was the Springwood Slasher's next target. Hannah's uncle was none other than Douglas Parker, an old bully of Freddy in elementary school and high school so what better way to get a little vengeance on the shit by murdering his precious niece? It would be more fitting if Douglas had had a child himself, but he and his wife Elaine were childless. So, his niece Hannah would suffice.

Fred took a deep breath, inhaling the cool air into his lungs. It had turned out to be a good day and as for later this evening, it would become even better with the death of another little piglet. He smiled to himself and began to aimlessly flick through the evening paper eyeing his impending victim as she played several feet from him. Her skin was so clear and smooth…but would soon be ripped apart and her blood would _stain_ her flesh. Just like he had imagined it would ever since he first laid his eyes on her a few weeks ago when he decided that it was time to pick out his next victim after little Mary.

"Mommy! Daddy!" squealed Katherine who scurried up to them, "Can I have an ice cream? Please?"

Loretta rolled her eyes and rummaged through her small purse, "OK. But you come straight back over here? No wandering about"

She nodded, thanking her mother for the money and quickly turned on her heel following Hannah towards an ice cream van 20 or 30 yards down the park. All the time Loretta was staring intently at her daughter, not letting her out of her sight for a split second.

A cool hand curled around her shoulder and began to massage her. Fred leaned closer to his wife and whispered in her ear, "You should relax"

"I just…can't," she muttered. Suddenly Fred's lips tenderly kissed his wife's cheek, "Yes, you can"

The tension in her body eased ever so slightly and she replied, "It's just hard you know…I always have these thoughts that he's going to get Katherine"

"He won't"

"And how do you know? You don't know how his mind works!" Loretta exclaimed.

Fred glared back, "And you do?"

His wife breathed deeply, "Katherine is a child…a potential victim!"

"He won't get her" Fred hissed through his gritted teeth, "I've told you last week and before that I wouldn't let anything happen to Katherine _or_ to you"

Silently she stared into his ice blue eyes. How could she doubt him? He was her husband and she trusted him with _her_ life. She mentally berated herself, he was right. He was _always_ right. "I know…but you know me…I worry. I have a right to worry, with the children being missing and murdered from _our_ street"

"I understand" he breathed and drew her close to his chest. Hopefully this would be the last of the conversation as the time was near to do his special work. But the decision was still not made on how to kill little Hannah. Should it be a slow death or a quick death? Maybe a slow one…it would give him more time to inflict pain on the little brat. "I've got to go here…work calls"

Loretta mutely nodded and quickly gestured for Katherine, "Sweetheart come here, we're going home now"

"You going work daddy?" Katherine questioned and a climbed on her father's lap.

He nodded, "Yeah honey. So, you better be good for your mom and stay close to her, OK?"

"Yes daddy. Can we go to the park tomorrow? Please?"

Freddy glanced at Loretta as she stood, "We'll see. Now, I've got to go" He gently kissed her on her rosy cheek and playfully tickled under her arms. She squealed, laughing loudly and gave him one last hug before departing from his lap.

"I'll see you later on tonight" Loretta stated and kissed him on his soft lips, "Enjoy work"

He chuckled, a deep meaning behind it and nodded, "Oh…yes I will"

The family departed on their separate ways, with Freddy heading towards his parked car but his gaze was still fixed upon Hannah. Loretta and Katherine walked in the opposite direction towards the traffic lights. Freddy swiftly unlocked his car and eased himself in front of the wheel. Underneath the seat was a small pair of black leather gloves that was needed for the kidnap of his little victim; he had to make sure that he didn't leave any fingerprints. Also a small bottle of chloroform and a tattered cloth was essential to drug the child into a small slumber. He didn't wanther screams of help to attract any unwanted attention. Behind the huge oak tree he could see little Hannah chasing after two small children, the Watkins twins Jenny and James. Hannah was slow and was being led towards a small opening amid the bushes and trees to the far left of the park.

Now, this was the _perfect_ chance to take her away. From what he could tell Jenny and James were faster than Hannah and she would no doubt be left behind. A cruel smile crept on his face as he started the engine and drove the car around the corner into a quiet lay-by. Luckily for him the lighting around this area of the park was very poor.

From within the depths of the bushes and trees he could hear the children's voices and laughter as they chased through the leaves and branches of the undergrowth. Soon, he had made his way down a small dirt path that led to a small opening but not before making sure the coast was clear and that he had gained a long brown blanket to conceal Hannah once he had caught her. He remained hidden in the bushes and smiled as Jenny and James darted past, giggling. Hannah would soon come hurtling past too and then she would be _his_.

Hannah's voice cried out to his right, "Wait for me!"

He smirked as her small frame squeezed its way between two small bushes. She took a small step forward then stopped. Where were they? They had to bearound somewhere. Her small arms wrapped themselves around her chest as a light wind blew through the autumn leaves. Dead leaves and dirt fluttered across the ground towards her. It was so quiet…_too_ quiet. Suddenly a branch snapped from behind and the frightened young girl spun around, ready to scream but a firm hand clamped over her small pink lips smothering her screams.

The child struggled against her attacker, but the chloroform quickly had an effect on her body and soon her body lay limp in the arms of her assailant. Freddy. He chortled menacingly and scooped her body up in the brown blanket. He had just claimed another victim that soon would be another one of his children.

x x x x x

The first thing that she noticed when she opened her eyes were the orange and redflames flickering wildly in the furnace several feet from her position. It was so warm in this place, wherever she was. Sweat trickled down her trembling face as she wildly looked about for her kidnapper. Somehow she didn't become aware of the blood and feel the pain in her legs until she had tried to move.

She whimpered in agony as her head gazed upon her bloody legs. Several deep gashes were carved into her ankles and lower thighs. Her once clean skin was now stained in deep red crimson that seeped from her wounds. There was so _much_ blood!

"Aw" boomed a taunting voice, "What's wrong little piggy? Never seen blood before?"

Hannah shrieked loudly and snapped her head in the direction of her kidnapper. She couldn't believe it. It was Katherine Krueger's father. Why was he doing this? Her eyes slowly fell towards the item on his right hand, his bladed glove. She screamed again and began to sob as he advanced towards her grinning like a depraved monster that he was, "Well Hannah, your blood is going to be the _last_ thing you'll ever see"

"Help me!" she screamed as panic overwhelmed her poor soul. Freddy chuckled darkly and viciously used the back of his glove to hit her face, silencing her and breaking her jaw in the process. A low whimper came from her throat as he lifted his bladed claw up above her heaving chest. "I-I just want…m-my d-daddy…"

He grinned treacherously, "I'm your daddy now Hannah, you're mine!"

Her screams echoed throughout the boiler room and the last thing she saw was the four bladed finger knives as they swooped down towards her chest ending her innocent life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Weeks had past and the population of Springwood were still consumed in shock at the news of another missing child, Hannah Parker. There was still no clues as to where the child was or any evidence from the park to lead the police authorities to her whereabouts or the identity of her kidnapper. The town should have been used to the fact that another child had gone missing, but it still chilled every citizen down to the bone.

In the Krueger residence, Loretta was engaged in a rather heated exchange with her husband Fred. It was Halloween night, and Loretta had made it abundantly clear to Katherine that she wasn't allowed to go trick or treating this year. She didn't want to put Katherine at risk with that crazed child killer lurking in the shadows.

But Freddy was insistent that Katherine would be fine. However, Loretta wasn't having any of it. "I'm not allowing her out Fred. Not during night time, with that…_animal_ prowling out on them streets for more innocent kids to slaughter. I can't…not after that missing child, Hannah. She still hasn't been found! God you know that could have been Katherine! He might have took Katherine instead of Hannah!" she cried.

Fred blankly stared at her, and then stepped over to her. "Loretta…I made a promise to Kat, I bought her the outfit for tonight. She's all excited. I don't want to let her down…and I'm sure _you_ don't want to too," he muttered firmly.

"Of course I don't and I know she's all eager for going out tonight. But I'm doing it for her safety, that's all" she began. She walked over to the kitchen table and picked up the evening newspaper. "But the newspaper stated that any parents taking their children out during the night should make sure that they keep their children at their sides ALL the time. So, what if Katherine runs away? You know how she is…wandering too far ahead"

He closed his eyes, sighing. She was beginning to annoy him. "But she knows to stay close. I will keep a close eye on her"

Slowly Loretta shook her head, staring into his ice blue eyes as he opened them again. They burned into hers, "But…" she heaved a long sigh, conceding defeat, "OK…please make sure she doesn't run too far ahead"

He kissed his wife on the lips, "She'll be fine"

Nodding, she watched as he left towards the stairs. Ready to tell Katherine the news that would surely bring a smile to her face.

She sat on the floor of her room, drawing intently on a piece of A4 paper. Various coloured crayons where scattered upon the pale pink carpet. Katherine was kind of upset that her mother wouldn't allow her out this evening for Halloween. But she knew that her father would easily persuade her to change her mind. He always did.

The door creaked open, with Freddy standing in the doorway. He stared at his daughter silently for a few seconds. This was going to make her day and he knew it. "You getting ready Kat?" he finally muttered.

The child turned around to face him, eyes wide with exhilaration. She jumped up from the ground, "You talked to mommy?"

He nodded while he walked over to her, crouching down to face her. "Yeah I did. She's OK with it now. Where's the costume I bought for you?"

She smiled and darted over to her small single bed. Climbing onto the covers, she pulled out a long ivory dress from a plastic bag. It had small silver fake diamonds decoratively designed around the rim of the dress, and short frilly sleeves. Along with the dress there was a silver tiara with plastic pearls and diamonds. Finally she pulled out a pair of silver sandals and a silver necklace with the words '_princess_' attached to it.

Fred grinned, "You get ready and come down to the living room. Have you got a bag for your treats?"

She bit her bottom lip, shaking her head. "No…I'll get one off mommy"

He nodded and left the room, leaving her to change. Quickly he made his way down to the living room, where he stood at the window. He watched with complete attention at several children rushing up and down the street, dressed in their Halloween costumes. Some of the children where with adults while the others were running about by themselves, unknown to them that a child killer would soon be among them ready to choose his next victim. His next little piglet to slaughter to death.

He blinked as footsteps ran down the stairs. "I'm ready," chirped Katherine as she stepped off the last step.

Freddy whirled around to her; a grin rapidly grew on his face as she paraded in her outfit. She certainly was beautiful in that little costume. "Can we go now? Please" she cried, jumping up and down frantically.

He chuckled and glanced at his wife who held out a small plastic bag for her daughter who took it off her with immense enthusiasm. This is what she had been waiting all week for.

Loretta sighed as she studied Katherine in her ivory dress. "Who picked this?"

Katherine grinned, "I did…with daddy's help"

"And my money too" he stated, "Give us a twirl Kat"

She giggled and spun around. Both her parents smiled at her, glancing at one another. "You really are a princess, you know that?" Fred declared and crouched down to flick a strand of hair away from her cheeks. Her cheeks reddened as she blushed.

Loretta locked eyes with Katherine, "Now, you stay with your daddy at all times. Don't run ahead of him. Understand?"

The child nodded, "Yes mommy. Can I eat my sweets when I come home?"

"You can keep them for tomorrow. You've got to go to bed when you come home. And any money you get you'll have to put it somewhere safe, right?" Again Katherine nodded and gave Loretta a small kiss on the cheek. Her small fingers entangled with Fred's as he led out into the cool evening.

In the distance a variety of bright wonderful colours illuminated the night skyline, followed by loud bangs and crackles. Katherine smiled as she glanced up the darkness above her, grinning even more as more fireworks shot across the sky. "Daddy…do we have any fireworks?"

Fred glanced down at her, shaking his head. "No baby. Your mother thought it was too dangerous to leave about the house. Maybe next year"

She nodded quietly and looked up at him as he let go of her cold hand, "Away you go. I'll be here waiting" and motioned her to follow a crowd of eager children all dressed for the occasion in Devil, Batman, Superman and fairy costumes, towards the house that they had stopped outside.

Katherine spun on her heel and trotted up the small garden path towards her first stop, hopefully one of many. A candle burned brightly within a hollowed out pumpkin, while the porch had a large skeleton dummy hanging high above the ground.

"Trick or treat" chirped the children as the occupier of the house opened the door. A few minutes later Katherine scurried back to Freddy who was also checking out the other kids who were led away by several teenagers, most likely babysitters.

His attention quickly focused back on Katherine as she thrilling rummaged through her bag of goodies. He knelt down to peer in the bag, "So what did you get?"

"A candy apple and some pennies!" she cheeped, showing him her treats.

"You want to eat it now?" he asked, taking out the candy apple.

She shrugged her shoulders. But her mother had told her that she wasn't allowed. "But mommy said I have to keep them for tomorrow" she muttered.

He gave a sly grin, "But…she won't know will she?"

Her eyes twinkled impishly, and she grinned. "OK" Freddy handed her the treat and with gluttony she munched away at the candy apple.

Later with the fireworks still exploding in the night sky, Katherine had finished trick or treating one side of the street and now father and daughter were steadily making their way down the other side of the street. Her plastic bag of goodies was bursting with sweets and pennies. She couldn't wait to go home and show her mother all the items she had collected.

Fred lit up a cigarette as they stopped at another house. Despite there being hoards of children to choose from, he still hadn't picked out his next victim. But an event would soon make the decision for him. Katherine trotted back to him, "I'm back"

"You tired yet?" he questioned.

She shook her head, "Nope"

Chuckling he nodded and led her to the next house. "OK. One last house and then we go home. We don't want to get your mommy all worried do we?"

"No"

He waved her ahead to the next house. She handed him the bag that was now too heavy for her to carry and darted ahead to the final house number 1468. A group of children were already being offered candy by the elderly residence of the house. The old woman turned around to Katherine smiling at the child, who grinned back with her small palm stretched out for her ration of sweets.

Behind her Simon Tyler lurked, dressed in his Dracula outfit. Red paint was scrawled down each side of his chin, like blood dribbling from his lips. "Hey Katherine" he called.

She turned around, eyeing him with caution. He was a few years older than her and would see him outside in the playground in school. From what she had seen he was a little bit rough and teased some people during recess, therefore she was wary of being around him. "Yeah?"

He glanced at her hand, "What did you get?"

Slowly she opened her hand, revealing her sweets. "She gave me these"

Simon nodded and swiftly swiped them out of her hand, spinning on his heel away from the shocked child who stared at him. "Hey! They're mine!" she shrieked.

Tears trailed down her trembling face. What could she do? She _had_ to tell her Daddy. "Daddy!" she yelled and ran over to him. He raised an eyebrow, concerned at the tears falling down his daughters face. He scooped her off the ground. "What happened Kat?"

She sobbed, "Daddy, he took my sweets. The old lady gave them to _me_! He stole them" and nuzzled her crying face into his chest, grabbing tightly onto his red and green jumper as she began to cry.

His right hand stroked her hair. "Hush now. Now honey, who was it?"

She sniffed and raised her head to glare at Simon as he ran across the road towards his babysitter. "Simon Tyler"

Freddy nodded, eyes locked on the boy as he wandered along the sidewalk. The little shit he would pay for that. A small smirk appeared on his face that grew into a treacherous smile. The Springwood Slasher had found his next victim.

Back at their home, Loretta was waiting anxiously in the living room for their arrival. She jerked from her seat as the door creaked open. Katherine rushed over to her, eyes puffy and red from crying. "Mommy!"

"What's wrong with your eyes?" cried Loretta who knelt down to touch Katherine's shivering face.

Katherine bounced into mother's arms, "I was crying. A boy took some of my sweets. Stole them from me"

Loretta's mouth opened, stunned. "Really?" she turned to Fred who hung up his hat on the coat stand. "Yes" he murmured, voice tinted with slight anger.

Loretta carried her daughter to the kitchen, "He was a naughty boy, wasn't he?"

The child nodded bleakly and rested her weary head on her mother's shoulder, exhaustion taking over her. .

Freddy silently agreed as he clenched his fists at his side, anger simmering inside. That Simon Tyler was a naught boy and would soon be punished, by his own bladed claw.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Staring at the concrete wall facing him, seven-year-old Simon Tyler mentally berated himself for letting his guard down. And now there he was stuck in some small sweaty room that could possibly be the last place his eyes would lay set on. Simon tugged at the cuffs that bond his two small wrists together behind his back. He sniffed as he rested his ruffled brown hair at the side of the filthy mattress and stared at the door, knowing soon that his capturer would soon come back to do whatever heinous plans he had in store.

The young boy shivered as he glanced at the room for the hundredth time. At the back of the room where several rusty handcuffs that hung upon the wall. A large wooden bench was to his left with some pictures scattered about, most of them small children. Unknown to Simon was that his own picture would soon be among them, very soon. However one of the photos really caught his attention. It was in a brown-varnished frame. He turned slightly to gaze at it more closely, squinting to see the little girl smiling warmly back at him. Her face was _so_ familiar. Could his capturer have taken that child too? Could that girl be dead too, just like he would be soon?

Simon sighed out loud, yelping loudly as the door to the room slid open. His capturer glared at him from beneath his fedora, a sick grin starting to grow as he advanced towards the terrified boy, his long brown trench coat flowing out behind him The child wanted to scream, but it was though he had lost his voice as he shuddered violently as Freddy knelt down to unlock the handcuffs.

Simon remained still, knowing that once the handcuffs where off he could make a run for it, escape from his kidnapper. As the handcuff was unhooked from the boy's wrist, he attempted to scarper away. Freddy hissed and lunged for the boy, dragging him back by the scruff of his cream jumper. "You're not going nowhere, you little shit"

The child screamed as his body smacked against the steel frame of the bed, "Please let me go!"

Freddy smiled wickedly, shaking his head. "Begging will get _you_ nowhere Simon"

Simon shrieked as Freddy grasped a fistful of his hair, hauling him across the floor towards the bench. Again he screamed as his head smacked against the leg of the table, he groaned as he slumped to the floor. Freddy chuckled as he crouched down to face the child; "I remember little pricks like you when I was growing up. All they ever did was tease…annoy the other kids at school. Especially me"

Simon yelped as his tormentor grabbed his throat, squeezing his windpipe tightly. "I won't let it happen again, not to my child"

The stunned boy, stared at the man with puzzlement, "I don't know what you're talking about mister"

Freddy ignored Simon's last sentence, turning towards the framed picture of Katherine. A small grin appeared as he stared at the smiling child gazing back at him from the photo. He blinked slowly, the grin fading as his lips curled into a vicious snarl. His head turned back towards Simon, "I'm going to make sure that if _anyone_ hurts her…that they will pay"

The boy struggled against him as Fred literally dragged Simon from the room, his body trailing along the ground as his small legs kicked vehemently, missing Freddy's legs by inches.

He growled loudly and booted the child to the ground with such force that the boy's skull bounced off the concrete floor. Simon cried out in pain, sobbing thunderously as Freddy lifted his right hand placing it on the edge of a long metal table. Dried blood was smeared all over the smooth surface, making the boy shiver. Would his blood soon be coated over the table too?

He watched with horror as Freddy dragged an old tattered cloth across the table to reveal a rusty old hammer, a chisel and a bladed claw, each blade stained in blood. He let out a stuttered sob, "Please mister let me go. I won't say anything I swear!"

But his pleads were ignored as Freddy's free hand wrapped around the hammer, raising it high above Simon's trembling palm. A warped smile grew on his face as he plummeted the head of the hammer down towards the palm. The boy screamed stridently as his bones were crushed to pieces within his flesh that was now bleeding heavily. Again the hammer pounded into his palm, squashing his flesh. He whimpered as his persecutor placed the hammer back on the table, now turning his attention towards the chisel. Freddy chuckled darkly as he commenced to carve the weeping child's skin from his crushed hand. Simon's body slumped against the table, his body and mind drained from what was happening to him.

Severed flesh fell to the ground, blood dripped from the muscle tissue of Simon's annihilated hand. He gagged at the sight of his missing skin before him, and then vomited up the contents of his stomach upon the floor.

Freddy laughed again, then hauled the weak boy up onto the table. "You think I'm finished…don't you? Well, it's only the beginning"

He left Simon's side, walking towards his bladed claw. Slowly he slid it onto his hand, feeling the warmth of the leather upon his skin. He smiled then turned back to Simon, dragging each tip of the blades along the metal table. The traumatised child shrieked at the piercing sound of metal upon metal.

A single blade trailed up Simon's leg, ripping his jeans apart. Blood seeped from his flesh as the tip of the knife dug into his flesh as it continued to advance upwards. The weak boy whimpered as the blade moved from his shivering leg towards his skinless hand. Freddy flashed an iniquitous grin at Simon as he began to cut deep into his fleshless hand, severing each finger at one at a time. Simon roared in agony again, his vision getting blurry as death began to overwhelm his existence.

As Freddy dissected Simon's thumb, he took a quick glance at the anguish lad sprawled out before him. A demented grin quickly planted itself on his face, it was so thrilling seeing a child like this, their own blood sprayed all over their body, in so much pain and torture all because of him. It was time to end the pathetic little shit's life now. At the far end of the table was a large meat cleaver, impeccably clean. But just for a few seconds longer.

The meat cleaver was raised high above the wrist of Simon, who was rapidly losing consciousness. Swiftly the steel connected with the bloodied skin, amputating the butchered part of his anatomy from his arm.

Freddy breathed deeply, chuckling quietly to himself. This was it, what he was waiting for. Another child slaughtered to death by the Springwood Slasher. The body count was steadily rising and the fucking police still hadn't a notion who was committing these crimes. Not that Freddy would let them find out, he was careful to cover his tracks. Destroy any evidence of his wicked misdemeanours quickly and efficiently. Freddy rested the bloodied meat cleaver on the table, his gaze turning towards the flames that burned brightly in the furnace to his right. His bare hand roughly clenched the neck of the dead boy's corpse as he dragged it off the table, the body trailed along the concrete. A long trace of red liquid flowed from the severed wrist, staining the ground. To Freddy the body was of no importance to him now, he had _done_ what he had wanted with it and so the best place for it was in the flames, where it would soon smoulder away just like the other bodies had done before.

He needed to clean up, get ready to go home. Time to spend the next few months with Katherine, and only her. That is until the next little piggy to slaughter is chosen.

Freddy arrived home sometime later, refreshed from a quick clean and more at ease. After putting away his deadly instrument of death in his room, he strolled into the TV room to find Loretta soundly sleeping on the sofa in front of the television. A smile grew on his face as he sat at her side, gently stroking her shoulder length hair away from her face. She stirred in her sleep, eyes fluttering open to gaze at her husband. "You're back"

Pulling her up, he nodded. "Yeah…Kat sleeping?"

Loretta sighed, "Yes. I eventually got her to settle for me. She wanted you to read her a bedtime story. I told her that you were working, but you know how she is…won't listen"

He chuckled, "Don't worry I'll have a word with her"

She silently nodded, leaning against his chest as he leaned back in the chair. "You know…I'm still trying to get over the fact that you had to do overtime this evening. It was only Christmas a few days ago, you should be on holiday"

Freddy closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. "Well, they were short staffed and the work _needed_ to be done"

His wife straightened up, turning to face him as he opened his eyes. "So, did you get it done…the work?"

Freddy smirked, a deeper more sinister meaning behind it. "Yes. I got my work done"

**_x x x x x x_**

Snow fluttered to the ground from the grey sky. Shrill laughter of children echoed from a slope as they slid down the white snow on small wooden sleighs, guarded by their parents at the bottom of the slope. Fred watched as Katherine tugged her sleigh up the hill for the hundredth time, her long black coat dotted with snowflakes. He laughed as she stumbled in the snow, nearly falling flat on her face. However she regained her balance, giggling to herself. She turned to gaze down the hill, waving at her father who waved back from his position near the rows of tall trees that had snow scattered upon the branches. "Ready daddy?"

"Yes honey…c'mon" he smiled, and tightened his red scarf around his neck.

Katherine grinned and carefully placed her small frame on the seat, holding the reigns tightly in her small hands. She balanced her weight on the sleigh and then leaned forward tilting the sleigh downwards, sending her into a quick dash down the hill. She squealed loudly the cold wind hitting her rosy cheeks, the sleigh picked up speed and she giggled as her stomach got the flutter of the butterflies. As the sleigh reached the bottom her father moved towards her, playfully pushing her off the sleigh as it slowed down. Katherine chuckled, as she landed on her side and stared up to him as he loomed above her, grinning.

He crouched down to face her, still smiling but holding something behind his back. "What's in your hand daddy?"

He edged closer to her, a devious smirk now on his face. "You want to know baby?"

Katherine bit her bottom lip, glimpsing at her father's face eyes gleaming naughtily then behind his back at his closed hand. Slowly she shook her head and scrambled backwards from him. But she was too slow as he roguishly lunged upon her throwing snow into her face. Her chirpy laughter filled the air as she pitifully tried to escape from him as he continued to cover her hair and clothes with snow. "I got you!" Freddy cackled mischievously.

His daughter shrieked even more as his fingers started to tickle under her arms, she screeched through her laughter, "Daddy…s-stop!"

Freddy smiled and rolled onto his back, pulling Katherine upon him as he lay in the snow. He gazed up at her rosy face, tracing the outline of her face with his fingers. "You know I love you…don't you princess?"

She grinned, nodding. "Yeah. I love you too daddy…and mommy"

"You know that I would never hurt you…_never_"

"Yes daddy. I know" Katherine replied, confused as to why he would say such a thing. Freddy gave a small smile, "Good…now come on, let's get home"

As father and daughter arrived at the beginning of their street, a police patrol car was parked outside the Tyler's residence. Several neighbours stood at their porches, watching as two grim police officers entered the Tyler's home. Fred stopped in his tracks, turning slightly to watch the scene. A small dark smile crept over his face as he thought back to the previous night.

Katherine shifted nervously on her feet as she glimpsed over at the parked police car, "Daddy…why are the police here on our street?"

He blinked, her words breaking through his thoughts as he twisted his head down towards her and lied, "I don't know honey"

She nodded and readjusted her grip on his right hand, his other hand carrying her wooden sleigh as they continued down the sidewalk towards their home.

Once inside the house, Katherine rushed into the TV room bouncing on her mother's knee, smiling cheekily. "Hi mommy!

Loretta snorted in disbelief, as she studied her daughter's hair covered in snow as well as her blue woolly jumper and black coat. "What happened to you?"

"I had a snow fight with daddy" She grinned.

Her mother raised an eyebrow, glancing over to Fred as he hung up his long brown trench coat in the hallway. "Oh…and who won?"

"Daddy did"

Fred wandered in, sitting on the other side of Katherine as she slid off her mother's knees, attention swiftly turning to the TV. The advertisements that played on the screen, faded away and the screen was quickly filled with huge bold letters indicating the afternoon news.

Fred suddenly straightened up, as well as Loretta who held her breath in horror at what horrible news had fallen upon the town. They watched and listened with the utmost concentration as an exhaustive looking male reporter grimly read the news.

"Good afternoon. I'm Harold Baxter and this is the 3 o'clock news. The local police authorities still have no evidence leading to the whereabouts of missing seven-year-old Simon Tyler. He was reported missing yesterday evening at 8:30pm by his parents. He was last seen playing at the corner of Elm Street and Sycamore Drive at about 7pm and then heading down the sidewalk into Sycamore Drive"

A coloured picture of Simon came on the screen. Katherine inquisitively stared at the picture, astonished, as that was the boy that made her cry on Halloween. Slowly she turned her head towards her mother whose eyes were glued to the screen, a shaky hand covering her quivering lips. Face white with dread.

She took a quick look at her father who was staring straight at the screen, face emotionless, but his lips seemed to curl into a small smirk. Her attention turned back to the screen as the reporter continued the broadcast. "Police have informed us that there will be extra police patrols in the local parks, during the weekends. Also new patrols are to be planned and will be put into force in various streets where the other children have gone missing too. Parents have been warned to tell their children about the dangers of speaking to strangers when out playing. And finally the police had enlightened us about how they plan to get assistance from homicide departments from nearby towns and cities, and the possibility of the FBI being involved in solving these heinous crimes"

Freddy clenched his teeth tightly at the last pieces of information. His task of keeping his special work was becoming that more strenuous, now that more police patrols would be out in the parks and streets. But he just knew that he could evade them, he sure hadn't left any shred of evidence so far and he wouldn't let any be found now.

A long troubled sigh left Loretta's lips as she leaned back in the sofa, "Oh god"

"What's wrong mommy?" Katherine asked, curious.

"Nothing baby. Just you promise your daddy and me that you _won't _talk to any stranger or go with them? Right?"

Katherine slowly nodded.

"Answer me Katherine" Loretta demanded.

She nodded again, responding. "Yes mommy, I won't talk to anyone"

Sighing, Loretta kissed Katherine's forehead, "Good girl. Now get yourself washed for dinner. Go on"

Fred glanced at his daughter as she trotted away, and turned back to his wife as she muttered. "Do you think we should say to her…about the killings? She's getting to the age where she'll understand about what is happening. She's bound to hear it in school…and she's going to start asking us questions. You know we can't keep it from her"

He musingly thought about this and nodded, "Yes. I'll talk to her soon"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The mid morning sun split through the leaves of the huge trees aligning the street beside Springwood Elementary school. It was now late May, and for the last several months the small town of Springwood had been at slight ease, with no more missing children being reported. The police still had no clues whatsoever, however they did bring in a few men in for questioning. But there were no leads; they were still clueless as ever.

Freddy had secretly managed not to say anything to his little daughter Katherine, wishing that it would be kept from her for a little while longer. His wife was oblivious to this fact, somehow believing that her child did know about the murders.

In a small classroom at the back of the school, Katherine Krueger quietly sat in front of the huge paint board. She should have been outside playing the in playground, seeing as it was recess. But the young child asked could she stay and finish her painting. Miss Graham had tried to persuade her to go out into the warm sun and enjoy herself with her fellow pupils, but Katherine was relentless in her pleas to stay in her classroom to finish her painting.

She sat at her painting, gaze fixed upon the white paper. In her right hand was a long thin wooden paintbrush, dripping with yellow paint. Over her cream dress was a white overall that was now covered with speckles of red, yellow, blue and other vibrant colours. Sighing, she placed down the paintbrush her eyes still glued upon her painting. Streaks of blue were splattered across the top of the paper, representing the sky. A dab of yellow was in the top right hand corner, the sun. Orange paint covered the bottom of the paper, while a small red bucket and spade was painted in the middle of the picture. Maybe she could go there one day, the beach. Maybe she could go in the summer for their vacation. She could ask her parents when she got home from school, perhaps daddy could teach her how to swim. A small smile curved over her face at this thought.

Quickly she took her picture and placed at the back of the room, to dry. As took her apron off her small frame she froze, titling her head to the side as from the corridor two teachers, namely Ms Foster and Mrs Mitchell were in engaged in a deep conversation. As curious as a child could be, she sneakily tiptoed over to the doorway, listening with utter attention to their discussion.

"I've got this feeling that he is going to strike and kidnap another innocent child" Mrs Mitchell muttered quietly, taking her black rimmed glasses and wiping it quickly with a small handkerchief.

"But it's been nearly six months since little Simon was taken away. Maybe the killer has stopped," replied her colleague, swatting her fair hair away from her tan face.

Mrs Mitchell snorted, "That is what the town thought last year, remember there was 4 months between the murder of George and Hannah? It's like he is just waiting for the next opportunity to take another poor kid away. Biding his time"

"There is still no sign of finding Simon Tyler's body. He's been missing since Christmas! God, whoever is doing this, is pure evil. When they catch him they should put him on death row. Bastard"

The school bell rang shrilly startling the two women and Katherine as they gasped out loud. The young child trotted back over to her seat at the second table, easing into her seat as thoughts whizzed about her mind.

Children are going missing and not being found? She hadn't heard of this, why hadn't her mother of father mention this to her? Were they afraid that this would scare her? Who was this man taking away the kids…and why was he doing this? Katherine gulped nervously, shifting in her seat. She would ask her parents after school, it was about time she knew something.

**x x x x**

The sun still shone brightly in the baby blue sky as the school bus grinded to a halt at Katherine's stop at the edge of Elm Street. The little girl hopped off the last step and waved goodbye to her friends as they sat in the middle of the bus. As the bust pulled away from the curb, little Katherine quickly hurried along the sidewalk holding her satchel and painting tightly as she made her way towards her home. She was hurrying at a faster pace than usual, due to the fact that she was terrified that the '_bad man_' was lurking in someone's yard, ready to pounce on her and take her away.

Once at her home she darted into her hallway, gasping out loud. "Daddy? Mommy?"

From the living room couch, her father sat engrossed in reading the Springwood Gazette about the police investigation into the ongoing murders. Katherine scuttled towards him, leaving her satchel and painting on the small dresser at the entrance to the room. Her face was tight with fear as she stood before him. Freddy set his paper down, an eyebrow raised as he gazed at his little girl. "What's wrong baby?"

She sniffed, climbing onto his lap where he delicately stroked her light brown hair. She clutched his red and green sweater as she murmured. "I heard teachers talking today…about kids being taken away"

His arm twitched, his muscles becoming tight.

_Shit._

He didn't want her to know, not yet. Fred glanced at the stairs as the landing creaked above them, his wife still occupied with her housework. "Daddy, does a bad man live in Springwood who takes children away from their mummies and daddies?" Katherine asked, grabbing his attention. She entangled her small hand in his right hand, awaiting his reply.

Her father sighed, nodding. Oh, there was a wicked man and she was looking straight at him. Katherine let out a loud gasp, tightening her grip on his hand. "Don't let him take me away from you and mommy. Please! I don't want him to get me and kill me"

Freddy hushed her, placing her shaking head on his chest and he gently rocked her in his arms. Calming her, as he whispered softly in her ear, "I promise it won't be you. It'll _never _be you"

Both father and daughter didn't notice a figure as they stepped into the entrance of the room, "You LIED to me" Loretta snarled.

Her husband snapped his neck in her direction, gritting his teeth in annoyance. Katherine slowly looked up from his chest at her mother who immediately ordered, "Upstairs Katherine. I need to talk to your Dad"

Once Katherine was away from view, Loretta turned back to Fred, face enraged. "You said to me that you had told Katherine about the murders…about him!"

"Well, she knows now doesn't she?" Fred hissed.

"Oh, yes" Loretta replied heatedly. "She knows from listening in on a conversation in school! I wanted _one_ of us to tell her"

Fred closed his eyes, inhaling deeply trying to keep his cool. He let out a long breath as his wife started off again, "Now Katherine will probably think that we're keeping this form her"

Loretta watched as Fred stood, eyes narrowed as he replied to her last statement, "I believed she wasn't…ready to here about the killings, yet"

"Why?"

"She's too young to know about it"

She glared at him, stunned. "Too young? She's nearly six! When would she have been ready? When she's kidnapped and at the mercy of that bastard?"

Loretta turned towards the stairs, Freddy watching with silent rage. Why the fuck was Loretta so persistent in letting Katherine not about the murders? He didn't want to whisper a word of it to Katherine until she was older, perhaps in her early teenaged years when she would finally be choosing her path in life. Hopefully the life he was living now. Of murder and destruction.

He blinked as Loretta stepped back down the stairs, with Katherine in tow. "Katherine honey, your father and I are going to talk to you about something"

The child nodded as she sat upon her father's knee as the family sat down on the sofa. "Who was talking about the bad man at school?" Loretta questioned firmly.

Katherine leaned back against Freddy's chest as he gently clasped his hands around her small waist, "I was in my classroom during recess painting a picture and I heard Ms Foster and Mrs Mitchell talking about him"

Loretta glimpsed at Fred, whose face was emotionless. "What did the teachers say?"

"About a boy being missing since Christmas. Simon" she replied.

The grip around her waist slowly tightened, as Fred tensed even more. He wanted Loretta to _shut _up and quit questioning Katherine. "Anything else?" Loretta muttered.

Katherine cocked her head to the side, and nodded slowly. "Yeah. They mentioned George and Hannah. They called the man a bad word, and that he should be on… something called death row and that too many kids have gone missing"

Her mother nodded, while Freddy still remained tight lipped.

Katherine licked her lips, curiosity rising. "Mommy…how many children have gone missing?"

She froze, her mind numb. Her eyes flickered towards Fred who was equally stunned by this question. He knew the answer and also had the knowledge that within the next few weeks some other little piglet would soon be dead in the depths of the boiler room.

"How many mommy?" Katherine asked again, not giving up.

Fred's lips brushed Katherine's left ear, "Twenty two"

Loretta blinked, "How did you know?"

"It said in the newspaper the other day" Freddy said simply.

His wife slowly nodded, turning her gaze back to Katherine. "You go upstairs and get ready for supper"

"But mommy, I want to know more about the bad man"

"Katherine, do as I say. Now go" Loretta ordered.

The child sighed deeply and slid off Freddy's lap as his grip loosened. She then trotted towards the stairs.

Both parents locked eyes with each other's as Fred cleared his throat to speak, "I still don't think we should have talked to her about…this"

His wife shook her head in discord as she rose from her seat, "We have to Fred. It's in our street…our community. This terrible thing is happening to families, and we're a family. I want to keep our family safe by making sure she knows about that beast prowling out on them streets for vulnerable kids, just like her"

-------

Later that night, a blustery storm had set upon the town. Dark clouds concealed the full moon, while thunder rumbled loudly and cracks of lightening illuminated the dark skies.

In 1428 Elm Street, little Katherine whimpered quietly in her sleep as she slept in her bed. Her right hand clutched her pink duvet, while her free hand held a fistful of blond locks of her small doll. Her body twitched as she became troubled in her slumber. Turning her head slightly to the right, she whimpered again. Mumbling to herself in her sleep. As she began to settle, she twitched again more violently and shrieked as her eyes snapped open.

Tears began to swell up in her eyes as she swung her small legs over the side of her bed, still in deep shock from her dream. Maybe she shouldn't have asked questions about the bad man. As now she had a nightmare.

Swiftly she made her way out of her room, her doll still clutched in her hand as she held it tightly to her chest. The small figure moved across the landing towards her parent's room, directly facing hers. Shakily she reached out to turn the handle and pushed the door open, whispering into the darkness. "Mommy? Daddy?"

She stepped into the doorway, squinting to see her parents as they slept soundlessly in their bed. A flash of lightening illuminated them for a few seconds, allowing her to carefully advance towards the bed. As she neared the bed, her right hand felt the mattress as she guided herself around the bed towards her father's side where he softly snored.

"Daddy?" she whispered more loudly. Her tiny hand touched his chest, shaking him gently, as she sobbed. "Daddy…wake up"

Freddy stirred awake, his ice blue eyes locking on the small figure of Katherine. "Hey…what's wrong honey?"

Katherine shifted uneasily on her feet and crawled onto the bed as Fred sat up, "I had a nightmare"

Two strong arms curled around her waist as he drew her close to his chest. "Ssh"

A low moan came from Loretta as her eyes fluttered open, "What?" Surprise slowly spread over her face as she saw her daughter being comforted by her husband. "Katherine…what are you doing here? It's past two. You should be in your bed"

Katherine sniffed, "I had a dream about the bad man. That he took me away…and I never saw you and daddy again"

Her mother reached over and bestowed her a warm hug, "Don't worry sweetie"

"Can I sleep with you and daddy tonight…please?" Katherine asked, glancing at both her parents. Freddy instantly nodded, "Yes. Just for tonight"

She smiled, snuggling in between them as Fred placed the blanket over her small frame. An uneasy silence followed as Freddy and Loretta waited till their child fell to sleep. With one last glance at Katherine, Freddy turned to face Loretta, his eyes narrowed, as he growled. "I told you that she shouldn't know about t he murders. Now she is having nightmares!"

Loretta gulped, "But Fred…"

"But nothing" Freddy hissed, interrupting his wife, "Katherine is to know NO more of the murders. Right?"

Silence.

"Right Loretta?" He snapped, eyes simmering with anger.

"Yes" she breathed, nodding slightly.

He gave a curt nod as he eased himself down beside Katherine. Delicately he stroked her wavy hair, kissing her forehead gently as he stared at her sleeping face for a few seconds before falling back to sleep.

Loretta however still sat up in bed, wondering about the past day. Why was he so persistent for Katherine _not_ to know about the killings?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was Katherine's 6th birthday and to celebrate her special occasion several of her friends had turned up. They all played happily in her backyard, laughing and smiling excitedly without a care in the world. Katherine beamed as she glanced at her friends. Lucy and Louise McMahon, Jasmine Perkins and Phoebe Carlson, all of them aged 6, 8, 6 and 7 respectively.

They sat on the grass at the back of the yard their dolls scattered round them as they played away with the warm June sun beaming down upon them. Loretta sighed as she watched as her daughter broke out into a fit of giggles, laughing at one of her friend's jokes. She was growing up so fast. It was just like yesterday she first held her in her arms at the hospital.

A pair of hands curved around her waist as Fred sneaked up behind her and pecked her lightly on the cheek. "Beautiful day for Katherine's birthday isn't it?"

"Yeah" she replied, looking up at the clear blue sky, "It is. Katherine's really enjoyed herself today hasn't she?"

Freddy nodded, gazing at the group of children at the bottom of yard, "Yeah. She certainty has" His eyes wandered from his little girl to her two friends next to her, Lucy and Louise. It was perfect. Two sweet angelic girls, who were so gullible and they trusted anyone. They had such adorable little faces that would soon be unrecognisable after he was finished with them.

Loretta slowly slipped out of his grasp, muttering. "I think I'll get the cake ready. Her friends will be leaving soon"

He gave a small nod, his gaze still locked upon Lucy and Louise. His eyes blinked as he snapped out of his devious thought from moments before, "Katherine sweetheart. Come here" he called.

She swirled around to face him, smiling as she scrambled over running into his arms. "Hey…so you enjoying yourself baby?"

She beamed, "Yeah"

He smiled, taking a quick glance over at her friends. "Who are you friends called again?"

"Daddy you know" she began and twisted her face around to face her friends, pointing at each of them as she said their names, "Lucy, Louise, Jasmine and Phoebe"

A sly smirk grew as he nodded, gently placing her down on the ground. "When can I eat my cake? I'm hungry," she asked as her big brown eyes pleadingly gazed up at him.

"How about now?" he grinned.

An excited grin spread over her face as she trotted over to her friends, beckoning them to follow her into the house. They glanced at each other, smiles forming as they pursued their friend as she walked with her father through the back door into the bright kitchen. Loretta smiled warmly at them as they climbed upon the seats at the kitchen table, waiting with eagerness for the candles to be lit.

Katherine sat at the end of the table, watching intently at her father stood at the kitchen counter beginning to light each of the six candles. He glimpsed over at her, giving her a quick grin causing her to smile back. His eyes also darted over to Lucy and Louise as they sat to the right of Katherine and then back to the burning flame of his lighter. Maybe he should burn the two little bitches to death. Let their skin smoulder and blister away. He smirked at sinister thought.

He set down the lighter and carefully lifted the chocolate cake that was decorated in cream icing that spelt out.

_Happy 6th Birthday Kat_

Once the table was laid before Katherine, a rendition of Happy Birthday was sung. She smiled her cheeks becoming red with embarrassment and as the song was finished, she inhaled deeply ready to blow out the candles.

Loretta however interrupted her, "Wait sweetheart. You have to make a wish first. OK?"

"Oh, yeah" she muttered, "Can it be anything?"

Fred nodded, "Anything you want"

Katherine bit her bottom lip, thinking deeply. What did she really want? It had to be something special to her heart. Her eyes gleamed she had it. With a quick glance up to her father she made her wish. When she grew up she wanted to be like him.

She smiled as she blew out the candles, setting off a rapture of applause from her friends at either side of her. Freddy quickly took a few photographs of her and her friends. Sneakily he also took another quick snap of Lucy and Louise just by themselves. He would keep that photograph for himself later for the end of the month

After devouring most of the cake and playing a few games of Twister, it had come the time for Katherine's friends to leave. She waved them goodbye as their parents escorted them out of the house towards their park cars at the curb. Swiftly she ran back into the kitchen to finish off the rest of her cake, scrapping away every little crumb with her small hands.

Her parents ventured back into the room to gawk as Katherine turned around to them, her lips completely smeared in dark brown chocolate. Loretta rolled her eyes in disbelief while Fred could only laugh, "You're going to be sick you know"

She gasped, "Then I can stay off school!"

Loretta shook her head in discord at this statement and dabbed at Katherine's lips with a damp handkerchief, fixing her ruffled blue t-shirt and denim shorts, "You want to see your last present?"

"Last present?" mumbled Katherine, puzzled. "I thought the dolls were my presents"

Freddy glanced at Loretta, "No. Your mother and I got you something else. Your big present"

Her eyes lit up with anticipation. "Ooh! What is it?"

Loretta smiled, "It's a surprise" and took Katherine's following Fred as he walked towards the basement door. At the bottom of the stairs Katherine's hand was let go, "Where is it?" she asked.

"You'll have to find it. Check down there" Fred said, pointing down past the furnace.

Nodding she ran her hands through her hair, and advanced past the furnace and the huge wooden shelf to her right. Her eyes flickered about, behind the shelf and behind the washing machine and tumble drier. Right behind the furnace she could barely make something out, like a handle bar. She edged closer and squealed, "It's a bike!"

Slowly she pulled the pink bicycle from it's hiding placing, eyes gleaming with bliss as she took a closer look at the bike that had two stabilisers at the back wheels. She twirled the pink and white ribbons that were attached to the handlebars in her small hands, smiling as she turned back to her parents. "I love it!"

They smiled, walking over to her. She immediately hugged them both, kissing them warmly. "Thank you mommy. Thank you daddy! Can I have a go on it now?"

"After your dinner" Loretta asserted, "OK?"

Katherine nodded and followed her mother as she made her way towards the stairs. Fred glimpsed at his special room, muttering. "I'll be up soon"

Loretta looked back at him, and immediately nodded as he glared icily at her. She knew what that look meant. He needed some privacy as he was going into _his_ room again. What was in it that was so important that he had to go into it every damn week?

Fred waited for a few seconds making absolutely sure his wife and daughter were out of the basement before pulling out a small steel key from his back jean pocket. Quickly he unlocked the door to his room and entered, closing the door behind him. His eyes darted over to the bench at the back of the room, where a navy scrapbook rested. A furtive smirk found its way onto his face as he flicked through the pages, most of them filled with newspaper articles and pictures of the missing and dead children from the past several years. He stopped at the next two empty pages and smiled again. Soon they would be covered with more newspaper clippings of his next victims.

Lucy and Louise McMahon.

**x x x x**

It was late June and the Springwood Slasher had kidnapped two more children. Lucy McMahon whimpered softly as she gawked in horror at the charred remains of her older sister Louise just feet from her position as she lay sprawled on the hard concrete floor of the boiler room. Sweat dribbled down her trembling face as she glanced about the room, wondering where Mr Krueger had gone? Why was he doing this? He always seemed a kind and nice man whenever she went around to his house to play with Katherine. They _trusted_ him when he said that was he taking them to see Katherine after leaving their grandparents house a few blocks from their home.

But when he brought them to this place he turned nasty, cruel. He did something to Louise in that small room just a few feet to her left. She heard Louise screaming, crying and begging for him to stop. What did he do? And why did he kiss her and touch her like he did?

Then he burned Louise in front of her as she watched. She couldn't help her sister. How could she after him breaking her leg? Her gaze flickered towards her left leg that was twisted around at a hideous angle and now it was beginning to bleed seeing as the bone was protruding through her skin.

Her whole body froze as Freddy stalked into the room, holding a small container of gasoline in his left hand. He grinned, "Hey Lucy"

She shivered and sobbed as he began to kick the dead corpse of her sister, still smiling at her. On his right hand she noticed his bladed glove and this instigated her to scream.

Freddy chuckled darkly, "Scream all you like sugar, no one will hear you"

Her screams subsided as she sobbed, "Please Mr Krueger. Let me go"

"Now. I'm called Freddy. You should know that" he hissed and advanced towards the petrified child. Crouching at her side, his bladed glove swiftly grasped her throat each tip digging into her soft flesh. He parted her mouth and lifted the gasoline container above her lips, "Now…drink up"

She spluttered violently as he poured the gasoline into her mouth. The taste was foul and instinctively she spat out the liquid, sending it splattering all over him. He growled and slapped her face with the back of his glove, breaking her jaw in the process.

Freddy stood and quickly began to tip out every single last drop of the gasoline onto the sobbing child's body. Calmly and coolly he took out a cigarette packet and lit a cigarette up, taking several long drags as he sighed. He looked down at Lucy, smiling viciously as he snarled, "Time to light you up!"

He flicked his half smoked cigarette onto the gasoline-drenched child who shrieked in anguish as her body quickly became overwhelmed her flesh, melting it quickly. Her arms flapped feebly as she withered on the floor, before finally falling still.

Her tormenter cackled sinisterly and walked away from the body leaving it to smoulder away and headed towards the room where he had tortured little Louise a few hours before. He sat down in front of a bench where his navy scrapbook was laid out before him, right at the pages where his two new victims photos and newspaper clippings would be.

He reached over to the photo of Lucy and Louise taken just a few weeks before. Loretta didn't even notice the picture was missing. Carefully he tore it in two separate pictures. One of Lucy and Louise and glued each picture into their respective page.

------

Over two weeks had past since the parents of Lucy and Louise had reported their children missing, and now their bodies two bodies where found. However, due to the extensive burning of the corpses bodies it was hard to determine whether the cadavers were actually Lucy's and Louise's so through dental records it was eventually concluded that it was the two children.

Loretta sat with her distraught daughter in their living room. Katherine had found it terribly hard to grasp the fact that her two close friends were gone.

"They're in heaven now sweetheart. The angels in heaven are looking after them now" Loretta murmured softly as she rocked her child in her arms on the sofa.

Katherine whimpered, "But I don't want them there. I want them here with me mommy"

Her mother nodded and hushed her, "I know Katherine"

A few minutes later Katherine had settled into a deep sleep in her arms. She glimpsed up at Fred as he entered the room, "It's going to take her some time to get used to the fact that they're gone"

He gave a small nod.

"Would you take her up to her room?" Loretta asked, slowly standing from the sofa with Katherine still asleep in her arms, "I'll make us some coffee"

Delicately Freddy took his daughter from his wife and made his way up the stairs to her room. At her bed she sat at her side, stroking her face with the softest of touches. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "You'll understand one day Kat. They…Lucy and Louise, they would have hurt you when you would grow up. Just like Simon would had done too" he pushed a strand of her hair away from her face, "I'm only protecting you" He kissed her cheek softly, "You'll understand someday…I'll _help_ you to understand"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:  
**Hello, everyone. I have decided to re-edit this story. The last 5-6 chapters of the story have been taken down. I plan to re-write them to bring this story into a bascially different direction that I had originally. This story is based in an AU timeline. With Loretta still being alive and not discovering Fred's secret. Well, not yet anyway. And when she does, well...you'll have to wait and see what happens! :)  
Please review. Thanks.  
Paula

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Over ten months had come and gone. Yet still more horrifying murders were taking place in Springwood. Five more children had gone missing since the previous summer, leaving the town even _more_ furious with the local law enforcement. Why wasn't any development being made in capturing this madman terrorising the streets and seizing the innocent children who played on them? The investigation into the Springwood Slasher was fruitless to say the least.

This had concerned all of the residents of Elm Street and so a meeting was organised by community officials at the town hall to find out how the enquiries were being carried out and what future plans would be. Numerous leaflets were handed out in the local supermarkets and posted through the letterboxes of the homes on Elm Street.

Loretta had hid the leaflet from her husband Fred before he had came down to check the post, as she was afraid of how he would react to such a town meeting. He wasn't interested in these community meetings as he preferred to keep himself to himself and he believed that his family should practice the same values.

But Loretta had thought and hoped that maybe he would go to this event. It was important; it was dealing with the welfare and safety of their own child, six year old old Katherine. Anyway, he had not other choice but to go as she had phoned the organiser of the event and told them that the Krueger family would attend.

She paced the front lawn with the leaflet held tightly in her right hand. Her head was dribbling with sweat from the hot rays of the warm afternoon sun. Her eyes darted towards Katherine as she merrily played on her bike on the footpath waiting for her father to arrive back from work. She swerved back towards the house gave her mother a grin as she stopped before her, "Mommy can you put my plaits back in? They're falling out"

Her mother nodded and weaved her smooth hair back into the plaits, tying them with the red ribbons that she had always worn in her hair.

Smiling Katherine pulled down her cream knee length skirt and took off on her bike. As she reached the footpath she halted and squealed loudly, "Daddy's home!"

Loretta froze, her whole body becoming tense. How was she going to break the news to him? She had to break it to him nice and easy.

She turned to face the car as it pulled into the driveway. Katherine bounced over to the driver's door, beaming. "Hi, Daddy"

Fred smiled as he hauled her into his arms, "Hello, Kat. Miss me?"

"As always Daddy"

Chucking he gave her a warm kiss and set her on the bonnet of the vehicle, before walking around towards the back passenger door. He pulled it open, reaching in to grab a flat box. Turning back to Katherine he grinned, "There you go, sweetheart"

"What's that?" she asked.

"Open it to find out"

Small fingers curled around the latch of the box and yanked it open. Her dark brown eyes widened in excitement as they gazed at an array of art utensils such as paint brushes, various colours of paints, colouring pencils, markers, pencils and erasers.

Katherine smiled and looked up to her father as he declared, "Didn't I tell you I would get it for you?"

"Yes" she nodded, "Thank you"

She slid off the bonnet and scurried into the house with her new gift under her arms. Loretta rolled her eyes, "I guess I'll have to bring her bike in"

"I'll bring it in" offered Fred and kissed his wife warmly on her cheek before retrieving the bike. His wife followed him into the house, asking. "Fred…can I talk to you?"

"Give me a few minutes" he mumbled and left towards the basement.

Loretta nodded and wandered into the living room, the leaflet shaking in her hands. How would she break this to him? He was bound to be angry, really angry at her putting down their names _without_ his permission.

More than 10 minutes had passed since Fred had ventured down into the depths of the basement, but this didn't surprise Loretta, as he would regularly do this. She sat on the living room sofa, her mind whirling with ways of how to tell him this news as he entered into the room. "So, you wanted to talk to me?" he muttered.

She nodded, biting her lower lip as she stood. "Yes…it's about tomorrow evening. I got this leaflet this morning. It's about a meeting at the town hall"

He rose an eyebrow as he took the piece of paper off her, "Meeting?"

Breathing deeply she explained, "It's about the murders and how the parents from the surrounding community are going to complain to Lt Thompson and whoever else is going to be there from the local authorities"

Freddy closed his eyes, repulsed at this. "And?" he hissed.

This was it. She had to tell him now. "And I think we should go"

His eyes snapped open, burning with rage as he glared at her, "What?"

Shivering at the tone of his voice, she whispered, "I've put our names down to go"

"Why the fuck did you do that for Loretta?" he snapped, "And without _my_ consent?"

Loretta gulped, "I just want to hear what other people's opinions are. I want that murderer found Fred"

He took a swift step towards her, clutching her shoulders firmly and squeezed it rather harshly. "I am NOT going to any fucking meeting. I'll stay here and mind Katherine"

Loretta began to protest, but Fred gave her a stern glare. Warning her not to rebuke or argue back. She swallowed thickly and gave a shy nod. "OK Fred. You don't have to go"

"Of course I fucking don't" he growled and then spun on his heel towards the basement area, passing by Katherine as she quietly sat at the kitchen table. Her head was lowered, trying her best to ignore her parents quarrel. To her discontent they had been arguing a little too much. The main reasoning behind it was her mother's constant inquisitiveness regarding her father's secret room. Among other small tedious things, like his supper not being made on time for him. His late nights of working, the lack of time he was spending with her. It all cumulated into arguments nearly every few weeks.

Plopping down her from chair Katherine scurried into the living room and sat beside her mother, who quietly wiped away her tears. "Mommy, are you okay?"

She turned to face her daughter, smiling. "Yes Katherine"

"Why were you and daddy shouting? I don't like when you fight. It's makes you sad when you do" the child muttered.

Loretta kissed Katherine's cheek and smiled, "We weren't shouting. We were just…having a discussion. Don't worry sweetheart, everything is fine now"

Katherine smiled and scuttled back into the kitchen where her dolls sat on the table.

Watching as her daughter hurried away, Loretta' smile began to fade. A feeling of melancholy washing over her. Maybe things would never be fine between her and Fred. The fights between them were increasing with intensity, his mood swings were changing all the time. He had change drastically over the years since she first met him in the diner she worked at.

It was like there was a different side to him that would come out sporadically, putting her on edge every time she as with him. Especially when she was alone with him, when Katherine was either at school or over at her friend's house. She felt like he was watching her every movement in the house. She knew that was quite the possessive husband, gripping her hand like a vice when they were out and about. Like he didn't want to let her go.

So, it had surprised her that he had allowed her to go to this meeting about the Springwood Slasher. It was very strange. But why wouldn't he allow Katherine go go with her? She would not be staying for long, only for half an hour or so. All she wanted was to listen to some of the other parents views, the people who had lost their children to that fucking madman. That monster. To find out what action the police were going to take to step up their search and hunt for the assailant of these malicious, barbaric crimes against their community.

Against their children.

Who knew one day that bastard may even come after Katherine, kidnap her...Loretta shivered at the disturbing thought. Looking over to her daughter she called out, "Katherine sweetheart, I need your help with the laundry. We need to bring it in from the yard, in case it rains. Okay?"

Her daughter perked her head up and hopped down from her seat and followed her mother outside into the yard.

Inside his secret room, Freddy sat at his small workbench, staring angrily at the picture of his wife. An old black and white photo taken of her just a few weeks after they wed. Why the fuck was she insistent in disobeying him? By wanting to go to that pathetic meeting about the Springwood Slasher, about him? Fuck! And the hell did she even mention about bringing Katherine to it? He didn't want her to know anything about the murders. It was not part of her life and he didn't want it to be. The only reason he allowed her to go was because if he didn't then she would end up being supicious, asking him questions why. It fucking annoyed him. Her whining, her constant snooping.

Grabbing the small photograph of his wife he gritted his teeth in rage and scrunched it up into a small ball and threw it into the corner of the room. Fuck her.

Pushing himself up from his seat he turned around to face his _'collection_' of gloves that were hung on a large thick wooden panel high above the ground, just beside the door. He stalked over to them and took down one that hadn't been used in so long, with small spikes attached to the fingers. He would use that next.

As much as he loved using his prized glove, his 'claw' he would like to switch his methods of weaponry every now and then. Just to spice things up a little. Make them fucking police know that this wasn't any normal child killer they were dealing with. That he meant fucking business. He could take his killings to a different level. More violent, barbaric, gruesome and more inventive.

He was Freddy Krueger, after all.

Chuckling treacherously he slipped his glove off the hook and placed it inside a small brown canvas bag. He knew who his next victim would be and he would fall prey to him tomorrow. His next child's routine was clear in his mind. Tomorrow was Saturday and like the last three to four saturdays the little piggy was always brought to the park, by their fucking whore of a mother. For an hour or so. So, that would be his perfect opportunity to take them away. He would make his normal excuses to Loretta that he had an extra shift to do and that was that.

Simple as always.

And the bitch would be none the wiser. Like she always was.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: **In this chapter there is suggestions of child molestation!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

The meeting didn't take as long as she thought it would have been. Loretta had been in the town hall for perhaps just a little over an hour. The whole atmosphere was full of anger, frustration and hatred. All of it was directed at the Springwood Police Department and their lack of progress over the last four to five years. With all the disappearances of the children, with some mutilated remains of the victims being found in the far remote areas of the town, the parents of Springwood had every right to be angry. The police were failing them, with no clues or suspects being brought into the open. It was though they weren't putting any great effort into finding the Springwood Slasher. Cold harsh words were hurled at the police from the crowd, as they vented out their vexation at the how incompetent they were.

Loretta had to admit, she wholeheartedly agreed with them. However, she didn't say a word throughout the meeting. Remaining quiet as she sat by herself at the back of the hall, feeling a little bit embarrassed that her spouse, Fred, wasn't with her. She had asked herself quite a few times, why he hadn't come. It was making her mind sick with worry, confusion.

Clasping her small black hang-bag, she threw it over her shoulder and quickly walked outside into the cool evening. She wondered if Freddy would come and pick her up? But then again, perhaps not. It would probably be best to walk home. A little bit of exercise as well, seeing as she never got much of a chance to go out. She was always stuck at home. Being the obedient wife, doing the chores, making sure the dinner was ready for her husband when he came home from work.

Pulling her black coat closer to her small frame, Loretta began to walk down the small set of steps of the Town Hall down towards the side walk. She then froze, hearing her name being called and spun around to face Marge Thompson who lived just a few doors down from her house. "Loretta"

Forcing a smile Loretta stepped forward, "Hi, Marge" she looked over the red haired woman's shoulder as her husband approached dressed in his police attire, "Hello, Donald"

He gave a friendly smile and nodded politely, "Mrs Krueger"

"How are you Loretta?" Marge asked, "What did you think of the meeting?"

"I'm fine thanks" she glanced at the various parents, town citizens venturing to their parked cars or either walking home. "I thought it was insightful to hear about the views of the parents who lost their children to that monster. I'm very disappointed that there hasn't been much progress on actually finding out who he is"

Marge nodded in agreement and threw her husband an aggravated look. After-all he was the Sheriff of the town. "I know, I still think that we should bring in more experienced police officials. You know people who have dealt with serial killers before"

Donald glowered furiously at his wife for doubting his abilities as a member of the law enforcement. His voice was austere, "Believe me Marge, we'll find this fucker. We don't need outside help. The Springwood Slasher will be brought to justice. I guarantee you that"

His wife crossed her arms, "I'm just saying that you could do with some help, more resources. I mean that bastard has evaded you for the last few years. You should just either consider trying to get more help. That's all"

He grumbled quietly to himself, "I understand. Listen" he turned towards Loretta, "Mrs Krueger. I've told some of the other parents about this, so I want to let you know too. I have to admit that this...Springwood Slasher could be anyone. Someone you pass by in the street, going to the mall, lives in your neighbourhood or perhaps someone you know personally. I want our community to be more vigilant. To keep their eyes and ears open for anything that arouses their suspicion. We need everyone to work together if we are to find this monster. So, please if you think anything is of importance to our investigation then contact the police"

She looked down at his hand, as he held out a small white card with the numbers of the police station and his direct-line noted on it. Shakily she took the card off of him and slid it into the side part of her handbag, "Thanks"

He gave one last warm smile and turned on his heel, away to speak to a few other parents who waited patiently for him at their cars.

Marge lowered her voice and stepped closer to Loretta, asking. "I thought Fred would have came with you tonight"

Loretta gulped, feeling a little ashamed by Marge's admission. "He's minding Katherine. We couldn't find a babysitter at such a late notice" she lied. That was one thing she hated doing and that was lying, especially for Fred. Every time she was invited over to her parents for dinner or just to catch up, Fred wouldn't go and so she would have to make excuses for him. Just say over the last year or so she hadn't seen much of her parents.

"Perhaps the next time there is a town meeting about what's happening he could come" Marge piped, catching Loretta's attention once more.

Loretta nodded meekly, not wanting to think or ponder why Fred never agreed to come. Would he ever come to these meetings? Not a chance. He hated talking about the Springwood Slasher, especially in front or around Katherine.

Loretta silently understood where he was coming from in regards to not talking about the murderers in front of their child. She was a little too young to comprehend what was going on. But why would he not talk to her privately about it? It annoyed her greatly. He was a father, for Christ's sake! He should be worried for Katherine's safety, he should he involved in these issues that had their daughter's interest at heart. But Fred acted like nothing was going to happen to Katherine.

She vaguely remembered the promises he had made to her, saying that he wouldn't let any harm come to Katherine. It was just after the second or third death. Of course, she believed him and had pledged her whole trust in him from the minute they started dating. Their trust was strong and resilient. It had been throughout the years. But now, Loretta's trust in her husband was beginning to waver.

Looking down at her watch, Loretta gave a small smile. "I've got to go here. Good night"

"Wait, how about we give you a lift? I mean, we live in the same street" Marge pointed out.

Loretta shifted nervously on her feet, unsure of whether to accept. Another thing that Fred didn't like and that was mingling with the neighbours. Another possessive trait of his. However, it was a long enough walk home and she was exhausted. "Okay, that would be great. Thank you"

The journey home was extremely quiet, with the only sound coming from the evening news broadcast from the local radio station. Loretta's pensive gaze was directed out the back passenger window. She just couldn't hide it anymore, she was suspicious of Fred. It all accumulated to this evening, when Donald candidly said that it could be anyone. The signs were there. Fred wouldn't allow her anywhere near the room in the basement. If he had nothing to hide then he would allow her in. But he was extremely persistent that she nor Katherine was allowed anywhere near it. That it was out of bounds for them.

Even if she gave a curious look in the direction of the door, Fred would give her a vicious glance, a threatening glare. Their daughter Katherine, as inquisitive as she was, would ask her father why she wasn't allowed in the room. To which Fred would calmly, yet with an authoritative tone, reply that _'it wasn't a nice place for little girls'_.

So, she accepted it, like everything else he told her to do, she obeyed her father. Wouldn't dare question him. She even suggested just a few weeks ago, that when she was older that he could perhaps let her have a peek into the room. To which Loretta saw him give Katherine a smile. A dark, cunning smile. It made Loretta's blood run cold with fear.

There just had to be something in that room. Something that he didn't want anyone to see. Loretta knew that whatever it was would destroy her family, rip it apart. But she wanted to lay to rest all these suspicions and doubts. She needed to get into that room!

After thanking Marge and Donald for the lift home, Loretta jadedly sauntered into her home at 1428 Elm Street. Trudging into the living room, she saw the faint outline of her husband sitting on the sofa, with Katherine snuggled against his chest. Her small little head resting upon his chest. She was fast asleep. Loretta's lips curled into a happy smile and slowly she bent down to lift her sleeping daughter into her arms.

Slowly, Fred looked up at his wife, asking quickly. "How was the meeting?"

"It was okay" Loretta muttered, then gently hushed her daughter as she began to stir in her arms, "They still have no leads though. The parents are really angry at the lack of progress from the police" she paused, beat. "I'm going to bring her up to bed"

Nodding slowly, Freddy's cold, hard stare was directed at the ground. A guileful grin growing across his face as his wife walked up the stairs. No leads? Of course they were no leads. He had been so careful over the last t four to five years. There was no way he was going to slip up now. Them incompetent fucks were not going to catch him.

He abruptly stood and switched off the TV, then headed straight upstairs entering Katherine's room where Loretta was tucking her into bed with a small doll clamped in her hand. Crouching down at her bedside, Fred gently kissed her on the forehead, whispering softly. "Sweet dreams princess"

Walking across the small landing into his bedroom, Fred gave a casting glance at Loretta as began to discard her clothes, revealing more of her body. At a time he had felt such a strong attraction to her, found her the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. But that was back then, when they were teenagers at the diner. She was just seventeen, with him just turning eighteen. Young, full of life and vigour.

But now she wasn't the young supple woman he fell in love with. Nearly everytime he touched her, it was only to relieve the sexual tension inside of him. Their love making wasn't warm, gentle and slow. It wasn't loving in any shape or form. It was always over in a matter of minutes. Rough, fierce and quick.

Every time he fucked her he imagined the little girls below him, squirming beneath his body, hearing their cries of anguish. Their pleas of mercy. Sweet little faces distorted into affliction, as he stole their innocence. It gave him power, control to ravage their little frail bodies, tear their fucking world apart. Fuck them senseless. Just like the little whores they were. He always preferred the little girls to his own wife.

Freddy groaned, feeling himself harden at the last memory of little Elizabeth, a dark haired six year old. Her screams was like music to his ears, the way she screamed out for her daddy to help her, the sound of her bones breaking as he snapped her arms as he held her down as he raped her. It was fucking great. Fuck, he needed release and this woman in front of him, his so called wife, would have so suffice for tonight. As for tomorrow Jessica Tomkins would be next.

Loretta squealed as Freddy quickly spun her around, forcing his lips brusquely against hers and shoved her down onto the bed, crushing his body upon hers. She successfully pried her lips from his for a few seconds, gasping. "Fred...wait!"

He devoured her lips once more silencing her, his hands pawing and kneading at her clothed breasts roughly and then lifted up the hem of her pink nightdress and savagely ripped off her pants, then rubbed his hard on against her crotch harshly.

She grimaced at his and began to think back to the times when he used to be gentle with her, romantic. Buying her flowers. Placing scented candles in the bedroom where they made love, which was wonderful. Slow. Thoughtful. Loving. Compassionate. Now it was all over in a matter of minutes. There was no foreplay involved at all. He paid no attention to her needs, what she wanted or desired in the bedroom, during their love making.

Their marriage wasn't healthy or normal.

If only her marriage was the way it was years ago, when Katherine was just born. But you can't turn back the hands of time, you have to look to the future.

Loretta however felt that her future looked _bleak_.

A startled groan came from her throat as he thrust into her. Due to her not being fully aroused, it hurt like hell. Groaning quietly she tried to shift her body as he fiercely began to plunge in and out of her, the pace so fast and furious she felt like it was her first time having sex it, seeing as it was so sore.

Stifling back a sob she turned her face towards him, seeing his eyes closed shut. As though he was concentrating on something else, his mind was seemingly far away. As usual he wasn't paying any attention to her. To her sorrow and heartache, it had been this way for the last several months. Actually, no. For the last three or four years. What was wrong with her marriage? What had she done to make it turn out like this?

Taking a sharp intake of breath she felt him spasm inside of her, coming hard and slowly he groaned and withdrew from her, turning away to get changed. Just like every other time, it was over without a kiss or a cuddle from him. He was cold, elusive and becoming more uncaring to her each time they made love. Closing her tear streamed eyes Loretta turned her back to him, sniffling quietly as she slowly began to drift to sleep. How it come to be like this? Where was the Fred she fell in love with? It certainly wasn't this man beside her. He looked like him, talked like him. But it wasn't. It was like living with a stranger.

**x x x **

Loretta woke to the smell of fried bacon and eggs, the aroma floating up from the kitchen as the sound of cutlrey and plates clattered together. He was making breakfast for them, the usual routine every Saturday morning that she had grown accustomed to.

Making her way downstairs, Loretta glanced briefly at the clock on the fireplace. It read 9.23am. Turning into the kitchen she smiled warmly as Katherine looked up from her plate of bacon. "Hi, mommy"

Sliding into the seat beside her, Loretta slowly poured herself a mug of coffee and threw a quick glance towards Fred as he stood over the stove, placing a few more pieces of bacon in the frying pan. He glimpsed over his shoulder at her, "Morning, Loretta"

"Morning"

She eyed him closely as he began to hum, seemingly in a good mood. Was it because of last night? Who knows? But he was genuinely more chirpy, enthusiastic this morning. He glanced at his watch and turned around with a large plate of fried eggs, bacon and toast and set it in the middle of the table and sat beside his wife.

He knew today would be a productive day, busy for him. He had his 'special work' to attend to today.

He craned his neck towards Loretta as she spoke, "So, I was thinking maybe we should do something today. All of us?"

Katherine beamed, hoping her father would agree. She couldn't remember the last time they spent some time together as a family. She would regularly have her play time with her father in the back garden or the park, while sometimes she would go shopping with her mother. But they were rarely in each other's company as a family, doing things together.

However, her hopes were shattered as her father stated, "I've work this afternoon. I'll be away most of the day. But perhaps we can do something tomorrow"

"But it's sunday" Loretta gulped, "I usually bring Katherine to mass"

He scoffed at his and glared at her, "I've told you before, I don't see the point in you taking her to mass. It's nothing but a load of shit. She doesn't need to be brainwashed by that bullshit!"

Loretta winced at his and shot a quick glance at Katherine as she lowered her head. It was normal for her to do that, everytime they argued. "Okay. We can skip mass this week" she then lowered her voice, "But please no more cursing in front of Katherine"

His nostrils flared with anger, his eyes boring into Loretta's and with a grumble he left the table. He was incensed at Loretta, but knew where she was coming from. It proabbly wasn't right for him to curse in front of his child. But he was so used to cursing and using profanity in front of his '_other children_' before he butchered them to death, that it was becoming a little habit of his. Using profanity was a way of venting out his frustration.

Stepping into this secret room, Fred grabbed his prized glove and a few other items, such as a small bottle of chloroform and a gag, then placed them in his black canvas bag and locked the room securely. Today was the day where Jessica Tomkins screams would echo throughout the boiler room and he couldn't wait to hear them.


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **WARNING:: There is suggestion/mention of molestation and rape in this chapter. Please let me know what you think. Also, I would appreciate some new reviewers to let me know what they think. Comments, questions and suggestions are welcomed. Thank you.  
Paula.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Pulling his red Chevy towards the back entrance of the power plant, Fred couldn't help but smirk at the thought of getting to use his bladed glove later. It had been quite a while, nearly a whole month. To him it was too long. His desire for blood and carnage had increased in intensity over the last three to four years. He just couldn't help himself. Placing the car close to the building, he climbed out and as usual he scurried over to a large vehicle covered by a large dirty sheet. He hummed lightly to himself and pulled the sheet away, revealing a moderate sized ice cream truck.

It was just under a few years ago when he had started work in the Junk-yard on the far edge of town that he discovered the truck. He had decided to re-paint it in bright yellow, with various ice creams and lollies dotted here and there. He also had to do few minor repairs to the engine and underneath the underside of the truck. Through some hard work he had managed to repair and fix it up. He knew that it would be perfect for luring the children away.

They were all so trusting, that would lead to their downfall. So, over three years ago he began to use the ice cream truck. At first to get to gain the children's trust, giving them free ice creams and treats. But he made sure it was out of their parent's sight at the far end of the park. There was a small secluded lay by, that was rarely used. Well, only by druggies and old homeless alcoholics during the weekends, mainly during the night time. So, it was the most suitable place to park the ice cream truck.

Before climbing into the vehicle, he pulled on a dark brown trench coat on and placed his fedora hat onto his head. Grabbing the small black canvas bag he glanced momentarily inside, checking that everything was there. Bladed glove? Check. Barb-wire? Check. His note book? Check. Pencil? Check.

Ever since his first kill, he had decided to keep a little book where he could note everything he had done to the children. From where and when he had snatched them, to how he would torture them, taunt them and finally take away their lives. He even noted down descriptions of what they looked like before and after he had killed them. As though he were revelling in what he had done to them in his own dark twisted way.

Slowly, he manoeuvred away from the power plant and smirked menacingly to himself as he gradually made his way through the streets towards the Springwood Central Park. One of his hunting grounds for the last few years. The others being, Springwood Elementary School and a few other small parks dotted about the town, perhaps four other parks in total. It was more convenient to him to have more than one place to hunt for the piggies.

Driving down along the side of the park, he turned right into a small narrow road and swerved down the road to a small lay by approximately forty yards in from the main road. There were trees and bushes to the immediate right of the lay-by, shielding his truck from view of the park. Taking a quick glance into the back of the truck, his eyes scanned over the small ice box filled with several boxes of ice creams and various assorted ice lollies. Soon, his icy blue eyes locked upon the dirty blood smeared mattress tucked just behind his seat. Sometimes his urges, both sexual and violent would get the best of him and he would vent his frustration and demented desires out on the little piggies there and then in the ice cream truck. However, he made sure that he had parked somewhere quiet and would keep the little fucks alive so that he could finish them off in the boiler room.

But today he would keep little Jessica untouched until he had brought her to his second home, then the fun would begin. He grinned at this and climbed out of the truck and pulled up the collars of his trench coat and gently tipped his fedora hat down, to shield his face. Digging into his trench coat pocket he pulled out a packet of cigarettes and lighter, lighting up a small cancer stick and took a long drag before walking towards the beginning of a small dusty path that led through the bushes and large oak and elm trees. Within a matter of minutes he came to a small clearing and hid behind the trunk of a large tree and slowly began to scour the area for Jessica.

However, it didn't take long for him to catch glimpse of the blond haired girl running towards a small group of children gathered at the monkey bars. Smirking slyly to himself Freddy crouched down slightly and glanced at the far side walk where Jessica's fucking whore of a mother stood, chatting away to none other than Marge Thompson. Wife of Lt Thompson, the man with the task of finding and capturing him. Incompetent fucker.

Freddy growled inwardly and diverted his attention back towards his intended victim Jessica at the monkey bars. The children chatted to each other for a few moments and then all of them except one black haired girl scampered in various directions. They must be playing hide and go seek. A little game he had enjoyed playing with the little piggies too, letting a few of them to run away into the massive maze of the boiler room where he would leisurely take his time in stalking them, finding them hiding shivering either under the metal steps of a staircase or in between one of the abandoned boilers or furnaces. On the odd occasion when he found some of the youngest of his victims he would find that they were so frightened that they some of them had some _accidents_. Wetting themselves.

Dirty little fucks.

Freddy snapped out of his musings as Jessica ran towards him, towards the trees. He gave a wolfish grin and backed away further into the trees and bushes, waiting for her to appear. He hid behind a large tree and clucked his tongue cunningly as she ducked beneath a branch, shuffling further into the bushes. He smiled sweetly and stepped out from behind the tree, looking down on her small little frame.

She froze and worryingly stared up at him.

"Hello" Freddy said sweetly, "What's your name?"

Jessica shyly took a step back, "I'm not allowed to talk to strangers"

"My name is Freddy" he cut in quickly, "I'm not a stranger now if you know my name, huh?"

She chewed her bottom lip ponderously and rolled the rim of her lilac dress up, becoming nervous and unsure of what to do. Freddy clenched his hands together, as his perverted eyes roamed up her legs to the beginning of her thighs. Nice and smooth. It wouldn't be long until they would be marred with scars and blood. He averted his eyes back to hers. "Now, come on tell me your name"

Jessica clasped her hands together shyly and replied in a soft tone, "Jessica. My name is Jessica"

He smiled and crouched down before her, "Hello, Jessica. Do you like chocolate ice cream? You see I have an ice cream van just over there" he pointed towards the lay by, "Do you want some?"

"Yeah" she nodded eagerly, then slowly her enthusiasm waned. She only just met this man, should she really trust him?

"Okay, I can get some for you. But you have to come with me" his voice was still sweet, but was stern. He moved closer to her and rubbed her shoulders soothingly. "It won't take long"

"B-but..." she stuttered, "I don't have any money"

"It's free, sweetheart" he gave a sly smirk and extended his hand to her as he stood. "Now, come on"

Staring blankly at his hand, Jessica was in two minds whether to go or not. He seemed kind enough, offering her free ice cream. Sure enough she would be back with her mother before she knew it. There was nothing to worry about. "Okay, but can I have a flake too? Please?" she slide her hands into his.

He chuckled and tugged her forward through the bushes and pass the trees, "Of course, anything you want Jessica"

As they walked onwards, Freddy's twisted mind began to contemplate on what he would do with this little bitch by his side. A quick death with little pain or to let the whore endure pain, torture at his hands? Whatever he decided on he would enjoy toying with her, relish in her cries and pleas of mercy. He chortled darkly to himself and soon they had arrived at the back door of his ice cream truck. Glancing quickly about the area, he was pleased to see it was empty. Letting go of her small hand, he reached up to twist the handle of the door and heaved it opened.

He craned his neck downwards towards her as she stared with confusion into the dark murkiness of the truck. Sighing softly she turned around to face him, seeing the cruel gleam in his eyes. Before she could make a move he swiftly grabbed the back of her head with his left hand, while slamming his other hand over her mouth muffling her screams and then with a wicked smile banged the side of her head against the truck. Within a matter or seconds her vision went black...

Jessica groaned softly, pain coursing through her body as she came to. Her small eyes fluttered opened, her breath hitching in her as she felt something touching her. _Inside_ of her.

Jerking her aching head from the filthy soggy mattress, her tear streamed eyes met with Freddy's sadistic blue ones as she sat upon her lower legs. His left hand was tucked under the rim of her dress, his rough fingers rubbing and clawing at her crotch viciously. She whimpered softly and her mouth popped open to scream, but it was quickly silenced as he lunged forward slamming his right hand over her trembling lips. "Keep the screams for later, Jessica!"

A slick perverse grin graced his face and he languidly licked her cheek before climbing off of her and ripping away the lower half of her dress, allowing her to see the damage he had done to her. Weakly she lowered her gaze down to her legs and sobbed in confusion as a trail of blood stained the apex of her thighs, mixed with a white substance. She didn't know what it meant, that he had taken away her innocence. Broken her.

Jerking her legs she cried out as thick sharp wire cut into her ankles, drawing more blood from her marred flesh. Laying her head back on the mattress she sobbed quietly and slowly turned her gaze to where Freddy stood at a small bench. Just where was she? Where had he taken her to? Would he let her go? She doubted it. She would probably never see her mommy or daddy again. Would not be able to play with her older brother Darren ever again. And it was all her fault for agreeing to go with this man.

This _monster_.

Her eyers slowly widened at the sight of him pulling on a bladed claw, a heinous grin growing across his face and he gradually turned to face her. "Please, I want to g-go...home" she begged.

He gave a mocking 'aw' and smiled fiendishly before approaching her and again climbed upon her, "You are home little piggy. Don't you know I'm your new daddy now?"

She shook her head in disagreement and stiffened as he trailed his blades through her hair, the tips of each blade digging lightly into her skull, drawing blood and staining her golden blond hair even more. He glowered perversely at her and leaned down to kiss her forehead gently and then dragged the tips of his talons along the side of her face and ripped her skin open, drawing four lines of blood. She howled in pain, the sound of her screams making him harden once more and he crushed his crotch against hers.

She shivered and whimpered as he left hand trailed down her side, slipping in between them both to molest her tiny body once more. Her body writhed and bucked beneath him, making him smile with glee, egging him on even more. He dug his blades into the side of her neck and with one savage yank propelled the blades down the side of her neck to just above her small chest that heaved up and down in trepidation. He chuckled treacherously and leaned his head down to lick at the blood that was steadily flowing from her severed flesh.

She cringed and cried softy, then yelled in pain as he thrust the tips of his bladed claw into her stomach. He chortled mischievously and slowly dragged his other hand upwards along the side of her frail body and to her small neck, wrapping around it tightly. Then he began to squeeze. She gagged and struggled meekly beneath him as he dug the blades in deeper, while tightening his grip on her throat. Cutting off her air supply. Soon her eyes rolled into the back of her head and the last thing she heard was his menacing voice in her ear, "You're my child now, Jessica"

Staring down at her small dead form, Freddy broke out into a fiendish grin and slowly leaned back. Reaching into his trouser pockets he pulled out two small red ribbons. He would tie them in her hair before he threw her body into the furnace. It was the same little ritual with all the little girls he butchered, after decimating their bodies he would tie their hair in pigtails and would _admire_ their dead bodies for a short while before discarding them into the fiery furnace.

Withdrawing his blades from her corpse he climbed off her and slid off his bloodied glove onto the small workbench across from the small cot. There was a small brown basin with warm soapy water where he cleansed his hands of her blood, making sure that there was not a speck of blood on him. He glanced down at his black trousers, realising that they were coated in Jessica's blood. Fuck. He growled in dismay knowing that he forgot to bring a new fresh pair of clothing. He would just have to quickly discard his clothes when he got home, placed them in the washing machine. Hopefully, Loretta wouldn't notice.

**X X X**

For the first ever time Fred felt a tinge of nervousness grip his twisted soul as he arrived home. He couldn't shake the feeling away, but he knew something was going to happen soon. What it was? Well, he had no notion or inkling. He just needed to relax, a nice refreshing shower would do the trick.

It was still bright, just after 7pm. Gripping his black canvas bag tightly in his right hand Freddy briskly made his way into his home and headed towards the basement door. He stopped abruptly in his tracks as Loretta came into view, "How was your day?" she asked.

Narrowing his eyes he shrugged his shoulders, "It was fine" he mumbled and walked by her down into the basement.

She bit her bottom lip, trying not to burst into tears at how abrupt he was, paying her no attention whatsoever. He didn't try to make any conversation with her at all, never talked about his work. Nothing. He was pushing her away from what she could see. Inside her heart was broken, but she had to put on a strong face for Katherine's sake. With a dreary sigh she turned back to her chores.

Half an hour had passed and Freddy had now discarded his bloodstained trousers and red and green sweater into the washing machine that was situated in the far corner of the basement. He had taken a refreshing shower and was in a very contented mood, especially after the afternoon's events with Jessica. He had hid himself in his secret room, locking the door behind him as he began to clean his bladed glove.

Walking down the wooden steps of the basement, Loretta tightened her grip on the small white linen basket of dirty laundry. All she had to do was put on the wash and that was her done for the day. Well, until Katherine came in from playing in the front yard. God only knew what mess she was in, playing in the small sandpit Fred had made for her was always a bad sign. A sign she would come in stinking of sand and grass stains.

Approaching the white washing machine she peered into the opened door, noticing a few items already inside. She placed down the laundry basket and then reached inside with her hands, pulling out Fred's red and green sweater and then his trousers. At the moment her fingers connected with the black material her face frowned in concern. It was sticky, wet.

Withdrawing her fingers her eyes widened in horror at the sight of blood staining the tips of her fingers. What the hell? Why would there be blood on his trousers? Did he hurt himself? She never noticed any injuries on him at all. If he was injured then the blood would be on the inside of this trousers, not the outside. What was going on? And most importantly whose blood was it? She was dreading finding out.

She jerked suddenly as the door to the basement door was unlocked. Loretta gulped and shoved the trousers and sweater back into the machine and then briskly tipped the contents of the laundry basket into the machine, then slammed shut the door. Spinning on her heel she ran up the stairs to the hallway, then closed the door only half way. Leaving it ajar so she could peer down into the basement, directly at the door. Her breath hitched in her throat as he exited the door and then securely locked the door with a small silver key. He then crouched down onto his knees, moving something out of the way and after a few seconds he then stood.

She swallowed thickly and swiftly walked into the kitchen, beginning to make herself a cup of tea. There must be a small whole or gap where he would hide the key, right beside the entrance to his room. After all these years of wondering where the hell the key was to the room, now she knew it was. At last she had a chance to get into the room! Perhaps the next time he was at work she could try and enter the room. Even if he took Katherine out for a few hours she could attempt it. There was one thing that was certain, she didn't want Katherine in the house if she did find out something gruesome. Also, despite Katherine being a very obedient child Loretta didn't dare risk Katherine letting slip that she had entered the room. It was for the best if Katherine was out of the way.

She glanced briefly over his shoulder as Fred appeared in the kitchen, dressed in an old pair of jeans and plain white t-shirt. He gave her a fleeting look as he walked by towards the back door and called out into the yard, "Katherine. Time to come inside"

There was a whine of disapproval from the child as she scurried towards her father with her friend Jenny lingering a little behind. "Daddy can Jenny stay over tonight? Please?"

He crossed his arms across his chest and eyed his daughter's friend, wondering why the hell Katherine was bothering to hang about with a spoilt little bitch like her? He didn't want her anywhere near his daughter. "No, Katherine. She has to go home. I'll get your mom to call Jenny's parents"

Frowning sadly Katherine gave a meek nod and trudged into the house, followed by her friend. Jenny shyly kept her head lowered as she passed Freddy, avoiding his creepy gaze. His eyes glowered at her small little frame. He would love to rip out her black curly hair, tear it from her scalp. Perhaps she could be his next victim. Yes, just maybe. He had murdered two of Katherine's school friends within the last year or so. He didn't give a flying fuck if they were her friends or not, as he knew that in the end in a few years time they would turn on her. Mock her and bully her. Just like they did to him. It was his fatherly duty to protect Katherine from their nasty snide words and remarks. Katherine would understand this when she grew up and would thank him. He was right in his actions. He smirked slyly to himself and closed the door as the two girls entered the kitchen. "Loretta, phone Jenny's parents. She's going home"

Loretta nodded slowly then left towards the living room where the phone was and quickly rang Jenny's mother. After a few minutes of speaking she hung up and turned around to the young black haired girl, smiling softly. "Your mom will be over in ten minutes. Have you anything to get from Katherine's room?"

"No" she shook her head lightly.

Loretta nodded and ventured into the room to sit beside her and Katherine as they watched the television, the minutes slowly passing by. She knew from Katherine's face that she wasn't best pleased that Jenny had to go home and wasn't allowed to stay over night, they were very close to each other and on a few occasions they would each stay over in each other's houses. But it seemed from her opinion that Fred didn't approve. She didn't see why he should have a reason for it though. Katherine had a right to stay over in her friend's house. What harm where they doing? Nothing at all. They were only little children wanting to have fun.

When the time came for Jenny to leave with her mother, Katherine sulked in the living room and glared sadly at the television. She could be quite stubborn when things never went her way. So, getting her to come out of her little sulk would be hard. But one person knew how to make her smile, make her shake off her blues. Slowly, she lifted her sullen gaze as her father slid into the seat beside her and gently lifted her onto his lap. He stroked her hair tenderly. "You in a sad mood, honey?"

She nodded meekly.

"Well, how about we spend the day together? We can go fishing, you've always wanted to go fishing haven't you" he suggested, smirking as her eyes lit up at this and she craned her face up to his a small grin gracing her face. "What about before we go fishing, we can spend a few hours at the park. Maybe get some ice cream at the diner?"

"A banana split with lots of chocolate sauce!" she giggled.

He rolled his eyes, "We can share it. Don't want you spoiling your dinner, do we?"

She shook her head obediently, "No. What time can we go at? I mean, what about mass?"

"You're not going" he stated dryly, "Don't worry"

Katherine nodded and was set back onto the sofa, then watched as her father strode into the kitchen to where her mother quietly placed away some drying towels and dish cloths.

Fred stood behind her and frightened her as he placed his right hand on her shoulder. She yelped softly, making his smirk darkly. "Remember, Katherine is not going to mass tomorrow. And never again"

She shakily nodded in agreement, "Okay Fred"

He squeezed her shoulder tightly, "Good girl" and walked away, humming to himself yet again.

Loretta sighed and glanced briefly over her shoulder into the living room as her husband began to play fight with Katherine, her bright bouncy laughter echoing around the house. She was probably a bad mother for even admitting this, but she was a little bit jealous of the relationship Fred had with Katherine. They were so close. Closer than she was with Fred. She felt terrible for feeling this way, but she knew it wasn't Katherine's fault. It was hers and Fred's. They just didn't make time for each other. Actually, he never made any time for her. But despite that she still loved him. Which hurt her even more.

"C'mon, I think you should get yourself up to bed missy" Fred commented to Katherine.

She pouted and crossed her arms, "Please can I stay up for ten more minutes?"

"You can play in your room. Now, come on. It's getting late" he persisted, "Give your mother a goodnight kiss"

Jumping off the sofa Katherine scuttled over to Loretta and hugged her warmly, kissing her once on the lips, "Night mommy"

"Night sweetheart, don't forget to brush your teeth and wash your face before you get into bed right?"

"Okay" she turned around and was lifted into the arms of Freddy as he carried her upstairs to her room. She chirped excitedly, "I'm going to play dress up, is that okay?"

"Yes, but keep the noise down"

She nodded in agreement and ran into her room as he set her down just outside the doorway. He chuckled as he heard her rummaging through her box of dress up clothing. He knew that the room would be in a complete mess within minutes. Extremely messy. Turning around to his room, he was surprised to see Loretta walk into the bedroom. He immediately pursued her and asked, "Having an early night yourself?"

"I don't feel too well" she grumbled and began to get changed into her nightdress.

"Oh, really?" he pretended to feign interest, but he couldn't really give a flying fuck. "What about mass?"

"I'll probably miss it if I still don't feel too well" she mumbled.

He shrugged his shoulders and discarded his jeans, climbing under the covers into bed. Reaching over to the side dresser he snatched the Springwood Evening Gazette and began to skim through each page, hoping to find any articles on himself. Something of interest that he could keep in his _'room_'. Well, he would cut it out when Loretta wasn't looking of course. Over the years he had collected a good amount of articles from the papers, some of them were pinned to the wall in his room.

For the rest he had created two small books over the last few years of his crimes, his evil transgressions. They were mementos of his work. But he would never forget every little cut, every bruise he had created, his cry he emitted from their little throats, their whimpers and every barbaric rape he had dished out. It was embedded in his twisted mind, in his darkest memories. Memories that he would relish for the rest of his life.

He closed the paper and placed it under the mattress until the morning, then leaned back against his pillow, getting comfortable and allowed his eyes to close. Lying beside him, Loretta felt the mattress shift under his weight and suddenly she stiffened. Pretending to be asleep. But she seriously doubted she would get any sleep tonight. Not with what she had planned for tomorrow. She was going to betray the man she loved, to sneak behind his back and enter his 'secret room'. But she knew she had to, her suspicions towards him were increasing and now that she saw the blood on his trousers it sparked alarm bells in her head. There were no wounds on his body, he never mentioned anything about injuring himself. Where had the blood come from?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sitting numbly in the kitchen, Loretta stared at her empty mug. The coffee having been drunk half an hour before. It was nearly 6am in the morning and for the last hour she had been there, lost in her thoughts. Pondering whether to go through or not with her idea. She was so anxious that she didn't get a wink of sleep. She had tossed and turned, laying awake staring at the ceiling as the man she loved laid beside her, deep in slumber.

The man whose back she was going to go behind. She was prepared to sneak into _his_ room and betray his trust. And if he found out, well their relationship would be over. Destroyed. Well, it wasn't as though they had much of a relationship anyway. It was shaky and on the verge of collapsing.

Pushing aside her white mug, she shakily stood and slowly advanced towards the basement door. Her heart pounded in her ears as she turned the handle and pushed the door open slightly. Loretta's anxious gaze was set straight upon the door to Fred's room, pondering on whether to go and check it now. A little voice inside her head rebuked at this.

_No. Not yet. Wait until you're alone. He could come down at any second and catch you, then god only knows what he would do!_

Turning around she closed the door behind her and briskly walked back into the kitchen, grabbing the mug off the table and placed it in the sink. She would wash it later after breakfast. Trudging wearily into the dark living room, she slumped down onto the sofa and sighed, wishing that the morning would go in that little bit faster. Time seemed to be slowing down. Closing her eyes she hoped that she could at least get an hour or two rest. She knew that she would need it for later.

It was near 8pm when Loretta woke with a start, her head groggy as she looked up at Fred as he stood before her. A look of distrust carved upon his countenance. "Why are you down here?"

She shakily rose to her feet, "I wasn't feeling well and I couldn't sleep. I must have fallen asleep down here" her dark brown eyes avoided his cold blue ones, "I think I must be coming down with something. I feel all nauseated and warm"

Fred stepped closer to her and then firmly placed his right palm against her forehead, as though he was making sure she was telling the truth. She was right, her skin was roasting. "You're burning up"

She nodded sheepishly and was relieved when he withdrew his hand, "I'll probably skip mass today. I can go to the evening one tomorrow night. I probably need to rest"

Fred appeared to ignore his wife's comment, not caring in the least. "Whatever. Make sure you put Katherine's hair in the red ribbons today" he ordered.

Loretta felt tears beginning to well in her eyes, but wisely held them back. Again she was being treated like his slave, being controlled once more by him. As though he was the master and she knew that he thought he was. The master of his house and his wife. As though he was taking the vow she took of _'honour and obey' _a little too seriously. Implementing it more strictly and dominantly than other married men would.

Wearily she looked up to him and nodded obediently, "Yes, Fred. I'll get Katherine up and bathed. I'll be down soon"

Staring suspiciously at her, he knew that something was up with her. She always went to mass every Sunday like clockwork. And to his disgust, would bring Katherine with her as though she was trying to raise her with good Christian morals. Gah, it made him want to be sick. There was no way that Katherine would ever grow up under the influence of the church. They wanted to control people, brainwash them with their fucking idiotic ideals and beliefs. But they weren't going to corrupt his child. No fucking way.

He shook his head and ventured into the kitchen, his eyes flickering towards the basement door. Seeing that it was slightly ajar, by an inch or so. What the fuck? Has that bitch been trying to sneak into his room? There was no way she could know where the key was, he had been so careful to keep it hidden from her.

Without another thought he walked briskly into the basement, descending the steps to find the door to his 'secret' room sealed shut. He peered down between the edge of the staircase and the concrete wall, relief flooding his body as the small concrete slab was still in place. However, if that bitch had been trying well, he would just have to start giving her some _medicine_. Throughout the last year or so she had been constantly annoying him, irritating him. Perhaps it would be the only way to keep her in check. He smirked heinously at this deliberation and turned to head back up the stairs.

The next time she stepped out of line, she would regret it.

It was just nearing 1pm and after a refreshing shower and a large breakfast of scrambled eggs, beans and toast Katherine waited, albeit rather impatiently, for her father to finish his '_special alone time'_. She was also bitterly disappointed that her mother wouldn't be joining her, but was cheered up by her mother's admission that she would take her shopping during the week to make up for it.

She reached up gently to tighten the red ribbons tying her hair back in two pigtails and then stared with agitation at the door of the basement. What was taking him so long? What was he doing in his room? Turning her impatient gaze towards the clock that hung on the wall, she studied the hands. Now, she had learnt this in school. The big hand was at 12 and the small one was at 1. She rubbed her forehead, concentrating and then smiled as the answer came to her. It was 1pm.

Huffing she jumped down from her seat and adjusted her pink dress, before trotting over to the basement door and peered down the staircase. "Daddy, are you ready?"

There were a few seconds of silence and then she heard the door creaking open, her father's voice calling up from below. "I'm nearly done. Wait in the living room"

"Okay daddy"

Skipping merrily she made her way into the living room, her expression frowning at the look of anxiety on her mother's face. "Mommy, are you okay?" she asked, before sliding onto her lap. "Do you still feel sick?"

"Yeah" Loretta smiled lightly, "A little. But I'll be fine. Just you go out and enjoy yourself with you daddy"

Katherine nodded and half turned on her lap as her father came into the room, moving towards the TV and switched it on. "Just give me two minutes Kat, I want to check something before we go"

Fred quietly flicked through the channels until he came to a news broadcast. The news reporter sat nervously behind his seat, shuffling his notes on his desk and cleared his throat, beginning the news. "Good afternoon. This is the one o'clock news. It has been nearly a full day since the disappearance of six year old Jessica Tomkins. She was last seen in Springwood Central park by her mother around yesterday lunch time. Police have not yet confirmed if she is another victim of the Springwood Slasher, but it is a strong possibility"

Loretta's mouth went agape as the reporter gave a detailed description of Jessica before discribing the effortts of the police to locate her. Her hands shook violently as she tightly gripped Katherine's small waist. Another one? Why would God let this happen? What was wrong with the world? Why was this animal, this monster doing this? "My god, how many is that now?" she wondered out loud.

Fred's glared expressionlessly at the black and white screen, his cold ice blue eyes gleamed with dark delight beneath his fedora, his lips twitching as he muttered, "Twenty six"

Loretta's face went pale, her heart thumping loudly in her ears. Did she really hear that? Did he really know how many kids had been kidnapped and murdered? Was he keeping track?

She felt Katherine snuggle out of her grasp and shook her head lightly, standing up as Fred took Katherine into his arms. Katherine waved goodbye and gripped her father's red and green sweater as he carried her towards the front door, "See you later mommy!"

Before she could speak, Fred briskly left the house without even muttering goodbye. She should have been quicker to question him about that little 'comment'. It was all adding up in her mind, but she didn't want to believe it. It just wasn't possible. Or was it?

Turning off the TV set she marched purposely towards the basement door. She was getting into that room. It was now or never.

Her whole body shook, her hands trembled as she knelt down at the bottom of the staircase and squeezed her hands through the gap between the stairs and the wall. Her fingertips felt for the groves of the concrete slab, finally finding it and curved them so she could grip the edge. Biting her bottom lip she pulled the slab away and there it was, a small silver key. Slowly, she covered her mouth with her right hand, thinking.

_No turning back now, Loretta. This might be your only chance. Take it! Do it!_

Reaching into the small hole she grabbed the key and pulled herself to her feet. From this moment onwards, she didn't know that her actions would change her life. Not just hers. But Fred's and Katherine's. She was about to destroy her family, tear it apart.

She held the small padlock with her left hand and placed the tip of the key into the lock, turning it anti-clockwise and gulped as she heard the small click inside. Removing the padlock she pulled the metal bolt across and with a clammy hand gripped the small circular handle.

Sniffling, she felt a few stray tears stream down her face at betraying Freddy like this. But quickly wiped them away, this had to be done. There was something he was hiding from her. Taking a deep breath she pulled opened the door, allowing her eyes to flutter shut and without another thought she stepped inside.

The very second she reopened her eyes, a scream of horror and shock tore from her. What she was seeing was something from a bad dream, a nightmare. She was sleeping, she had to be. "No..." she whispered, "This isn't real"

Her tear-filled eyes glared in terror at the wooden beam to her right, pinned on small nails were three gloves. One had small sharp spikes, one had small curved hooks and the last one had four six inch blades which were still stained red. Blood red. Her lips quivered as she breathed and collapsed onto her knees, "God...no"

Shifting her gaze forward she saw several shelves in front of her, with various instruments such as knives, hammers, chisels, hack saws, nails and other items that she could tell had been used to injure or maim people.

Not just people.

_Children_.

The same children that had been missing and found butchered like lambs over the last four to five years. There was also a few old teddy bears and dolls, each of them grimy and smeared with blood and other bloodily fluids.

Letting out a sob Loretta warily and slowly gazed at the walls, seeing a few small black and white newspaper articles of the Springwood Slasher's crimes. Freddy's evil transgressions. Staggering to her feet she half stumbled over to a long wooden bench, gazing at a large black book opened at the latest Springwood Gazette's article on the last disappearance.

Loretta's breathing began to become erratic as she flicked through the book, seeing page upon page of pictures of the missing children. The various news articles on their disappearances, the gruesome discoveries of their bodies and the local police's attempts to catch him.

She cringed and slammed the book in disgust, her tears continuing to fall from her eyes. Then reconsidered this as she had to leave the room the exact way she found it if she didn't' want to arouse suspicion. She glanced briefly at the book and felt her stomach lurch in disgust at what she had found. The dark dirty secret had been keeping from her all these years. His murders, his sick twisted lust for the children. He was sick, a demented sick man.

The question that now nagged at her, was why? What would have made him like this? This wasn't the warm, kind hearted man she met when she was seventeen. What had happened to him to make him like this? To mould him into this perverted child killer?

Pushing herself away from bench she quivered and gulped the bile that was forming in her throat. She had to get out of this room of horrors. She had to think. Formulate a plan of what she would do next. Of course, it was simple. She had to tell.

Exiting the room, she carefully and slowly locked the room. Leaving the key exactly where she found it and then ran to her bathroom. She was going to be sick. Her stomach was churning with the repugnance of what she found. Barging into the bathroom she fell to her knees and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

What kind of sick man was he? Living two lives? Pretending to a happily married family man? But then leading a dark, disturbed life as child molester and kilter? No wonder he never wanted to touch her, showed her no love or affection. He was too busy touching and raping those poor children.

The bastard.

Her heart skipped a beat as Katherine's face flashed before her. Did he ever try to do that to her? Had he touched her too? "Oh, god please no" she whispered.

Gripping the edge of the bath she dragged herself to her feet. She had to get Katherine away from him, she had to protect her from him. Even if she hadn't touched her, it didn't mean that he wouldn't in the future. Katherine was the most important thing in her life, she couldn't bare to let anything hurt her. It was imperative that they get away from him. From Freddy.

Shaking she gingerly walked out of the bathroom, advancing downstairs. How could she even look at him in the eye? Knowing that she knew his evil deeds. Come to think of it she had seen the signs. She should have known something was wrong with him. The constant mood swings, his increasing aggressiveness towards her. The way he touched her, rough and without any tenderness or warmth. He just used her as a quick way of a '_fuck'_, to keep at bay his sexual urges until he got the opportunity to fulfil his perverse desires on some poor child. But last night when she saw the blood on his trousers, it should have clicked in her mind.

Loretta swallowed and looked at the grandfather clock. It had been thirty minutes since he left. He had muttered that something about being back by 4pm. Time enough to get in contact with Lt Thompson. He only lived twenty yards down the street on the other side of the road. She knew what she had to do. The lives of the children of Springwood depended on it. Katherine's well-being depended on it.

Flinging the door open she ran across the lawn, her red puffy eyes set upon number 1414 Elm Street. The Thompson residence. Thankfully, Donald's unmarked police car was parked in the driveway. He was home. She briskly rapped on the door and felt her pulse quicken as the doorway slowly creaked open, revealing Marge. She looked at her with a perplexed, yet worried expression. "Loretta, are you okay?"

"Where's Donald?" Loretta whispered, trying not to cry again. "I need to speak to him'"

Marge nodded and stepped to the side, allowing the other woman inside. "He's in the living room"

Loretta headed inside quickly hurried over to him. Luckily their little daughter Nancy was not about. Donald stood from his seat and went to her, his face full of concern as she began to cry once more. "Loretta, are you okay? What is wrong?"

Exhaling slowly, Loretta held his gaze. Her voice shaky and low, as she whispered. "I know who the Springwood Slasher is"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
Reviews, comments and questions are welcomed. Thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"What?" Donald cried, "Are you sure?"

Loretta whimpered and a few fresh tears trailed down her face as she nodded vigorously, "Yes. I'm sure. It's my husband...it's Fred"

"Holy...fuck" he breathed, running his hands through his dark hair, "How did you find out?"

"I went into his room..." she began and closed her eyes, trying desperately to blank out the horrors in that room. "Oh, god...there were these gloves he had made. All of them had knives attached to them, hooks, nails and spikes. There was this book he had made with newspaper articles over the last several years. It's like a shrine to his crimes! It was something out of a horror film" her breath caught in her throat as a panic attack took hold.

Rushing to her side, Marge slowly sat her down on the sofa and rubbed her back, whispering into her ear. "Take deep breaths, okay?" she looked over to Donald, "Would you get her a glass of water please?"

For the next fifteen minutes Loretta slowly explained what she had found in the room, trying her best to answer any questions that Donald had of what she had saw. "After I locked the room, I left the key where I found it and rushed over here. I had to let you know right away!"

"It's good that you did" Donald rubbed her shoulders gently, "Have you had any suspicions of him? Just why did you decide to go down there?"

Loretta gulped down the rest of her water and sighed, "It's just that I've always wanted to know what was in that room. It seemed as though it was his refuge, his own little space away from me and Katherine. He was always adamant, a little too adamant for us to stay away from that room. He would get aggressive and angry if I asked him questions. I thought at first that he had you know...dirty magazines or something. But then again why would he be so secretive of a few adult magazines? Huh?"

Marge nodded. "But why today? Why did you go into the room today?"

"I found blood stains on his trousers" she replied and placed the empty glass on the coffee table, sitting forward. "Usually he likes to do his own laundry, but last night when I was about to put some dirty clothes in the machine I saw his black trousers. I just...picked them up and on my fingers I saw blood. But from what I could see from his body, there was no wounds. There was this gut instinct that something was wrong. I just knew it" Loretta stared hauntingly at Marge as she continued, "Later on, I was at the top of the staircase hiding behind the door as I watched him retrieve his key from the side of the stairs. I vowed to myself that the next time I was alone in the house that I would get that key and have a look..."

"So, that was today when he took Katherine out?"

"Yes" she sobbed, "Oh, I feel so sick. I've been living with a murderer! But not just a murderer, a child molester. A child rapist. My god what if he has done anything to Katherine? What if he has abused her and I don't even know?"

Shaking her head quickly Marge took Loretta's quivering hands in hers, admonishing that statement. "No, don't think like that! I'm sure he hasn't done anything to her"

"But how can you be so sure? She trusts him s_o_ much, she would probably believe that if he was doing anything to her that it was normal. She obeys his every command. She would do anything for him" she cried and wiped at her tears, before turning her horror etched face towards Donald as he stood in the doorway to the kitchen, "What happens now? Are you going to arrest him? Search the house? You have to! I mean there is evidence down there in that room!"

Donald gave her a grim nod, "Yes, of course we will arrest him. But not straight away. I'll have to draw up an arrest and search warrant. It might take a few hours. It won't be until later tonight or maybe early in the morning"

Loretta stared at him with wide terrified eyes and stood, "What am I meant to do?"

He gave a low sigh and walked towards her, grasping her shoulders tightly. "I know that you're in shock about this. But I need you to go back home, try and act as though nothing has happened"

Her mouth went agape with astonishment at this and quickly she shook her head, "No, no. How can I go back and act normal? Huh?"

"Please trust me. Just go back, make dinner. Do some chores, just keep your mind off of it. When Fred goes to bed, pack you and Katherine some clothes and then come over here. Once here, I can sanction the arrest and search warrant. You'll be safe here until I can arrange to put you both under police protection"

Loretta shrugged his hands off of her and began to pace the room, her arms shaking frantically. "I...don't know if I can. I'm a nervous wreck. He'll know that something is up!"

"It won't be for long. Just for another several hours. Just keep Katherine close to you if you feel that your assumptions are correct. When the time is right, we can ask her if he has done anything to her. Okay?"

Nodding sluggishly Loretta took a long deep breath and turned towards the door, glancing at Marge briefly as the red haired woman stated. "You have my number if you need anything. I'll keep an eye out on your house. Be safe and I'll see you later tonight"

Loretta spun on her heel and leisurely walked back across the street. She felt as though she was going to be sick there and then, right in the middle of the road. How was she meant to go through with this charade? Pretend to not know who Fred was? It would take all her courage and strength to do this. She hoped silently that god would help her through this, to give her the determination to get through the next few hours. She would definitely need it.

Once inside her home, she shut the door behind her and rushed down towards the basement. She had to make sure the key was back where it was, that the room was securely locked and untouched. Just the way he left it. After being satisfied that everything seemed to be okay, Loretta made her way to her bedroom and solemnly stood at the window staring out into the street. Watching as young several ran to and fro, playing happily. She began to ponder if Fred had any of them on his mind on for his next victim? But one thing was for certain, as god as her witness, she would not let him kill anyone else. Jessica Tomkins would be his last victim, god bless her soul. No more innocent children would be maliciously murdered by him. He would pay for his crimes. Donald would make sure of that.

She slowly closed the blinds and walked into the bathroom, rummaging through the small medical cabinet and pulled out a small valium bottle, popping two small white tablets into her mouth and swallowed it dryly. Time was dragging in, what the hell was taking him so long?

Leaning over the sink, she turned on the cold tap and began to splash the ice cold water over her hot sweaty face, not hearing the sound of footsteps as they ascended the stairs. Appearing in the doorway, Fred entered the bathroom with Katherine at his side clutching his right hand tightly. "We're home mommy!"

Loretta reeled back from the sink, gasping with fright and gave a nervous laugh, "Oh...you frightened me" her eyes lingered on Katherine's small frame, scrutinizing her clothes. Checking that everything was in order. Nothing, everything looked fine.

Glaring at his wife Fred stepped closer to her, noticing her trembling limbs. "What's wrong? You seem...nervous"

"I'm just sick. I've been sick most of the afternoon" she muttered, looking at him for just one mere second before averting her gaze from his face. She couldn't look at him in the eye. She couldn't do this, no, no! She took a deep breath and turned back to the sink, splashing more water onto her face. Deep breaths, deep breaths. You've got to keep calm. Come on girl, just for a few more hours.

She turned off the cold water tap and peered down at Katherine, asking. "So, how was your day?"

Katherine grinned up at her mother and began to disclose her day of activities to her. However, Loretta was barely listening as she was lost in her thoughts once again. How could she do this? Katherine loved her father very much, how could she tear them apart? But she knew deep down it was for Katherine's own safety, she would understand this when she grew up. She would thank her. It was for her own protection. It would be what any mother would do for their child.

Blinking several times, Loretta was snapped out of her meanderings as Katherine finished her tale of what she had did on her day out. "That's nice honey" Loretta muttered, then slowly wrapped her hand around Katherine's, "Want to help me make dinner?"

Smiling up at her mother, Katherine nodded in accord, "Yeah"

Exiting the bathroom, Loretta glanced quickly at Fred as he walked towards the master bedroom. Thank god, he was away. Even being in his presence was making her heart beat even faster. A part of her wanted to scream at him, to let him know that she knew. That she knew of his crimes, that he was nothing but a vicious cold bloodied bastard, that he deserved the death penalty. He would burn in hell for his transgressions. But she knew that his time would come, the law would punish him.

She felt her hand being tugged and broke out into a small smile as Katherine beckoned her down the the stairs, "Come on mommy, I'm getting hungry!"

With one last glance at her bedroom, Loretta let her daughter lead her down the stairs. As Donald said to her, it was best to keep busy. Keep her mind off of things. For the time being.

Fred stood silently behind the door of his bedroom, peering through the crack as Loretta disappeared from view. From the way she was shaking, her rigid body language he knew that she was more on edge around him than normal. Even all afternoon when he was at the park and the small creek with Katherine, those voices were warning him. Plaguing his mind, saying that something was wrong. That things were going to change, drastically and quickly. That he would lose his freedom, soon.

Very soon.

But he knew that there could be no way she would be able to get into the room. Still, he would have to check. Make sure that there was no sign of tampering with the lock. If there was, then she would get a whip of his belt.

Within a minute or so, Fred had entered his 'secret' room, relieved to find the key exactly where it was and nothing had been moved or touched inside. Perhaps he was becoming too paranoid. These voices were having too much of an effect on him. He had lived with them for so long. They were perhaps the reason why he had become the way he was now. But Fred always had known since he was a little boy, he was different. He had inheritede his dark persona from his father. Whoever he was. At a young age Fred was psychotic and had a deep ever increasing lust for blood and death. A catalyst was needed to push him over the edge and that was Underwood. He had suffered far too long at the hands of that fucker. His death was a blessing, a dark blessing. A new part of his life.

Fred lit up a cigarette and planted himself on a small seat beside his work bench, staring at the small black and white photograph of Katherine. For the next short while he would focus all his attention on her, spoil her rotten, while relishing in the hysteria that would follow with Jessica's disappearance. He would soak up all the fear that would grip the town once more and would revel in it. He loved how much fear he could create in this little town. It gave him power and he fucking loved it. Power that he had never had when he was a child or young teenager.

Now, he had this pathetic little town in his grasp and he wasn't going to let go. He was showing them over the last several years how life wasn't full of light and sweetness, of love and tenderness. That the real world was an ugly place, full of death, despair, fear and pain. He had shown Springwood that they could no longer hide in their little homes, tucked behind their little white picket fences. Thinking that they were untouchable, that no one could ever hurt them. They were wrong. They were being hurt, their lives torn apart, their children being taken from them. He had this town, _his _town in his hands and he was going to crush it into little pieces.

Nearly two hours had passed since Loretta had made a start on dinner with the help of Katherine, at last she was more or less finished. Noticing this, Katherine began to walk towards the basement doorway, "I'll go and tell daddy..." she started.

Loretta however spun around and immediately stopped her, "No, sweetheart. It's okay. I'll call him. Okay?"

Katherine stared back at her with her big brown eyes and slowly sat on the chair that was pulled out for her, then began to silently wonder why her mother wouldn't allow her to call her father. It wasn't as though she had done so before. Why did she look so afraid? She looked terrified. She knew that her parents had fights and the odd time her mother would be a little bit frightened, but nothing like this. This was probably the worse she had seen her mother.

For much of their meal, there was a tense silence. Not a word was spoken between them. Loretta had never felt so uncomfortable and had barely touched her meal, while Fred had quickly devoured his. Katherine too had managed to eat all of her meal and was now waiting patiently to be excused from the table. She gulped nervously and looked up to her parents, "Is it okay if I leave the table? I'm finished"

Fred gave a curt nod and she smiled lightly, before scurrying into the living room to watch TV. Staring blankly at her plate of food, Loretta swallowed the bile that was forming in her throat and shakily stood, emptying her plate into the rubbish bin. Keep busy, keep away from him. Just make these next few hours rush in. She gave an awkward glimpse at Fred as he swiftly left the kitchen. Yet again, going down to his room. His room of horrors. She shivered violently and looked at the small clock on the wall. It read 7pm. She would put Katherine into her room at 8pm, perhaps allow her to play for a short while then tuck her into bed.

Surprisingly and to her relief, the last hour went in rather quickly. It was now past 8pm and she now had the daunting task of putting Katherine to bed. "Katherine, turn off the TV. It's time for bed honey, you've got school in the morning!"

There was a small whine of disapproval as Katherine trotted into the kitchen, a frown etched across her face. "But mom! Do I have to go to school tomorrow?"

"Yes, you do" Loretta replied sternly, "Now, come on. Upstairs, get your face washed and your teeth brushed"

"Can daddy read me a bedtime story?"

"He's busy. If you want you can play in your room for fifteen minutes, that okay?"

She grinned and nodded eagerly. "Yes, thanks"

Motioning her toward the staircase, Loretta was eager to get her up, cleaned and changed into her nightclothes as fast as she could. After brushing her teeth and washing her face, Katherine had changed into a bright pink nightdress and was contently playing with her dolls and small doll house. She grinned, giggling softly as she feigned fake posh voices as she moved her dolls to and fro on her bedroom floor.

Peering through the doorway, Loretta smiled warmly at her daughter. Her heart ached at the thought of separating her from her father. She loved him so much. Loretta would have to conjure up a plausible reason as to why they had to leave. Something that Katherine would understand. Throughout the years Katherine had witnessed their arguments, had sensed the uneasiness in the household. She may be only seven, but Katherine was by no means stupid. She was clever, wise for her age.

Turning away from the doorway, Loretta headed towards her bedroom and began to rummage through her handbag, wondering whether she had any money in her purse. It wouldn't be much, perhaps a few dollars or some loose change. Fred was the bread winner of the household, ever since she became pregnant with Katherine. Whatever housekeep money she got from him just about covered the bills, groceries, whatever items that Katherine had wanted. Just say there wasn't much left for her. She felt neglected in a way.

If she were to start afresh on her own with Katherine, she would have to rely on the financial aid of others until she got on her feet. Until she obtained a job while Katherine was at school. But whether that would be in Springwood or in a new town? She didn't know yet.

Placing her purse back into her small handbag, she looked over to the built in wardrobe and tip toed over pulling back the sliding door, before crouching on her knees. With one last nervous look over her shoulder she yanked out a small medium sized black grip bag and randomly took a few pair of her jeans, skirts and two dresses, a pair of white shoes, shoving them roughly into the bag, then grabbed a few pieces of underwear from the side dresser. She then quickly scurried over to the bed and with shaking hands placed the grip bag under the bed, pushing it right under the middle of the bed then adjusted the bed clothes over the gap, shielding the bag from view. Hopefully, he wouldn't notice. If he did and started to ask questions, she was sure she would crack under the pressure.

Closing her eyes she clasped her hands tightly, muttering a quick prayer to god, willing for his strength to get her through this. Opening her eyes, she slowly averted them towards a small black and white photograph of her wedding day. Fred and her were stating lovingly into each other's eyes. It seemed so _perfect_ then. They were so happy.

But now...they were barely existing together as a married couple. There were countless questions running through her head. What had happened to him to make him like this? A cold ruthless child killer? Did she do something wrong? Was there something about his past that she didn't know about? She barely knew anything about his family or his personal life when she first met him, when they started to date. He was always very private about his past and so she respected that. However, now would be the time to find out who Fred Krueger really was, who was this man, this fucking animal she had married.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind for the time being and climbed onto the bed. She hurriedly changed into her cream nightdress and then slid over to her side of the bed, lying lazily against her pillow and stared blankly at the far wall. Not blinking or moving, just remaining perfectly still for the next several minutes.

Her body nearly jerked off the bed as Fred calmly entered the room. He gave her a sly smirk at her jumpiness and began to discard his clothes, changing into a pair of dark grey jogging bottoms and white t-shirt. "Is Kat asleep?"

Loretta glanced briefly at him as she rose to her feet, "She's playing in her room. I'll put her to bed now"

"I'll do it" Fred cut in.

At this suggestion, Loretta nearly screamed out in discord. She would not let him anywhere near her ever again. As long she lived and breathed. "No, it's fine Fred. I'm sure you're tired, I'll do it. I haven't seen her nearly all day anyway, I'll read her a bedtime story"

Fred scowled silently to himself and eyed his wife as she half ran from the room. Just what the fuck was wrong with her? He had never see her this jumpy, even when he would get extremely angry and smash cutlery in their fights she would be frozen with fear. But not like this. This was different.

Tomorrow, when Katherine was at school, he would have a stern word or two with her. Get her to talk even if he had to use force. One thing though, she was right, he _was_ tired. Running after a seven year old for nearly three hours straight would make anyone want to have a good night's rest. Katherine certainly had a lot of energy in her.

Relief flooded through Loretta's body as Katherine had finally fallen to sleep. It had taken her two bed time stories of '_Sleeping Beauty'_ and '_Cinderella_' to get her to finally settle. Her small right hand tightly clutched a small doll dressed in a light green dress, while her two red ribbons had neatly tied the doll's hair back in two pigtails. Just like the way her father had her hair in earlier that day.

Sniffling back a few tears, Loretta slowly tucked a strand of Katherine's light brown hair away from her face, then slowly pulled down the covers that surrounded her chest and upper arms. She leaned back on her knees and slowly eyed each inch of her upper arms for any sign of bruising or marks. Nothing was amiss. It was probably stupid to check her this way, she would require a proper examination and she would have to be asked some delicate questions. Once tonight was over, she would do this. She had to know if he had done anything to her.

Wiping away at her tears she rose to her feet and moved towards Katherine's wardrobe, pulling open the double doors and began to collect a few items of clothing, namely a few dresses, jeans, t-shirts, cardigans and a small pair of black shoes. Next she took a few pieces of underwear from her side dresser and placed the garments under Katherine's bed until later. Just a few more hours and she would out of here.

Leaving the room, she turned off the light and with increasing apprehension entered her bedroom. Thankfully, Fred was now more or less drifting off to sleep. All she would have to do was feign the pretence she was sleeping for a few hours, just until midnight or so. Fred was always a heavy sleeper. He was usually extremely difficult to wake up.

Well, _usually_.

Minutes turned to an hour. An hour turned to two, then three, then four. For all this time Loretta lay motionless on her side of the bed, staring at the photograph of her and Fred on their wedding day. All she could hear was the soft rumblings of Fred's snoring. He was out for the count. She took a long sharp breath and exhaled slowly, pushing herself upwards so she was sitting on the edge of the mattress. The bed creaked quietly under her weight, making her freeze and wait for any sign that he was waking up. Thankfully, he didn't stir from his slumber.

Loretta bit her bottom lip and gently leaned forward off of the bed, reaching underneath for the grip bag. But suddenly halted her actions as the mattress moved, the bed shifting under Fred's weight as he turned over in his sleep. She peered over the edge of the bed, noticing his form in the dim light as he began to settle down again. Perhaps God was looking out for her after-all.

With a small tug she trailed the grip bag out from under the bed, then crawled ever so slowly forward a few feet. Before climbing to her feet and departing the room. However, at the doorway she gave Fred one last look. Her face etched with disgust, hatred and a little bit of love. There would always be a _small_ part of her heart that loved him, the man she knew all those years ago. The man she really did fall in love with back when they started to date. But she knew that her love for him would disappear, that she would forget about him. Not at this present time, but as time went by. However, long that took.

Stifling back a sob she crossed the landing to Katherine's room, switching on the small side light as she passed it and soon gathered Katherine's clothes from under the bed and placed them neatly in the grip bag. After zipping it close she pulled the strap over her shoulder, then bent over Katherine and trailed the covers off her small frame. Curving her hands under Katherine's small frame she gently gathered her in her arms.

Katherine groaned slightly in her sleep, her small nimble fingers tightening around her doll as she began to murmur in her sleep.

Hushing her quickly, Loretta stroked her hair then switched off the light, "Ssh..."

Quietly, she left the room and closed the door behind her. With each step she felt her heart quicken, her body begin to tremble and shake. This was it, there was no turning back. Once at the bottom of the stairs she gave her home one last look. Would this be the last time she would ever set foot in this house? Only time would tell.

She clasped the door-handle and with a deep breath turned it clockwise and heaved opened the door, allowing the cool night air to greet her as she stepped outside. Freedom was just across the road. In the Thompson residence for the time being. Feeling refreshed by the cold air, Loretta gave a small smile and closed the door behind her and with a sense of determination marched across the quiet road, towards number 1414. Thankfully, the front living room light was still on as a figure moved inside.

Upon approaching the blue door, Loretta came to a halt as it creaked open to reveal Marge's concerned face. "Come on, inside quick" she ushered.

As the door closed behind her, Loretta slowly began to cry. Letting out her anguish and pain, "My god Marge. What I am meant to tell her?" she looked down at her daughter's sleeping form.

"Listen, we'll think of something. I'll have to say to Nancy that you're staying here for a few days. I'm sure she'll be glad of Katherine's company. I'll show you where you can put your belongings, then we can put Katherine to bed. I've set up the spare room for you both" the red haired woman responded kindly.

After tucking Katherine into bed in the back spare room, Loretta followed Marge back down the the living room. Her mood still sombre and distraught. "Where is Donald?"

"He's at the station getting the search and arrest warrant organised. He left half an hour after you did"

"Oh, okay" she muttered quietly.

"It shouldn't be too long now" Marge mused out loud, "Sit down, make yourself comfortable. Do you want some coffee or perhaps something a little stronger?"

"Coffee please" Loretta forced a smile and watched as she went to and fro in the kitchen, preparing their drinks.

"Are you sure you want to be here when it happens? I can phone Donald now and he can move you both to a safe house"

"No, no, I want to see that they really arrest him. I want to see it with my own eyes" Loretta stared off into space, a silent tear trailing down her face. "I...still can't believe it"

"I think that maybe you should see a doctor. A therapist or counsellor. This is bound to effect you, if not in the short term but long term" Marge suggested from the kitchen.

"I know what you mean..." she trailed off, smiling appreciatively as she was handed her coffee. She watched as Marge sat across from her and then with a hefty sigh she leaned forward. "I think I've always had problems with Fred. I mean...over the last few years, just after Katherine was born he began to become more aggressive. More dominating and controlling towards me. Especially in the bedroom"

"How so?"

"He...wasn't gentle when we made love. It was always rushed, frantic and rough. Very domineering. With no thought of what I wanted. It was always about him. I always felt that I was being used..."

"Did he ever rape you?"

"No...no. But it was bordering on it. I would sometimes get bruisings on my wrists and neck. Even when I tried to make him go slower, he wouldn't listen"

"If he never stopped or listened to you when you wanted him to go slower, then Loretta that is non consensual sex. It was rape" Marge declared grimly.

Loretta frowned and shook her head in discord, "I don't know. I mean, I let him do it. It wasn't as though I was fighting against him or anything. I guess I just let him control me. I grew accustomed to it"

"What about outside of the bedroom? How did he treat you?"

"He barely noticed me. I felt as though I was his housekeeper, not a wife. Not someone who he loved. He would always spend his time down in that room. Either there or with Katherine. He hardly spent any time with me. It was almost as though I was invisible. He only paid attention to me when he needed to have sex. And that was over within a few minutes. Sometimes when we would have arguments he would get _so _angry, he would throw curtly at the wall. Just near where I was standing. Sometimes he would grab my arms, squeezing me so hard that I would have bruises on my arms the next day" she whispered drearily. "It was as though he was restraining himself"

"From hitting you?"

Loretta looked away and that was all was needed for Marge to know that if Loretta hadn't had found what was in that room, then she would become a victim of domestic violence or even worse. She would probably die because of it.

Both women nearly jumped out of her seats at the sound of the phone ringing loudly from the corner of the room. Giving a nervous laugh, Marge strode over to answer it, "Hello?" she glanced swiftly at Loretta, "Yes Donald, she's here. Katherine is upstairs in the spare bedroom. You going over now?"

There were a few seconds of silence and slowly she nodded, "Okay, I'll let her know. Good luck"

Marge placed down the cream phone and stared anxiously at her guest, "He's going to arrest him now"

**xxx**

Across in 1428 Elm Street, Fred groggily stirred from his sleep. His weary mind pondered on the significance of his dream. The red and orange flames, the smell of smoke. Hearing the sound of people screaming at him, shouting at him and cursing. He barely remembered standing in the midst of the flames, crying out in rage as it devoured him. But there were voices within the fire, beckoning him to let go of his life. To die. It was the same voices he had been plagued with for most of his adult life. There was something important about that dream, could it become reality? Would he burnt to death? If so, by whom and when?

Fuck, he was thinking crazy. How could he even fathom the possibility of his dream being a premonition? Muttering to himself, Fred pushed himself up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He twisted around on the bed and slowly his eyes narrowed at the empty space beside him. "Loretta, where are you?" he called out.

There was no response.

He growled to himself and staggered to his feet, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Stupid bitch must be in the bathroom being sick" he murmured to himself. Walking sheepishly into the landing he cursed to himself once more. The bathroom light wasn't on. "Loretta, where the fuck are you?" his voice rose loudly with anger.

He mentally berated himself for raising his voice. Katherine was still asleep. He knew that he would have to check on her, make sure that she was still asleep. Turning towards her room he silently tiptoed over and pushed the door opened, his eyes setting upon her small bed. Frowning with puzzlement he reached over to switch on the light, a snarl escaping from his throat. Her bed was empty. "What the fuck?"

Like a bull he stormed into the room, heading straight towards her wardrobe and flung the doors opened. There were a few pieces of her clothes missing. That fucking whore took her away from him. His own child. His princess, Katherine. She must have found out, that had to be it.

The traitorous bitch.

Clenching his right fist he roared out in fury and slammed it into the door, cracking the wood under from the strong impact. Spinning on his heel he ran back into his own room and opened the built in wardrobe. Just as he suspected, some of Loretta's clothes were missing too. "You bitch. Oh, Loretta you're going to pay for this..."

The screech of tyres caught his attention and cautiously he walked towards the window, pulling the curtain back slightly to glare with venom as Sheriff Thompson advanced towards the house with Lt Blocker, Lt Garcia and two of his pathetic officers in tow. Backing away from the window, Fred ran from the room and bounded down the stairs as Thompson began to knock on the door. His voice was strong and determined, "Krueger, open up. I know you're in there!"

Fred sneered silently and turned towards the basement door, but could not get far as the door to his house was kicked opened. He froze at the faint click of a gun being cocked and ready for use.

"Stop where you are!" Thompson warned. "Now, turn around slowly with your hands up! Now!"

Fred gritted his teeth, his lips curling into a snarl as he slowly turned to face him. But he refused to put his hands up, "Just what are you doing in my home, Donald?"

Slowly, Donald took a few steps forwarded and motioned with his head for Blocker and Garcia down into the basement, "I have a warrant here to search your house"

Fred glared at the officer who shakily held out the two pieces of white paper, the documents being the search and arrest warrant. However, everything wasn't at all what it seemed. Lowering his gaze Fred tried to read the documents, but didn't get far as the officer withdrew them and took a few tentative steps back.

"What exactly do you expect to find?" Fred questioned, feigning innocence.

"Evidence that will connect you to the kidnap and murders of the children. I believe you are the Springwood Slasher"

Fred gave a bemused smile and began to laugh, "Oh, you're having a fucking laugh aren't you?"

"I'm serious Krueger" Donald stated simply. He looked over to Garcia as he came out of the basement, his face a deathly white. He let out a shaky breath and walked over to Donald, whispering into his ear quietly at what he had discovered.

Trying to not let his emotion show, Donald pulled out a pair of hand cuffs. "Fred Krueger. I am arresting you on the suspicion of kidnap, murder, manslaughter, child molestation and child rape. You do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something you may later rely on in court. Anything that you do say may be given in evidence. You have the right to legal aid. Do you understand?"

Fred's expression remained stoic as he was quickly hand cuffed by Donald. All he was thinking of was getting his revenge on that _bitch_, that little whore. She was no longer his wife, she was one of _them_. Them fucks who were against him. The only thing he cared about now was Katherine. Loretta could rot in hell for all he cared. And he didn't are. Not one fucking bit.

He felt a hand on his back as he forcefully pushed out of his home. Inside he could hear Donald shouting out orders to his men. "I want this house secured. Get every man you can down here now!"

Lowering his head, Fred was pulled towards one of the police cars. A crowd of neighbours had gathered a few yards down the pavement, watching on with curiosity. As though his arrest was for their entertainment. He mumbled to himself and lifted his gaze, his ice blue eyes falling upon the Thompson house across the way. A figure stood gravely at the window, staring out at the scene before them. It was Loretta. Fred licked his lips and titled his head back, his eyes boring into hers and slowly a dark smile crept across his face. Before he was pushed into the back of the car, he slowly and with malicious intent mouthed over to her.

_You're dead._

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. Please keep the reviews coming! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Loretta rubbed her weary eyes. Her whole body was exhausted from lack of sleep. For the majority of the night she had laid beside Katherine, cuddling her close to her chest while staring blankly at the ceiling. The night's events were playing over and over again in her mind, like a broken record player. She could clearly see Fred's eerily calm face as he was led out of the house in hand cuffs, his lips curling into a vicious leer as he mouthed over them words to her.

_You're dead._

There was one thing she knew so well about him, was that when he said something then he meant it. So, she had to take his threat very seriously. She nearly had succumbed to a panic attack because of it. But Marge had managed to reassure her that there was no way he could get to her. That Donald would make sure that he would be kept lock up and that the possibility of him getting bail was very slim. However, if there was that small chance that he could win bail, that Loretta and Katherine would safely be placed in a safe house and that a restraining injunction would be put out against him from contacting them both. It seemed that this had soothed her nerves, well for the time being. Her weary brown eyes looked toward the doorway as it creaked open, showing Marge's silhouette in the poor light.

Taking a few steps forward, Marge held out a hot mug of coffee, "Did you get much sleep?"

"No, I haven't slept at all" Loretta's body shifted slowly and she gently lifted her daughter's body off her chest, placing her on the bed. Standing to her feet she smiled in appreciation and took the mug off of Marge, "I can't stop thinking of what has happened"

Marge nodded, "Listen, everything will be okay"

"What am I meant to tell her?" Loretta seemed to ignore her. "She's going to be waking up soon"

"You'll think of something. I'm going to tell Nancy that you're staying for a few days. I'm sure she'll be glad of Katherine's company" Marge smiled.

"Oh, we won't stay long. I don't want us to be in your family's way"

Marge waved her hands, dismissing this assumption. "Oh, you're not. I'll be glad of the company too. Donald will no doubt be busy for the next several months with the court case and everything else" her eyes shot behind Loretta as young Katherine slowly came to. Her left hand clutching her doll tightly as she sat up. Her brown eyes frowned with confusion at her new surroundings.

Loretta spun around and sat on the bed, taking her in her arms. "Hey, honey. It's okay" she hugged her tightly, then began to rock her back and forth.

Katherine's eyes began to well with tears. She was becoming sick with worry at why she wasn't in her own house, her own room. And where was her father? "Daddy..." she whimpered, "I want my daddy"

Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, Loretta threw an anxious glance in Marge's direction, then hushed her child. "Ssh"

Katherine refused to hush, asking, "Mommy, where are we? Where's daddy?"

"We're in Mrs Thompson's house across the road from our home" she replied, "Daddy isn't here"

"Why?" Katherine questioned softly.

Her mother shifted uncomfortably on her seat, ready to answer when Katherine cut in asking another question.

"Did you and daddy have a fight?"

Loretta whispered softly, "Katherine..."

"Mommy" her daughter pleaded, "Can we just go over? You and daddy can make up. I know you can. Please!" she squirmed out of her mother's lap and yanked at her hand. She hated being away from her father. Even it was when she was at school or when he was at work. It always made her glum, disappointed to be away from him. He had always promised her that he would never leave her. Then where was he? There had to be a reason!

"We can't honey" her mother shook her head sadly.

"But why?"

"It's hard to explain..." her eyes diverted away from hers.

Katherine wasn't having none of it and began to argue back. "No, no! I want to see Daddy!" her eyes flared with anger. A little trait she had picked up from her father.

Noticing that Katherine was beginning to upset Loretta, Marge quickly stepped in and crouched down before the young girl, "Katherine, darling. How about I talk to your mommy? She's a little...upset. Are you hungry? Do you like pancakes? There is some downstairs. Want me to bring you some up?"

Katherine glared gloomily back and slowly backed away, sliding onto the ground and lowered her head.

"I'll go and get Nancy up. She can bring some of her toys in here. Would you like that?" Marge rose an eyebrow.

Sniffling back her tears, Katherine didn't reply and slowly began to play with the bright red ribbons in her doll's hair. Just say nothing was going to cheer her up. Not her mother, Mrs Thompson or her daughter Nancy. Nothing. All she wanted was her father, why couldn't they let her see him?

Sighing solemnly, Loretta knew that this would be the way Katherine would have reacted. Becoming frustrated and uncooperative for not allowing to see her father. It was so innocent and naïve of her to believe that they could patch things up. If she only knew the whole truth. But she was too young. She would have to keep the TV and news paper coverage away from her over coming weeks and months. There was no way she could possibly allow Katherine to know her father was a child rapist and murderer. She wanted Katherine to remember her father as the kind, loving, gentle father that he was.

However, the smallest of doubts nagged in the back of her mind. She had to know for certain if he had ever hurt her, touched her in the sick and perverted ways he had done with the other children? Deep down inside, Loretta knew that he would never do such a thing to Katherine. He loved her. But would other people believe her? Would Sheriff Thompson believe her?

She was thrown out of her meanderings at the patter of feet from behind. Turning on her heel, she saw little Nancy scuttle in followed by Marge. Her long dark brunette curls were tucked away from her face, her bright blue eyes locking upon Katherine's glum figure.

"Now, Nancy dear" Marge smiled, "I want you to stay with Katherine today. I want you to play with her, try and cheer her up. She's feeling a little sad, okay? I'll bring up your breakfast"

Katherine didn't move an inch throughout this time. Her vacant gaze was still set upon her green dressed doll, the doll her father had got for her 4th birthday. It was always one of her favourites, still to this day. Her heart ached even more when she thought of her father. Why wasn't he coming over to check on them? Was this fight with her mother really that bad? Where they going to live separate houses in different neighbourhoods or even different towns? Was her family going to be torn apart? She was hoping not.

Her body flinched backwards as Nancy knelt before her, smiling warmly. Katherine looked up at her, but remained rooted to the spot. She had hardly even played with Nancy before. She was a year below her in school and had her own set of friends, Tina, Glenn and Rod. She had never bothered with them in school or even in the street. They barely spoke a word to each other.

"Hi" Nancy broke through the nervy silence, "Um, so you want to play? I've got a new doll house in my room"

Shrugging her shoulders half heartedly, Katherine sluggishly rose to her feet, then followed Nancy out of the room towards her bedroom. This was the last thing she wanted to play in Nancy's room. All she wanted to do was to go home.

Upon entering Nancy's room, Katherine's mouth slowly went agape with wonder. It seemed that Nancy had a more toys than she did, perhaps it was because her father had a better paid job as the Sheriff. She had to be honest, she was a bit jealous. Moving further into the room she smiled lightly as Nancy handed over a blond haired doll. "Here you go"

Katherine smiled back. Perhaps this wasn't to be so bad after all.

For the next half an hour Katherine and Nancy contently played in the bedroom, giggling amongst themselves while tucking into the pancakes and milk that was laid out for them by Marge. Katherine's sombre mood had quickly evaporated, a smile having adorned her face. Both young girls turned towards the doorway as both their mothers appeared.

"Katherine honey, come on down stairs. We need to talk" Loretta opened her arms, "You can play with Nancy later on"

Rising to her feet Katherine scurried into her mother's arms. "Are we going to talk about Daddy?"

Her mother nodded.

"Nancy, let's get you ready. We're going to go get some more food for our guests. C'mon, hurry up" Marge grinned.

Nancy agreed and waved at Katherine as she was carried out of the room, with her green dressed doll still clenched in her hands. "See you later Nancy"

Loretta quickly headed towards the living room and gently sat her daughter on the sofa beside her. Taking her small hand in hers Loretta gave it a small squeeze, "You're right honey. Me and your dad did have a fight. A real bad one"

She nodded with wide eyes, "What about?"

"It's just adult stuff" she responded nervously.

"But you're going to make up, right?" she asked.

Loretta sighed and drew her daughter close, running her quivering hands through her brown locks. "I'm not sure sweetie, you see your daddy said some things. That makes me think that he doesn't...love me anymore"

Katherine tensed in her mother's grasp and jerked her face up to meet hers, a silent tear running down her face. "Doesn't love you? But what about me? Does he not love me anymore?"

"Oh, Kat believe me I know that he loves you" she assured, "But you see sometimes, parents have fights and then they realise they they don't love each other any longer. But that doesn't mean that they'll stop loving their children"

Katherine nodded, trying to comprehend this. "So, daddy has left us then?"

"Yes, daddy is away" Loretta bluntly stated.

"If he left, then why are we in Mrs Thompson's house? Why can't we be in our house?" Katherine demanded.

"I was upset" she sniffled, "Mrs Thompson is my friend and I needed to talk to her. Don't worry we're only going to stay here for a few days, then we're going to stay in your grandparents house. Okay?"

"But daddy can come and visit, yeah?" her face held a look of optimism. "Please?"

"We'll see" she murmured and drew her close once more, frowning to herself. At least she had told her something. It may have been a little sketchy, but once she was a little older she would tell her that her father had found someone else and was living in another city. There was one thing that was for certain, she was never going to tell Katherine that her father was the Springwood Slasher, that he had murdered and raped numerous children from her school and street. Some of them were her friends. If Katherine knew the truth it would destroy her world.

**x x x**

Across the town in Springwood Police Station. Fred Krueger sat in a dimly lit cell, a tray of food left untouched at the door. He was still dressed in his night wear of grey jogging bottoms and white tank top. The police did not even offer him a change of clothing. Once he was led into the station, he received stony glares from each of the officers. News of his arrest had spread like wildfire throughout the station and no doubt it would be hitting the morning news.

From the minute he was left in this grey painted cell, Fred remained rooted to the mattress not moving an inch all night. The previous night's events were still running through his mind. Again and again al he could see was her face from the window in the Thompson's house. That traitorous whore. She had disobeyed him, snooped in his fucking room and now had taken his daughter away from him and called the fucking police. That bitch would get what was coming to her. He really meant it when he mouthed over to her 'you're dead.' She would be. Once he got the chance, her blood would stain his hands.

There were footsteps outside his cell and soon the sound of the bar being pulled across greeted his ears. He lifted his vacant gaze towards the doorway as the door was pushed opened. Sheriff Thompson and Lt Garcia appeared with one of them holding a pair of hand cuffs. Thompson gave Krueger a vicious glare and stepped into the room, "It's time to get down to business. This way Krueger" he tightened his grip on a small brown folder.

Fred scoffed and slowly stood. He watched as Garcia walked forward and roughly cuffed his hands together in front of him. Without a word Garcia tugged him forward out of the room and they silently marched down the corridor to the small questioning room. There was a small brown desk in the middle, with two chairs on one side and another one on the far side. Sitting in the middle of the desk was a small voice recorder. There was a single light bulb overhead, while a small water vending machine sat in the far right corner along with a fan. Fred was roughly shoved into the single seat facing the window, while Thompson and Garcia swiftly took up their seats facing him.

Pulling out a small tape he placed it inside the recorder and cleared his throat, before pressing play. "Today's Monday the 14th September 1969. This is the first interview with the main suspect in the Springwood Slasher crimes. Present today is myself, Sheriff Donald Thompson and Lt Joseph Garcia. The suspect is Frederick Charles Krueger. His address is 1428 Elm Street"

He paused and placed the brown folder onto the table, opening it to reveal several black and white photographs. Each of them showing the remains of the several bodies of the children that were found throughout the last four to five years. At the bottom of each photograph scrawled in red ink was. 1st. 4th. 6th. 9th. 15th. 18th and 21st respectively. Fred knew himself that they would not find the rest of the bodies as they were nothing but a pile of ash in his furnace in the boiler room. He eyed the photographs with dark glee scrutinizing his early work. He certainly was a little sloppy at the start. But the practice over the years had perfected his 'work'. He now knew where to cut and how deep, how much pressure to apply when he was driving his claw into their little bodies. He was a very fast learner.

For the next half an hour both the Sheriff and the Lt began to barrage him with questions on each of the victims, where he was on the day of their disappearance, why he had newspaper articles in his basement room, why there was numerous dangerous weapons such as his assorted hand made gloves. Questions also included why he had a large book that had pictures of the children and the large journal detailing their deaths. For each question, they received no reply. His lack of co-operation with them was making them aggravated, much to Fred's delight.

"Have you not got anything say?" Thompson snapped.

With a cool smile, Fred finally spoke. "I'm not answering any of your questions until I get a lawyer"

Thompson grumbled to himself and switched off the tape. "Fine. It may take a day or so. But don't think that any fucking lawyer is going to save your ass. You're going to get the electric chair. You fucker"

He leaned back in his chair and rose an eyebrow, wishing that he could wipe that smug grin off that bastard's face. Hopefully, it will be sooner rather than later. "We'll see Don"

He sneered back at him and nodded towards Garcia to escort him back to the cell. Once there, he had this hand cuffs taken off him. He rubbed his wrists gently and sat back down on the mattress. Soon, his mind was plagued with thoughts of his family. Just how long would Loretta be staying in the Thompson's house with Katherine? Would Donald put them up in a safe house or would they leave Springwood? If not, then would Loretta even be so stupid as to take the witness stand against him?

As for this little princess Katherine, would that bitch Loretta tell her the truth about him? About his crimes? He fucking hoped not. He didn't want Katherine to know that he was a child molester and killer. He wanted her to remember all the happy times that they had together. There was no way he would allow them fuckers to turn her against him, like all the cunts in this town had done throughout this life. Katherine was his heart, his soul. The only thing he had ever cared for and would ever care for. The rest of this town could burn in hell for all he cared.

_Two Days Later..._

Staring silently out the Thompson's living room window, Katherine had wondered for the last day or so why there were so many people outside her home. There were several vans and cars. Police cars and what looked like news vans. Just what was happening? She looked over to the kitchen as her mother appeared bringing her glass of orange juice. "Mommy, they're still there outside our house! Why?"

She took her hand and led her to the sofa, sitting down. "It's nothing for you to worry about"

"Then why won't you tell me?" she demanded.

Loretta looked away, "Mrs Thompson is going to go and get some of our clothes from our house later on. Is there anything you want?"

Katherine shrugged her shoulders, "I just want a picture of my daddy"

Her mother sighed despondently and threw a glance at Marge as she made her way into the room. "Okay, but just one picture"

She grinned and sipped at her beverage, "But I'll be seeing him again soon. Because you and him are going to make up, then we'll be a family again? Yes?" her voice was full of optimism.

"We'll see" Loretta lied.

Marge knelt down in front of the young girl. "Katherine, I need to talk your mommy for a minute. Why don't you help yourself to some bacon and eggs. They're out on the table"

Katherine muttered a thanks and scurried away. Loretta watched as her daughter left the room and stood, "Did Nancy go to school okay for you? I know you had a bit of trouble yesterday getting her to go"

"Oh, she in went in okay. Listen, Donald is bringing someone over to talk to Katherine"

Loretta gave her a bemused look, "Talk to her? What about?"

She lowered her voice, "Remember the other night? You mentioned that you were afraid that Fred might have done something to her?"

"B-but I'm not so sure now. I mean, I know that he wouldn't have done anything to her. I'm sure of it!" Loretta whimpered.

Marge hushed her, "Ssh, I know. But you want to be totally sure, don't you? If there is any suggestion that he has abused her we could use that in the court case"

"What?" Loretta's eyes went wide at this suggestion, "No, I'm not allowing her to take the stand in court. No way"

"No, no. She doesn't have to take the stand. All they'll do is ask her a few questions, perhaps record her answers. If you allow that to happen"

Chewing her bottom lip, Loretta thought this through. Perhaps this would be a good idea, to actually find out if anything did happen to her. To get some peace of mind. "Okay. But it isn't being recorded and I'm staying with her"

Marge nodded and quickly walked towards the front door and opened it. She waved over to a parked car and soon her husband and a blond haired woman exited the car carrying a brief case and small plastic bag.

Donald gave his wife a quick peck on the cheek as he passed her. She smiled politely at the woman that walked behind him, "Hi, please come in. Mrs Krueger is waiting in the living room"

As Marge closed the door behind them, Loretta came into view rubbing her hands nervously. "Hello, Sheriff" she gave a fleeting look at the woman at his side.

"How are you holding up Loretta?" Donald asked and motioned for her to sit on the sofa, which she duly did.

"I'm restless. I just need out of this house. But because of them vultures out there" she nodded towards the street, "I can't. I'm trying to keep Katherine away from the news and the newspapers. I don't want her to know anything. What about...him? Fred, have you questioned him yet?"

"We've tried, but he won't respond to my questions until he gets his own lawyer" Donald admitted grimly.

She nodded.

"How is Katherine?"

"Oh, fine. Well, she keeps asking about her father. She also wants to go back to school. She can become bored very easily"

He gave a slow nod and turned towards the woman sitting on the chair facing them, "This is Andrea Barlow. She is a child liaison officer"

Loretta gave a grim smile and looked at her fully for the first time. She was professionally dressed with in a dark grey suit, with white shirt and a small name badge pinned to her jacket, "Hello"

Andrea smiled and leaned forward. "Mrs Krueger. I'm going to ask your daughter Katherine numerous questions today. I believe that we should try and determine if she was submitted to any abuse. Either, physically or sexually. If I feel that there is any indication that she may have been subjected to abuse then I believe it is in her best interest if we question her in more detail"

Loretta gulped in alarm. "Okay. But please I want to be here when you're asking her these questions. I mean, she's so young. She's only seven. I don't want her to get upset!"

"Don't worry Mrs Krueger. It'll be okay" Andrea smiled.

She turned to face the kitchen and called out, "Katherine honey, would you come in here please? Someone wants to talk to you"

There was the small patter of feet as Katherine briskly walked into the lounge, heading towards her mother and with an anxious glance at the new woman sat across from her, she slid onto Loretta's lap. "What kind of questions?"

Andrea smiled warmly, trying to put the young girl's nerves at ease and slowly withdrew two dolls from the plastic bag. A female and male doll. "Hello, Katherine. My name is Andrea. I work with Sheriff Thompson. I'm just going to ask you a few questions. Okay? It won't take too long"

Katherine clutched her mother's hand tightly and gave a shy nod, "Okay"

"Good, now I want to ask you about you and your daddy" Andrea reached into her briefcase and pulled out a notepad and small pen, before handing it over to Donald. It seemed that he was going to be taking some notes.

"My daddy?" Katherine beamed, her face lightening up with glee, "Can I see him when we're done?"

Andrew looked over to Donald, "We'll see what the Sheriff can do" she muttered. But she knew by the look on his face, that there was no chance in hell that he was going to allow Fred Krueger to see his child. Ever again. Turning her gaze back towards the young girl she saw a grin break across her face. She was so naïve, completely clueless as to who and what her father was. A vicious murdering bastard. Her heart went out to her, poor little girl. "Now, Katherine you love your father very much, don't you?"

"Yes" she grinned.

"And he loves you too, yes?"

"Yes, he tells me nearly every day" her grin grew wider.

"That's good" Andrea commented, "How does your daddy treat you?"

The small girl cocked her head to the side, perplexed by this. "Treat me?"

"Does he ever hit you?" she bluntly asked.

Immediately Katherine shook her head, "No, well sometimes he might spank me if I'm naughty. But I always does what he tells me to"

She looked at Donald who was quietly noting this down. "Okay. You say you always does what he tells you to. What things are they?"

"To tidy my room, clean my teeth before I go to bed. Help my mommy set the table. Things like that" she shrugged.

"What things does he like to do with you?" she clasped her hands together, unknown to Katherine that her question had a more deeper meaning to it.

Katherine responded innocently, "He likes to put me to bed"

"Oh" she mused, "What does he do when he puts you to bed?"

The small girl gave her a bewildered look and shrugged her shoulders. "He reads me a bed time story and would give me a kiss goodnight"

Andrea looked quickly at the Sheriff's notes noticing that he underlined the word kiss, emphasising it as though he could twist her words in some sort of way. Perhaps use his daughter as a pawn in court. She would have to question him about this when the questioning was all over. "What kind of kiss Katherine?"

Katherine narrowed her eyes in confusion as Andrea handed over the dolls over to her. "You can show me what kind of kiss using the dolls Katherine"

Grasping them in her small hands Katherine used the male doll to give the female one a quick peck on the lips, "Like that. A quick kiss like that"

Loretta looked briskly at the liaison officer and the Sheriff, hoping that Katherine's answer would suffice. She was dreading what other questions she would ask. How far they would push her daughter for answers.

"Is that all where your father kisses you?" Andrea rose an eyebrow and took the dolls off of her, "Just on your lips?"

"Well. He kissed me there and there too" she pointed to her forehead and right cheek respectively.

"Does your daddy ever ask you to kiss him anywhere else? Or has he tried to kiss you other than your face?" Andrea questioned sternly.

Katherine shook her head, unsure how to answer. "I don't...know"

The liaison officer took the two dolls in her hands, then gently began to shed their clothing. Katherine gave her mother a sidewards glance, becoming nervous. Loretta rubbed her arms soothingly and kissed her hair. "It's okay, it's nearly over"

"Does your daddy ever do this..." Andrea slowly placed the male doll's lips on the female's neck area. "to you?"

Katherine titled her head to the side, thinking and then broke out into a smile. "Well, sometimes my daddy would play with me and blow raspberries on my neck! He pretends he is going to eat me up!"

A small smile broke across Andrea's face and as soon as it came, it disappeared. "How about..." she moved the male doll's lips down towards the female's breast area, "down here? Does he ever kiss you or touch you there?"

Katherine's lips began to quiver, not liking what kind of questions this woman was now starting to ask her. "No..."

"Are you sure Katherine? Don't worry you can tell us, no one is going to get angry at you. Did your father touch you there?" she did the same actions again with the dolls, then moved the male dolls head down towards the female's genitalia area. "Or what about down there?"

The frightened girl shook her head and leaned further into her mother's arms, "I don't know what you mean..."

Again the woman persisted in her questions. "Katherine sweetheart, has he ever done any of this to you? Has he ever asked you to touch him?" she slowly pulled the female doll's hand towards the male's lower genitalia area. "Like this?"

Katherine's brown eyes went wide like saucers and with a cry she buried her head into her mother's chest. "No. I don't like these questions. Please make her stop mommy!" Not once in her life did her father ever do such things like that to her, why did this strange woman insist on asking her these disgusting questions. It just wasn't true.

Seething with rage Loretta sprang to her feet, holding her daughter close to her. "That's enough. Look at the state you have her in. I know that he wouldn't do anything to her. He didn't touch Katherine. End of story. I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this. Dam you and your stupid questions!" with a spiteful glare at them both, Loretta scurried up the stairs with Marge in pursuit.

Leaning back in his chair, Donald looked thoughtfully at his notes. "I think we could use this"

"Use what?" Andrea scoffed, "There is not enough evidence to charge him with molesting his own daughter. Not in the eyes of the court. Anyway, his wife is persistent that he hasn't touched her. We need a proper physical examination of her, more time to question her"

Donald turned to face her, a wry smile crossing his face. "What if we twist these answers. Suggest that she was hesitant in answering them. Like he had manipulated her mind. We could also falsify her answers"

Her mouth went agape with horror at his. "What? Why would you want to do that?"

"It would serve that fucker right. After what he has done to this town over the last several years. It would be only be right if we suggest that he did the same thing to his daughter. I want to make his own family hate him, including his own daughter. If for some reason he was to get out, we can put a restraining order out on him against Loretta and Katherine. As I'm sure getting to his child would be his first priority!"

"I'm not sure, sir. I mean, what if his lawyer decides to use Katherine on the stand? It is wrong! You can't just go and falsify her answers!" she cried.

He rolled his eyes and stood, "I want you to take a copy of this and leave it on my desk this afternoon. But keep an open mind. Okay?"

She gave a disgruntled sigh and packed away the small dolls, "I'll see you this afternoon sir"

Showing her out of the house, Donald stared across the road at 1428 Elm Street. A plan formulating in his mind over how to persuade Loretta to go along with the '_suggestion_' that Fred had indeed interfered with Katherine. He knew how much Fred had loved Katherine. It would tear him apart if his young daughter turned his back on him when she grew up. So, if by faking the assumption that Fred had molested Katherine was the only way to make her hate him, then so be it.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hope everyone had a happy new year! Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: **Hi everyone. Thanks for all the reviews so far. The next chapter after his is when FK will meet his fate, but it is not the end as I will fast forward about 10years later when Katherine is 17 or so. Then the real fun will begin, lol. Hope you enjoy the new chapter and please review.

If you like Freddy and Katherine fics, please check out - He's My Daddy - by BuffyKrueger. She always gives me shout-outs so thought I would repay the favour.

**Chapter 13**

Fred waited patiently in the interview room, staring eagerly at the door for his lawyer to arrive. He was just given the name of his lawyer, a Mr Thomas Burke who would defend him in the court case which was due to start in under three days time. He sighed jadedly and then perked up as the door to the interview room creaked open, as a small slightly overweight man entered. He was dressed in a dark grey suit, that smelt of cigar smoke. His black hair was combed back, his greyish blue eyes sparkled with professional enthusiasm as he smiled brightly at Freddy.

He had been a lawyer for the last fifteen to twenty years throughout the town of Springwood and surrounding towns and small cities, with his success rate in the court room above average. He was a very meticulous man, very detailed in his work. One of those lawyers who would never leave any stone unturned, any avenue unchecked. Burke always wanted to win.

Fred noticed his brash, cocky stature as he placed his brown case on the table and popped it open. There was something about him that made Freddy think that perhaps something good was going to come out of all of this. Well, he hoped so.

He looked up at his defence lawyer as he began to pull out his notes and other documents in regards to the evidence being set against him. Burke glanced up at him, somehow not being put off by his intense stare. Clearing his throat, Burke held out his hand across the table, "My name is Thomas Burke. I shall be representing you in court"

Fred stared at his hand with a look of distrust and revulsion, as though if he dared touched it he would be infected with a disease.

Noticing the look of revulsion, Burke gulped and withdrew his hand and sat facing him. "So, before we start is there anything that you need Mr Krueger?"

"Some clothes. The bastards in here haven't bothered to give any of my clothes from my house. Not very hospitable is it?" he leered sarcastically.

Burke shook his head, "If you just write down what you need, I'll have it brought over to you this evening" he pushed over a small pen and piece of paper.

Fred nodded once and grabbed the pen, scrawling down a few items from his home that he required. He passed the paper back to his lawyer and asked hopefully, "When I can see my daughter?"

"Your daughter?" Burke raised an eyebrow in surprise, "I think our main focus should be building your defence. These charges against you are extremely strong, very serious indeed. Once we have discussed this then we can talk about the possibility of contacting your family"

"I just want to see my daughter" Freddy stated firmly, "I don't want to see..._her"_

"Her?"

"My wife!" he spat with disdain.

Burke nodded slowly, seeing the rage burning in his client's eyes at the mere mention of his wife. "Okay Mr Krueger" he whispered and looked down at his notes, "I believe you have not given any statement when you were questioned. You didn't not answer any of their questions. Is that correct?"

Freddy nodded in agreement.

"Good" Burke gave a wry smile. He reached over to a small grey file and pulled it over to him, flicking through the pages of what was found in Krueger's basement. It wasn't easy reading. "Right, uh. From what was found in your home, it seems that they have a very strong case in convicting you to the kidnapping and the murders of the children. The chances of your being guilty are extremely strong" his eyes flickered up to catch the small sinister smirk that grew across Freddy's face. But soon it vanished. Swallowing thickly, he continued. "Mr Krueger, I want to hear it from you. Are you guilty?"

"Why do you think I'm here?" he shot back.

Taking that as a firm 'yes' Burke nodded, "Okay. Now, I would need to know more about your background, your family life. What your childhood was like, things like that. The more I am familiar with you, the better I am prepared to build a line of defence for you"

Fred's eyes rolled in disbelief. A line of defence? There was no fucking chance for him. He was getting the chair as far as he was concerned. He would probably never seen his precious little princess ever again. As for telling his life story to this prick? Well, Thomas Burke can go and fuck. His past would not save him, it made him in what he was today. Was Burke serious in believing that he could find out why he had done these vicious and deplorable crimes? Well, Freddy knew the reason. It was what he was born to do, his purpose in life. Simple as that.

However, Freddy would humour him. He knew that there had to be some way of getting himself out of jail, off the hook. If it meant having to share just a little bit of his life story to save his ass, then maybe he should consider this. "I'll talk, but there are some things I would prefer to keep to myself"

"That is fine Mr Krueger" he smiled, "Now, let's get started. I only have three days with you before the court case starts"

Freddy nodded slowly. Fuck, the next three days were going to be very long and tiring.

For the first two days, Fred had reluctantly answered questions about his life growing up. Giving some insight into how he was conceived, mentioning briefly about his mother Amanda Krueger also known as Sister Mary Helena. Burke had tried to get some more information about their relationship, but Freddy was quick to dismiss this. He didn't want to talk about her, about that bitch. She meant nothing to him. If she was dead he would spit on her grave.

He did also talk about his childhood, moving from one foster family to another. Then how Underwood took him in at the age of 9 or so and that was when the abuse began, the emotional, psychological, physical and sexual abuse. It just escalated from there. Fred knew that he would have to tell Burke about Underwood's death. He would have found out from his criminal record, even though he wasn't charged for the crime. It was as he said at the time, _'an act of self-defence'_. If was either Underwood or him. He had left out though his acts of killing animals from a young age and his urge to cut himself, to release and control his pain.

Then it all turned around after Underwood's death. Due to him being under-age and as he had claimed during the time that it was in self-defence, he escaped a jail sentence. He explained very briefly how he met his wife Loretta in the Springwood Diner, then a few years later wed and had a baby girl. His princess, called Katherine. Again there was something else he failed to disclose, about how ever since a very young age he would hear those voices. Egging him on and giving him advice. Dark, sinister words of advice and encouragement. They would come and go. It was over the last several years that since he began his 'special work' that the voices were more resilient, more eager to break through his clouded thoughts. But Freddy couldn't really tell him that, could he?

On the second day of their meeting in Springwood PD, Burke slowly and cautiously began to ask about his killings. As he listened to Freddy's answers to his questions, his face paled with horror. He had noted this down, his right hand shaking as he did so. Of course he had read the reports from the newspapers of what remains where left of the victims, but to actually here him talk about it in such a calm and what seemed like a brash manner. As though he was proud of what he had done. It made Burke want to be physically sick. However, Burke had a job to do, he had to find some way of defending him.

It was now the third day and their session was nearly over. He glanced up from his notes, glancing momentarily at his watch. It was 2.45pm, his time was nearly up. He would have to try and extend his time with Mr Krueger, seeing as the court case was to start tomorrow morning at 10am. "Okay, seeing as we have discussed your life and your...crimes over the last day or so. I believe that we should try to go down the route of explaining your crimes as a sign of your mental illness. That you are insane"

"What?" Freddy hissed, his eyes narrowed with distrust.

"If we could build the case that you are mentally insane, perhaps lead them to believe that you have no recollection of you actually committing these crimes" Burke began, "We could perhaps suggest that you have split personality. That due to the constant abuse you have suffered throughout your life and the circumstances surrounding your birth that you are suffering from psychiatric disorder and cannot be held accountable for your actions. If we can persuade the judge of this, then you would be placed in psychiatric hospital. You would therefore escape a jail sentence and ultimately the death penalty"

Freddy glared back at him, "I do not fear death"

Burke stared into his ice blue eyes and knew instantly that he meant every word. Nodding slowly he cleared his throat and looked swiftly down to his notes, "Okay, um. There is something else I would like to look into. On the night you were arrested, did Sheriff Thompson issue you with an arrest warrant and did he also have a search warrant for your home?"

"Yes"

"Did he actually _show_ them to you or did he just read you your rights?" Burke asked.

"He just read me my rights. He shoved the warrants towards me, but I never actually got to read them. Should I have read them?" Freddy raised an eyebrow curiously.

Burke stared disbelievingly at him, "So, you don't know if any of the warrants were signed or stamped? That they were approved and above board?"

"No, I don't know"

"Hmm" Burke mused ponderously. "I'll have to look into this. I'll see you tomorrow morning before we head to court. Hopefully, I'll have some news for you"

Freddy did not respond, only nodded once as Burke left the room and soon two police officers entered, escorting him back to his cell. The only thing that was on his thoughts was whether Burke would find anything of importance that would get him the hell out of here.

**x x x**

The reception area in the Springwood PD was busier than usual, seeing as the circumstances over the past few days did indeed call for it. Part time staff were asked to do extra hours, forensic officers and numerous legal administrative staff from the nearby court went to and fro. Trying to prepare for the first day of court due the next morning. While just outside the front steps were several news reporters patiently waiting outside, ready to pounce on Sheriff Thompson as he entered and exited the building. Eager to get any comments from him that they could. Anything that would make headline news for the day. Well, the capture of the Springwood Slasher was headline news, but still they wanted to get better ratings than their rivals.

Burke sighed as he silently waited at the reception area. It had been fifteen minutes since his meeting with his client Freddy Krueger, and time was of the essence. He had to obtain information in regards to the warrants. He had a gut feeling that he was going to find something that was going to change the course of Mr Krueger's fate.

His eyes darted towards the Sheriff's office as Thompson strolled out, "Mr Burke, you wished to see me?"

"Yes, I'd like to see documents you have in regards to Mr Krueger's arrest and search of his house" Burke demanded.

Giving a wry smile, Thompson commented, "You really are stooping so low to find a way to get that bastard off the hook, huh?"

"Well, I am known for being very detailed in my case, making sure that every angle is covered. There is a man's life at stake here" he rebuked sternly.

Thompson scoffed, "Well, that man has taken the lives of nearly thirty children, maliciously slaughtered them and took away their innocence! That fucker deserves everything that is coming to him!"

"That is your opinion" Burke straightened up and stared him straight in the eyes, "But Mr Krueger is my client and I intend to make sure that he has every chance to fight against these charges. Now, if you please" he held out his right hand, "the warrants?"

Giving a mocking smile Thompson ventured behind the desk toward a small silver filing cabinet and began to browse through the various files. His fingers gripped the edge of a brown folder and pulled it out, handing it to him.

"Thank you" Burke smiled, "Do you mind if I take some photocopies? As I say I like to be prepared"

He rolled his eyes, not really caring. His gaze was now fixed upon the prosecutor as he entered the reception area. "Fine, whatever. Leave the file back with Garcia when you're done"

Burke turned and walked towards a small photocopier near the window, then flicked open the folder. Inside where two documents, one was the arrest warrant and the other was the search warrant for 1428 Elm Street. He scanned them slowly, a victorious grin growing across his face as he reached the bottom of them both. They weren't signed OR had the appropriate stamp to verify their validity. This was Fred Krueger's ticket to freedom.

Placing one of them down flat on the photocopier panel he pressed the start button, then did the same with the other document and printed one of each. However, instead of placing the originals back in the folder he put the photocopies inside. Glancing quickly over his shoulder he slipped the two original documents into his briefcase and then walked with a broad smile back to the desk. "There you go" he slammed the folder onto the table and pushed it towards Garcia who looked up as Burke spun on his heel, "I'll be in tomorrow at 8am to see Mr Krueger"

He just couldn't wait until the court case, just to show how incompetent Thompson and his men really were.

Across town in the Thompson residence, Loretta was in a bundle of nerves. She had hardly slept over the last few nights, her mind too busy with thoughts of what was going to happen in the court case on Friday morning. She had deliberated over and over whether to go or not. Would she be able to handle the barrage of questions from the press and the other families? Would she able to be in the same room as him? No, no she just couldn't bear the thought of that. It was bad enough listening and watching the news coverage of Fred's arrest.

Anyway, she had to look after Katherine. She had made sure to keep her occupied and she did, by playing with her and having her help her tidy the Thompson's house. Even though Marge had told her to take it easy, Loretta had to keep herself busy. And the housework had done the trick. For the last few hours Katherine had been happily playing upstairs in Nancy's room while she was away at school. However, before she was left upstairs Katherine had again asked her mother about her father. Again, Loretta had quickly changed the subject to Katherine's anger and frustration.

Stepping away from the living room window Loretta ran her hands through her hair shakily. A few of the newspaper reporters and news broadcasters were still lingering outside, waiting to pounce if she dared to venture outside. Her mind was still plagued on what would happen in the court case? How many more weeks or months would it take? Whether she would have to take the stand and testify against him? If he was found guilty how many life sentences would he receive? All this thinking was giving her a headache. She slowly walked toward the staircase and made her way upstairs to Nancy's room and crept inside, smiling softly at Katherine's sleeping frame. Tiptoeing over she laid down beside her, wrapping her arms around her small little body and within a few minutes she too was fast asleep.

**x x x**

The scene inside the court room was extremely busy, there was no room to sit and hardly any room to stand at the back of the room. The seats were mainly occupied by parents and other relatives of the children who were brutally maimed and raped by the Springwood Slasher, while various members of the press and the few news stations were lingering at the back of the room behind the seats. Each of them had small recorders ready to tape the proceedings while others had small note pads, ready to write down anything of great significance that would make headline news. The parents had small photographs of their dead children that they held closely to their chests. As Fred was lead out to his seat they held the pictures up, shouting at him and cursing at him. A few of the officers had to calm them down, pushing them backwards a a few of the fathers began to rush forward ready to vent out their anger on the man responsible for their children's grisly deaths.

The time was nearing 10am and Fred along with his lawyer sat at their table, each of them looking incredibly calm and some people would say a little bit cocky. As though they knew something no one else knew. Fred conceitedly folded his arms across his red and green sweater and slowly took off his fedora hat, placing it on the desk in front of him.

Looking to his right Burke nodded once at his fellow lawyer and old friend from college David Hughes, who was the prosecuting lawyer in the case. He was the same age, more or less same height, while a little thinner around the waist. Hughes looked to his left and nodded in response then looked back at his notes, his blue eyes scanning his opening speech he had written for Judge Dawson. He glimpsed at Sheriff Thompson who sat at his side, his eyes holding a determined look. At long last that fucker Krueger was going to get what was coming to him and that was the death penalty.

There was a sudden sound of a door opening and soon everyone in the room stood to attention as the Judge entered from the far right of the room. He was dressed in a black robe that stretched to just above his ankles, with a grey suit hidden underneath.

There was a hushed silence as the Judge walked towards his seat perched up behind a long oak bench, his brown eyes glanced briefly at the prosecuting and defence lawyer's desks. His face held a grim expression. He knew how much this court case meant to the whole town. It was going to be a very long case, he just knew it. "Please be seated" he commanded. Usually, in some of his other court cases a jury would usually be called for. But seeing as this case was seemingly straight forward and all the evidence was gathered, he had deemed that the jury was not needed. He would make the decision entirely himself.

"This is the first court session in regards to the Town of Springwood vs Frederick Charles Krueger. Also, known or labelled as the Springwood Slasher. I wish to declare that there is to remain order within this court room at all times. Anyone I see causing any disorder I will have removed from court permanently" Judge Dawson began sternly and then looked towards the prosecutor, "Mr Hughes please proceed"

Mr Hughes stood from his seat and straightened his tie, picking up a small file containing various pieces of evidence found in Fred Krueger's home. He walked and turned his body so that he was facing the Judge, but also the rest of the court room. "Over the following months I will put forward substantial evidence that was found in Mr Krueger's home at 1428 Elm Street. Evidence that will link him to the disappearances and deaths of the twenty six children from Elm Street and the surrounding neighbourhoods. This man has created several destructive weapons that he used to slaughter the children. These heinous devices were hid away in a special room from his own family, his wife and young daughter. For several long years he had being fulfilling his sick, perverted desires by luring these young naïve children, kidnapping them and then brutally slaughtered them. As from the forensic results on a few of the bodies that were found there was evidence of sexual assault. And this..." he pointed a finger at Fred, "_man_ committed those sadistic deeds. I believe that through the help of Sheriff Thompson and his officers that we can bring this man to justice. That we will grant justice to the parents whose lives had been torn apart by this man, the Springwood Slasher. They _deserve_ it. They demand it and I will give to them. I hope that you will take everything that we will put forward into consideration and find him guilty. He does not deserve to to be freed, the lives of the town's children depend on it" he gave a smug glare towards his fellow lawyer, who smiled back cunningly.

There was a few hushed murmurs as Burke slowly rose to his feet and grabbed a small grey folder, glancing to his client who nodded once. They both knew what was going to come and they couldn't wait to see the look on their faces. For Freddy he was eagerly waiting to see the look on that fucker Donald's face.

Burke stood in front of the Judge and began, "I have not prepared any statement in regards to defending my client Mr Krueger. As I have evidence that will thrown out all the charges against my client Fred Krueger. This information will also show how incompetent the Springwood Police Department is and that staff that it employs"

Another few hushed whispered came from the court room, while a few flashes came from the media at the back of the room. The atmosphere was turning slightly uneasy and extremely tense.

Judge Dawson raised his right hand, silencing the room and then asked. "What kind of evidence?"

Burke smirked knowingly and pulled out two pieces of paper from the folder, "These are the search and arrest warrants issued to my client in the early hours of Monday morning. These were shown to Mr Krueger by Sheriff Thompson. However" he pointed at the bottom of the documents where the appropriate signature would have been, "as you can see they were not signed or not stamped to signify it's validity"

Dawson read the two documents quickly and motioned for Burke to show them to Hughes, which he did with a conceited grin. After doing so he handed them back to the Judge as he studied them once again.

Hughes turned towards the Sheriff, glowering angrily at him. Just what the fuck had he done? There were a few apprehensive looks from the parents near the few front rows. Marge sat directly behind her husband and slowly leaned forward, hissing at him. "What the fuck have you done Donald?"

Donald gulped and threw a swift glance over his shoulders, his eyes catching the furious death glares from a few of the parents. The Parkers, Lantz, Lane, Gray to name a few. Some of them had lost children to that fucker, while others were there wanting justice to be won, to support their fellow neighbourhood friends. But now there was the chance that everything was going to fall apart, that the case was going to be thrown out and dismissed before it even had the chance to start. All because of how utterly stupid and careless Donald and the staff under his control were.

Burke's voice rang out above the muffled conversations from the crowd, "I am putting forward that the case against Mr Fred Krueger be immediately dismissed due to his unlawful arrest and the illegal search on his property. The Springwood Police Department had no legal right to do so. As shown by the warrants in front of you"

Dawson nodded thoughtfully, knowing that Burke was right. The search was illegal and invalid. Even though there was evidence in the house, as it was not searched within the rules of the law the case would have to be thrown out. It was a breach of Mr Krueger's legal rights. As much as he hated to let him go free, at the end of the day it was the law. He slowly reached over for his small brown hammer and cleared his throat, looking up to the anxious court room. "In light of this piece of evidence, I have no other choice but to dismiss all the charges against Mr Krueger. In the eyes of the US law, the search on his house and his arrest was illegal. Which was due to the inability of the Springwood Police Department to perform their jobs correctly" he averted his gaze towards Fred whose face remained eerily calm. "Mr Krueger, you are free to leave. This court is adjourned" he slammed the hammer down once, signalling the end of the court session.

There was immediately an uproar of disbelief and anger from the crowd.

"No! That bastard murdered my daughter!"

"You can't let him go, it's wrong!"

"This is a fucking disgrace!"

There was a continuous barrage of insults and outcries from the room. However, Judge Dawson picked up his hammer once more and slammed it down three more times. "Silence! Order in court!"

Soon an hush fell upon the room as they watched as Burke ventured back up to the bench, "Sir, my client wishes to know about getting in contact with his daughter. Katherine Krueger"

Upon hearing this idea the prosecutor sprang forward, clutching a piece of paper in his right hand. Namely, the falsified answers that Thompson had created by twisting Katherine's own answers earlier that week. "Judge Dawson, I believe that would be a grave mistake on your part"

The court room listened on with curiosity, had something happened to his daughter? Could he stoop so low to even hurt his own child? The sick fucker.

"Have you any valid reason for this?" Dawson asked.

"I have a detailed statement here from the child liaison officer Andrea Barlow who at the beginning of this week interviewed the child. From her conclusions and along with a discussion with Sheriff Thompson they believe that Mr Krueger has interfered with his daughter and has been keeping this hidden from his wife. I believe that he is a serious threat to Katherine's safety and that is why I am asking for a restraining order to be put in place in regards to both his daughter and wife"

Dawson slowly took the sheet off of him, beginning to read it with an expression of dread starting to creep across his face. The answers did seem to indicate acts of molestation in regards to the young child. But still, it needed to be investigated thoroughly. He glanced wearily at Fred and handed it back to Hughes. "We will have to investigate this further. As for the time being Sheriff Thompson will issue the appropriate documentation in regards to the restraining order. For the foreseeable future Fred Krueger will not be allowed any form of contact with his family, until the police investigation is carried out to determine whether these accusations are true or not"

"Wait one minute sir!" Burke cried out, "This accusation was never disclosed to me or my client. I demand that I receive copies of this statement from the Sheriff and Miss Barlow. I also demand that I meet with Miss Barlow to discuss this! My client is of no threat to his daughter!"

"But the statement says otherwise" Dawson stated bluntly.

"It's a fucking lie!" Fred snarled. He had about enough of keeping quiet. He was a good father, the best father anyone could be to Katherine. The fuckers were making this up "I would never touch Katherine. Never!"

"If that is so, then you will have the opportunity to prove your innocence. Until then, please Sheriff Thompson do whatever you need to do" he looked down at a small diary, flicking through the pages for the next week or so. "We shall convene next Wednesday at 10am. Until then, this court is dismissed"

Freddy clenched his right fist and angrily slammed it against the table, "Fucking bastard" he hissed, "Did you know about this?"

Burke shook his head. "No, not a thing. Listen, this is my number" he handed over a small white card, "I have an office near the Springwood Mall, I can arrange a meeting so we can talk about this in more detail. But for the time being you have to promise me that you will not try to contact your wife or daughter. If you do, they'll throw you in jail. Just keep your distance, lay low for the next few days"

Fred looked over his shoulder at the crowd of parents who were trying to push forward, some of the males trying to contain their rage at the monster being set free. However, several police officers were holding them back, pushing them towards the two large wooden doors. "Am I allowed to go back to my house?" he finally asked.

"Yes, I believe so" Burke nodded, "Because the search of your house was illegal the police must withdraw. As you had some rather...dangerous items in your basemen , they will not be handed back to you"

He nodded. Not particularly worried about his gloves, as he always made sure that there was one or two duplicates kept hidden away in his home away from home. "If I can prove my innocence about Katherine, would I be able to apply for custody of her?"

"We'll see Mr Krueger" he gathered his belongings and pulled on his long black coat, "I think we should try and escort you out the back. There is a lot of angry people out there, wanting your blood"

"I don't give a shit what people think. All I wants is my daughter" Fred growled and placed his fedora hat back on, tipping it downwards to shield part of his face. "I will phone you later when I get the chance"

They slowly made their way out of the court room, but instead of turning right then head left out the back doors into the mid morning sun. However, it wasn't as quiet as they hoped it would be. They were soon set upon by several news reporters, shoving their microphones into Fred's face asking countless questions. But they received no answers, only a venomous snarl and growl from him as he pushed them out of his way and followed his lawyer to his car.

Several parents saw them climbing in and suddenly rushed forward, screaming and throwing abuse at him.

"Fucking bastard!"

"Murdering scum!"

"Fucking pervert!"

He gave them a cruel smirk as Burke drove him away. As they passed the two lonesome figures of Donald and Marge Thompson he gave a small conceited wave at them, receiving an angry response from Thompson who glared furiously at him.

Marge watched silently as the car drove off and then took another long drag of her cigarette, her hand still shaking in revulsion at what had just happened. "How could you be so fucking stupid Don? Why did you not check that everything was above board? Now, that fucker is out, free to roam the streets!" she took one last puff from her cancer stick and threw it onto the ground, "I've got to get back home. I have to make sure Loretta is okay. I'm sure she's found out from the news. Her and Katherine need to be put in a safe house or something"

"He won't go near her" Donald muttered.

"How the fuck do you know that? You'll probably screw up the restraining order too! And how could you falsify Katherine's answers like that! She told the truth and you twisted it so that people are going to believe that he has hurt, that he has touched her!"

"Maybe he did"

"Loretta doesn't believe that. Katherine's answers don't even indicate that there was any mention of molestation!"

Donald began to walk towards his car and mumbled over his shoulder, "I'm trying to protect them Marge!"

"By lying?" she snapped.

"If needs be, then yes. Listen, just get home to Loretta. I'm going to get this restraining order issued and then hand it over to that bastard. I'm assuming that he will be at his home. I'll be home as soon as I can" he pecked her lightly cheek and wandered towards his police car. Trying his best to ignore the disgusted looks from several of the parents venturing back to their own vehicles. He was shrouded with guilt and knew that he had to make it up to them, to make amends. But how?

**x x x**

Loretta paced the Thompson's living room with frantic worry. It had been near half an hour since she found out the devastating news about Fred's release from court. She just knew that something would have happened. How fucking idiotic where Thompson and his staff? Marge had pleaded for her to sit down and rest, but she just couldn't. When Marge had came home, Loretta had more or less screamed at her. Demanding to know why Donald had been such a fool. Her outburst caused Katherine to scurry down to find out what the commotion was about. She had seen the distraught look on her mother's face, but Marge quickly hushed her back upstairs to Nancy's room where she told her to wait until she had managed to calm her mother down.

But Marge knew that the chances of that happening soon were very slim.

"I still can't get my head around this. How could Donald be so fucking stupid?" she grumbled.

Marge nodded, "I know. Just say I'm not on talking terms with him. I don't think anyone is pleased with him"

"He's going to come here, he's going to come and take Katherine away from me! I can't let him take her from me! She's all I have left!" Loretta cried.

"He won't" Marge started slowly. "He isn't allowed near her"

"What? How?"

"Well, Donald has been authorised to put a restraining order out against him. He isn't allowed anywhere near you or Katherine"

"Why? How can he do that?" Loretta gulped.

Marge grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the sofa, pulling her down to sit beside her. She need to be sitting down to hear this. "Remember, the other day when Andrea Barlow came to question Katherine?"

"Yes" she gave an uneasy nod.

"Uh, it seems that he has falsified her answers" Marge stated grimly.

"He what?" Loretta shrieked, "How fucking dare he. Fred never touched Katherine. I know that for a fact. He would never hurt her"

"I know, I believe you Loretta. I do" she hushed her, "But Donald believes that it is the best thing for you both, a way to protect you from him"

"Protect me?" Loretta gave a small bitter smile, "He's going to kill me. He's going to believe that I allowed for this to happen. That I believe that he molested Katherine. I can't stay here, I have to leave Springwood. I'm taking Katherine and I'm getting out of this damn town!"

"Look, we'll talk to Donald when he gets back. We can talk about this properly. I promise you Loretta, you're safe. Fred won't get to you"

Loretta rolled her eyes and stormed into the kitchen, sobbing softly as she stared out into the back yard. She didn't believe Marge one bit. The only way Fred would never get to her or Katherine again if he was in jail or _dead_.

Freddy had arrived back at his home at 1428 Elm Street about half an hour after the court was dismissed. When he arrived in his street, the vultures otherwise known as the media pounced upon him trying to get some information out of him. But he quickly scurried into his house and bolted the door behind him. It was now just past noon and he had been sitting in the living room, waiting for that fucker Thompson to arrive with the restraining order. He had contemplated on paying a visit to his '_darling_' wife across the road, but decided against it. Seeing as there was a police car parked outside with two officers sitting inside, no doubt keeping an eye on both the houses. He had a few things he needed sorting out, namely to get rid of anything to to with that traitorous whore. Her clothes, pictures, jewellery. Anything that would remind him of her. As far as he was concerned she was no longer his wife. He no longer loved her. She meant nothing to him. She was dead to him.

His head perked up at the rapid sound of knocking on his door. He knew who it was, Donald Thompson. Marching towards the door he flung it open, leering at the man before him. "Sheriff Thompson"

Donald glowered at him and shoved the order into his hand, "Read that carefully. If you breach any of the rules, you'll be arrested. Understand Krueger?"

Freddy sniggered and mocked, "Are you sure it's _signed_ this time Don?"

"Fuck you Krueger" he snapped.

He smiled back devilishly, "Say to Katherine that her daddy says hello and say to Loretta that I send my '_love_'"

Sneering Donald was ready to rebuke, but the door was slammed in his face and all he could was hear was Fred's triumphant laughter from within the house. "Arrogant fucker" he murmured.

Spinning on his heel he slowly walked across the road back to this house. Thankfully, the press were now gone having been forced away by his officers. He looked up at the living room window, seeing movement from behind the curtains. God knew how Loretta would react to him. Reaching for the door he eased it open and stepped into the hallway, his gaze falling upon Loretta as she stormed towards him as he closed the door behind him.

"How fucking dare you!" she hissed and bestowed him with a hard slap to the face.

He touched his cheek and nodded slowly, knowing that he deserved it. "I'm sorry Loretta"

"Don't give me that!" she replied, "I trusted you, I believed that you could help me! But he's free, he's across the road!"

Donald followed her as she scurried into the living room, where Marge stood at the fireplace. "Please Loretta, he won't get to you. I swear to you"

"Your promises mean nothing" she looked away from him, "What you did by falsifying Katherine's answers is sick. He never touched her. He would never hurt her. He loves her so much"

He groaned inwardly and turned to head upstairs to his bedroom. What a terrible day this was and it wasn't even over yet.

Back across in 1428 Elm Street, Freddy stood in his 'secret room'. The shelves were no longer there. His prized gloves were gone. The pictures of his children were gone, along with other various weapons he had scattered about the room. His book detailing his crimes and containing mementos of his killing spree throughout the years were also missing. He walked over to the small wooden bench and pulled the two small drawers. The only thing inside was a small black and white photograph of Katherine. He smiled sadly and lifted it, placing it in his back trouser pocket.

There was a small square mirror attached to the wall just above the bench. He took a fleeting glance at his reflection, noticing how tired he looked. A short nap should hopefully do the trick. That was if he didn't have a nightmare, which to be honest with himself plaguing his sleep a little too much over the last week or two, especially this week. The images of his dreams could not be shaken from his mind.

Smoke, fire, heat, orang and red flames. The feel of his skin being burned, bubbled and scorched. And them hearing those voices. He had heard them before, when he was a teenager and living with that fucker Underwood right up until the night he killed him. Then the voices disappeared until they came back, just about the time when he started to maltreat those prostitutes just before Katherine was born. They continued to haunt him, becoming more frequent and resilient. Especially when he began to kill the children, when he took up his 'special work'. There was something very important about those voices, but what and why was he hearing them in his dreams too?

He rubbed his head and leaned back in his chair, allowing his eyes to close and soon he was in deep slumber.

Freddy's eyes snapped open and he found himself in the middle of dark, hot metal passageway. Steam hissed out of the cracked pipes aligned to the walls either side of him. He knew exactly where he was, his second home. The power plant. He was in the boiler room. Cautiously he moved forward, hearing in the distance the sound of footsteps. There seemed to be several of them and they were getting closer, directly behind him. He broke out into a run as he heard the cruel remarks from behind.

"Krueger. We're going to get you. You bastard!"

"You're going to pay for what you did to our children!"

He whipped his head over his shoulder for a few seconds, seeing the faint silhouettes of the parents chasing him. Gritting his teeth he picked up his speed and soon found himself in the main part of the boiler room where he took his children to molest and murder. He spun around towards the entrance of the passageway and that was when he smelt it. Gasoline. It was everywhere, soaking the ground, dripping off the workbench, the side of the furnace and for some strange reason his _clothes_. Suddenly, there was a loud whoosh and flames began to spread throughout the boiler room.

"Die mother fucker!"

"Burn in hell!"

He backed away from the flames and then heard their voices.

_They will come for you Freddy. When they do, you must accept your fate as will be waiting for you. Ready to offer you unimaginable power beyond your wildest **dreams**. You will get the chance for your vengeance, for the chance to live forever. _

Freddy wildly looked about for the owners of the voices, but as always he could not find them. Then he felt the flames lick at his body and in a flash he jerked awake. His breathing was heavy and slowly he turned towards the mirror as though he knew something was wrong. His mouth went agape in horror. His face was horribly burnt. A startled gasp came from his throat as he gingerly touched the rough texture of his skin. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and shook his head, before opening his eyes expecting to see his burnt face. But his face was normal and unblemished.

He muttered to himself and stood from his seat, knowing that the dream meant something. Those voices were right. The fuckers would come for him and he would be ready.

Ready for his fate, his _destiny._


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** I have to admit, I'm not too happy with this chapter. I don't know why, perhaps I thought it could have been done a bit better. Ah, well. Lol. Let me know what you think via reviews. BTW, after this chapter it will fast forward about to when Katherine is about 17 or so. Then the nightmares begin, hehe!

**Chapter 14**

The clock struck 2pm, the chimes sounding throughout the living room of the Thompson residence. Marge had just left the house to go and fetch Nancy from Springwood Elementary school, leaving Loretta alone with Donald and Katherine. However, Loretta had remained upstairs with Katherine in the spare room. She was secretly packing away her and Katherine's belongings, having made up her mind a short time after Donald had arrived back, that she had to leave Springwood. Her life was in danger. And as for Katherine, she knew that Fred would ultimately come after her. It didn't matter if there was a restraining order out on him. He didn't obey rules, he had never liked to be controlled. Why would now be any different?

Katherine sat on the edge of the bed, swinging her two little legs as she stared excitedly at her mother as she packed. It was her naïve belief that she was heading home, "Mommy, are we heading home? Did you and daddy make up?"

Shaking her head, Loretta replied. "No, honey. We're going to stay with your grandparents for a while"

The young child frowned sadly, "Why? Why can't you just go home and talk to daddy?"

"We just can't Katherine"

"Why?" she persisted eagerly.

Loretta ignored her question and zipped up the bag. Katherine was having none of it and stood from the bed and crossed her arms angrily, "Why mommy?"

Her mother swallowed thickly, "Because me and your father haven't made up yet. I don't think we will any time soon"

Katherine's bottom lip began to quiver, her eyes starting to well with tears at his piece of news. "Why? I don't understand mommy!"

"He isn't there" Loretta muttered.

"He is" her daughter rebuked, "I was looking out Nancy's bedroom window and I saw him moving inside the house. He's home, you can go over and talk. Please! I want to go home!"

"No!" her mother commanded sternly.

Huffing angrily she crossed her arms across her chest and stepped away from her mother, lowering her head sullenly. Frowning in distress Loretta moved closer to her daughter and took her in her arms in a tender hug, "I'm sorry Katherine. But it's for the best, you'll see. You can talk to him on the phone..."

"It's not the same" Katherine murmured through her wretched sobs.

She patted her back gently and hushed her, "Sh, it's okay. Now, c'mon dry your eyes. You don't want to be upset when Nancy gets home. Tonight you and her can have a little party before we leave to go and see your grandparents. They still have their dog, Lucky. You remember him don't you?"

Lifting her head off her mother's shoulder, Katherine sniffled and wiped at her teary face as a small smile broke across her face. "Yeah, I remember him"

"You can take him out for a walk and help wash him. Would you like to do that?" her questioned.

Katherine nodded enthusiastically at this idea.

"Good, let's get downstairs and I'll make you something quick to eat"

Grabbing her hand she lead her daughter downstairs, her gaze glancing briefly at Donald as he stood in the corner of the living room speaking into the phone. He gave her a sidewards glance and turned away towards the window. He was starting to ring around the Elm Street parents and some of the parents whose children were Freddy's victims. He was hoping that they would at least listen to him, hear out his plan he had began to formulate in his mind. There was so much anger from the parents and he knew that if he could use their rage, directed it towards Krueger that they could get rid of him. However, he had to make sure that his wife, Loretta, didn't find out about his plan. As he knew that she would be dead set against it.

Loretta rolled her eyes and ventured into the kitchen, motioning for her young daughter to sit at the table. "You want some a couple of sandwiches?" she looked over to her daughter from the kitchen counter, seeing her nod in agreement. Again her eyes darted towards the living room as she heard Donald mutter something along the line of '_meeting here at 6pm'. _

Turning towards the fridge, she began to take out the items to make the snack. Wondering to herself just what exactly Donald was up to this time and who was he going to meet. She had to find out somehow.

Suddenly, the front door to the house lurched open and in came running little Nancy, followed by her mother Marge. The little girl ran into the kitchen towards Katherine, "Hiya!"

Katherine grinned, "Hey, how was school?"

"Good!" she reached her small hand into her small light pink school bag and pulled out a piece of paper, "I painted a picture of us!" she turned the paper around to reveal two small painted figures. One that had wavy brunette hair and blue eyes, which was her. While the little figure beside her had their brown hair tied back in two red ribbons, which was of course Katherine. Both of them were dressed in bright yellow dresses. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah" Katherine giggled, "It's really good"

"Here, you can have it" she held it over.

"Thanks"

Loretta smiled at the two young girls and wandered over with a small plate of ham and cheese sandwiches. "Here you go"

The girls dove in, grabbing a sandwich each and greedily began to munch away. Marge stood at the doorway and gestured for Loretta to follow her, which she duly did. Once in the hallway, she quietly asked. "Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" she hissed harshly.

"Um, I take that as a no" Marge mumbled.

"I'm leaving Marge" Loretta stated bluntly, "I'm going to live with my parents for a while. I'm not coming back here, not with him still living here"

Marge sighed and opened her mouth to speak, but wisely clamped her mouth shut. Donald had discreetly mentioned something earlier to her before she left to get Nancy. Something about wanting to make amends for his mistakes in regards to the search and arrest warrants. But she didn't want to tell Loretta that, not just yet. She would just brush it off and declare that it meant nothing. However, Marge knew from her the resolute look on her husband's face that he was going to make it up to Loretta, to the parents of the victims, to the whole town of Springwood and she believed him. What he had planned though? Well, she didn't know yet. "Are you sure Loretta?" she finally spoke.

"I have to" the woman replied, her face jaded. "I know that he'll try and contact me. Or even worse try and get in contact with Katherine. I'm afraid for my life, that's why I'm leaving. Would it be okay if I phoned my parents?"

Squeezing her arms gently, Marge nodded. "Of course, go ahead. I'll keep an eye on Katherine"

"Thanks" she walked off into the living room and lifted up the small black telephone receiver, beginning to ring in her parents number. Holding the phone to her left ear she stared out the living room window as it began to ring. After the 9th ring she hung up, disappointed that they weren't in. As she went to turn away from the window, the phone began to ring. Making her jump in fright. Giggling nervously she cleared her throat and answered the phone, "Hello?"

There was a few seconds of silence before she said again, "Hello?"

Deep shallow breathing began to flutter through the earpiece followed by a harsh, cruel chuckle and then his voice broke through. "Hello, Loretta"

Her grip on the phone tightened, her knuckles going white with the intensity of her grip. The colour drained from her face and slowly her body began to quake with fear. Taking a small step forward she peered out the window, across at her home and saw him at the living room window, looking straight at her. He cackled again, sending shivers up and down her spine, "What's wrong, sweetheart? Not going to say hello to me?"

"What do you want?" she croaked.

"Oh, nothing much" he muttered darkly, "Just you _dead_ and my daughter back by my side"

Loretta swallowed, "You shouldn't be phoning me"

"Like I give a fuck what Donald says!" he barked, "You're going to fucking pay for what you did, you snivelling traitorous bitch! I'm going to come for you, just you wait and see, _darling_"

She whimpered quietly and heard someone approaching from behind and soon heard the dead tone. He had hung up.

Slowly, she spun around to face Marge and Donald. Both of them looking concerned at her shaking form. "Loretta" Donald began, "What is it?"

Her grip on the phone slackened and it soon fell from her hand, her eyes fleetingly looking across the road at her home.

Donald did likewise and grabbed the phone holding it to his ear, hearing a dead tone. "What the fuck, did he phone you?"

Her head nodded shakily and Marge went to her side.

"That's it. I'm arresting the fucker"

Loretta grabbed his arm, "No, it's okay" she threw a glance towards the kitchen. Thankfully, Katherine was too occupied with Nancy. "Just leave it, I'm leaving in the morning anyway"

He gave her a confused look and then glanced at his wife who nodded, "Yeah Don, she's leaving Springwood"

He sighed and looked at his watch. "I'm heading out for a while. I want you to lock the doors and don't answer the phone okay? I'll be back as soon as I can. I'm just heading down to the Lant'z house. I need to speak to them about something very important. Later on at 6pm make sure the kids are upstairs in Nancy's room" he marched towards the door, "I'll have two police officers park outside the house within the hour. I'll get them to go over and explain exactly what the rules of the restraining order are"

"It doesn't matter!" Loretta rebuked, "He won't listen. I just need to leave this town. Simple as that"

"But you do know that he'll go after you, follow you to your parents house" Donald warned.

This statement made her skin crawl, like a thousand insects were scattering across her body. It made her sick to the stomach. Could he really do that? Follow her and stalk her across the state? Pester her until he got what he wanted, her dead? "What am I meant to do?" she cried.

"I'm sorting something out" Donald declared, "I promise you, I'll get him out of your life for good. I'll get him out of all our lives!" with that he left the house, closing the door behind him.

Taking a sidewards glance at the Krueger house, Donald crossed the lawn and headed along the side-walk towards number 1408 Elm Street, a few doors down from his house. Two men stood on the porch, Peter Lantz the owner of the house and Steven Lane. A neighbour and close friend from the street behind their homes. Peter was a shortish man with dark brown hair, slight pot belly and bright blue eyes, while Steven Lane was a tall man about 6'1 in height, with a stern face with a slightly chiselled shape jaw, black hair and deep brown eyes. They were both glaring with venom at the Krueger house down to their left as Donald approached them.

Without taking his eyes off 1428 Elm Street, Steven Lane asked, "So, what's the plan Don?"

"Tonight, we'll go over to that bastard's house and take him somewhere..._quiet_. Somewhere we can get rid of him" he said calmly and lit up a cigarette.

"You mean permanently get rid of him?" Lantz questioned.

Donald nodded once and blew a puff of his cigarette smoke into the air, watching it swirl upwards. An idea forming in his mind as to how they'll get rid of Krueger. His two friends nodded slowly, knowing exactly what he meant and they were one hundred percent behind him. They knew the other parents would agree.

"Are you sure it won't get out? What about the press?" Lane put to him.

"I'll keep it under wraps, believe me. Anyway no one could care about that bastard going missing neither mind fucking dead"

Lantz gave a nervous look across the road at the Krueger house, "What about his family? His wife and daughter? What if they found out?"

"His daughter won't find out. As for Loretta, we'll try to keep it a secret from her. Spread the word to as many of the parents as you can, I owe it to them. To each and every one of them"

"Just make sure you don't fuck up this time Donald" Steven glowered at him.

"Believe me, I won't" he gestured for them to go inside, "I think it would be best if we could talk some more inside"

They agreed and quickly ventured inside, not knowing that from across the way Fred Krueger was watching their ever move from inside his daughter's room. He knew that Donald was making his _'plans' _for tonight, just like those voices had told him. Well, he would be waiting for Donald and the rest of them bastards. Let them come, let them believe that they were going to get rid of him for good. When in reality it was just going to be the start of their nightmare...

**x x x **

It was around 6pm when the sun began to set over the skyline. Inside the Thompson's house there were about ten to fifteen adults, most of them residing in and around Elm Street with a few of them parents of the children whose lives were taken away by Freddy. They were willing to hear what Donald had to say, despite their fury at him for letting Krueger free.

Donald stood in front of the window, with his wife and Lt Garcia on either side of him. Loretta was nowhere to be seen, having gone upstairs at 5 or so to get some rest or well so she had said. Clearing his throat he started, "There is no use in me apologising for my mistake earlier this morning. I admit it was my fault, my department's fault for not performing our job correctly. But I swear to you all, I intend to make amends"

Douglas Parker leaned against the wall to the left of Donald, just beside the fireplace and asked expectantly, "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"We take matters into our own hands" Donald's face was etched with grim seriousness.

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

Donald gave a small dark smile, "We get rid of him"

Parker gave his wife a bemused look, then began to mutter with Mr and Mrs Crusel to his left. He then turned back towards Donald, demanding. "In what way get rid of him? You mean like run him out of the town?"

Donald chuckled at his and shook his head, giving Peter Lantz and Steven Lane a knowing look, "No, we kill the fucker"

There was a cry of horror from the staircase and quickly the forlorn figure of Loretta stumbled down the steps, grasping the railing tightly. Donald twisted around to face her, with Marge running towards her seeing the look of revulsion on her face. They didn't want her to hear this. "Loretta, honey..." Marge whispered.

Loretta pushed past her and stormed up to Donald, "You can't kill him, he's my husband!"

"What do you expect me to do? He'll end up killing more innocent children. He'll end up going after you and Katherine. You know what I'm saying is the truth" he stated bluntly.

"But..." she sobbed and slowly turned to face the other parents, her eyes becoming red with crying, "You can't just murder him"

Donald gently placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her around to face him, "Loretta, please you have to trust me on this"

Loretta gawked at him in disbelief, "Trust you? How can I trust you when you let him out, you never done your damn job right!" she was just about to tell the parents the actual truth in regards to the lies about Katherine's 'alleged' abuse by the hands of Fred, when a question was put forward by one of the parents.

"Is it true Loretta? Did Fred touch Katherine? Did he really molest her?"

She spun around to face the owner of the voice. Mrs Carol Gray. Her head shook slowly in discord and just as when she about to speak, Donald abruptly cut in.

"Yes, he did. The child told us herself"

There was startled gasps from the women, as Loretta twisted around to glare at him and grabbed his arm roughly. Her voice loud enough so everyone could hear, "What the fuck are you doing? You know that he never touched her!"

Donald gently pried her hand off of his arm, hushing her. "You're just confused Loretta. The statement from Katherine suggests that something has happened to her, the last few days are stressing you out. You're not thinking clearly"

"That's not true..." she murmured softly.

He ignored her and turned back towards the rest of the group, nodding vigorously. "I think we should do this tonight. Go over there and sort him out"

There was a chorus of agreement from the parents, their anger and resentment towards Fred starting to increase at the prospect of killing him. Douglas Parker spoke up and asked, "What about the others? They haven't came, will we tell them?"

"Yes, we'll meet across at his house in the next hour"

"I can't let you do this!" Loretta snapped angrily, "It's wrong!"

Taking a step closer to her, Donald locked eyes with her, his voice stern. "Listen, that fucker is out on them streets. Your life is in danger and so is Katherine's. Do you really want the threat of him coming after you both hanging over your heads for the rest of your lives? What if he took Katherine away from you and you never saw her again? How would you _feel_ Loretta?"

Her hands shook as she covered her mouth, muffling her sobs as she croaked out, "I can't lose her, she's all I have left"

"Then you'll understand that what we're doing is for the best" Donald then put it to her, "Will you help us?"

Her eyes went wide with terror at this. Not only was he going to kill Fred, but he wanted her help. God, she was going to faint there and then. Her whole world was turning into a fucking nightmare. Blinking sharply she turned her gaze towards Marge as she walked forward. Her face showed sympathy for her for being put on the spot like this. However,. Marge knew that her husband was right. This was the only option they had left. The children's lives and futures depended on it.

"Loretta" Marge took her hand in hers, "You know it's the right thing to do. He's going to come after you and Katherine. He'll go after the children again. He won't stop unless he is dead!"

Using her free hand Loretta slowly wiped at her tear streamed face. Her heart was being torn. He was a vicious, vile, heartless monster. The monster who had been preying on the children throughout the last 5 to 6 years. God knew how many children he had molested? And did he care? No, he never. But he was the father of her daughter Katherine, who he loved dearly and who loved him back with equal vigour. How could she help murder him? It was wrong, but he had threatened to kill her and take away Katherine. That was the one person she couldn't live without. Her face furrowed despairingly at this thought and she began to mumble incoherently to herself.

"You don't have to be there" Marge reassured, "You can stay here with the kids..."

"No!" Loretta shook her head strongly, "I want to be there, I want to make sure that your husband doesn't mess it up again" she shot Donald a stony glare. However, he shrugged this off.

"Okay" Marge muttered, "We'll be leaving within the hour. I'll organise my babysitter Isobel to come over and mind the kids. I think we should allow them to do have a little party, keep them occupied for the evening. Nancy's friends will come over and I think Jenny Clarke's mother and father is going too. She is Katherine's friend right?"

"Yes"

"That's good, it will help her cheer up if she sees a close friend of hers coming round for the night. Keep her mind off of things" Marge smiled warmly, "I'll go and let the kids know they'll have company tonight"

Loretta followed her upstairs and soon heard the soft giggles of Katherine and Nancy from the front bedroom. They gently pushed opened the door and found the two young girls dressed up in fancy dress clothing that Nancy owned. Looking up at their mothers expectantly they listened as Marge cleared her throat, "How would you two like some company tonight? How about a party?"

Nancy squealed elatedly, "Oh, is Tina coming over?"

"Yes, plus Rod and Glenn. Katherine's friend Jenny is coming over too" her mother replied, smiling at the expressions of excitement that began to grow on their faces.

"Really?" Katherine gasped.

Loretta knelt before her, running a shaky hand through her daughter's hair, "Yes, but you have to be good for the babysitter. I'm heading out with Mrs Thompson for a few hours. I have errands to do"

Nancy cut in, asking her own mother. "Can we make popcorn? Batman is on later, can we watch it?"

"Okay" Marge sighed, "But once Batman is over you have to come straight back up here. And be good. I'll be asking Isobel if you're good or not"

Katherine nodded and then looked towards her mother as she drew her close into a hug, "This is going to be your last night with Nancy, remember we're going to your grandparents in the morning. Okay?"

Katherine willed herself not to cry, despite her despairing heart. She was sad that she had to leave. However, not leaving Nancy, but for not getting the chance to say goodbye to her father before she left. "Mom" she whispered in Loretta's right ear, "Please can I go over and see daddy before we go? I miss him, I want him to give me a kiss before we leave"

Loretta frowned and twisted her face so that she was looking directly at Katherine's face, seeing that a steady stream of fresh tears were rolling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry honey, but you can't. Please don't be sad. When you're sad, you make me sad. I don't want to be any more"

"I'll try mommy" she whispered softly.

"Good girl. I'll see you later" she kissed her forehead and then stood, throwing a small glance over her shoulder at Katherine as she left the room. May she never find out what she was about to do...

**x x x**

The evening was rather chilly, with a clear night sky with no clouds, showing the small speckles of yellow stars scattered here and there. Loretta pulled her light black jacket closer to her body as she waited outside the Thompson house. She could hear Nancy and Katherine laughing inside with their friends, no doubt torturing Isobel and her friend Donna to make popcorn. She looked up towards Marge as she gestured her onwards, "Come on, we're going now"

She gave a shaky nod and followed her across the street, noticing a large crowd of adults gathering outside. Perhaps thirty to forty of them, most of them carried various types weapons. Such as golf clubs, hammers, baseball bats, large kitchen knives among other household items that could be used to inflict damage on a human being. They each glanced expectantly at Donald as he talked quietly to Peter and Steven, before he spun on his heel and marched with purpose up the pathway to 1428 Elm Street. The crowd of parents closely followed, eager to get this over and done with. This was for the children who had lost their lives.

Donald clenches his right fist and knocked on the door several times, "Krueger open up!"

There was no reply, no sound of any movement of any kind from inside. Donald grunted and again called out, "Krueger, we know you're in there. Now open up, you fucker!"

To his left Lt Garcia peered through the window, "Sir, the place is a mess. The furniture is everywhere. He's wrecked the place, he isn't there"

Donald took a step back and shoulder barged the down in, half stumbling into the hallway. Without thinking Loretta stormed in behind him, her mouth instantly going agape at the sight her home was in. The furniture was ripped and smashed to pieces, the ornaments were shattered everywhere. The long mirror was smashed to pieces, while the TV was toppled over and the screen smashed inwards. Slowly, she walked into her kitchen finding it the exact same. The table and chairs were broken, the fridge turned on its side, with the contents scattered everywhere. Every kitchen drawer was pulled out, the cutlery and other utensils were littered on the ground. Her lips trembled and slowly she back tracked into the living room, her horrified gaze turning towards the framed pictures on fireplace and walls. They too were smashed, with the photographs of her face ripped in two. However, it was only her face that was decimated, the pictures of her husband and Katherine were untouched. She gulped and allowed her tears to overwhelm her, "Look, what he's done..."

Donald crossed the room to her, ready to offer some words of comfort when Garcia approached him from the staircase. "Sir, I've checked upstairs. It's the same. Everything is smashed to pieces!"

Loretta sobbed, "What about Katherine's room?"

Garcia shook his head in discord, "For some reason, he hasn't touched it"

She licked her parched lips, knowing why he hadn't done so. Of course he wouldn't, he wasn't angry at her. Katherine had done nothing to her, never betrayed him, turned on him. She did. The question however remained, where the fuck was he?

She felt a hand plant itself on her shoulder and soon she was turned around to face it's owner, Donald. "Do you have any idea where he could be?"

"No"

"Sir" Garcia piped up from behind them, "What about the area surrounding the old power plant on the edge of town? There were a few of the children's bodies found there"

Loretta's face paled in dread, the power plant? Oh, fuck. "My god, that's where he used to work. Fred worked there!"

"What?" Donald glared at her.

"He worked there until February 1963, then after he got made redundant he got a new job in the new factory on the other side of town in late April" she whispered.

"That was when the kids started to disappear" he muttered out loud.

She nervously nodded, "Do you think that is where he took them? Do you think he could be there?"

"Well, let's fucking find out" Donald remarked. "Garcia, before we head I want you to post another two officers outside my house, just in case that bastard sneaks back here. Now, let's go!"

He quickly rushed out of the house, following by Loretta and the other parents. Scattered along the lawn were the remaining adults, all of them waiting eagerly for what was going to happen. "We're heading over to the old power plant, we'll meet there in fifteen minutes. If anyone wants to pull out then now is the time!"

There were a chorus of disagreement from the crowd, "No fucking way, that bastard is going to get what's coming to him!" came a snarl from one of the men.

A broad grin grew across Donald's face at this. He was glad that everyone was behind him on this, perhaps at last he was gaining their trust once more. They were all determined to see that fucker perish, but unknown to them all their actions would have grave consequences. Not now, but in years to come.

Within a matter of minutes, the adults had climbed into several of the cars parked along the street. The tyres screeched as the vehicles drove off down the street and out of the neighbourhood. Loretta sat in the back of Donald's car with Marge, her vacant nervous gaze looked out the window. This was it there was no turning back for her. May god have forgiveness on her and the other parents. As she knew that if Katherine ever found out, she would not forgive her.

_Ever._

She suddenly jolted forward, her hands springing forward to grasp the front passenger seat in front of her. Thankfully, preventing her from colliding with it. Shaking her head she looked out the window again, noticing that they were now outside the power plant. Approximately twenty yards from what appeared to be the entrance. It looked like a large metal monster, ominously towering over the six to seven cars that pulled up to it. Slowly, she opened up the door and slithered out of the car, her eyes darting to and fro the parents as they began to congregate near the entrance. She could tell from the looks on several of the women, they were apprehensive. Perhaps a little unsure of what was going to happen, of what they could find inside the power plant. She gripped Marge's hand as they began to move forward. Donald glanced over his shoulder seeing Peter and Steven lifting two large containers from the back of his boot. He gave a knowing nod and cautiously the parents followed him through the entrance.

The corridors were dimly lit, with the emergency lighting illuminating the way further into the plant. He led them down a deep staircase to the bottom level of the building and within ten to fifteen minutes they found an opening, they were now at the boiler room. The furnaces were in full working order, the orange and red flames dancing wildly within. There was a small doorway to their right, leading into a side room. The door was close, but through the grimy window panes you could see someone moving inside. There was a harsh chuckle and the door creaked open, the sound screeching throughout the boiler room. Donald glowered furiously at Fred as he slowly exited the room, a sly grin growing slowly across his face. His fedora hat was tipped downwards half shielding his face from them.

Loretta had now lingered amongst the other parents, not daring to be seen by him. She felt physically sick being here, in this place where she knew in her heart that he had taken those poor innocent children to torture and kill. She nervously peered through the parents as Fred crept towards him, brandishing a bladed glove that fitted perfectly on his right hand. It appeared that he had kept other replicas of his gloves here too. As though he wanted to keep duplicates in case his other ones were taken away from him. He was clever.

Fred coolly looked at the parents as he tipped his hat back, smiling devilishly and locked his sight on Donald. "So, you finally made it, Don. I thought you forgot about _me_"

"Shut the fuck up Krueger" Donald snapped.

Freddy cackled, "I'm glad that you've brought the other fuckers. The more the merrier" he gazed at each of them again and smiled darkly, "You can come out Loretta, I know you're there, you _bitch._ I can smell you, smell your fear..."

There were a few hushed murmurs and slowly Loretta snaked her way through the crowd and stood beside Marge, clutching her hand tightly. Her shaking face lifted up to stare at her husband, who looked back at her with malice, pure hatred and disgust. He leisurely licked his lips, grinning once more. "You came along to watch the show too, huh? To help these bastards murder me? Your own husband? The father of your _child_?"

She whimpered and averted her gaze.

"How is my little princess anyway?" Freddy asked.

Loretta took a deep breath, replying sharply. "She's none of your business anymore Fred"

"Oh really?" he snarled, "I beg to differ, does know that you're here? Ready to kill her daddy, huh?"

She sniffled back her tears and soon heard movement from her right. Turning her head she saw Peter and Steven began to move forward, unscrewing the tops of two large containers. There was a distinct smell emanating from its contents, making her gag in disgust. It was gasoline. Her eyes went wide with terror, they were going to burn him alive. Her petrified gaze turned towards Marge who had gripped her hand more tightly, her own eyes were set upon the two men as they started to pour the gasoline around the edge of the boiler room, blocking Fred in.

Freddy laughed triumphantly as though he knew something they didn't. "That's it, go on, keep pouring" he beckoned them on. "That's it all over the fucking place. Ooh, you missed a bit. C'mon, why don't you pour some _over_ me?" he looked at Donald, "You wouldn't want to screw things up again, huh Donald?"

Returning his icy glare with equal vigour, Donald snapped back. "You're going to burn in hell for what do did to this town, for what you did to those children!"

"Like I give a fuck" Freddy leered.

Donald was taken aback by this and glanced at his wife nervously. Why was this bastard acting so calm? Why wasn't he trying to escape? Was he really willing to accept his death? Was he really that fucking crazy? He shook his head. Who fucking cared, as long as he was out of their lives. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out a small box of matches, "So, any last words Krueger?"

Flexing his bladed claw menacingly Freddy smirked, "I'll be coming back for your children" he suddenly looked at his wife and pointed a blade at her, "I'll be coming back for you Loretta. Mark my words"

"In your fucking dreams Krueger!" Donald hissed.

Sniggering quietly to himself, Freddy whispered. "No, in your children's dreams, fucker"

No one seemed to have overheard his remark and in a split second Donald had lit the match, throwing it onto the gasoline stained floor. There was a loud whoosh as hot searing flames began to spread throughout the room. The parents rapidly backed away from the flames and smoke, watching in silent satisfaction as the flames began to close in on Krueger.

He however remained rooted to the spot, welcoming the flames as he let his hands fall by his side. Within a few seconds he felt them singe his clothing and with a deep breath he jumped into them, screaming and howling with pain as they consumed his body. Through the flames he could see Loretta staring straight at him, that sent him into rage. "You traitorous bitch..." he roared, his voice becoming deep and hoarse, "I'll be back for you..." slowly he staggered forward, right towards her.

Loretta gasped and without even thinking, grabbed Donald's gun from his hostler and aimed it straight towards her husband, pulling the trigger with a cry of rage. There was two loud shots, the bullets piercing his chest and forehead respectively. Silencing his howls of pain as he slumped forward onto the concrete floor, the flames still smothering his body.

Loretta stared numbly at his body, the sudden realisation hitting her at what she had done. "Oh, god..."

"C'mon" Donald whispered in her ear and placed his hand on her arm, "We've got to get out of here"

In a daze she allowed him to lead her out of the power plant, the gun still gripped in her hand. She didn't realised she was outside until she looked up at the night sky. Her tear filled eyes glanced back and forth at the parents who were huddled in small groups, each of them a small grin on their face. They were happy that things were over and that he was dead. However, she felt guilty and consumed in grief. How could she look Katherine straight in the eye ever again? She had helped murdered him, shot him two times! She felt her stomach stir and dropped the gun, spinning around to spew up the contents of her stomach.

Marge rushed over to her and knelt at her side, slowly picking up her husband's gun and handing it to him as he stood above them. "Listen, Loretta it's over...

"What have we done?" she whispered through her erratic breathing.

"We did what was best for the town, for the children" Marge reasoned with her, "You did what was best for you and Katherine"

"I shot him. I fucking shot him!" she screamed, losing her composure, "Katherine can't find out what happened here. What we've done, what I've done! If she finds out she'll end up hating me!"

"She won't know" Marge assured, "We'll keep this a secret. Everyone here will keep quiet about it. Donald will make sure of it"

"What about his remains? You can't just leave it there!"

Donald nodded, "We know. Once the fire has been put out, me and Garcia will place his remains somewhere safe. No one will know where they'll be except for me and Garcia. Marge, would you take her home?"

"C'mon" Marge pulled her to her feet, "I think you should stay here for a few more days"

"No!" she disagreed, "I need to go now. I'll give you my mother's phone number. I want away from this fucking town. I need to start a new life for me and Katherine. If the time is right, then I'll come back"

"I hope you do" Marge smiled.

Nearly an hour had passed since the fire at the power plant. Marge and Loretta had received a lift home from Mrs Gray and her husband. Thankfully, the Lantz's and Lane's had came home too, along with Jenny Clarke's parents. After collecting their children, they left for home. Leaving a troubled Loretta in the spare room with her young daughter Katherine. She sat her on the bed and knelt in front of her, "Katherine honey, I had a talk with your father earlier"

Katherine's mouth popped open in surprise, her eyes twinkling in anticipation, "Really? Did you make up?"

Loretta averted her face away from Katherine's pensive stare, "No, uh. He's left town honey"

"Left town?" she sobbed, her bottom lips pouted outwards as her eyes began to well with tears. He father had left town and didn't' even say goodbye to her? Why would he do that?

Loretta took her in her arms, rocking her back and forth as she too was consumed by tears. "He told me to tell you that he loves you very much. That he'll always love you"

"I love him too mommy. Can I get a picture of him from our house? Before we leave?" she asked.

"I'll go over and get it. You get to sleep. We've a long day ahead of us tomorrow" she ordered.

Nodding slowly, Katherine slid into the bed and snuggled against the pillow, holding her green dressed doll close to her chest. Loretta smiled sadly as she watched her daughter drift to sleep, before she slipped out of the room.

It didn't take her long to make her way across to her old home, having persuaded Marge to let her go and that she wouldn't be too long. Once inside, she cautiously made her way into the living room and sat amongst the scattered glass and broken ornaments. Her mind began to wander to the children Fred had kidnapped, molested and murdered. Some of them were Katherine's friends, the same friends who had came over for her birthday, for the occasional sleepover that she was allowed. It was a ploy on his part, to get them to trust him. Then when the time was right, he took them away. Donald was right, he did deserve to die. He would have went after her and Katherine, pursued them until he got what he wanted. But he was dead, burnt to death. Now, she had blood on her hands. She was just like him, a murderer. She had shot him, not once but twice!

At first she didn't know what had compelled her to do so. But perhaps it was because of her hatred fro him for being this monster, this perverted bastard who had preyed on the innocent children. It was probably because of the way he had treated her over the last several years, the emotional abuse, the ever increasing psychological abuse he was inflicting on her. Only now over the last week had she had the opportunity to sit down and think about it. Howe he never let her out of his sight, controlling her, telling her what to do and when to do it. Showing her no affection or love in any shape or form. Even Marge had mentioned to her that he had subjected her to sexual abuse, by forcing himself on her. She may not have asked him to stop, but she didn't want it. He had instigated it and didn't even take her feelings into account, didn't even ask her if she was in the mood. All he cared about was himself. In the end he couldn't give a fuck about her. Just why couldn't he have stayed the caring, kind and gently man he was when she was 17? Why did he have to change? Why did he have to turn into this fiend? She hated him for changing, for making her feel this way. There was nothing left for her here.

Wiping away at her tears she reached over to a small black and white photograph of him, a part of her wanting to rip it to shreds. But she stopped herself, she had promised Katherine she would get her a picture of him. It was strange how a young girl of seven was the only person to see any good in him. His own daughter. There was one thing that Loretta did not want to do and that was to tarnish Katherine's memories of her father. To tainted it with his twisted evil deeds. She wanted Katherine to remember him as the loving father that he was and he was a good father, a very good father. There was no way she would allow her to find out her father's real identity, that he was the Springwood Slasher. It would break her heart.

Placing the picture in her coat pocket she quickly left the house, unaware what the future would hold for her and Katherine. Oblivious, to the nightmares that would come her way...


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: **For the purpose of this story, I may possibly bring in the other Elm Street children – Kristen, Joey, Kincaid...etc. – and make their age more or less the same as Nancy, Tina...etc (16/7). Just say, it gives Freddy more victims to play with. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, your feedback means so much to me. :) Oh and Katherine will be reunited with her Dad in the next chapter. The clothing size of Katherine is US based. I think it translates to 10/12 in the UK.

**Chapter 15**

It was now Monday 2nd September 1980 and just over two months since two old inhabitants of Springwood had returned to the town, to their old home of 1428 Elm Street. Namely, Loretta Krueger and her 17 year old daughter Katherine.

Since their departure from Springwood over ten years ago Loretta had found it extremely hard to settle in with her parents. Trying to help Katherine to adapt to her new home and her new school was another hard task to deal with. On regular occasions Katherine would ask about her father, where he was, where they going to visit him? But again her mother would change the subject or ignore her questions, to Katherine's dismay and frustration.

For well over two years after the fire, Loretta had fallen into a deep depressions, trying to find solace in drink. But still the grief, guilty and despair of what she had done, still plagued her.

Her parents had assumed that her separation from Freddy was the cause of her depression, but two years after arriving there Loretta had finally told them the truth. The horrifying truth. She was surprised when they promised to keep it a secret. They were disgusted that Freddy was the one murdering the children, but as her father had mentioned to her before on several times, he always knew that something wasn't right with Fred. That he wasn't right for her, but at the time she ignored his warning and followed her heart. After discussing in length what had happened up to his capture and then death, they both vowed to keep it to themselves and to never, ever tell Katherine.

Throughout the years her parents had helped her adjust, her mother counselling her in the best way she could, to try and push those painful memories of her past behind her. But it was hard. Drink became her best friend and soon she had lost weight, becoming disinterested in looking after herself. Even her relationship with Katherine became strained throughout the years. Of course she would always love her, but she began to neglect her in a way. Her own mother was starting to take on the role of being Katheirne's mother, as well as grandmother. Over the years Loretta could see Freddy in Katherine's mannerisms and traits. Especially through her fiery temper and her lack of co-operation or obeying rules, particularly in her early to mid teenage years. Even now at the age of 17 she still didn't liked to be bossed about.

When Katherine had turned twelve Loretta decided to elaborate on her lie about her father leaving them. She had sat her down and told her gently that her father was having an affair and that was why he left them when Katherine was 7. But whether him and his 'new' woman was still together was unknown. By the look on Katheriene's face at the time she was angry at this revelation, disappointed that her father would abandon them both for some other woman. How could he? For a few years between the age of 13 and 15 she began to vent out her fury through becoming involved in scuffles in school, taking out her frustration on others. But deep down despite her father's betrayal, she still loved him and always would. On her sixteenth birthday she had tried to persuade her mother to help her find her father, but this was quickly brushed to the side by her mother. It seemed she wanted nothing more to do with him, which made their already strained relationship even more unstable.

In January 1980, Loretta came to a surprising decision to head back to Springwood in the summer and that Katherine would enrol in Springwood High School for September. Despite putting her old home 1428 Elm Street up for sale just a few months after she left, Loretta had discovered there to be little or no interest in buying it. So, she had decided to rent it out privately, managing to create an income for her and Katherine through the rental payments. She had hired some help from Donald and Marge in making sure that all the correct legal procedures where done accurately and were legally binding.

Over the years there were several new tenants coming and going from the house, most of them staying between three to four months at a time. The reason behind their short stays in 1428 Elm Street was that they found out who had lived there, the Springwood Slasher and what was hidden in the basement area, behind a large brick wall that had been sealed before the house was put up for sale. Once they discovered this startling piece of news, each new tenant or family would immediately leave. But there was something else or well someone else that had caused them to leave the house, particularly over the last few years. And Loretta and Katherine would soon find this out.

Also, through the years Loretta had managed to keep in contact with Marge Thompson through letters and regular phone calls. She had soon found out after arriving at her parents that Freddy's remains were hidden safely and securely in Springwood Junk-yard in the outskirts of the town, in the boot of an old red Chevy. Through Donald's intervention, the press had described the fire as an accident that killed the Springwood Slasher. Some of them had even speculated that Krueger had killed himself, becoming engulfed in guilt at what he had one to the children of Sprinwood and his own child. Upon hearing the news that members of the press believed that Freddy had molested Katherine, Loretta had demanded that Donald tell them the truth in regards to her daughter. He had promised her that it was all sorted, but she still wasn't totally sure if she could believe him.

She had asked on several times how the other _'parents_' were coping and was given the response that some of them were expressing concerns that their actions would come back to haunt them. They were worried that their own children would find out and how it would effect them, what consequences would follow if if did? Loretta secretly held their views, but kept them to herself. Hoping, that no one would let slip of what they had done.

As for Katherin, she had promised to keep in contact with her old friend Nancy Thompson and she did, though albeit for a few years. Since leaving Springwood when she was 7 up to the age of 10 or 11, she had occasionally exchanged letters with Nancy and the odd phone call. However, once she ahd reached the age of 11, their contact with each other had more or less came to a stop.

Over the years Marge would come to visit Loretta and for some reason Katherine had always felt uneasy about being around her. She just didn't know why, but there was something about Marge Thompson that made her suspicious, on edge. During July and August 1980 Loretta had arranged several times for her and Katherine to have dinner in the Thompsons house. Begrudgingly Katherine went along, despite not wanting to be anywhere near them. She didn't want to feel this way, but nonetheless she did.

The only person Katherine had kept in contact with and had wanted to keep in constant contact was her friend Jenny Clarke. It was through regular letters, phone calls and the summer visits of Jenny through their early to mid teens, that made their friendship grow and blossom into what it was today. When her mother told her that she was going back to Springwood at the end of June, Katherine couldn't wait to tell Jenny the good news. At last they were going to be permanently reunited and were going to school together for Senior Year. Nothing was going to tear them apart.

Katherine stood on her single bed, humming along to Bohemian Rhapsody as it resonated from her recorder speaker. She was pinning the last corner of her Queen poster up along the side of her wall, beside her bed. It was one of several posters dotted throughout her room, varying in bands and artists. Ranging from Aerosmith, Queen, Led Zeppelin, Black Sabbath, Bad Company to name a few.

Her shoulder length dark brown hair was tied back in a loose pigtail, away from her sweat face which was a little pale in colour. There were a few minor blemishes, such a a small case of acne on the right side of her cheek, that she would try to cover with her mother's concealer. Her brown eyes stared at her room, gladdened that her mother had allowed her to change the colour scheme of the bedroom. Gone was the baby pink walls and in it's place was a dark purple colour. She jumped off of her bed and slumped down on the lilac covers, folding her arms lazily over her chest. She had now grown up from the quiet obedient child that she was, to an uncooperative, slightly rebellious young woman with an extremely fiery temper. Especially when things weren't going her way.

She didn't respond well to authoritative figures and strongly disliked when people bossed her about and told her what to do. That was probably the reason why she had arguments with her mother, but that didn't' mean she didn't love and care for her. Even though she knew that her mother was only looking out for her, it still aggravated her that she was trying to be controlled by her mother. She didn't know that her father had the exact same trait as her, the same hatred of people controlling him.

In school, her grades were quite well. A B average grade, with performing in some subjects better than others. A subject that she greatly enjoyed was arts and crafts, she loved to make things. Just like her father did, but his creative side had a darker meaning to it.

Standing from her bed, she gave her dark skinny jeans a quick tug upwards and pulled her Black Sabbath t-shirt downwards over the top of her jeans. Her body was a size 8/10, her height was approximately 5'5, more or less the same height as her mother. Her clothing attire had changed over the last few years, with darker colours, along with a rock, rebel feel to it and connected to her favourite artists or bands. She wasn't going to conform to the other girls in school, to fit in. She was her own individual with her own interests. If anyone didn't like that, then as far as she cared they could go and fuck themselves.

She turned towards the back of her room where several unpacked boxes were scattered. They had been lying there since early July and still haven't been touched. Well, she had a few good reasons for not doing so. Namely, regularly meeting up with Jenny, going with parties with her and generally just not being bothered in tidying it away or as her mother would say 'she was being lazy'. Which was totally true.

But now her mother was threatening to ground her if she didn't get the room sorted as soon as possible and seeing as her first full at at school was tomorrow she knew she wouldn't have the time with homework and course work, well of course there was other things that would crop up too. Namely, being invited to parties with Jenny, well hopefully. So, her room was her top priority today.

She grabbed a handful of her t-shirts and sweaters, folding them neatly and then placing them in her bottom chest of drawers. Behind her were several cardboard boxes, most of them containing old photographs, vinyl LPS she had collected over the last few years, some books and a small brown wooden box she had kept hidden from her mother. Peering inside the cardboard that contained it, she lifted it up and sat back down on her bed then popped open the lid. Inside was a small doll in a light green dress, with it's hair tied back in two red ribbons. The same ribbons she had worn when she was younger, the ribbons her father loved to see her in.

She sighed sullenly and picked out a small black and white photograph her mother had given to her of her father and her when she was a little girl. Just where was he? He had to be somewhere. She would have to ask her mother again, but would wait a day or two as her mother was in a nervous mood the last few days. Because of her lack of sleep or well to be honest with herself, her mother was suffering from nightmares lately. Ever since she came back to Springwood. But it had happened for years before that, from as young as Katherine could remember.

She would hear her mother tossing and turning during the night, then would hear her piercing screams as she woke up. Each morning she would ask her mother what was wrong, what her dreams were about. Every time her mother would shrug her shoulders and simply mutter that it was _'nothing to worry about'_.

As for her own sleeping patterns, Katherine couldn't fall asleep. She had been suffering from insomnia throughout the years. Staying up for a few days on end and then at the weekend nearly sleeping all day. Occasionally, her mother would find her sleep walking through the house in her parents house, or even outside in the back garden. Thankfully, she hadn't had any sleeping walking incidents since she arrived home.

She was silently thankful that she wasn't experiencing the nightmares her mother was having. Despite begging her mother to go and see a therapist about her dreams, her mother would disagree foolishly believing that the nightmares would go away. But they still plagued her each time she slept. So, Katherine gave up. What else could she do?

The young woman looked up as the door to her room creaked open, a figure looming in the doorway. Her mother Loretta Krueger. Her face looked jaded and slightly frail, small bags beginning to form beneath her brown eyes that had lost it's spark a long time ago. Her bobbed hair had reached down past her shoulders and was tied back from her face in a loose bun. Despite now being 38/9, she looked far older as though the horror of what had happened ten years before had put years on her. Perhaps it was the constant stress and worry that had caused her to look the way she did. She smiled meekly and wiped her hands on her kitchen apron, "I've made some sandwiches if you're hungry"

Katherine secretly hid her picture of her father under her doll, knowing that her mother didn't like to see any pictures of him. Nodding slowly she replied, "Yeah" she looked fleetingly at her unpacked boxes, "I've still got to unpack them, I'll do them straight after. Promise"

Loretta yawned and nodded once, "Make sure you do. You start school tomorrow. Did you see the principal this morning?"

"Yes, I saw him. He gave me the usual lecture when you start a new school. Rules, regulations...blah, blah, blah!" she followed her mother out of the room and down the stairs, "Jenny managed to show me around the place before her class started. Well, not really all of it"

"That's good" her mother muttered as they entered the kitchen, "So, have you bumped into Nancy Thompson?"

Katherine gave her a bemused look, grabbing a ham salad sandwich and took a quick bite, as she sat the table, "No. Why?"

"I mean, you two are friends..." Loretta started.

Katherine cut in quickly, "You mean we _were_ friends mom. We stopped writing to each other long ago. You are friends with her parents, that doesn't mean I have to be friends with her. She has her own friends"

"Maybe you should rekindle your friendship" she suggested, "she seems like a nice girl"

Rolling her eyes Katherine sighed, "I'm sure she is mom, but I've got Jenny"

"Oh, okay. Well, just to let you know that I've invited Mr and Mrs Thompson over tonight. They're bringing Nancy too. So, please if you are heading out later I want you back here by 6pm"

Katherine groaned inwardly. Another sociable evening with the Thompsons? Fucking great. Did someone have it in for her? She shook this thought to the side and gave a fake smile, "Fine"

"And please" her mother looked at her Black Sabbath T-shirt, "wear something suitable?"

Katherine laughed in disbelief, "Okay, I'll see what I can find" she turned back to her lunch and for a few minutes they both ate in silence, before Katherine asked. "Mom, are you okay? I mean, you had another nightmare last night. Didn't you?"

"Oh, but it was nothing" Loretta feigned a smile, "Don't you worry about me" she sipped her orange juice quietly.

She hating lying to Katherine, as she wasn't coping well at all. She was becoming a nervous wreck, to the point where she was afraid of sleeping. Of dreaming. A year or so after the fire she began to be tormented by nightmares of that night, perhaps it was the anniversary that sparked it. For several nights she would suffer horrendous flashbacks of his body being consumed in flames, hearing his cries and screams of pain. His vile snide remarks taunting her that he would come back for her. It was the same dream for several years, up until 1975 or so. Then when she decided to come back to Springwood the nightmares had started up again. But it wouldn't deter her from coming back, from making a new life for her and Katherine.

As for Katherine, Loretta knew that she too had some sleeping problems. Insomnia, sleep walking. Nothing serious. But still she was worried for her well being and had thought of persuading her to go and see someone about her own sleeping patterns, but knew that if she tried to do that then her daughter would turn around and persist that she should to too. But she just couldn't, her dreams, her nightmares were her own business. And also, the fact that they were becoming more disturbing was making her even more reluctant to share them with anyone.

Now, in her dreams, she was alone in the boiler room. Thick smoke surrounded her and there was now the distinct smell of burnt flesh lingering in the air. She couldn't move, her feet were glued to the floor as she waited and listened. Then after several long agonising minutes she could hear children's voices echoing throughout the smoke singing a song. The words were inaudible and hard to make out. Soon, a loud sharp screech would cut through the air and the smoke would clear away and that was when she could see _'his'_ outline walking towards her. She would whimper and mutter to herself to wake up as he came closer to her. Her stomach would lurch in disgust at the foul stench of his charred flesh and then his laughter would erupt from him, his voice deeper in pitch, as though his vocal cords had been scorched away from being burned. In a flash he would slam his bladed claw on her shoulders and drag her towards him. Making her scream and thrash on her bed until she woke up in a cold sweat, her heart pounding in her ears along with his dark gritty laughter. But at her side would be Katherine, staring down at her with wide frightened eyes. Her face distraught.

Again and again, Katherine would beg her to tell her what her dreams were about. As always Loretta would brush it off, saying that it was nothing. But over the last few weeks Loretta had noticed small scratches appearing on her shoulder and small bruisings on her arms. On several occasions in her dreams she would try and pry his scarred hand from her shoulder and therefore believed that she had inflicted these injuries on herself, it had to be the most plausible explanation. The most rational reason.

"I'm done" came Katherine's voice, breaking through her thoughts. "I'm just going to finish my room and then I'll try and find something to wear for this evening. Well, something that will hopefully be suitable for you"

Loretta nodded sluggishly and pushed her barely touched plates of sandwiches to the side, no longer hungry. "I'm going to finish sorting out the boxes in the basement..." her voice slowly faltered away.

Katherine failed to notice the uneasiness in her mother's voice and simply nodded, before leaving the kitchen to head up to her room. Leaving her mother alone in the kitchen and staring worryingly at the basement door. Despite being down there a few times over the last few months, she still felt a wave of nausea rush over her being anywhere down there. Even though the doorway to the 'secret' room was gone, in it's place was a large concrete wall. A few days after the fire, Donald and several of his officers had cleaned out the whole room and built a new wall in the place of the doorway. Blocking off the room from anyone who had moved into the house.

In Loretta's mind she could still see every newspaper article of the missing children pinned to the walls, the crude, destructive gloves he had made, the various other weapons he had used some of them still stained with blood and dead skin. It would haunt her mind until the day she died.

Katherine had finally finished unpacking her boxes and was placing a few photographs of her and Jenny on the windowsill, along with one or two of her and her mother. On her side dresser there was a small grey shoe box filled with small white envelopes. Each of them had the words _**'To Dad'**_ noted neatly on the front. There were about 23 in total, all of them containing letters she had written throughout the years to her father. Unfortunately, she couldn't post them to him as his address was unknown. But she kept him, hoping that one day she would meet up with him and give them to him. It wasn't much, just simple letters saying how she was, what was happening in her and her mother's life, how her school was going. About a year or so ago she had secretly decided that once she turned 18, which was under three weeks away, she would leave home to go and search for him. In her mind she had every right to do so. He was her father after all.

**x x x**

Across town at Springwood High School it was approaching 1.30pm and lunch had just finished. The corridors were bustling with students wandering towards their afternoon classes. Sixteen year old Nancy Thompson and her best friend Christina Gray walked through the crowds of students towards their respective classes. They giggled and chatted away to each other, with Nancy smiling broadly as she talked about her new found relationship with their friend Glenn Lantz. "So, I think we're heading out this Friday to that new pizzeria restaurant for our one month anniversary"

"Aw" Tina cooed, "That's great, I'm so happy for you Nance. I'm so glad you're finally together. I mean, I know he has fancied you for years. It was about time he asked you out!"

"Yeah" Nancy beamed, "So, how are you and Rod? Is he still being a jerk?"

Tina nodded frustratingly, "Yeah, as usual. He can be such a dickhead. Cancelling our dates, turning up at my house unexpectedly. He knows not to come around, but he keeps doing it. My mom is ready to crack. Just say we're having arguments about him. But the thing is I _really_ like him"

"He can be okay. Well, at times" Nancy commented.

"Yeah. But he is cute" Tina smiled, stifling a yawn.

Nancy glanced at her friend as the slowed to a stop outside Tina's Geography class. "Are you okay Tina, you look tired?"

"Oh, I haven't been sleeping too well" she shrugged.

"Really? Why?"

"Oh, nothing. Just some nightmare, I've been having lately"

Nancy gave her a curious look and nodded slowly, ready to ask another question, but Tina gave her an apologetic look as her teacher motioned her into the classroom. "I've got to go, I'll see you later tonight?"

"I can't, I'm sorry. I'm heading over to the Emerson's tonight for dinner with my parents"

Tina sighed, "Ah yeah, you were saying. The new girl, Katherine?"

"Yeah, but they've lived here before" Nancy glanced at the empty hallway, "I'll phone you later. Bye"

Tina waved goodbye and quickly entered her classroom and seated herself at her seat at the back of the class. She took out her Geography book and opened it at the first chapter. Her teacher pulled down the blackboard, sending an ear-splitting screech to break throughout the room. A few of the students cringed at the sound, while Tina stared at dread at the blackboard. The screeching sound reminding her of her nightmare the night before. But last night wasn't the first time she had that nightmare, it was the same one for the last two to three weeks. She knew that there some strange man chasing after her in this huge boiler room. Her memory of her nightmares were fuzzy and disjointed, but she could clearly remember hearing the screeching sound and the smell of burnt skin. There was also the distant sound of children singing an old jump rope song. The words were unclear, but Tina would the odd time hum the tune to herself whenever she was alone in her bedroom.

Trembling slightly at this, she turned her attention towards her teacher and pushed her nightmare to the side. She should just forget about her nightmare and hopefully it would go away, disappear for good.

The afternoon quickly flew in for Loretta and it was nearing 5.45pm. She rushed to and fro in her kitchen, finishing off her meal for Katherine and their guests. The air was thick with the smell of chicken and vegetable pie, mashed potatoes and gravy. After Katherine had finished her bedroom, Loretta had asked her to help in the kitchen. Which she did, albeit a little begrudgingly. To Loretta's relief Katherine had managed to find something appropriate to wear, just a basic pair of black trousers and grey shirt buttoned down the front. Her hair was surprisingly tied back neatly away from her face. The only thing that was worrying Loretta was whether Katherine would be on her good behaviour. She knew that she hated these social gatherings, but she hoped deep down inside she would be in a good mood tonight. One thing was for sure, she would have to keep a close eye on her over the next hour or so.

Loretta looked over to her daughter as she set out the table, "So, Katherine are you going to be seeing much of Nancy in school? Will you be in her classes?"

"No" Katherine shook her head, "I'm a senior, I'm a year above her"

"Oh, okay. I still don't' see why that wouldn't let you start school today. It seemed strange" Loretta murmured out loud.

"They had to sort out some of my personal details or some shit like that" Katherine replied.

Her mother threw a disgust glance at her, not liking her choice of words. Katherine ignored her glare and continued to lay out the table. Why was her mother persisting in treating her like a child for fuck's sake?

"Why would they not have your personal details all sorted out?" her mother pondered.

"I'm not sure. They said that they wanted to confirm my name again. It was strange, they had my surname as Emerson, not Krueger. So, I told them straight. My name was Katherine Krueger, NOT Katherine Emerson"

Loretta swallowed thickly, a glimmer of fear crossing her face. Luckily, Katherine never witnessed this. Ever since Katherine was a young girl, Loretta vowed that she would never have her OR Katherine used her surname ever again. But for some reason Katherine had always known that Krueger was her true surname and it unnerved Loretta. Now, that they were back in Springwood it was imperative that no one knew of their surname. That was why when she registered Katherine at Springwood High School in late June she used the surname as Emerson, she didn't want anyone to know of either their true identities. If anyone found out they would link them to Freddy and his crimes, then everything she had worked so hard for would fall apart. Her and Katherine's lives would crumble at the seems.

Her gaze lifted upwards to her daughter as she turned towards the living room, upon hearing a small knock at the front door. "Want me to get that mom?" Katherine looked over her shoulder at Loretta.

"It's okay, I'll go" she smiled and quickly headed towards the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door, then smiled politely at her visitors. Donald, Marge and Nancy Thompson. Both Mr and Mrs Thompson hadn't changed much over the years, well apart from the odd few wrinkles here and there. They though did seem on edge. It was probably because they were entering 1428 Elm Street. Just say that whenever they did meet up for lunch or dinner, Loretta and Katherine would head across the road to their house. It was probably their first time in this house in nearly ten years.

Their daughter Nancy gave a sweet smile as she entered, dressed in a pair of black slacks light v-neck sweater and white short sleeve shirt beneath it. She glanced nervously around the hallway and living room as she followed her parents. Over the last few years for some unknown bizarre reason she felt uneasy walking past or even looking at this house. It had been up for rent for the last few years, yet no one was interested in it at all. Just why did no one want to live there? Was there something wrong with it, was it haunted? She berated herself, she had to stop letting her imagination run amok. It was probably her crazy dream she had over the last week or two that was making her think this way.

Shaking her head lightly she sat down beside her father in the living room, glimpsing at him quickly. He looked rather anxious himself at being here. Maybe it was because he wasn't much of a fan of this kind of social event. Or well any for that matter. Her gaze slowly turned into the kitchen and silently she watched as Katherine and her mother began to place out the food. She had seen Katherine about a few times throughout the summer months and would always say hello or smile in her direction, receiving a friendly response, namely a quick smile and hello. But that was all they would exchange, they hadn't really had a full conversation since she got back to Springwood. Her mother would tell her that her and Katherine had wrote letters to each other when they were young children up to the age of 11 or so. Then after that, they grew apart.

She studied Katherine quietly out of the corner of her eye. She seemed the quiet unassuming type. But as the saying goes 'it's the quiet ones you have to look out for'. There was of course the rebellious look about her, but not just from her clothing. But also by the stern intense look from her eyes, her mannerism and her body language, All of this made you feel as though she was angry, frustrated at something or perhaps someone. Perhaps she should try and get to know her again, maybe help her settle into school and introduce her to Tina and the others. It was nice to be nice after all.

Loretta appeared in the entrance to the kitchen, smiling warmly at them. "Dinner is ready"

The Thompson slowly stood and filed into the kitchen, where Katherine silently waited at the table. Nancy slid into the seat beside her, while her parents sat facing her with Loretta to Katherine's left hand side. Katherine slowly clutched her fork and knife, getting ready to stuck into her food when her mother admonished, her "Katherine. We haven't said grace yet"

Katherine gritted her teeth as she laid down her knife and fork, keeping her groan of discontent at bay. Seething slightly with rage she lowered her head not in prayer, but frustration of having do this stupid ritual. After murmuring 'Amen' they began to eat their meals.

For a few minutes there was silence until Marge spoke up, "So, Loretta have you thought anymore about applying for them part time jobs I was telling you about?"

"Oh, I wouldn't have the experience. Anyway, I'm too busy with the house. It needs redecorated and a few things need fixed. I have some savings that my parents gave to me before I came here. I'll be okay for a few months or so" she said simply.

"What kind of things need done?" Donald asked.

"Oh, a few of the roof tiles need re-painted, the back garden needs fixed up badly. There are a few fence panels that are broken and need replaced. Things like that. It's no big rush anyway" she took a small sip of her fruit juice.

Marge nodded and took a momentarily glance at the two girls in front of them. Both of them reaming tight lipped as they ate. Clearing her throat she gave a friendly smile towards Katherine, "Katherine, how are you keeping? You're starting senior year tomorrow, that right?"

The young woman gulped down a mouthful of her food, "I'm okay. Yeah, I start tomorrow unfortunately"

"I'm sure you'll settle in quickly" Marge looked quickly at her own daughter, grabbing her attention. "I'm sure that Nancy could show you about the school, introduce you to some new people. Maybe you could let her seat at your table at lunch time?"

Katherine leaned back slowly in her seat, feeling a little unsure of this. "Well, I don't mind. But I don't want my friend Jenny to think I'm ditching her or anything. Would she be able to come too?"

Nancy nodded and smiled, "Yeah, that's fine"

Loretta threw Marge a sidewards glance and grinned, thankfully the two girls were talking at long last. There was hope that they could rekindle their friendship once again. After a few minutes the conversation began to start up again with Marge questioning Katherine once more, "Have you any plans on what you are going to be doing when you graduate next summer?"

Katherine glanced at her mother. She wasn't going to like this, but ah fuck it. "I'm not sure. I'm not really fussed on going to college or anything"

"You haven't told me that" Loretta hissed.

"Well, you haven't _asked_ mom" she brusquely shot back, "I'm hoping that when I turn 18 that I'll leave school"

Loretta glowered at her in dismay. "You what?"

Katherine groaned out loud, "Ugh, I wanted to tell you nearer the time. See as you always change the subject when we talk about him. I've decided when I turn 18, I'm going to leave Springwood and find dad"

Gripping the edge of the table with dread, Loretta glimpsed at Marge as she nearly choked on her drink. However, Katherine didn't notice this, too busy glaring defiantly at her mother. To her right Nancy slowly looked away, not liking the way this evening was going. It was bad enough seeing her parents fights, but to witness other families having fights was even more unsettling.

Loretta slid her left hand under the table and grabbed Marge's right hand from under the table. She inhaled sharply and slowly exhaled, before muttering firmly. "You can't Katherine. I just won't allow you to do that"

"Oh, really?" her daughter growled softly, her voice becoming tinted with anger. "I'll be 18 mom, I'll be an adult. Free to do what I want, go where I want. Just why don't you want to try and find dad? Huh?"

"I told you honey, he left me. He left us. He doesn't want to know about us anymore. Now, please stop this! Okay? We'll talk about this later"

"No damn it!" Katherine snarled, her fists clenching in rage. "You have to know something. He can't just have disappeared off the face of the earth!" her face turned towards Donald as he sat in his seat with a grim expression on his face. "Mr Thompson, where you friends with my dad? Do you know where he could be? If you know something, please tell me!"

Donald gulped down the knot that had formed in his throat and cleared his throat softly. Fuck, he had to be calm about this. None of them could not afford to let slip about what had happened. He held her pensive headstrong gaze, her eyes reminding him of Freddy's and sending a chill up his spine. Again, he would have to lie. It seemed that his life was full of lies and secrets. But he would carry them to his grave if need be. "I'm sorry Katherine, I wasn't friends with your father. I don't know where he is"

She grunted in aggravation and turned to Marge who shook her head quickly.

"Katherine" she heard her mother whisper harshly, "I don't want to hear anything else about your father, right?"

"Why?" Katherine shrieked and jumped up from her seat, "You're acting as though he doesn't exist! Like he's dead or something! I don't give a shit what you say, when I turn 18 I'm going to find dad!"

Without another word she ran from the kitchen, up to her room. There was a few seconds of silence and then the slam of a door. Loretta blushed embarrassingly and wiped a few tears from her face as she gave her guests an apologetic look, "I'm really sorry about that, she's not normally like that" she lied. Katherine was always like that when they had their arguments. Fits of fury, use of harsh language and on the very rare occasions she would runaway for hours on end, maybe even overnight. The reason for their arguments would always be the same. Her father.

Marge leaned across the table towards Nancy, "Would you go up and see if she is okay?"

Nancy nodded and left the table, heading towards the staircase. As she climbed each step she had this sudden feeling that someone was watching her and it wasn't Loretta or her parents. She slowly approached Katherine's bedroom or well what she could tell was her bedroom judging from the rock music blaring from inside. She gently rapped the door and pushed it opened, creeping inside to find Katherine lying on her bed with a small doll nestled in her hands. Her face streamed with tears as she stared numbly up at the ceiling. To Nancy she looked liked a little lost girl, in desperate need of her father's love. Why couldn't her mother Loretta understand that? What was wrong with Katherine trying to find him? She cleared her throat and took a few steps closer towards the bed, "Are you okay?"

Katherine looked across to her and sat up in bed, reaching over to take off her vinyl LP off her recorder player. "Um, I've been better. Uh, I'm sorry about that"

"You don't have to apologise" Nancy gave a warm smile, "Do you want to talk about it? About your dad?"

Katherine nodded at the small seat at her dresser, motioning for Nancy to sit, "It's a long story. Just say my mom doesn't like to talk about my dad. I'm not sure why though. She has told me why he left us. But I keep thinking that there is something more to it, that she is keeping something from me!"

"I don't mean to be nosy, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to. But, why did you father leave?"

Katherine played nervously with the doll's hair, surprised that Nancy was asking her this. She felt glad that at least someone wanted to listen to her. "My mom said that he left us because he was having an affair, she hasn't said who it was or anything. Just that he left Springwood when I was 7 or so. I haven't heard from him since we left town" she bent down and pulled out her small grey shoe box filled with her letters written to her father. "I've been writing letters to him throughout the years. I've kept each one hoping that I could find an address for him to post them or maybe if I ever found him I could give them to him"

Nancy smiled sadly, nodding sympathetically. She would do the exact same thing if she was in Katherine's shoes. No matter how many quarrels her parents had, she didn't want them to split up. She would be lost without them. "Are you really going to do that when your 18?"

Katherine nodded sternly, "Yes. I don't care what my mom says. She can't tell me what to do!"

"Does my dad know him? Your father?" Nancy questioned.

"I think he did. From what I can remember the week before we left Springwood, we were staying in your house. I remember my mom was crying a lot, I assume it was to do with my dad. She would talk to me about him then, but after we left town she didn't want to know. It seems she doesn't care about him anymore and it makes me so fucking angry!" she snarled, digging her fingernails into her palms so fiercely that it broke skin. She winced and wiped the blood on her knees and then grabbed a piece of folded up paper from the shoe box, "Here, I found this earlier. You drew it for me before we left. I'm not sure if you remember drawing it, but if you want you can have it back" she unfolded the picture and held it out to Nancy.

Reaching out slowly Nancy took the picture off of her and gazed at the small figures she had drawn so many years ago. She actually remembered drawing this picture. "You still have this?"

"Yeah" Katherine gave a curt nod, "I didn't realise I did. You can have it back"

"Oh, no, it was for you" Nancy placed it on her side dresser, "Listen, I'm going to head here. I'll see you tomorrow in school"

Katherine shrugged her shoulders and placed her belongings back in her shoe box, "Sorry again"

Nancy gave her a nod and then left the room, leaving Katherine alone with her thoughts. Still angry and confused as to why her mother was acting this way towards her father.

**x x x **

It was just past 9.30pm and Loretta had went to get some shut eye. After the Thompson had left the house she had a very stern word with Katherine and was surprised to find that Katherine had not argued back, perhaps her outburst earlier had worn her out. Well, it certainly made Loretta feel tired.

She had been sleeping rather soundly for the last hour or so, without a peep from her. Then suddenly her eyes snapped open, finding herself standing at the entrance to the boiler room that was submerged in thick red and orange flames, the smoke surrounded her making her cough and gag as she tried to find a way to escape the fire. After a few minutes the fire began to dissipate, the smoke fading away and yet again there he was inching towards her.

She felt her body freeze with fright as he advanced towards her, for the first time being able to see his burnt charred face. It was horrendous. Tearing her eyes away she jumped out of her skin as she heard him dragging his blades along the side of the furnace, his voice low and harsh as he whispered. "Loretta..."

She turned her head away and just as before his bladed claw crashed down upon her shoulder, gripping her tightly and trailed her towards him. A thunderous scream tore from her throat as she thrashed against him and in a second her eyes shot open. Now finding herself in her dark bedroom. Sighing with relief she slowly sat up and leaned forward, taking calming deep breaths. To her right she felt someone move and twisted her head around to come face to face with Freddy, his face unblemished and smooth. He lunged towards her and forcefully pinned her to the bed with his unscathed hands. She twisted her lower body, trying to wriggle free. However, he pressed his lower body onto hers, smiling sadistically and then spontaneously combusted into flames. All the while, laughing manically at her screams of terror.

Loretta shook her head, trying to tell her that the flames weren't real, that the smoke wasn't real. That she would wake up soon, that everything was going to be okay.

She whimpered as he moved his flamed engulfed body closer to hers and growled, "No kiss for me, honey?" his black tongue slithered out towards her quivering cheek and again she screamed, clamping her eyes shut.

She then felt herself being shaken, her eyes fluttering open as Katherine sat at her side. Both her hands were clasped on her shoulders, shaking her awake. "Mom! Wake up!"

Loretta cried and crawled backwards, her head darting wildly about the room searching for any sign of her husband. Katherine slowly reached out and took her in her arms, whispering in her ear. "It's okay. You're awake"

Her mother clutched her arms tightly, clearly becoming more disturbed at these nightmares. Katherine leaned back and asked, "Mom, please tell me what you're dreaming about. Maybe I can help you"

"No, no, it's nothing" her mother disagreed, "I'll be fine"

"Mom, you haven't had a good night's sleep in weeks! What is going on?" Katherine demanded.

Loretta threw the covers off of her and left the room, "Nothing. I told you Katherine. I'm fine!"

There was one thing about her mother that Katherine hated was her brushing off the notion that her nightmares weren't nothing to be worried about. When in fact they were putting her life at risk, something was clearly troubling her dreams and she was just ignoring it.

Across town Tina Grey tossed and turned in her bed, her eyes rolling back and forth beneath her eyelids as she too was having trouble in her sleep. She kept walking around in circles in the power plant, again finding herself back at the beginning where she had originally been. A thick red brick wall greeted her as she turned left into the passageway. Her lips curled downwards in a frown of disappointment. "What the hell? This wasn't here the last time"

Slowly, a small hand clasped at her white nightgown and tugged at it gently. Tina shrieked and looked down at a small little girl of no more than 6 years of age. Her blond hair was tied back in two red ribbons, her big blue eyes stared up at her sadly. While her white pristine dress fitted neatly on her small frame, or was it white? It seemed to be rather dirty, well the dark lighting wasn't helping matters. Tina placed her shaking hands on her knees and crouched down ever so slightly,"Hi, what are you doing here?"

The little girl's lips parted, a small trickle of blood flowing from her mouth as she whispered hoarsely, "I was brought here"

Tina shivered, becoming nervous as blood began to seep from the girl's eyes and ears, "You were brought here?" she slowly stood up straight.

"Yes..." the small girl's voice came out in a sharp gurgled hiss, strained with pain. "I was brought here..." her voice then trailed off. Another voice replacing it, not from her lips but from behind Tina.

"_To die_!" came a deep vicious snarl.

Instinctively Tina sprang forward, just in the nick of time as Freddy lunged forward from the shadows behind, his bladed claw raised and ready to attack. The tips of the blades missed her back by mere inches as she ran past the young girl, whose body began to decay, her skin peeling melting away from her muscles and skin. Tina ran as fast she could, trying her best not to glance over her shoulder at the madman pursuing her. Just who the fuck was he and why was she having these nightmares of him? Why was she always dreaming of this place, this power plant? Could this be the same power plant on the edge of town?

Her legs began to get heavy, tiredness creeping in as she stumbled into a large boiler room. With a nervous glance behind her she found that she was no longer being chased. Looking more closely at the room, she saw three to four large furnaces behind her. All of them in full working condition, vibrant hot flames flickering wildly behind the metal doors. She took a few hesitant steps backwards until her back hit against the edge of a long wooden bench.

Turning around prudently her eyes scanned the bench, where several small tattered dolls and teddy bears were scattered, along with various knives smeared with blood and dead skin. A few rusty hand cuffs and a numerous faded black and white photographs of young girls and boys. Most of the photographs were dirty or burnt at the edges. However, there was one photograph that wasn't singed or stained in any way. It was of a young girl aged 5 or 6, smiling brightly at the camera as she clutched a small teddy bear with the initials K.K stitched in the middle of the chest. Her hair was tied back in a single ribbon.

Tina was ready to reach out towards the photograph when a screech broke out from behind her. A shriek tore from her throat and she spun around, to face no one. Very slowly, the flames in the furnace began to die away until only smoke filled the inside of the metal structures. There was a muffled giggle, then followed by loud booming voice that scolded, "Don't touch what isn't yours. Or I'll have to _cut_ off your fingers..."

Taking a deep breath, Tina demanded. "Who are you?"

"Just an old _friend_ of the family..."

Her face frowned in confusion, not noticing a left scarred hand creeping slithering out of the furnace, stretching as it crept towards her left ankle. Within seconds the hand lurched forward and wrapped tightly around her bare ankle, the tips of his burnt fingers digging into her skin and yanked her down onto the ground. She screamed, her hands stretching out to try and grasp anything as he dragged her towards the furnace, through the small doorway. With a treacherous giggle he flipped her onto her back and leaned over her, his hot breath fluttering over her quivering face. "Hey, Tina! Let's turn up the _heat_!"

As the words left his throat the furnace erupted into flames, surrounding them both and inched towards their bodies. A high pitch squeal came from Tina as she fire began to devour her skin and suddenly she disappeared.

Her body shot up in her bed, in her mind's eye she could _see_ and _feel_ the flames as it scorched her skin, making it bubble and boil, the skin peeling away. Even his laugh sounded real as the fire consumed them, as though he was relishing in the flames burning her alive. She sobbed and lightly slapped at her face, berating herself for thinking back to her dream.

There was a small knock at her bedroom door and slowly it creaked open, her mother poking her head inside the room. "Tina, are you okay? I heard you screaming"

"Yeah, just a nightmare. I'm heading back to sleep"

Her mother nodded sheepishly, feeing apprehensive about this. Why was Tina having so many nightmares over the last few weeks? Something was wrong here. Nodding quietly she closed the door, leaving Tina troubled and shaken as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood. A sudden stinging pain came from her left ankle, making her groan and hiss in agony. Quickly, she switched on the side lampshade and studied her ankle, seeing five small scratches that were bleeding profusely, seemingly created by the tips of fingers...?

Her mouth went agape with dread. Fuck this shit, she wasn't going back to sleep tonight. There had to be some logical reason how she got those wounds, right? Her dream couldn't be real, could it?


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It had been nearly an hour since Katherine had managed to get her mother back to sleep. The time was nearing 11.35pm and to her dismay she was unable to get to sleep. She had been tossing and turning for the last twenty minutes trying to drift off into dreamland, but it seemed that she couldn't. She had made it down stairs wrapped in her navy nightgown that was covering her clothes, with a small packet of cigarettes in her hands along with a packet of matches. On several times whenever she couldn't sleep she would sneak outside and have the odd cigarette. But she mainly smoked when something was troubling her and at the minute that was her mothers dreams. Just what was happening to her? Why could she not tell her what they were? She was being too evasive about everything, pushing it to the side and believing that it wasn't happening.

Katherine groaned to herself and lit up her cigarette as she stepped outside, staring sheepishly at the back yard. The small rose beds her mother had kept so tidy and immaculate were gone. There were several dead patches of grass, while the bushes had withered and died. The fence was a shambles, a few of the panels cracked and one or two of them were missing, apparently torn away. It needed cleaned up. Something that she knew her mother would love to do, she often remembered as a young girl her mother tending to the garden in her grandparents house. It was a hobby of hers. There was a small brown garden bench that her mother had managed to find in a small 2nd hand garden store in the centre of town. It sat just to the side of the large Elm tree. The bench needed a quick lick of paint, but was clean enough to sit on when Katherine was awake during the middle of the night and stare dreamily at the night sky, wondering where her father was and what he was doing.

She slowly sat on the bench and lit up a cancer stick, taking a few quick puffs before leaning back on the bench. It was very quiet, usually there would be cats hissing or meowing in the alley behind her house or dogs barking in the distance. But she didn't mind the peace and quiet, she enjoyed it from time to time.

Her brown eyes trailed the back fence, seeing a movement in between the gaps and then a small scratching sound as though someone or something was scrapping along the wood. Her lips curled into a snarl and she shot up from her seat, stubbing out the cigarette on the metal arms as she marched towards the back gate. "Who the fuck is there?"

Reaching out she hauled the gate opened and turned to her left, finding no one to be there. Her right hand confusingly rubbed at her forehead and then she felt a small tap on her shoulder. A small yelp tore from her throat, then slowly her mouth popped open in surprise at the person standing before her. Despite the bad lighting in the alleyway, she could see that it was him. He was still wearing the same fedora hat, but his old red and green sweater was replaced with a dark shirt barely noticeable beneath a long brown trench coat.

Her father hadn't changed one bit, well apart from a few new wrinkles around his face. Katherine grinned, her voice slightly high pitched in delight as she cried, "Daddy!"

Freddy stood a few feet from her, his face unblemished, not a scar or burnt piece of tissue on his face. Well, of course he wouldn't allow her to see his real face yet. Hell, his little princess didn't know that she was dreaming yet alone sleep walking. He was even changing his clothing attire just in case she heard about teenagers having dreams of a man in a red and green sweater. When the time was right then he would tell her everything, hopefully entice her to help him.

He gave her a warm smile, giving her the once over. She had certainly grown up into an attractive woman with a slight rebellious streak about her. Something that he knew from reading her mind and thoughts over the last few weeks, while hiding in her dreams. He knew that her relationship with her mother had become strained throughout the years, particularly over the last few months since they have returned home to Springwood. This would be something that he would have to play upon, twist her feelings so much that she would end up hating Loretta. His warm smile grew into a playful grin, finally speaking. "Hello, Princess"

Katherine stood still for a few seconds, trying to get her head around all of this. How did her father know that she had moved back home? Did he find out through someone in town? Was he living here too? Why was he here now, in the middle of the night? She shook her head lightly. So fuck, who cared? He was here and that was all that mattered. She smiled elatedly and sprang forward, flinging her arms around him as she hugged him tightly, "I'm so glad it's you Dad! I've missed you _so_ much!"

Freddy smiled against her hair, "I've missed you too, baby" he kissed her forehead lightly and stepped back a few feet.

He watched as she wiped a few stray tears from her face and took a deep breath, her face growing serious. Katherine knew that she had to tell him, find out the truth why he really left. Clearing her throat she looked up to him, "Dad, where have you been? Mom's been telling me things about you. I don't know whether to believe them or not"

He narrowed his eyes, pondering whether that bitch Loretta had told her about his crimes. But then again he had scoured her mind and found not hints that she knew anything. Gently, he took her hands in his squeezing softly, "Go ahead Kat"

She gave a little chuckle at her old nick name, remembering the day he first called her it. "Um, well mom told me the reason why you left us when I was a kid. But I don't believe her" she gulped nervously, "She said you left us because you were having an affair with another woman. That you left town with her. Is that true dad? Were you cheating on mom?"

Freddy stared slightly at her, his face expressionless. That bitch Loretta was resorting to anything, wasn't she? She was trying to conjure up this stupid idea that he was a cheater, make Katherine hate him for leaving them both? He would definitely have to sort that whore out. Blinking a few times his expression turned to amusement and then he laughed, a slightly crazed bemused laugh, "Oh, no Katherine. I never had no affair. We just didn't' love each other any more. There was no other woman" Just the children he chuckled inwardly, a menacing gleam in his eyes as he thought of them.

Katherine laughed nervously, a sigh of relief coming from her. "I knew it! I knew that you wouldn't have cheated. But then why did she lie? Fuck this shit, I'm going to ask her!" she spun on her heel, barging into the back yard. However, her father's right hand clamped on her shoulder stopping her in her tracks.

"Wait, you don't want to wake your mother up!" he rose an eyebrow.

"But don't you want to see her? Maybe you two could talk..."

He shook his head abruptly in discord, "No, I don't think your mother would be too happy to see me" he smiled softly, "But I'll meet up with her soon. For now it will be our little secret"

"You will? Promise?"

"Oh, yes" he smiled knowingly. "Now..." he took her left hand in his right one and lead her towards the bench, "tell me everything that's been happening to you. How old are you now? Nearly 18? Next month, 5th October?"

"Yeah" she smiled, "You see I have...or well I_ had_ this plan that when I turned 18 I would leave Springwood to try and find you. Just say when I told mom this, she wasn't too happy. We had an argument"

"A fight, hmm? Do you usually have arguments?"

"Well..." she gave a quick shrug of her shoulders, "More or less. It's always about the same thing" her eyes flickered to him anxiously, "It's always about _you_. Ever since I was thirteen or so I have always wanted to find out where you were. Even try and get an address or a phone number, any way to contact you. But oh no, mom wasn't having any of it! She was adamant that I would have nothing more to do with you. I didn't like it one fucking bit, it was as though she was pretending like you didn't exist! Well, wait until I tell her about this!"

"No, don't tell her anything about tonight" he cut in.

She cocked her head to the side, bewildered at this. "But why?"

"It's too soon" he wrapped his left arm around her shoulder, drawing her near to his chest, "I want to get to know my little girl again"

Slowly, she snuggled into this chest and smiled happily, while her right hand pulled out her packet of cigarette and took one out. Fred looked down at her, clearing his throat and glared at her sternly.

Straightening up she gave a shy smile, "Oh, um, do you want one too?"

He chuckled, "Okay. So, when did you start up this...little habit?"

"About nearly two years ago" she handed over a cigarette to him and a match, "I usually smoke when I'm bored or if something is bothering me"

"So, I'm_ boring_ you am I?" he joked.

"No, no!" she replied.

He grinned at her and noticed her dark clothing beneath her nightgown. "So, I see you don't like the colour pink any more. You don't seem the girly girl I thought you would have grown up to be"

A hearty laugh came from her as she looked down at her clothes and then back to him, taking a small puff from her cancer stick. "Oh, I grew out of that stage when I was twelve or so. But I still have that doll you gave me for my 4th birthday. The one with the green dress? I have my red ribbons tied in it's hair, in pig tails"

He smirked slightly at this.

"That's the only thing I have that is as you say 'girly'. The rest is more or less rock orientated. I don't like to follow rules, okay I haven't been expelled or suspended from school. But still, I don't like people bossing me about, trying to control me. Which is another reason why me and mom fight"

"What happened to you and your mother after you left Springwood?"

"Wait, how did you know we left town?" her eyes narrowed in surprise.

"I found out" he replied sharply, then demanded. "Now, come on tell me. What's been happening"

"Well, we stayed in grandma and grandpa's house for a few years, until mom found a small apartment for us to live in. I think she still had this house and began to rent it out. I went to school, the normal tedious stuff. I kept in contact with my friend Jenny Clarke. Do you remember her?"

Nodding thoughtfully, he remembered that bitch all too well and of course her fucking parents. He could see them amongst the crowd of Elm Street parents watching as he burned to death. They would pay, with the blood of their own child. Jenny Clarke was on his _**'hit list'**_. "Yes, I remember her"

"She would come and visit me during the summer vacation. For some reason my mom kept in touch with the Thompson's. Even now they're really friendly, meeting up for lunch or dinner. That kind of crap" she rolled her eyes, "I used to write to Nancy Thompson, up until I was eleven or so. Then we fell out of touch. I liked to keep myself to myself. Mom basically rented out our house here to anyone that wanted to rent it. Things were going okay and then in January this year she asked me if I wanted to go home. Come back to Springwood. I enrolled in Senior High in June or so. I was so excited to finally be coming home. I just kept thinking to myself, maybe this is it. Maybe I could find a way to get in contact with you. That we could finally be a family again..." she finished, her last sentence coming out in a hushed whisper.

Freddy eyed his daughter quietly, the smallest of sympathy going out to her. Of how she wanted them all to a be a family again. If only she knew that their family was no ordinary, run of the mill family, that _he_ wasn't any normal person. He wanted to tell her everything, his **'special work'**, how her own mother helped murder him. How she allowed the lies to be spread about him in the court case, of how he had supposedly _abused_ her, his own daughter. The fucking bitch. Taking a long deep breath he knew he had to keep his cool and refrain from telling her anything for the time being. Just for a few more nights, until after the first one or two deaths were out of the way. Then he would let her know, show her what they had done to him.

He heard her sigh anxiously and then lit up another cigarette.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm just worried about mom" her eyes began to well with tears, "Ever since she's been back to Springwood, she's been having horrible dreams. Nightmares"

For a small second a dark smirk flickered across his face, however she did not notice this. Too busy trying to wipe her tears away. He soothingly rubbed her back, "What about?"

"I don't know" she lifted her head, "She won't tell me. She's always had bad dreams, since as long as I could remember. But now ever since we've been back they've been even worse. She'll wake up screaming, shaking in fear. Her face is distant, as though she was remembering something. She would sometimes stay awake for a few nights in a row"

"How often would she do this?"

"Oh, once every few weeks. Sometimes she would have a few nights good sleep then the nightmares will come back. I keep asking her to go and get help, but she shrugs it off. Saying that her nightmares are nothing" she grumbled, "She just says that maybe I should go and see a sleep therapist instead"

"Why is that?" he asked.

"I just can't sleep. I would stay awake for nights on end. Then maybe sleep all day. I would sometimes sleep walk, on the odd occasion she would find me outside. She's afraid I'm going to sleep walk into the street or maybe the road" she paused. "So, what about you dad? Where have you been? Are you working? I want to know what's been happening with you!"

"Oh, I came back here several years ago. I have a few _jobs_ lined up over the next few weeks" he smiled to himself, a dark, sinister meaning behind those words than she would ever know. "I'm living near the old power plant"

"Oh" she seemed surprise at this, "I didn't know there was houses near there"

"There is. I've made myself a nice little home there" he changed the subject quickly, "So, you have school tomorrow?"

Her face scrunched up in dismay at this, "Yeah, unfortunately. My first day"

"Well, you better get to bed then" he gave her a stern fatherly glare.

"But when will I see you again? Tomorrow after school? We could meet up for dinner?" she suggested.

"Tomorrow night. I promise" he took her right hand and kissed it gently.

"Where? Want me to call over to your place? I'll just say to mom that I'm meeting Jenny"

"I'll meet you at the park? About 9pm? I won't be available until then. That suit you?" he grinned.

"No problem" she beamed. "I'm looking forward to it!"

They both stood at the same time and he took her into his arms, hugging her warmly. He would make sure that she slept soundly the rest of the night and as for tomorrow evening, he would lull her to sleep quite easily. Breathing in his husky scent she smiled against his chest, squeezing him gently. "Bye dad"

He kissed her forehead and slowly unwrapped his arms from her, tipping his fedora hat once and waved her goodbye, as she rushed into the house. He turned and walked out of the garden, transforming back into his burnt form. His trench coat disappearing, his red and green sweater replacing his brown shirt and soon his unscathed skin began to bubble and burn into its charred state. He flexed his right hand, his bladed claw appearing on his skin and with a wicked smile spreading across his face he headed down the alleyway. It was time to pay another little Elm Street piggy a visit and this time it was Kristen Parker.

**x x x**

From the moment she opened her eyes, 17 year old Kristen Parker knew she was dreaming. It was a little gift she had for as long as she could remember. Whenever she fell asleep she could sense the dreamscape as it devoured her, pulling her in. Another little gift that she had, but wasn't entirely sure how to control it was the ability of pulling others into her dreams. The last time she vaguely remembered doing this was about five years ago, just before her parents divorced. That was a time of her life which she didn't wanted to be reminded of.

She stood in the entrance to the school gymnasium, dressed in her navy jogging bottoms and plain white tank top, her usual sleeping attire. Her wide eyes gazed at the various gymnastic apparatus such as a balance beam, springboard, parallel bars, a horizontal bar, a vault and a large blue square blue mattress floor.

A broad smile grew across her face as she walked into the gymnasium, it brought back memories of her childhood especially when she was ten and eleven when she obsessed with performing gymnastics. Entering any competition that she could and winning several medals and trophies. However, over the last several years her social life had taken over and her gymnastics had taken a back seat. She had boys and parties to think of instead.

She quickly walked towards a long balance beam and began to do various gymnastic exercises, not just on the beam, but also the springboard and parallel bars. Slowly, but surely working up a sweat. She smiled to herself, pleased that she was dreaming of this. Perhaps it was her conversation with Taryn earlier that evening as they talked about her trophies in her room, that was making her dream of this. She was thankful that she wasn't dreaming of that guy again. A shiver quickly shot up her spine as she thought of this and she quickly berated herself. "No, don't think about it, you're fine. No nightmare tonight"

Kristen then headed towards a long blue mattress and stretched her arms above her head, then pointed her right foot forward, her toes curled inward and then burst into a sprint. After several feet she sprung into a cartwheel then into a front somersault, before expertly landing on her feet with her hands raised heigh above her head and a smile crossing her face.

Then suddenly the lights in the gymnasium flickered out, leaving her engulfed in darkness. She gasped and felt a gush of hot air swarm over her body and soon the mattress beneath her feet materialised into a damp metal floor. Instantly, she knew where she was, what the room had transformed into. The power plant. "Oh, please god no" she murmured quietly.

Quickly, she took a few steps backwards and her back was soon pressed against a hard brick wall. There was only one way for her to go now and that was forward. She whimpered and wondered why the fuck she was dreaming of this place and why was he dreaming of him? That burnt man? She was going to have some stern words with Joey Crusel again. Ever since she overheard his conversation with Kincaid and Philip about his dream, she had started to suffer from nightmares.

It was just under two weeks ago when she first dreamt of the power plant, each time she had a nightmare it would be worse than the previous night. So much so that she was becoming afraid of falling asleep. Everything about the dream freaked her out, the creepy boiler room, the children singing that song in the distance, however the words were hard to make out and the screeching of metal upon metal made her hairs stand on end. But most of all, the horribly burned man with that bladed claw on his right hand made her fear for her life. She felt as though the whole dream was real, which was of course ridiculous.

Then again she had woken up three nights ago with small bruises on the side of her neck where her pursuer, this Freddy guy had grabbed her. It was because of that reason that she had stayed awake the last two nights. Of course she had rationally told herself that she had probably received the bruising from stumbling out of bed after her nightmare. However, since that nightmare she had successfully kept herself awake the last two nights through a combination of diet coke, caffeine pills and romantic novels. But tonight, well it didn't work as here she was in this godforsaken power plant.

Sometimes dreaming sucked.

Taking a low deep breath she prudently moved forward, squinting in the dim lighting, trying to discern any sudden movement coming towards her. Thick steam also distorted her view, making her stumble and stagger as she meekly tried to swipe the warm steam away. However, it was useless as more steam billowed from the cracked pipes to either side of her. Kristen coughed and spluttered, her throat was becoming dry and parched. It was way too hot in her dream. The humidity felt so fucking real. Even the small beads of sweat as it trailed down her flushed face felt real too.

She groaned and shook her head, she had to stop thinking like this. She was making herself feel paranoid, her imagination was losing control. This was a dream, caused by her foolishness of listening to Joey and even asking him questions. Just what the hell was she thinking?

Muttering softly to herself she marched onwards. The steam began to dissipate, until she saw herself at a beginning of a long narrow passageway, the floor covered by a few inches of water. She peered further down the passageway and noticed that the water seemed to be deeper. Fuck, this was all that she needed. There was one thing that Kristen hated and that was water, she didn't know how to swim. Despite being offered to be taken to swimming lessons, she refused point blank. Water scared her to death. She had this fear of drowning. It made her sick to the stomach. There was no fucking way she was going anywhere near that water.

She twisted around and was ready to head back the way she came when she heard a low piercing screech from within the midst of the steam, followed by heavy footsteps and then that laughter that she had been hearing every time she had a nightmare. Dark, low, gritty and filled with pure malevolence.

Her breath hitched in her throat and she took a small step back, her bare feet splashing into the few inches of water. "Shit" she hissed and looked behind her at the murky water.

"Kristen..." came a low snarl from the steam.

A frightened gasp tore from her throat and without a seconds thought she spun on her heel, glancing over her her shoulder as his outline appeared several feet from her. He reached out with is bladed claw and trailed the index and second blade along the metal wall, cackling as it sent sparks flying from the wall.

Kristen whimpered and staggered forward, the water slowly rising as she moved, inching past her ankles to just below her knees. Her body trembled with fear, as the dirty water encircled her. After trudging forward a few more feet she stopped, the water now just at her waist.

She sobbed and then screamed as her left arm brushed against a body. Her head craned toward it as she made out the body of a little girl, her skin charred and part of it peeled from her face. Soon, several more bodies of young children floated to the surface, all of them mutilated in various and hideous ways. There ages ranged from 4 or 5 to about 10 or 11. Most of them were little girls, all dressed in white. Well, it was white, but now the fabric was stained in red blood.

More screams escaped her throat and quickly she turned to head back, but after a few feet she realised that the water wasn't getting shallower, but deeper. But not just deeper, the water level seemed to be rising little by little, going up past her stomach area towards her chest and shoulders. Her lips quivered with trepidation and she struggled to get towards the wall to her right, squirming as she had to push the dead corpses of the children out of her way.

Once at the wall she tried to grasp at anything that would able her to stay afloat above the water, but there was nothing there. She cried and began to stand on her tiptoes, trying to keep above the water as it crept just under her chin. Just one slip and she would be a goner.

Twisting around she saw a small boy's body floating near her and grabbed for it, using it as leverage to keep herself above the water. However, the small body began to disintegrate into ash and she soon sank under the water, her screaming being muffled as water entered her mouth. Her arms flapped wildly as she tried to break through the surface of the water and to her surprise and relief she did, grasping onto another nearby corpse that was face down in the dirty water.

Her nimble fingers clawed at the body and surprisingly flipped it over onto it's back, her eyes bulging at the sight before her. The corpse was her. Her skin was peeled away from her body, like the skin of a piece of fruit, revealing the tissue and blood vessels beneath. Her left eye had been plucked out, with a trickle of blood still oozing from the gape where it would have been along with various maggots and other disgusting insects. She was dressed in a plain white nightdress, that was smeared in her own red blood and stained with dirt. Her face was scattered with deep lacerations, bruises and bit marks. With a thunderous scream she jerked away from her own corpse and was caught off guard as it sprang to life, laughing manically in a hoarse voice, before morphing into Freddy.

He grabbed a handful of her blonde hair and pushed her under the water, "Down you go, bitch" he sneered.

Her thin arms flapped wildly, her fingers trying to pry his hand off her scalp, but he firmly held her under the water and with a fiendish smile he dove under the water and brought his bladed claw towards her throat, ready to slit open her skin...

Kristen half gurgled, screamed as she came to, shooting up straight in her bed. Her body shook and quivered, as she uneasily checked her neck, finding it to be normal and unscathed. She laughed nervously and shook her head quickly, trying to get the images of them dead children out of her mind. Her eyes turned towards the small side clock on her dresser, noticing that the time was just past 5am. Another two hours to go before she had to get up for school. Slowly she reached up to touch the sides of her hair, noticing a dribble of water cascading down the side of her neck. As her fingers ran through her golden locks, she realised that parts of her hair was soaking wet.

Instantly she flung her bed covers off of her and hurried into her en-suite bathroom and turned on the light and glared at her reflection with terror. Just how the fuck did her hair become wet? Grabbing a nearby towel she vigorously began to dry her hair, knowing that one thing was for sure, she wasn't going back to sleep.

**x x x**

To her delight Katherine had slept soundly the whole night after her father's visit. She didn't wake up once during the night. For the first time in years she had a good uninterrupted night's sleep, about 6 or 7 hours. Not bad for an insomniac. She was also pleased to find out that her mother had slept relatively peacefully for the remainder of the night too. Maybe things were going to get better.

Both daughter and mother sat the kitchen table, the time nearing 8.05am. Katherine quietly sipped her pure orange juice and finished off her plate of toast and bacon. She looked at the clock quickly, wondering where Jenny was. They were meant to be walking to school together. Maybe she slept in. Well, whatever it was she just wanted this first day at school over and done with. The sooner this evening came along the better, she couldn't wait to meet up with her father again. She was still trying to get her head around his sudden appearance from last night. It was a shock to see him again, very unexpected. But still she was overjoyed at seeing him. She was itching to tell her mother, but wouldn't break her promise to her father. She wouldn't say anything to her, until the time was right and when her father gave her permission to do so.

She smiled sheepishly to herself and caught her mother's attention as she asked, "You're very happy this morning. You looking forward to school?"

"Yeah, kind of" she lied. Her ears perked up as she heard the front door rap. "That must be Jenny, I'll see you at 4" she rushed over to kiss her mother on the forehead and grabbed her black leather biker jacket from the chair, "Bye"

Loretta sighed and gave her daughter a small wave as she left the house. She should be happy that Katherine's mood had picked up since last night, but she couldn't help but worry about her own problems. Her own nightmare. Even though the rest of her sleep last night was serene, she was still wary of going to sleep. She could still feel his vile tongue as it lapped against her cheek. It made her sick, repulsed. It was so realistic. There was no doubt her nightmares were getting worse, there had to be a way to stop them. But how?

The hallway outside Katherine's first class was bustling with students, rushing to their classes. Some of them gave her strange looks, knowing that she was the 'new' girl in school. A few of the cheer leaders gave her looks of disgust, partly due to her rock styled clothing. Of course, she ignored them, not really giving a fuck what they thought of her clothing attire. She was used to it in her old high school, this school was no different. That was the way people were, judging you by the clothes you were. It showed how narrow minded they were.

Katherine slowly entered the crowded room, giving her English teacher a small smile as she waited at his desk. After a few minutes the class hushed down into a curious silence as they stared up at Katherine. She rolled her eyes and turned towards her teacher, Mr Marley who cleared his throat. "Now, everyone I want to introduce a new student to the class. This is Katherine Emerson" he motioned towards Katherine, who glared at him in astonishment. Emerson? They still had her surname as that? She had told them what her real surname was and that was Krueger.

Cutting in sharply, she corrected. "Excuse me sir, but that isn't my name!"

The grey haired teacher swallowed nervously and looked down at her notes he had on his desk, "Um, but it says here Miss Katherine Emerson"

Katherine crossed her arms, knowing that the whole class was staring at her. Curious fuckers. But she didn't care. She was getting this sorted out. "My name is Katherine Krueger. Emerson is my mother's maiden name"

There were a few hushed murmurs from the students as they quietly pondered her surname, Krueger. There was something about that name that was familiar to them. Something about the town scandal? They quietened down as the teacher glared at them, his face an ashen grey as he turned back towards the new girl Katherine. Did she not know her real identity? The horror behind her family's surname? That she was the Sprinwood Slasher's offspring? Her mother Loretta must have kept this secret from her. Shit! He had to handle this very carefully. "Okay, Katherine. I'll have someone amend your records" he stated falsely, "Now, please sit down" his head nodded towards a spare seat beside Jenny.

Shrugging her shoulders she quietly did so and slumped lazily down on her seat, not particularly paying much attention to him as he droned on about the new semester and what topics they were going to deal with. Quickly, her next three classes went in rather smoothly and fast to her pleasure. But still each time she went into her new class and was introduced by the teacher, they gave out her mother's maiden name as her surname. It was starting to seriously fuck her off, to put it lightly.

It appeared that the school administration were incompetent in dealing with pupil's personal records and keeping them up to date. She was adamant that it clearly stated on her birth certificate that her surname was Krueger. Even when she was living in her grandparents town she was called by her real name – Katherine Krueger. Just why had it changed? She was going to find out before the day was over,. After her last class she would go to the reception area and find out what the fuck was going on.

The cafeteria was hustling with students. A long steady line of them were waiting to be served food from the canteen staff, while others had brought their own lunches in, perhaps wanting to save their stomachs from the ghastly food that was usually served at lunch time or maybe wanting to save a few dollars in the process.

At the far end of the large hall, there was a long rectangular table occupied by Nancy, Tina , Rod Lane and Glenn Lantz. They laughed and joked together as they waited on their other friends to join them. Glenn twisted around in his seat and waved enthusiastically as Kristen Parker, Roland Kincaid, Joey Crusel and Will Stanton wandered up to them. Kristen yawned loudly and tried to cover her mouth as she gave a small wave to each of them.

A few minutes later the group were joined by Jennifer Crusel, Philip Walker and Taryn White. All of them were in the same year, some of them in the same classes. They all lived within two to three blocks of each other, most of them near Elm Street. However, each of them didn't know that they had a darker connection between them all, a connection that would lead to their fate and perhaps their death.

Nancy glanced swiftly around the crowded cafeteria and her eyes soon sought out Katherine and her friend Jenny as they left the queue, holding their trays of food. Standing to her feet Nancy called out over the hub of noise, "Hey, Katherine! Over here!" she looked down at Joey and ushered, "Would you keep them two seats Joey? Please?"

He nodded and pulled the two chairs closer to the table and then began to strike up a conversation with Kincaid across from him. Nancy smiled as Katherine and Jenny approached them.

Jenny quietly whispered to her friend, "I won't be heading home with you sorry, I'm meeting up with Rod Grady today after school. We're going on a date"

"Oh! You have to tell me all about it!" Katherine grinned and they came to a stop at Nancy's table.

"I kept Jenny a seat too" Nancy chirped.

"Thanks" Katherine nodded in appreciation and slowly the two girls sat down, placing their trays on the table.

Glancing up at the group at the table, Katherine felt as though all eyes were staring at her. Well, of course they would she was the_ 'new girl'_ after all. Nancy noticed her friends inquisitive stares and cleared her throat, "Hey, everyone. This is Katherine Krueger. She's new in town" she then quickly pointed out who was who.

They each muttered a friendly 'hello' or 'hi' in her direction, which she was grateful for and responded with a small smile. "Thanks. But I'm not exactly new in town. I've lived here before. Just moved back here with my mom"

"Are you a junior?" Kristen asked, leaning her weary head on the palm of her right hand.

"No, I'm a senior" Katherine glanced at her briefly, then at Joey and Tina. They looked exhausted. She then looked at the rest of them, before asking. "Are you all juniors?"

"Yeah, well apart from Rod" Tina gestured with her hands at him as he idly played with his food, not paying much attention to the new girl. Too busy trying to figure out why her surname – Krueger – was so familiar to him? Tina scowled silently and jabbed him in the side of his waist with the tip of her plastic fork, "Don't be so fucking rude, Rod!"

He shook his head and looked up at the new girl, giving an apologetic shrug of his shoulders. "Um, sorry. Welcome to Springwood High"

Katherine gave a slow nod and then turned her attention to her own tray of food and began to pick at it with her fork and knife. Soon the rest of the table began to talk amongst themselves. Shifting closer to her friend Jenny, Katherine whispered. "Do you know any of them?"

"I know Taryn" she nodded at the dark haired girl facing them at the end of the table, "Sometimes she would go to the parties I go to. The others, well I've seen them about, would say hello. Be polite, that's about it"

"What about..." Katherine's eyes flickered towards Rod, "you know?"

"Oh, Rod Lane?" Jenny murmured, "He's been in my geography class for the last two years. That's about it. I don't see what Tina sees in him"

"Oh, they're an item?"

"Yeah" Jenny gulped down her diet coke and then wearily began to rub her eyes.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a bad night. Had a fucked up nightmare"

"Really?" Katherine asked, becoming intrigued. "What about?"

"I don't really remember much..." she paused, trying to think back to her dream. "I think there was this screeching noise, like metal upon metal. Like nails going across a chalkboard. In the distance I could hear these kids singing. Some old jump rope song"

Joey suddenly leaned forward and tapped her on her shoulder, no doubt having overheard their little discussion. "Um, sorry for eavesdropping, but where you by any chance in a boiler room?"

Jenny's eyes widened slightly as an image of her dream flashed before her. He was right, she was in a boiler room. "How the fuck did you know that?"

"Well, I've been having dreams of a boiler room too. Over the last week or two. So has Kristen" he looked toward his friend as she chatted eagerly to Jennifer Caulfield, "Hey, Kristen come over here!"

The young girl groaned and ventured over to them and sat on the edge of the table, "What is is Joey?"

Joey nervously motioned towards Jenny with his left hand. "She's been having a dream of a boiler room too, isn't that fucking weird?"

A few of the others turned in their seats towards Joey, each of them having concerned expressions on their faces. Especially Tina and Nancy. It appeared that quite a few of them were suffering from 'bad dreams'. Kristen took a small shallow breath, her lip quivering slightly as she grumbled, "So what?"

"Don't you think that's a bit strange?"

Tina cut in, "I've had a dream too. Of some power plant, I always end up at some boiler room. There was some guy trying to kill me. He had this bladed claw on his right hand, like something he made himself. It made this awful screeching noise..."

Jennifer's and Taryn's faces went a ghostly white at this revelation. A few of the others seemed disturbed at this too, but they were too afraid to speak out. It would just lead to paranoia among the group, uneasiness and perhaps make their nightmares worse. It would be better if they kept quiet.

After a few seconds of silence Kincaid spoke up, "So, what? Everyone has nightmares. No big deal!"

Kristen bit her tongue, ready to rebuke at his remark. She so wanted to tell them all of her discovery when she woke up earlier that morning from her own nightmare to find her hair soaking wet, just like from her dream. But they would call her a fucking nut job, that she was over-reacting, trying to get attention. Just like her own mother would say to her when they would have their arguments. Maybe if she decided to talk someone close to her, perhaps Joey or Jennifer? She needed to confide in someone.

Leaning back in her chair, Katherine eyed each of her new acquaintances with curiosity. Just who out of this group was having dreams? What were the dreams about? But then again as Kncaid had said, everyone had nightmares. It was a fact of life. It wasn't as thought they were going to die, were they?

**FK-FK-FK-FK**

**Author's Note**: Please review. Thanks for your comments so far.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews so far. Any new reviewers are greatly welcomed! :)

**Chapter 17**

Katherine was grateful to be able to get out of her last class a few minutes earlier than the rest of her class mates. She had managed to somehow persuade her teacher to let her go to the reception area to sort out her _'personal details'_ as she believed that the school had false information. In truth, they had the correct information. Well, as so far as it was stated on her birth certificate. She had no inkling that her details were amended and without her own permission.

Just like in her morning classes, Katherine discovered that her teachers had her surname down as Emerson and not Krueger. She knew something was wrong and she was going to find out why the fuck they had her name down wrong.

Making her way through the large double doors Katherine waited patiently at the receptionist desk, as she spoke quietly on the phone. She was in her late 40s, with short black hair that was beginning to grey at the roots and dressed in a pale grey pinned striped suit, with white blouse underneath. The minute she hung up her phone, Katherine cleared her throat and gave the sweetest smile she could. "Hi, my name is Katherine Krueger. I just started senior year this morning. But I think there is a problem" she leaned the palms of her hands on the edge of the desk. "Each of my teachers have my name as Katherine Emerson. But that is my mother's maiden name. My real name is Katherine Krueger, date of birth is 5th October 1962. Do you not have my correct details? I mean, my mother did bring you my birth certificate, is that not correct?"

The female receptionist gave her a slightly worried look, knowing who exactly who was her father. The Springwood Slasher, Fred Krueger. The young woman probably didn't even know anything about her father's sick, heinous crimes. Her mother Loretta would have kept it hidden from her. She remembered the principal having a small talk with Mrs Krueger or well Ms Emerson in early August.

Her mother had made it abundantly clear that Katherine's real surname – Krueger – should not be put down on her school profile records. She even provided a new amended birth certificate with the name Emerson to verify that this was her new surname. The school administration department had taken a photocopy of his and placed it in her own personal file, that was kept locked in the filing room just directly behind her. Clearing her throat softly, she began, "Yes, we have your birth certificate"

"I want to see it" Katherine demanded, then added politely. "Please"

The woman swallowed anxiously. She was given strict instructions not to give Loretta's daughter access to her own personal school records. How could she handle this? "Um, I'm afraid that the room is locked for the rest of the day. You could come back tomorrow morning...?"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter. I'll ask my mom when I get home" she knew that the exact same would happen tomorrow morning if she were to come to the reception area. They would fob her off and tell her to come back at a more convenient time. Load of bullshit if she was to be honest. They were being devious, tricky. Taking one last look at the reception area she turned on her heel and muttered over her shoulder, "Thanks for nothing"

Marching out of the reception area Katherine's face held a look of disappointment and slight anger. She wanted this sorted out tonight, her mother would tell her why exactly the school had her name down wrong. It was her right to find out why her teachers and the school had her surname differently than what it really was.

As she stepped outside the front school doors she caught the attention of Rod Lane, who was joking about with one of his friends. He quickly exchanged goodbyes with them and swiftly approached her as she went by them. He broke into a stride beside her and gave her a friendly smile. "Hi, how are you?"

She threw him a sidewards glance, "Alright" she then asked suspiciously, "So, what do you want?"

"I just want to re-introduce myself. I'm sorry if I was a little off with you at lunch time" he muttered.

"Okay" she nodded slowly, still feeling a little bit wary of him.

"So, have you moved back here with your mom and dad?" he rose an eyebrow. He knew that there was something about her surname that reminded him of his parents having numerous arguments. Each time he heard them shouting and quarrelling with each other, he would always hear the name Krueger being mentioned, some man named Krueger. Fred Krueger. He wanted to know if this girl Katherine was in any way related to him.

Katherine shook her head curtly, "No, just me and my mother. My dad doesn't live with us, not that it's any of your business"

He gave her an apologetic shrug of his shoulders. Of course, he knew that her father never lived with her. He just wanted to make sure. On the odd occasion when his father would have few whiskey's in him, he would slur in his drunken state about a man named Fred Krueger. Say that he was a sick bastard, done some horrible things. But he wouldn't go into much detail as to what this Fred did. But from what his father told him or blurted out when he was drunk, this man's actions lead him to leave the town. There were a few other things that his father would disclose to him about this Fred Krueger. Of how when they were both young boys up until their late teenage years they would regularly get into fights, scuffles in and out of school. They basically hated each other. But his father would say that Fred deserved it, that he was different and no one liked him. That he was always seen as a twisted fucked up person and that the world was better off without him.

For some reason Rod's father's thoughts regarding this man was beginning to rub off on him, he looked up to his father and believed each word he said. Whoever this Fred Krueger was, Rod was starting to dislike him and that was why he was frosty towards his daughter Katherine.

Whenever his father was sober and he would ask him about Fred Krueger, his father would quickly dismiss the name as nothing. Then he would leave the room without uttering another word, his face holding a haunted look, a look of disgust and fear. There was something else about Fred Krueger that his father was not telling him and he was going to find out, sooner rather than later.

Katherine continued onwards, keeping quiet. But still was suspicious as to why this guy was walking beside her, did he not know when to fuck off? "Are you following me or something?" she asked, her eyes narrowed as she glanced at him.

"Well, I do live on Elm Street. This is the way I walk home" he rebuked.

Her mouth went agape, parting in a small circle of surprise. "Oh, right. You live near me, my house? 1428 Elm Street?"

He nodded, "Yeah, across the road and about four to five doors down. I've seen you about, come to think about it"

"Oh, right" she muttered. She hated small talk and especially not from some random stranger she had just met earlier afternoon. Her eyes flickered up as they turned into Elm Street. A small sigh of relief came from her, at last she was home. "I've got to go here"

Before she could cross the road to her side, Rod abruptly asked. "What's your dad's name, if you don't mind me asking? I might ask my dad if he knows him"

"Oh, well uh, his name is Fred Krueger"

"Okay, no problem. I'll see you later" he gave a fake smile and walked towards his house, running that name through his mind over and over. Fred Krueger, Fred Krueger, Fred Krueger...

The second Katherine stepped into her house she ran up to her room, leaving her school bag on her bed and then ventured towards her mother's bedroom. Loretta stood at her built in wardrobe, placing away the dried laundry. From behind Katherine cleared her throat, startling her mother who jumped and let out a small squeal of fright. Turning around she took a shaky breath, laughing nervously. "Oh, Katherine! You frightened me, I didn't hear you come in!"

Katherine gave a small smile, "Sorry"

"So, how was your first day at school?"

Katherine huffed drearily and slumped down on the double bed, "It was okay. Strange though. All my classes had my name as Katherine Emerson. I told each teacher that the surname was wrong, that it should be Krueger. It appears that my personal details aren't correct. I asked the receptionist if they had my details, they said yes. But they wouldn't let me see my birth certificate"

Loretta felt palpitations begin to stir within her chest, her head going dizzy for a few second. God, she was going to find out? No, no, she wouldn't. The school promised her that they would divulged her school records to her. Just keep calm and composed. "Really?"

"Yeah" Katherine stretched her arms lazily, "So, do you know where my birth certificate is? Would they be in them boxes in the basement? I'll go and check them. I want this crap sorted out. I don't want people to know me by my wrong name" she stood from the bed, crossing her arms sternly.

"It might be in them boxes, you could check" she lied. It seemed much of her relationship with her daughter was a bundle of lies.

With a determined look etched on her face, Katherine left the room. Once out of sight, Loretta knelt down in front of the wardrobe and reached in behind a large old box, about four feet by two feet in length, while two feet in depth. She pulled open the lid and slid it to the side, peering inside. It was mainly empty, apart from a few old blankets that were covering a small red square tin. She slithered her hand amongst the blankets and took hold of the tin and pulled it out, sitting back on her haunches and placed it on her lap.

Her hands trembled with anticipation as she pried opened the lid and pulled out two sets of birth certificates and two medical ID cards. Each of them had been changed, showing each hers and Katherine's surname as Emerson. She had kept them hidden from Katherine for the last several months. It was imperative that she never knew of this, it would make their relationship even more unstable. Deep down Loretta believed that was the right decision to take. To hide their real surnames from the people of Springwood, from those who knew nothing of their connection to the Springwood Slasher, Fred Krueger. The Elm Street parents knew of her and Katherine coming back to Springwood and has promised to keep their identities a secret from the rest of the town. But now, her own daughter was putting all that in jeopardy by trying to rectify her personal school records.

Downstairs in the basement, Katherine scoured through the last few cardboard boxes with a scowl carved across her face. Her search was fruitless to say the least. The only items in the boxes were a bundle of birthday and mother days cards, some old vinyl records that belonged to her mother and an old box of broken jewellery. There was no sign of her birth certificate or even her medical ID card. She cried out in frustration and slammed her right hand onto the floor, nearly cracking her knuckles in the process. She hated this bullshit, just where was her birth certificate? Her mother had shown it to the school when she arrived in Springwood. Where did she put it afterwards? Did she even lost it?

Jumping to her feet she ran back up to her mother's room, finding it to be empty. She cursed quietly to herself and then heard the faint sound of running water coming from the bathroom. Her mother was getting a shower. Maybe this was the perfect opportunity to have a quick search in her mother's own room.

Walking slowly into the room, she musingly rubbed her forehead wondering where to search first. Her gaze fell towards the small chest of drawers beside her mother's bed. She knew that her mother wouldn't be that foolish to leave their birth certificates among her items of clothing. Maybe if she checked the wardrobe...

With a spring in her step she bounded forward towards the wardrobe and slid onto her knees, her hands reaching out to pull the doors to the side. Slowly, her eyes began to widen at the sight of the large box to her right. She had never noticed this before, just where had her mother kept this? Inching forward she grabbed the lid and with a grunt heaved it off the top. Inside was her old pink flowered blanket her mother had bought her for her 9th birthday. Katherine smiled softly and lifted it out, her attention soon being drawn to the small red tin snug in the corner of the box. A shiver of anticipation shot up her spine and she snatched the tin with her quivering hands and pried off the lid and discarding it to her right.

Kneeling back slowly she lifted out the four items inside and unfolded the two pieces of paper, her eyes going cold and hard as she read them. It was her and her mother's birth certificates. Their names, Katherine and Loretta Emerson. Her lips began to curl into a snarl, her eyes swooping down towards her medical ID card which to her disgust also had her name as Katherine Emerson. What the fuck did her mother do? Pushing herself off of the ground she spun around at the exact minute her mother entered the room.

Loretta's hair was damp from her bath, while a white nightgown covered her body, tied at the side. Her face was filled with dread, a small whimper coming from her as she took a small step towards her daughter, seeing the birth certificates clutched tightly in her hands. "Katherine..."

"What the fuck is this, _mother_?" Katherine hissed venomously.

"I can explain..." she began.

Her daughter laughed, her voice cold and cruel. Loretta flinched at this sound, it reminding her of Fred. "Oh, really? Explain what? It says Katherine Emerson..." her finger pointed at the name on her document, then at her mother's certificate. "And Loretta Emerson here. But that's not our names, is_ it_?"

Loretta tried to speak, but was cut off again by Katherine who brusquely continued. "I'm Katherine Krueger" she jabbed a finger at her mother, "You're Loretta Krueger!"

"Please just let me explain!" she attempted to calm her down.

"What?" Katherine barked, "Why did you change our names? Huh? I was born Katherine Krueger, I'm still a Krueger! Always will be! It doesn't matter if dad isn't here or not. Why are you trying to erase everything about him? Change our surnames to Emerson?"

Loretta felt a stream of tears fall down her face, she wiped at them quickly and whispered. "He isn't part of our life anymore Katherine"

Katherine shook her head angrily, "Just what did dad do that was so wrong? So, bad that you changed our surnames? What the fuck was it?"

Her mother sobbed and looked away, taking a few shallow deep breaths, wanting so deeply to tell her daughter everything. But things were bad enough between them two, if she told then she would only drive her away for good. "I wish I could tell you..."

"Then why not?"

"It's something that you don't need to know"

"Ah, fuck that shit!" she threw her mother's birth certificate at her, "If you want to be Loretta Emerson, go ahead. But I'm changing my name back to Krueger. That's my true surname and don't you forget it!"

Loretta watched as Katherine started to rush past her, but she gently grabbed her hand halting her in her tracks. "Please don't do this..."

Katherine jerked her arm away roughly and sneered, "Leave me alone!"

Loretta flinched backwards as though she was given an electric shock by her daughter's attitude towards her. She watched in stunned silence as Katherine ran out of the room toward her own bedroom and there was loud slam as her door slammed behind her. Slowly, her sobs began to grow as she slid to the floor, leaning against the side of her bed. Just what had she done? It was her own fucking fault that her relationship with Katherine was being ripped apart. Why couldn't Katherine see what she was doing was for the best, for them both? If people found out about her real identity, about who her father was then she would be outcast, subjected to snide remarks and looked upon like she was scum. The students in school would disown her, cast her aside like she was garbage, like she was shit. That was one thing that Loretta didn't want to happen to Katherine. Tomorrow she would meet up with Marge Thompson to talk to her about this dilemma. Hopefully by the morning Katherine would have calmed down and be in a talkative mood, well she hoped to god she would be.

In her room, Katherine lay flat on her stomach her arms snaked underneath her pillow. Her face was read from crying, but still she felt frustrated and so fucking furious. Burrowing her face into the pillow she screamed into the fabric, her roars of anger becoming muffled and inaudible. How dare her mother do such a sneaky, conniving fucking thing like that? Change her own birth certificate so that it would be Katherine Emerson? She was born Katherine Krueger and she would remain a Krueger until the day she died. Why was her mother being such a devious bitch? Her father must have done something terrible for her to act like this? She was slightly worried by this thought. In some disturbing way her mother was acting like he didn't exist, that he was dead? When he wasn't. Should she let her know that she had met up with him last night? That they could possibly meet up and discuss their relationship, perhaps give their marriage another go?

First she would let her father know what had gone on this afternoon and try to entice him to allow her to say to her mother that he was back in town. Another question she would ask, was why he really left? What reason would there be for her mother to react this way about him? Flipping over onto her back she rubbed at her tear streamed face and nodded silently. Yes, she would ask him theses questions tonight and would not take no for an answer.

**x x x **

Rod Lane cursed harshly as she tried in vain to fix his 1977 silver Ford Maverick. The bonnet of the car was opened, as he leaned over the engine, wondering what the hell he was dong wrong? He would have to ask his father for some help. He stood up straight and threw the spanner into the opened tool box on the small bench to his left and then wiped his oil stained hands on his jeans. He then headed towards the side door that lead into the kitchen, grabbing the handle tightly. But before he could turn the door open, he heard his parents having another heated discussion on the other side. He gently eased the door open an inch or two and quietly listened in on them.

"I still think that it's dangerous for Loretta to come back to Springwood!" Sarah Lane muttered, pacing the kitchen frantically, "What if anyone finds out?"

"No one will find out. It's been ten years Sarah. Nothing will come out about what happened back then" Andrew Lane reassured his wife.

Mrs Lane clamped her shaking hands together, her eyes wide with apprehension as another thought, the same one that was plaguing her for the last two months came to her once more. "What about her daughter? Katherine? There are still news paper articles about her, about what that sick fucker did to her when she was only a little girl! People are bound to find out about it!"

"For fuck's sake woman, nothing will come out!" he snapped, "She doesn't even remember what her father did to her! If she did I sincerely doubt that Loretta would bring her back here. She must have had therapy, seen a counsellor to get over the fact that she was abused by him"

Rod gasped softly and took a small step back from the door. "Holy shit" he mouthed to himself. That girl was abused by her own father? When? For how long and most importantly, in what way? His attention soon turned back towards the kitchen.

His mother continued, "Loretta should have stayed where she was! I know that the papers and news channels have kept quiet, that they haven't really bothered her since she came back here. But what if they do in the near future? You know how the press, they would do anything for a headline story!" she sighed, thinking back to years before when the hysteria regarding the Springwood Slasher was at it's peak. "You remember when it all happened. The press were like vultures! And even after they left the town, they would pester Donald for her address. It was a fucking disgrace!"

Andrew sighed and rolled his eyes, before walking over to her and calmly took hold of her shoulders trying to reassure her, "Sarah, it's over. What happened with the Kruegers all those years ago, all those bad memories of what has happened is in the past! You've got to get on with your life or else you'll go crazy. Please stop thinking like this!" he chewed his bottom lip, thinking and then asked. "Have you been taking your anti-depressants as normal?"

His wife slowly shook her head, "I thought I was doing well, so I stopped taking them last week..."

"Well, you're going back on them. Now no more talking about Fred Krueger?" he ordered and then led her into the living room.

In the adjoining garage Rod tried to take in what he had overheard. So, Katherine Krueger was abused by her own father? Did she remember it? His stomach lurched at the thought. Maybe that was why she was keeping her business to herself, she probably did know what had happened to her and was keeping it quiet. However, his parents knew, it was in the news papers. Maybe it was widely known back then, the town's scandal. One thing was for certain was that he was going to have a look for these newspaper articles. From his parents facial and body expressions it seemed that the name Fred Krueger was a name best left unspoken.

Nearly an hour later about 6pm, Rod had arrived at the local town library, showered and dressed in clean pair of jeans and blue chequered shirt. Unsurprisingly it was empty. There was no use for the library until closer to exam time, when the students would be using the premises for last minute studying or trying to catch up on their course work.

He gave a small smile as the male library assistant approached him at the counter. He was in his late 40s with a small pot belly, dark brown hair and thick rimmed glasses. "How I can help you?" he asked.

"Well" Rod started, "Where would you keep the news paper articles? Say about ten years ago?"

"What kind of news paper articles? Local news? World?"

"The Springwood Gazette" Rod stated.

"Just head down that corridor there and it's the last door on your left. The cabinets are in date order, up to now. If there is anything you need just call me"

"Thanks. Are you allowed to take copies of the news paper or do you have to photocopy them?" he enquired.

"There is a small photocopier in the room. It is ten cents per photocopy, that okay?" the assistant rose an eyebrow.

The young man nodded and then headed down towards the corridor, picking up his speed as he approached the room. The library assistant watched as Rod disappeared from view into the room. There was a slight uneasiness that the boy would ask for the Springwood Gazette articles from ten years ago, when the Springwood Slasher was arrested, his crimes republished in the paper, what had happened to his daughter Katherine Krueger. The mayor and Sheriff were adamant that anything related to those crimes were destroyed. For several years, due to errors on the library's part the news paper articles had remained in the library. But when news of Loretta Krueger's return to the town began to circulate throughout the town, they had decided to take out any news paper clippings about those dark times. He had told his staff to do so and they had complied with his duties. But his staff weren't as obedient as he thought they were.

Rod groaned out loud at the vast rows of silver cabinets in front of him. Just where the fuck was he going to start? He began walk down the first isle, seeing on the labels that the dates were within the last year or two. He rushed down to the end of the row and walked down towards the fourth row, hoping that he was lucky. Again he strolled along the cabinets scanning each of the dates until he came to the very last one in the row. It was dated 1969. He licked his lips anxiously and pulled opened the second drawer, not entirely sure what date to be looking forward. Maybe he should just start from January 1969 onwards up until Septemeber 1970/

There were numerous cream files in chronological date order, dating from 1st January, 2nd January, 3rd January...etc. onwards. He looked at his watch quickly, the library would be closing at 8pm, he had better get going. Over the next forty-five minutes he painstakingly skimmed through each paper article for January and February, not finding anything of interest. He did find though some pages were apparently missing, particularly the front page. He wasn't sure if they were intentionally taken out or if they were missing due to an accident.

His hands rubbed at his weary eyes and he continued on the next two drawer, noticing a pattern was happening. Pages were missing, small pieces of articles were blanked out. But he could distinguish that there was something mentioned about a serial killer, however their identity was also blanked out. He cursed to himself and then skipped forward a few months to May 1969. He pulled a few of the files out and laid them on the floor, his eyes going wide like saucers as there was some sketchy information of a man named Fred Krueger who had allegedly molested his young daughter Katherine Krueger who was aged between 6 and 7 years of age when the abuse occurred. There was a small black and white photograph of the girl, her hair tied back from her sweet face. However, yet again the picture of the man was faded out. Rod didn't care as he had got what he had came for. This was probably the reason why Fred Krueger had left her and her mother, because he was nothing but a sick bastard of a father. It was time to show her that she was nothing but damaged goods.

It was just past 8pm when Katherine had arrived at the Springwood Park. She was oblivious to the fact that she was still asleep after her little _'nap'_ after her argument with her mother earlier that afternoon. She sat on one of the swings, swaying back and forth as she glanced about the scarcely populated park. It was strange how empty it was, as usually it would have been busy or well busy enough at this time. She nearly jumped off her seat as a pair of strong hands grabbed the chains of the swing, stilling her.

She craned her neck and saw her father standing above her, in his unblemished state, a playful smile gracing his face. "Want me to give you a push?"

She laughed and shook her head, standing up and then turned around to him. "I think I'm a little too old for playing on swings"

He smirked, "So, how are you princess?"

"Well, I'm okay" she shrugged.

He noticed her grouchy mood and asked, "Do you want to talk about something?"

"Not here" she looked about, "Can we got somewhere private?"

Freddy's eyes gleamed as a thought entered his head. He would show her the power plant, get her to get familiar to his second home. "Come on, I want to show you somewhere"

Katherine nodded and reached out to hold his hand as he led her out of the park. Despite her rebellious attitude she was still a daddy's girl at heart. After a brisk twenty minute walk Freddy had led her to the power plant, on the edge of town. When she first saw the large metallic structure she felt her stomach twist into a knot, nervousness starting to creep in. Didn't Jenny tell her something about a power plant this afternoon? That she had a nightmare of a power plant, a boiler room? Now, she was about to go inside?

Freddy hid his sly smirk from her as he read her thoughts, knowing all too well that he had paid a friendly visit to Jenny last night and the night before. "Are you okay Kat?"

She nodded slowly,"I'm okay, it's just this place looks really intimidating, scary. Uh, why have you brought me here?"

He grinned and began to led her towards a small narrow gap, leading down towards a side entrance, "Well, I come here from time to time. I used to work here you know"

"You did?"

"Yeah, I'm still able to get inside. I would stay overnight sometimes. Come on" he tugged her hand demandingly as they continued into the building. It was dark, damp and a strange musky smell lingered in the air. The passageways were narrow, pipes aligned the walls as they passed several old rusty machines such as packaged boilers, stoker boilers, waste heat recovery boilers and several furnaces. Katherine was amazed that her father would actually want to stay here over night.

"You sleep here? By yourself? Where?" she asked, her grip tightening on his hand.

"I prefer it here. Brings back some happy memories" he smiled to himself. Turning into the next corridor, he knew that they were close to the main boiler room, the place where he took his children. And the same place where he would take his 'new' children over the coming days and weeks.

They both slowed down as they came across a large grey sheet, covering an entrance to another room. Her father reached out and trailed the sheet across and ushered Katherine inside. She shuffled forward a few feet, squinting in the darkness as her father brushed by her towards the large furnace to her left and reached around the side, twisting and turning a few knobs. Soon, a small raging fire erupted from within the furnace, casting a hazy glow throughout the room.

Turning her gaze away from the furnace Katherine studied the room. There was a small doorway in the far right hand corner, a long wooden bench was placed against the metal wall, scattered with books and newspapers, an empty cigarette packet, few crushed cans of beer. Katherine crossed her arms and turned to face him, "So, where do you sleep?"

He pointed towards the door, "In there. There is a small fold out bed that I bought for myself. Now, come on. Let's sit down" he walked towards the bench, pulling out two small stools from underneath.

She ventured over and sat on the spare stool beside him. "So, how was your first day at school? You make any new friends?"

Rolling her eyes she grumbled, "It could have been better"

"Why? What happened princess?"

She huffily crossed her arms across her chest, "They didn't have my correct surname. They had Emerson. They had me as Katherine Emerson!" she gritted her teeth, the last few words coming out in a snarl, "And its' all her fucking fault!"

"Whose?"

"My mom!" she hissed.

"Just tell me what happened. From the start" he demanded, his eyes gleaming with simmering anger.

"I went into each of my classes and each of my teachers had me down on the register as Katherine Emerson. I told them straight that my name should be Katherine Krueger. I went to the reception area and asked to see my birth certificate as I was sure that the name on it was Katherine Krueger. The woman said that they were unable to show me it as the room was locked for the day. I went home in a very fowl mood" she sighed, a small tear falling down her face. "Then when I was walking home this guy I had just met began to walk with me, started to ask me questions about my family. About me, mom and for some reason he asked about you. He wanted to know your name"

"Oh" Freddy murmured, "What was this...boy's name?"

"Rod Lane, I think" she mumbled.

The second she spoke his name, Freddy's eyes glowed red with rage. However, she failed to see this. Rod Lane? That little fucker? His father, Andrew Lane, was one of the bastards who bullied and tormented him as a teenager, beat him up, taunted him in the school corridors, made his school life a nightmare. Now, his own son Rod was snooping around his own daughter? He had probably grown up to be like his own father, a bully, a ruffian with no respect for others. He would have to pay some more attention to that little shit in his dreams. "What did you tell him about me?"

"Just your name" she slumped against the side of the bench, "But that's not fucking all. I went home right, asked mom where my birth certificate was. She said she wasn't sure, so I began to look for it. It appeared to me that she wasn't really worried about it. I told her everything. But you see it matters to me. I mean, you named me Katherine Krueger. That's who I am, why can't she understand that?"

He nodded thoughtfully and motioned for her to go on.

"So, I checked in the basement where there was a few boxes unpacked. There was nothing there. I headed up stairs and mom was having a shower, so I decided to check her room. I found a red tin box in the built in wardrobe and that's where if found it. Our birth certificates and medical ID cards. They had BOTH our surnames changed to Emerson. Man, I was fucking raging!"

Slowly, his fists began to clench at his side, his mind whirling with thoughts. How dare that whore do that, change his own daughter's name to Emerson. That bitch Loretta needed a lesson and tonight was going to be the the time to do it. Katherine was a Krueger simple as that. "Why would she do such a thing like that?" he asked calmly.

"I'm not sure. She pretends like you don't exist" she gave a quiet sob, "Like you're dead or something. I hate it! Just what happened between you two? Why is she acting like this?"

He placed his left hand on the table, his fingers tapping the wood lightly. "Well, she found out a few things about me that she didn't like. I done a few...bad things" he kept his sinister smirk at bay. "She took you and left"

"Bad things? What like? Where you put in jail or anything?" she asked nervously.

He rubbed her arms soothingly, reassuring her. "I was only in jail for a short time. I don't think you should know what I did. Well, not yet. I left shortly after your mother left town. But now I'm back. No-one is going to take you away from me again. Now, tell me about any friends you met in school?"

She smiled at this and gently took his right hand in her left, squeezing it tenderly. "I'm glad you're back. I didn't make any new friends. Just basically met people. I sat with Nancy Thompson and her friends at lunch time"

"Who were they? What's their names?"

"Um, I'm not sure if I remember all their names. Think there was Glenn, Rod, Tina. Um, Kristen, Joey, Kincaid. I don't think I remember the rest. To be honest I wasn't really paying much attention to them. I know that may seem rude" she shrugged her shoulders causally, "Then they started to talk about their dreams. That's when I started to listen to them"

He gave her an intriguing look, he knew that each of her new 'acquaintances' had been having nightmares of him. But he wanted to know what they told her exactly, "What kind of dreams?

"They uh, were dreaming of boiler room. About a power plant" her eyes darted about with apprehension. "Like this place. That's why I'm a bit afraid to be here"

"Sure, it was just a dream" he lied, "Anyway there is nothing wrong with this place and you're with me. I'll keep you safe"

"Yeah, I know. But with mom's dreams getting worse and now hearing from others that they are having nightmares, it's freaking me out. I've never had bad dreams when I was growing up, so I'm not used to people talking about them"

Freddy nodded and gave her hand a small squeeze. It was going to be difficult to get her to understand that dreams were real when the time was right to tell her everything. But it was imperative that he gained her trust, get her to see that was he was doing was right. He was going to win her over to his side, no matter what it took. "It's getting late. I'll walk you home"

Katherine blushed, laughing a little. "Dad, I will be fine. I'm a big girl, I can look after myself"

"I'm sure you can. But I'm your father and I'm bringing you home" he admonished playfully.

"Okay" she grinned, "Thanks"

It was near dark when they approached 1428 Elm Street. Katherine was a little surprised at how quiet the street was and how eerie it was. Like it was haunted. She brushed this thought away and kissed her father lightly on his cheek as they stopped outside her house. "I'll see you tomorrow evening, yeah?"

"Of course. Same time and same place" he nodded, "Now, go on. Good night"

"Night, bye!" she ran quickly into her home, checking in on her mother who was fast asleep in her bedroom. She sighed and walked back into her own room. Despite the lingering anger that she held towards her mother, she knew that it would fade away. It always did. She was her mother after all and she loved her deeply. Nothing would change that or so she believed.

Outside the house, Freddy stared coldly up at his wife's bedroom window, his body bursting into flames as he morphed back into his charred, burnt form. His red and green sweater now replacing his brown t-shirt, his fedora hat materialising on his head. His scorched lips curled into a vicious smile as he stalked towards the red door, his bladed glove appearing on his right hand. It was time to pay his darling wife a friendly little visit.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews so far, please keep them coming.

**Chapter 18**

Loretta tossed and turned in her bed, not being able to settle down for the night . Her weary eyes opened and she slowly stretched her arms above her head and rose from her bed. She noticed the dark rain clouds in the evening sky, a rumble of thunder sounding in the distance. Pulling on her pink silk nightgown she departed her bedroom, glancing into Katherine's room to see her softly snoring in her bed. Loretta smiled softly and wandered down the dimly lit hallway to the staircase and began to descend carefully. The floorboards creaked under her feet as she went down them. At the bottom she felt for the light switch on the wall and flicked it on. For a few seconds the light illuminated the living room, showing everything as it should be in and it's rightful place.

Then suddenly the light began to flicker on and off, until it went out completely. She groaned in dismay and flicked the switch a few time, to her disgruntlement the light would not go back on.

Venturing along the hallway towards the kitchen, she calmly rationalised that it was a blown light bulb that needed replaced. However, she only bought new light bulbs last week, they would have lasted longer than one week. It wasn't as though she was leaving the lights on all night.

Turning into the kitchen, she turned on that light but again the light flickered on and then off. Again she tried to flick the switch back on, but it appeared that the kitchen bulb had blown too. "What the hell?" she mumbled quietly, then froze. Hearing the faint sound of children singing from the front yard.

Spinning around she staggered through the dark house towards the living room window, bemused as to what was going on. As she glared through the window, it suddenly dawned on her that she was still asleep.

Outside were three young girls playing jump rope, dressed in pristine white dresses with their hairs tied back in two pigtails. They were aged between 6 and 10 years old. While just behind them were two young boys, dressed in black suits throwing a large red ball to and fro each other.

Loretta studied their faces in turn, her mouth soon popping open into an 'o' shape of horror and realisation. She knew who those children were! She had seen those poor faces in the Springwood Gazette more than ten years before. They were _his_ victims, the Springwood Slasher's victims. Her own husband Fred Krueger's victims, whom he had slaughtered viciously without any remorse.

Loretta swallowed thickly and prudently moved towards the front door as it began to creak open of it's own accord. As if someone was beckoning her outside. She wanted to stop, but it was as though her legs had a mind of it's own as she stepped outside.

The three young girls playing jump rope and the two boys were no longer there. The whole lawn was covered in weeds, the grass withered away, the pathway was cracked with more weeds beginning to grow between the cracks. Broken and melted tricycles, tattered dolls and other small children's toys were scattered throughout the lawn. As she advanced further into the garden Loretta saw several small corpses laying sprawled on the faded grass.

Each of them were savagely mutilated in various obscene ways. With their stomachs, abdomens or chests ripped apart. Their hair ripped from their skulls that had been bashed in, some of their limbs were dismembered, with eyes gouged out, their skin bruised and burnt. Two of the little girls legs were twisted and mangled at unearthly angles. It was a sickening sight to behold.

Loretta gagged and let out a piercing squeal, stumbling backwards towards one of the pillars and leaned against it. After a few seconds she began to hear an old jump rope song echoing from inside her home, the haunting words being sung by a child.

"One two Freddy's coming for you. Three four better lock your door. Five six grab your crucifix. Seven eight gonna stay up late..."

The child's voice slowly faded away and was replaced with a deep, throaty snarl, that belonged to none other than her dead husband. "Nine ten never sleep again!"

Before Loretta could react, Freddy's scarred left hand lunged out from the darkness of their home and grasped a fistful of her hair, violently pulling her into the house and quickly the red door slammed shut.

A thunderous scream came from her as she was thrown into the living room. She skidded onto her knees, her skin being scrapped by the frayed carpet. Taking a deep breath she looked at her living room, noticing that it was now dirty, worn down, the wallpaper peeling away from the walls. Furniture broken and smashed to pieces, each piece of broken wood was smeared with dirt and dust. It looked as though no one had lived in her house for years and that it had fallen into disrepair.

She twisted around on her knees as Freddy approached her, brandishing his claw threateningly, his jagged teeth showing as he gave a menacing grin, "You've been a bad girl, Loretta"

Shaking her head defiantly she rebuked, "This isn't real. You're dead!"

He growled with disdain, "You should fucking know bitch, you helped kill me!" he held back, restraining himself, "But you see darling, I _am_ real..."

Rising to her feet she bravely shook her head, "No! This is a dream! You are NOT REAL!"

He chuckled insanely and quickly closed the gap between them, "I'm as real as it gets, bitch!"

In a split second he was on top of her, pushing her to the ground and locked his vile coarse lips with hers. Kissing roughly and hungrily. She squirmed beneath him, gagging as his tongue plunged into her mouth. While his scarred left hand groped her left breast through her nightgown, pinching and twisting her nipple vehemently. She squealed into his mouth, making him snigger quietly and slowly he trailed his left hand down the side of her nightdress towards the hem. Her eyes widened at this and with all the courage she could muster, she managed to knee him hard in the neither regions. His lips withdrew from hers at this sudden attack.

He groaned gruffly and his grip on her loosened, giving her the opportunity to head butt him off of her and scrambled to her knees. Gasping for breath she managed to stumble to her feet and charge through the kitchen towards the back door. However, Freddy was hot on her heels and soon caught up to her as she ran across the withered back garden.

He dove onto her back, making her fall face forward into the grass and mud. She screamed as he flipped her over and used her right hand to keep his lethal metal blades away from her throat. "You made a big fucking mistake by helping those fuckers!" he sneered with venom, "And now you're trying to make people believe that Katherine's name is Emerson? Not very nice, is it?"

Loretta's eyes widened at this, how did he know? What was going on here? How could a figment of her dream know this?

Freddy nodded vigorously, "Oh yes, I know. Remember, I'm real. I'm alive!" he grabbed her throat with his horribly scarred hand and squeezed, "And you're fucking _dead_!"

Her grip on his right glove arm faltered for a mere second, allowing him to slice downwards, tearing through her skin. A few inches above her wrist. She hissed and cried out in pain as he raised his glove once more, ready to seal her fate and swung it down...

Her panic stricken screams echoed through the house, awakening Katherine from her slumber as she scurried into her mother's room to see her struggling and writhing in her bed. Katherine shook her shoulders fiercely, then slapped her across the face luckily waking her from her nightmare.

Loretta glanced around her bedroom, her eyes blood shocked and wide with dread. Her body quaked with fear, her lips quivering as she tried to refrain from crying. Katherine stared at her with a worried deposition upon her face.

"Mom, it's me. Are you okay?" her daughter asked, having pushed their previous night's argument to the side for the time being. Her mother's mental well being was more important at the minute. "Please, tell me what your nightmare was!"

Loretta shook her head, mentally trying to get rid of the images flashing before her eyes of her hideously burnt husband Freddy. "It's nothing...just a bad dream" she croaked.

"But of what?" Katherine persisted.

"I don't know...I don't remember"

"You don't remember? Or you won't?" her daughter gave her a stony glare.

"I just don't!" she shot back sharply.

Katherine crossed her arms, "You need to see a doctor mom. A therapist or something" she gave a soft sigh, "Do you think it's to do with when we were living here when I was younger?"

Loretta refused to answer, shrugging her shoulders casually and then looked at her daughter's clothes. Noticing that she was still wearing the same clothes from last night. Katherine looked down at her attire and rolled her eyes, "I must have fallen asleep in them. No big deal mom"

"So" her mother began, wanting to change the subject away from her dreams. "are we on talking terms then? After last night?"

"Listen" Katherine started sternly, glowering at her. "I'm still not happy with it. But seeing as your dreams are getting worse, I'm going to put it to the side for the time being. But we do need to sit down and talk about it. Real soon. Okay?"

Loretta nodded nervously.

"I'll run you a bath and then make us some breakfast"

"Uh, what time is it?" her mother asked, her arms still underneath her blanket.

"It's 5.30am. You want to go back to sleep?"

"No! I'd rather get a nice bath, thanks" she faked a smile.

"But please promise me, you'll book yourself an appointment to see a doctor. I could come with you?" Katherine pleaded.

"Yeah" she nodded again. Katherine smiled back and then left the room, leaving Loretta shaking as she slowly took her blankets off of her frail body. She had felt blood oozing from her wounds the moment she woke up, but she didn't want to show Katherine it. It would only set her off, make her even more worried than she already was. Looking down at the four small gashes on her lower arm, she let out a small sob of anguish. Gingerly and with fear she touched her left breast, wincing at her fingers brushed her nipple which was sore to touch. The exact same place where he had grasped her, twisting it cruelly with his fingers. But it had happened in her dream, there was no possible way it would be real.

However, a small part of her was starting to believe it. He could be more than just a figment of her imagination. Could he really be back from beyond his fiery grave? Was he really after her? Wanting to torture her, kill her like his original victims when he was alive?

But then again it would be her mind fucking with her. He could be a manifestation she had created unwittingly. Her fight with Katherine was playing on her mind when she went to sleep and that was how he knew about it, her mind was in overdrive worrying about what had gone on before she went to bed that it played out in her dream. It was a viable explanation, wasn't it? There was no way he could be back. But her wounds were saying otherwise.

She had to hide it from Katherine and hope that her scars would fade away, quickly.

**x x x**

Sitting at the back of her first class of the day, Katherine was pleased to find that Jenny was part of her Religious Studies class. Jenny glanced over to her friend as she sat staring into space, lost in her thoughts. "Hey, Katherine" she whispered softly, "You okay?"

Katherine nodded solemnly, "I'll tell you at lunch"

Her friend nodded in return and they turned their attention towards their teacher as he began to start their class. After ten minutes minutes Katherine twisted her head toward her friend, seeing her lay her head down on her crossed arms. Apparently bored already and it was only the start of the school day.

Smirking to herself Katherine lifted her pen and began to take down some notes as her teacher began to waffle on about their first topic of the semester. About another thirty minutes went by and Katherine's attention on her notes began to wane as her mind started to wander. Her topic of worry was her mother's dreams. They were getting worse that was for sure, but still why wasn't she opening up about it? Why she was she being so secretive of her nightmares? She wanted to help her!

Of course she was still angry at her in regard to her surname being amended and that had to be looked into. What did her mother say? That her father done some _'bad things'_ when she was younger? What were they? Would her mother willing to tell her what it was? Or was it so bad that she was afraid to tell her? She exhaled softly, hating having so many fucking question floating about in her mind. It made her always have a migraine.

Her eyes glimpsed briefly to her right where Jenny sat, now sleeping soundly at her desk. Katherine rolled her eyes in disbelief and lowered her head, scrutinizing her friend's sleeping face. Her eyes were rolling wildly underneath her closed eyelids, being troubled by something in her dream.

Katherine kept her voice at a reasonable level as she began to whisper over to her friend, "Jenny, Jenny! Wake up!"

However, the girl did not stir, her arms jerking suddenly as a low whimper came from her and then a high pitch scream tore from her throat as she sat upright at her desk, her eyes wide and frenzied. Her breathing erratic and shallow, sweat dribbling down her brow. Katherine was taken aback by this, she looked just as scared as her mother did this morning when she woke up.

Their teacher tutted disapprovingly as he rebuked, "Miss Clarke! You know that I do not take a liking to people falling asleep in my class!"

Jenny gulped and went red with embarrassment, "Uh, I'm sorry"

There were a few muffled giggles from her fellow class mates, but it soon quietened down as the teacher glowered at them angrily. "Now, everyone. I want you all to recap on chapter one and two for Friday. I will have several questions for you to answer" he glanced at the clock as the bell sounded in the corridor, "I'll see you then"

The students quickly gathered their bags and books, filing out of the room into the hallway that was increasingly becoming busier and crowded. Jenny stormed down the bustling corridor with Katherine pursuing her, her voice calling out. "Hey, Jenny wait!"

Her friend slowed down and then stopped at the far end of the hallway, at a window overlooking the large courtyard. Katherine stepped up behind her and asked with concern, "Are you okay Jenny?"

"Yeah" she smiled as best she could and turned to face her, "It was nothing, just a stupid nightmare"

"But didn't you say that you had a bad dream yesterday? Was it the same one?"

"Yeah, listen it's nothing. Okay?"

"Nothing?" Katherine gave her a sceptical look, "I wouldn't call it nothing, if you're falling asleep in class and waking up screaming!"

Jenny groaned, "I know. Look, the dreams come and go. I'm probably just stressed out over something" they both looked down the corridor as the students began to scurry into their classes. "I'll meet you at lunch in the courtyard, you can tell me what's happening. See you later"

Katherine gripped the black strap of her school bag and gave a shrug of her shoulders, not liking that Jenny was having bad dreams too. It appeared that quite a few people were suffering from nightmares, first her mother, then those people she met yesterday, Tina, Kristen among others and now Jenny. Just why were people having so many bad dreams?

The next three classes went by fast for Katherine and to her delight. It was now just past 12.30pm and she stood with Jenny in the queue of the cafeteria, waiting for their turn to be served by the canteen staff. "So, what culinary delights do we have today?" Katherine mused out loud.

"Probably same old shit every day. Either salad, pizza, burgers or chicken pieces" Jenny sighed, "I don't care, I'd eat anything!"

Katherine smiled and quietly gestured for the canteen assistant to fill her plate with chicken salad. Jenny glanced down at her right wrist, noticing a small blueish bruise. She cocked her head to the side, wondering where it would have came from and then her eyes widened in dread. That was where that guy in her dream was pinning her down with his horrid scarred hand. She swiftly pulled down the sleeve her shirt, making sure that it was concealed away from Katherine. The last thing she wanted was her asking her more questions about her dreams. Lifting her tray of food she followed Katherine out toward the courtyard, that was had a square patch of grass about ten feet by ten feet with various benches and wooden picnic tables dotted around. Most of them were occupied by students. Katherine and Jenny swiftly advanced towards a small bench in the middle of the courtyard that was free and sat down.

Taking off her black leather jacket, Katherine leaned back in her seat trying to soak up some of the warm autumn rays from the afternoon sun. Her eyes flickered briefly across to a small picnic bench where Nancy and her friends sat, talking amongst themselves. Tina, Kristen and Rod looked a little worse for wear. Extremely tired looking.

She looked down at her tray of food and began to get stuck in.

"So, you wanted to talk about your mom?" Jenny spoke up. "You had a fight, I guess?"

"Yeah" Katherine gulped down a mouthful of salad, "It seems she has been tampering with my birth certificate"

"Tampering? You mean she changed your name?"

"Yep!" Katherine nodded her head quickly, exhaling slowly to try and control her rage. "You see all day yesterday each of my teachers had my surname as Emerson. I said that my real name is Katherine Krueger. So, I went to the reception area hoping to check my personal file and check my birth certificate. But the woman said that the room was locked for the day and all that bull-shit!" she placed her tray at her side on the bench, "I went home and asked my mother for my birth certificate. But she didn't know where it was. That wasn't going to stop me, so I looked in the basement but found nothing. I had this gut instinct to check my mom's room, so I did and that's where I found them! Our birth certificates and medical ID cards. She was hiding them!"

"Why?"

"She had changed both our surnames on the birth certificates and medical ID cards! Back to her maiden name, Emerson! I was so pissed off with her! I asked her why she did this. Why she was trying to erase my father from my life!"

Jenny asked expectantly, "What did she say?"

"She said that he wasn't part of our life any more. I asked her what he did wrong. She replied that she wished that she could tell me. Like what sort of fucking answer is that? I haven't really been talking to her since. Well" she shrugged her shoulders, "I talked to her a little this morning. But I told her that we needed to sort out really soon!"

"I just don't get it" her friend muttered, "Why won't she tell you the reason why she took you away from your dad? I mean, you do have a right to know!"

"I know, but my mother is very...evasive. Keeps things to herself" Katherine sighed sullenly, then quietly began to ponder on whether she should let Jenny in on her secret that her father was back in town. She could trust Jenny to keep it a secret, couldn't she? Before she could open her mouth to speak, Rod Lane stepped up to their bench. Having discretely listened on their conversation.

He gave a smug grin, holding a few pieces of papers in his right hand and declared, "I think I know the real reason why your mother left your father, taking you with her"

Katherine narrowed her eyes with distrust, "What?"

Jenny stood at the same time as Katherine, grabbing her arm tightly. "Listen, just ignore him Katherine. He's just trying to wind you up!"

Glancing worryingly at the papers in Rod's hand, Katherine glared at him. "What are they?"

"Evidence!" he waved them mockingly in front of her face, "You see it's all here!"

"What the fuck are you on about?" she half sneered, shouted. Her raised voice instantly caught the attention of Nancy, Tina, Glenn and their friends from behind Rod. Along with a few other nearby tables and benches. Most of them were curious as what was going on and if a fight would occur.

"Your father did something. Something so bad, that your mother took you and left. She had to didn't' she?" he looked her squarely in the eyes, a slick mean smile crossing his rugged features, "She had to protect you from him"

Katherine shook her head, becoming even more confused and to be honest with herself she was starting to be worried. "What?"

"You probably don't remember what he did, because you were so young. It may have been so traumatic, that you pushed it to the back of your mind" he successfully kept his chuckle at bay, "You wanted to forget that your father had touched you, molested you!"

There were a few startled gasps from the crowed as the consumed this piece of news. Each set of eyes were pinned on Katherine as her face scrunched up into a vision of rage as she took a slow step towards him.

Quickly Jenny pulled her back, "He's talking shit Katherine!"

"I'm not" he retorted, "It was in the fucking papers! You and your father headline news back in the late 60s! Probably the town gossip" folding out a newspaper article he conceitedly showed her it. Which in return she snatched it and scrunched it up, throwing it to the ground.

"Fucking liar! You mad that up!" she shouted.

"I didn't!" he held out the other articles and cruelly taunted her once more, "It's all there in black and white. Your father molested you, he might have even fucked you when you were a kid! Face it Katherine. You are _damaged _goods!"

That was breaking point for Katherine as she jerked Jenny's hand off of her and dove towards Rod, clenching her fist and hitting him right in the side of his face, "You lying bastard!"

He cried out, stumbling backwards, his grip on the other articles faltering and they fluttered to the ground. Taking this as an opportunity, Jenny rushed forward and gathered the articles, shoving them in her pocket and then turned her attention towards Katherine as she aimed another shot at Rod. Being overcome by rage, like a wild frenzied dog. She wisely hauled her off of Rod as two male teachers came rushing towards them.

"What the hell is going on here?" one of them barked authoritatively.

"She hit me!" Rod hissed, nursing his busted lip.

"Hit you?" Katherine seethed, "I'll do more than hit you, you lying mother fucker!"

"Miss Emerson! We do not tolerate that type of inappropriate language here!" the teacher warned.

"He's spreading lies about me! Saying bad things about my father!" she continued, then glared through her angry tears at Rod, "Why? What have I done to you for you to make up these sick lies! You're sick, fucking sick!"

The teacher tried to hush her, grabbing her arm as they led her through the crowd along with Rod. Katherine glimpsed at Rod's friends, seeing them talk quietly to each other, while throwing curious disturbed glanced at her. No doubt about her. They were probably all in it together, they probably helped him conjure up the fucking sick idea!

"What are you all looking at huh? Why don't you all fuck off!" she snapped harshly.

"That's enough Katherine!" the teacher admonished again, "Now, everyone be on their way. Now!" he looked at Katherine and Rod, "As for you two, you're going to see the principal and your parents will be called about this incident"

Katherine groaned in dismay. Fuck this was all she needed. Just after two days in school she was going to be suspended? If it wasn't one thing, it was another...

**x x x**

"I'm still having those dreams Marge" Loretta muttered quietly in between sipping her third cup of coffee of the day. She looked across her living room at her neighbour and friend, who pondered this closely.

"You mean the flashbacks?" Marge set down her cup of coffee.

"But it's more than flashbacks. They're actually nightmares. Where Freddy is burnt, he has his bladed claw on his hand. He's stalking me, trying to kill me! It's getting so bad that I'm afraid to fall asleep..." she whimpered, brushing away a few stray tears from her quaking face.

"Listen, honey it's just a dream" Marge reached over and held her hand gently, "There is nothing to worry about. If you are concerned though, you could go and see a dream therapist. There is a a doctor who works up in the Kajta Institute that is very good. It may cost you a bit, but it would be worth it just to stop the nightmares!"

"I don't know" she shrugged.

"Listen, just think about it and if you do want to book an appointment, I'll go with you" Marge smiled reassuringly.

Loretta breathed deeply and feigned a bright smile, secretly rubbing her injured arm, "I'll be fine, as you say it's only a dream right?"

"Yeah. How about dinner tonight? We could go into town, maybe have a few drinks? You probably need to unwind, relax!" Marge suggested.

Loretta shifted uneasily on her seat, not totally sure of this. "Um...I don't want to leave Katherine on her own for too long"

"She's not a child Loretta, she's what? Nearly 18? I'm sure Nancy could come over anyway, keep her company for a few hours!"

As Loretta was about to reply her telephone rang, making each of them jump, both of them laughing at how jumpy they were. Excusing herself Loretta rushed over to answer it, "Hello?"

After a few seconds Loretta's face went into a vision of shock and disappointment, "Are you sure? Okay, I'll be right over. Thanks. Bye"

"What is it?" Marge asked.

Grabbing her light jacket, Loretta apologised, "I'm sorry I have to go there. Katherine's been in a fight at school"

"Okay, look just you go on. I'll clean up here"

"I need to lock up though"

"I'll leave the key under the mat. Okay?" Marge ushered her out the door.

"Thanks Marge"

After arriving at the school grounds Loretta made her way swiftly toward the principals office where Mrs Lane was waiting with her son Rod, while Katherine sat across from them her vacant gaze down towards her bruised knuckles, the repercussions of hitting Rod. He looked up as her mother sat beside her and demanded, "What the hell happened Katherine?"

Katherine calmly looked over at Rod whose left cheek was a purplish blue, a small crust of dried blood barely visible around the corner of his lip. "Him" she muttered quietly.

Loretta opened her mouth to speak, but shut it as the door to the principals office was flung open. A clearly annoyed man standing in the doorway, dressed in a dark grey suit. Principal Ripley. He invited them inside and closed the door behind him as he made away across his rather spacious office.

Loretta and her daughter sat on the right side, while Rod and his mother sat to their left. Principal Barker sighed loudly as he sat across from them behind his large desk that was cluttered with papers, student reports from the previous year, memos. "So, Ms Emerson, Mrs Lane. We've called you here this afternoon because of a little scuffle that broke out between your two children. There was some harsh language used, mainly by Katherine. They have not told me what the fight was about. I have spoken to a few of the students that witness the confrontation, but they were very tight-lipped as well" he clamped his hands together, staring at the two teenagers with his dark green eyes, "I'm hoping that we can get this resolved this afternoon"

There was a tense silence as the two teenagers refrained from speaking. Their principal tutted and leaned forward, "Anyone care to say something?

Rod cleared his throat and pointed at his bruised lip, "She hit me for no reason"

"That is a lie!" Katherine shot back, "Well, okay I did hit him. But it wasn't for nothing! He was spreading lies about me!"

Loretta gripped the arms of her chair, wondering what Katherine was told. Did Rod know anything? She gave his mother an anxious look, who too appeared scared by this piece of news.

"What kind of lies Miss Emerson?" the principal asked.

Looking over at her mother Katherine shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it" she didn't want to embarrass her mother. It would be better if they both talked about these allegations when they were in the privacy of their own home.

"You don't want to talk about it?" he gave a disbelieving laugh and looked at Rod, "What about you Mr Lane? Do you wish elaborate on this?"

The young man shrugged his shoulders, not answering.

Principal Barker nodded sternly, "Fine. If that is the way you both want to play it. I going to suspend you both from school for the rest of the week. Then next week you shall have to attend detention until 4.30pm. I will tell you who with come Monday morning. If you wish to speak to me privately then you can do so, just phone my receptionist and she will organise a time for you to see me. Hopefully you will have resolved your differences by the end of next week. I do not like students disrupting the my school, making it into a boxing ring!" he glowered at Katherine who nodded once.

The two teenagers stood from their seats along with their mothers, with Rod and his mother quickly departing the room first. Slowly, Katherine and Loretta followed into the long corridor. As they passed the female toilets Jenny stuck her head out, gesturing for Katherine to come to her. Katherine called over to her mother, "I'll meet you at the car, I won't be a minute"

Loretta nodded, "Don't be long"

She smiled and pulled Jenny to the side, "So, uh, do you believe him? Believe Rod?"

"Ah, wise up. Of course I don't!" Jenny declared, "Rod Lane is an asshole. Always has been! If you were abused you would have told me!"

" I know, but I know that he didn't. I just don't know why Rod would do such a terrible thing to me. He doesn't know me! I mean, I'm not that bad a person. Am I?"

"Don't listen to him. You're a good person. That guy Rod is fucked up, he's a bully. Phone me later okay?" Jenny hugged her warmly then placed several crumpled up pieces of paper in her hands, "Here, get rid of them"

"Uh" she began to smooth them out, noticing that they were the newspaper articles, "Did you read them?"

She shook her head in discord, "No. When you get home rip them up, burn them. I'm sure Rod just fabricated them articles, made it up himself. He makes more enemies than friends. Forget about him"

Katherine hugged her friend again, "Thanks. I'm so glad I have you as a friend. I don't know what I'd do without you Jenny"

Jenny grinned and waved her goodbye, "See you later"

The journey back to their home for Katherine and Loretta was silent to say the least. Neither one of them not knowing how to start the conversation. As Loretta parked her car into the driveway, Katherine quickly ventured into the house and planted herself on the sofa waiting for her mother to come in.

"Now, Katherine, do you want to explain to me what happened at lunch time?" her mother beseeched.

"This" Katherine reached into her front jean pocket, pulling out the news paper articles. "Rod showed me these, saying that the reason you left dad was because he was abusing me? That he molested me. He said I was damaged goods and I lost it, I just punched him! Is it true, what he said?"

Loretta's mouth went agape with horror at this, her blood starting to simmer with rage. Donald Thompson that conceited fucker. He had left those news paper articles, he never destroyed them! Why did he do such a thing? When it was all lies? They knew that Katherine wasn't abused by Fred. They fucking knew! "No, Katherine. He never done those things. It's lies, nothing but lies"

"But...why are they in the papers?"

Sliding into the sofa beside her daughter, Loretta gently took her hands in hers. "Your father wasn't well liked in Springwood. He had a few enemies in town. He was arrested on a few assault charges and of grievous bodily harm. After a few weeks the case was thrown out, there wasn't enough evidence and he was set free. But he got a caution from the police" there was a pause, her mind going into overdrive as she began to web together another set of lies. "Then the rumours started to circulate that he was abusing you. I tried to stop the papers and thought I had done so when I left with you. I didn't know where your father had went to. I wanted a new life with you. But I guess that I never stopped them from printing the lies about you and your father"

Katherine gulped down the bile that was forming in her throat, feeling sickened by it all. "This is fucked up. How can people lie like that? Okay, dad may have attacked someone. Some people may not have liked him, but still no one is perfect. Who knows about this? Who allowed this bullshit to be put in the papers?"

Loretta gave a fleeting glance out the living room window toward the Thompson residence, "I don't know. But I'll find out and sort it out once and for all" she promised and she meant it.

"When you do, tell me who it is? Please?"

"Just leave the papers here and I'll look into it" Loretta reassured.

Smiling softly Katherine embraced her tightly, "I do love you mom. I know that I can be a bitch and everything. I don't mean to be. If there is anything else you need to tell me, you would. Wouldn't you?"

"About your father, you mean?"

"Yes" Katherine locked eyes with hers.

"Of course I would" Loretta nodded apprehensively, "But there isn't. He assaulted a few people, was arrested and then let off. Then this..." she pointed at the papers, "happened. I wanted to change our names to Emerson, as if I knew that when I came back here people would look down at us, seeing as what he did to those people. I know it was years ago, but people still do hold grudges around here"

"How many people did he assault?"

"Just two men"

Katherine continued, "But he got off?"

"Yeah, he did"

"What were their names? Maybe it was them who made up the false allegations?"

Loretta rubbed Katherine's shoulders thoughtfully, "Listen, stop worrying about it. Put it out of your mind or else you'll end up in a state thinking about it! Now, go and run yourself a nice bath and I'll make a start on dinner"

Katherine agreed and left the room, a small thought entering her mind as she climbed the stairs. If her mother didn't know all the right answers, then maybe her father did. Even though she knew that her father did not touch her in any way, shape or form, she would be still a little uneasy meeting up with him tonight. She didn't want him to think that she didn't trust him or love him. She just wanted some straight answers and deep down she knew that her father would be up front with her.

It was shortly after dinner when Katherine headed outside for some fresh air and a sneaky cigarette. Her mother had retired upstairs, to read a novel of hers for an hour or two before she would get stuck into the laundry that she had been neglecting to do the last day or two.

Katherine slumped onto the small bench outside her home, crossing her legs as she took a slow drag of her cigarette. She flicked a few pieces of ash away from her navy jogging bottoms and stared grimly across Elm Street, wondering if any gossip in school had gathered up speed about her since lunch time. Well, at least she wasn't in school until Monday. Her punch to Rod Lane's smug face was the cause of that. She never knew she had such a strong punch on her.

There was a shuffle of feet as someone approached her from the right. Turning her gaze she saw Nancy Thompson nearing her, a small nervous smile on her countenance. "Um, hi"

Groaning out loud Katherine shot to her feet, stumping out her cigarette and was about to turn into the house when Nancy called after her. "Wait Katherine. Please, I'm not here to make fun of you or anything"

"Then what are you here for Nancy?"

"I just wanted to know, is it true?"

Katherine crossed her arms across her chest, "What do you think?"

"No" she replied, "I don't think it is. Rod...well as much as he is my friend, he can play mind games with you. I've seen him in action, pretending to act nice and everything to the new kid in school. Then if he doesn't like you he can turn nasty. Really nasty. This is probably the lowest I've ever seen him stoop to"

"But it didn't happen. My mom told me that the news papers are nothing but lies. They were falsified back when I was a kid. My father wasn't any child molester., he never touched me! Why would Rod do this to me?" Katherine half sobbed.

"I don't know. Tomorrow me and Tina are going to talk to him, find out what's going on in his

head. I just wanted to come over and tell you that I don't believe him, that hopefully we can still be friends" Nancy offered.

"Yeah, thanks" Katherine smiled.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking what is your father's first name? Where you really close to him?"

"Freddy or Fred" Katherine mumbled, "Yeah we were very close. He was like my best friend when I was kid"

Nancy nodded quietly, her heart beat increasing at the mention of the name Freddy. It reminding her of a chilling jump rope song from her recurring nightmare. '_One two Freddy's coming for you'. _Mentally berating herself, Nancy knew that she was just being paranoid linking Katherine's father's name to the guy in her dream. It could be any guy called Freddy. She had to stop jumping to conclusions and get more sleep, to which she was barely getting much as of late. "Okay, well I've got to go here. And oh, by the way you've got a good punch on you!"

A light hearted chuckle came from Katherine as she responded, "Thanks. I must get it off my dad, my mother isn't the aggressive type. Night, bye"

Nancy grinned and went on her way and with one last glance at the street Katherine headed back into her home.

**x x x**

A few hours had went by and Katherine had yet again wandered outside to the front yard and was in the same place as before, the bench. It was past 9.15pm and she felt a little guilty for not meeting with her father. But she had no idea that she was fast asleep for the last hour or so and would soon be called in on by her father.

She curiously looked about the barren street, wondering why it was always so quiet? This was probably the most boring street she had lived on. Did nothing exciting ever happened here?

Footsteps quickly began to approach her and she jerked her head towards none other that her father. He gave her a impertinent look and brusquely demanded. "Where were you tonight?"

"Huh?"

"I thought we were meeting tonight. Same place, same time?" he glowered disappointedly at her.

"I uh, forgot. I'm sorry" she gave a shy smile, looking at his clothing attire with interest. He was dressed in his red and green sweater tonight. "I remember that sweater, it was your favourite? Yeah?"

"Yeah it was and still is. Now, tell me why did you not meet me this evening. I know there has to be an explanation, Kat"

"Uh" she started sheepishly, "Remember that guy Rod Lane? Well, he was saying some bad things about you today in school"

"Oh" he rose an eyebrow and sat down beside her slowly, "What did he say?"

Her hands began to shake and quickly she shoved them under her legs to hide them, "Well, um, he said that you done something when I was a kid" she couldn't believe she was telling him this, but he had a right to know the lies being spread about him, about them!

Freddy was taken aback by how nervous his daughter was, how anxious she was talking to him. Did that little shit Rod tell her about his crimes when he was alive? That he was the Springwood Slasher? If so, then this wasn't the way he wanted her to find out. He wanted to lure her onto his side, make her despise them, hate all those fuckers and in the end help him get his revenge. He rubbed her shoulders soothingly, "Go on Katherine. What did he say?"

"He showed me some news paper articles, saying that you had abused me..." her lip trembled as the words left her lips, "I don't believe him, I know he's lying!"

Freddy snarled inwardly and gripped the edge of the bench, his fingernails digging into the wood. He should have known that those bastards would have put those lies about him molesting Katherine into the papers. Donald Thompson was going to pay, the crooked fucker was going to wish he had never crossed paths with Freddy Krueger. As for his charming little daughter, she too had to be paid more attention to. He was being far too lenient on the Elm Street brats and that wasn't like him at all. As for Loretta, did she willingly allow for them to print those lies in the papers? He bit down on his tongue and lifted his steely gaze toward Katherine as she stared at him with her big brown eyes, waiting for him to speak. "Listen, Katherine. I have never hurt you. I have never touched you in any way. They made it up. I would never do anything to hurt you, NEVER! You mean everything to me baby. I love you _so_ much"

She smiled in relief. How could she be so stupid to doubt him? "I knew it, mom told me that they put them allegations in the papers because you were released from jail and some people were angry..."

"How did you know that?" Freddy interrupted, his voice rising in surprise and slight anger, "What else do you know?"

Katherine shifted timorously on her seat, not liking how antagonized he was becoming. "She uh, said that you assaulted some people in town. Very important figures in the town. She never said who they were. Supposedly you were arrested, but then was set free due to lack of evidence. Then the lies came out in the papers about what you were meant to have done to me" she sighed, "Is that the real reason why mom left you? Because you were arrested for assaulting them people?"

He stared at her quietly, knowing that yet again Loretta was creating more lies. They were spiralling out of control, he just knew it Oh, he couldn't fucking wait to tell Katherine the whole truth, it was going to be so exciting to see the look on her face. It would be amusing to see how she would react to her _precious_ mother's web of lies.

But first things were first, Rod Lane was the first to be scratched off his list. Tonight that little shit was going to pay. Who did he think he was trying to taunt Katherine with these disgusting lies? His cunt of a father Andrew Lane, must have told him about how Andrew and him would have quarrelled and fought with each other when they were growing up in Springwood High. Maybe Rod Lane grew up to be just like him, a bully. Well, he wasn't going to bully and ridicule his daughter. No one was going to drive between him and Katherine. "Yeah, that was the reason why your mother left me, but don't worry about it. I'm back, aren't I? You still trust me, don't you?"

She smiled and grabbed him in a tight hug, whispering in his ear. "Of course I do"

He grinned against the side of her face and murmured, "Good girl. Now don't listen to what anyone says to you about me. Don't trust anyone, only _me_"

Leaning back she titled her head to the side, "What about mom? I know that she went behind my back and changed my birth certificate, but now I kind of understand. I can trust her"

Freddy held back once more, thinking _'if only you knew Katherine' _"I'm going to head here, sweetheart. I have some...business to attend to. I'll see you tomorrow evening at the park 8pm"

"I'll see you then" she chirped, "I love you dad"

"Love you too, pumpkin" he gave a small smirk and then wandered away from his old home, glancing momentarily over his shoulder as she ventured inside. Once out of sight he transformed back into post death form, his destination. The Lane's residence. His voice was low and gravelly, full of disdain as he hissed, "Rod Lane. Freddy's coming for you, you little shit!"

For the last two hours Rod had been working tirelessly on his car, desperately wanting to get it ready for the weekend for his date with Tina. He had promised her that they would take a drive out to one of the nearby lakes just on the outskirts of Springwood. He had a lot of making up to do after cancelling or well not meeting up on their last two dates. This was a make or break date. It was now a little past 11pm and he was he grunted in discontent at how he was getting nowhere on getting the car to start. It would probably be best to tow it to a garage, but then it would cost money and that was one thing that he didn't have.

It could be that his thoughts were entirely focused on fixing his car. His mind had often wandered over the last hour or two after he had woke up from his nap, towards Katherine Krueger and how he had showed her the truth about her father. In some twisted way he felt proud that she knew why her mother had left her father, taking her with her. He saw how people looked at her, with uneasiness, some of them with pity in their eyes. It may have been wrong for him to do that, but perhaps his father's hatred of Fred Krueger was rubbing off on him and he was growing to have a strong dislike of his daughter. Even though he barely knew her, he just didn't care. The way his own father described Fred Krueger as a cruel, nasty piece of work. Maybe his daughter was like him, putting on a false façade in front of them all. Maybe she was twisted and fucked up like her dad. Even go on to grow up and abuse their own son or daughter. These were seriously warped and vindictive thoughts that were swirling in his head, but he didn't care. At the end of the day he only looked out for himself.

He rubbed his oil stained hands onto a small cloth, trying to get his hands clean. Well, most of the oil off his skin. He threw the cloth onto a nearby workbench and slammed the car bonnet shut. "Let's try it one more time" he mumbled to himself, then climbed into the front driver's seat.

Reaching into his front ripped jean pocket he pulled out his set of keys for the car and placed it into the ignition and turned it clockwise. The engine strained as it tried to start, however after two seconds it spluttered and died out to his rage. "Ah, fucking hell! Come on!" his fist hit at the steering wheel harshly.

Mumbling angrily he was about to climb out of the car when the door slammed shut and there was a small click as the locking mechanism kicked in. Sealing him inside the car. Grasping the door handle he pulled it sharply,but the door would not budge. Twisting around he crawled across to the passenger seat and attempted to pry open the other door, but still he got the same results. "What is going on?"

There was a small screech of metal being scrapped along the back of the car boot, making Rod jump and whirl around in his seat. Just at the same time time the over head light in the garage flickered off, leaving the room consumed in darkness. He then heard it, the dark, husky, hoarse laughter. The same laugh he had heard in his dreams the last few nights, belonging to some mysterious crazed burnt man with blades for fingernails on his gloved covered right hand. Just who the fuck was he? And how did he not know that he was dreaming?

"My name is Freddy" came a low snarl, as though his tormentor was reading his thoughts and indeed he _was_.

Rod gulped and leaned back, half turning his body so that he could raise his boot clad feet to smash the window. He grunted and rammed his boots against the window, however the glass did not break. The window didn't even crack one little bit. "Let me out you fucker!" he screamed.

"No, no, no!" Freddy leered huskily from within the garage, "Not after what you did today, you little shit!"

Rod worryingly looked about the darkened garage, hoping to see any sign of him. "W-what?"

"You _know_" he growled, "The little fucking lies you've been spreading about me! About what I have supposed to have done to my own daughter? You know her, don't ya?"

"Your daughter?" Rod muttered, then his eyes widened in dread. "Katherine Krueger? You're...Freddy?"

"Yes, I am. I don't like little fucks like you trying to mess my little girl about. Trying to bully her!" he barked. The lights of the car suddenly flickered on, revealing Freddy standing before the car. His lips were turned into a devious smirk as he pointed a bloodied blade at the car, directly at Rod trapped inside. "You'll never _breathe_ another lie ever again!"

At this second the car's engine magically spluttered and groaned to life, mixing with Freddy's insane laughter as he disappeared in a blink of an eye. Rod tried again to pry the door opened, but found his actions stilled as the seat belt quickly wrapped around him, pinning him to the seat. He grunted and struggled against his restrains, but they tightened their hold on him as two more seat belts slithered from nowhere around his waist and legs.

He glanced meekly around the car, seeing smoke starting to billow through the air conditioning fans. Swallowing thickly he attempted to squeeze his hands from under the seatbelt, but another set of smaller straps ripped through the seat and wrapped around his hands. He groaned in discomfort as the buckle of the seat belt dug into his sides, "Someone wake me up!"

"Not this time..." came a low malevolent chuckle.

The young man cried out, coughing and spluttering as the smoke began to get thicker in density, engulfing him in the car. He felt his head get light-headed, his vision slowly becoming blurry as he tried not to breath in the lethal car fumes. But it was useless, he couldn't escape his impending doom. He shook his head and gasped as the smoke formed into the face of Freddy, who laughed treacherously at his demise. Turning his weary head away from the vision, Rod's breathing became even more laboured and shallow. Soon, his eyes fluttered close and slowly his head drooped forward, as he took his last breath...


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone. I had planned to put this up earlier in the month, but with overtime in work, family stuff and just life in general it has taken me a little longer than usual. Sorry for lack of Freddy action and oh, I haven't really proof read this, so if there are any mistakes please forgive me! Hopefully things will speed up in the next chapter or two. Thank you for all your lovely reviews so far. Enjoy and as usual please review. Thanks

**x x x x**

**Chapter 19**

Katherine groaned as she felt someone gently shake her from her slumber. Her brown eyes flickered open to stare into the ashen face of her mother who was sitting beside her on her bed. Slowly, Katherine sat up in bed and asked with concern, "What's wrong? Uh, what time is it?"

Her mother glanced at the side dresser clock, "It's just quarter to 5" her voice was shaky as she whispered, "Something has happened"

Katherine immediately threw her bed covers off her body, afraid that her mother had another nightmare. "Are you okay? Did you have another bad dream mom?"

"No, it's not me" Loretta rubbed her arm soothingly, calming her. "It's across the street, here look" grasping her daughter's right arm she pulled her to her bare feet and eased her towards the bedroom window. Discretely Loretta pulled one of the cream blinds apart for them to peer out into the street, "Something must have happened during the night"

Katherine swallowed thickly as her eyes landed upon an ambulance and two police cars outside the Lane's house. A group of neighbours had congregated on the opposite side of the street, staring on with immense curiosity and worry, all of them in their nightwear, just out of bed.

_It seemed that people were just as nosy in Springwood as any other town._ _Anything for some town gossip_, Katherine thought to herself. She shook her head lightly and stepped away from the window, "Uh, what do you think has happened?" her stomach lurched suddenly, a deep feeling of dread starting to take hold of her.

"I don't know. Maybe we should go over, see if we could help" her mother mumbled quietly, "Well, do you think we should?"

"I'm not sure mom. I mean, we don't know what is going on" Katherine sighed.

"I'm gong to go over. Just wait here" Loretta declared.

Katherine rushed after her mother as she left the room, heading downstairs to the front door and exiting the house into the early morning sunshine that was rising in the distance. Her mother glanced momentarily over her shoulder as she heard Katherine following her and ushered her to stay on their lawn, which she duly obliged. She looked nervously over to the Thompson's house as Nancy and her mother apprehensively came out of their home each of them in their nightgowns and looking as stunned as everyone else was.

From her left she saw Donald Thompson walking up to his family and whisper quietly in their ears, telling them no doubt what had happened. There was a small sob from Nancy as her mother comforted her, embracing her in her arms.

Katherine slowly stepped backwards and silently sat on the small bench outside her home, watching with uneasiness as her mother turned in her tracks towards the Thompsons. There was a few words exchanged between them as her mother stood their rooted to the spot. Despite being so far away Katherine knew she was starting to cry, she knew her mother's crying expression so many times over the years. The way her arms shook, her head hanging down in despair.

Suddenly there was the sound of running footsteps coming from the far end of the street, making her and the Thompson along with her mother turning towards the owner. Tina Gray. She tried to sprint past them towards her boyfriends house, but Nancy quickly stepped in grabbing her arms and trailing her backwards. After a few seconds Tina let out a scream of terror, of rage, of lost and her legs soon gave way underneath her. Katherine jumped and stood to her feet, watching helplessly as the young woman was lead into the Thompson's house followed by her parents who had finally caught up with her.

Loretta spun on her heel and half ran across the road back to her home at 1428 Elm and approached Katherine. Her daughter knew from the disturbed look on her face what she as going to say. He was dead. Rod Lane was dead.

Before her mother could say anything, Katherine blurted out, "He's dead, isn't he? Rod's dead"

Loretta nodded quietly and nodded for her to go inside. "Come on inside. I'll tell you what I've been told"

Nodding nervously Katherine followed her mother into their home and shut the door behind them, then turned towards her as she stood anxiously before her. "So...uh, what happened to Rod?"

"Donald said that Rod's parents found him in the garage. He was inside his car, dead. The inside of the car was full of car fumes. There was no way to revive him"

Katherine gasped, her face turning white in shock. "My god, how did it happen? Was it an accident?"

"They're still looking into it" her mother breathed and began to venture into the kitchen, "I think later this afternoon or evening we should go over. Uh, perhaps pay our respects?"

Katherine leaned against the kitchen counter, being slightly bemused by the suggestion. "Um, I'm not sure mom. I hardly knew the guy and well I did_ hit_ him yesterday you know"

Loretta gave her shoulders a small rub, reassuring her. "It'll be fine. I'll make us some coffee"

She gave a meek smile as she slumped wearily into the seat at the kitchen table, her mind starting to wander. Her heart went out to Rod's parents. Okay, she didn't like him and thought he was a sick fucker for spreading those lies about her and her father. But still he didn't deserve to die. Could it be that he felt guilty for what he he done and had taken his own life? Probably not as from the look on his countenance as he spoke those vile lies that he didn't have one ounce of regret. His death could be an accident. Whatever the reason was, she would soon find out. As for going over to his house this evening to visit his parents, well she was afraid to go. Afraid of what his parents would say, the looks she would get from them. He had probably told them before he died that she had hit him for no reason, never indulged in telling them the truth about their fight. The atmosphere would be extremely strenuous if she where to go over. Maybe she should just sign the remembrance card and ask her mother to go on her own. Then again her mother would be dismayed and would ultimately beg her to go. Katherine sighed. It was going to be a very long day.

**Xxx**

Across the road at the Thompson residence, Nancy soothingly comforted her best friend Tina as she quietly sobbed, wiping away the warm tears that streamed down her face. Her body trembled as she took a deep breath as she lifted her head upwards, glancing at Nancy as she sat beside her and then at Glenn Lantz as he stood at Nancy's window. His hands shoved into his jean pockets, unsure of what to do or say. He had to be honest with himself, he wasn't that fond of Rod Lane. He found him to be too brash and too cocky, very sure of himself. But still his death was a shock to him. It was all too sudden, very suspicious he had to admit.

Tina reached over to the side dresser and grabbed her can of pespi and took another slug, trying to get as much caffeine into her system as possible. For most of last night she had tried to stay awake and the reason behind this was because of another nightmare she had when she had got home. She only wanted a quick nap, but needed up appearing in that creepy boiler room and yet again that man was waiting for her. It was as though he knew she was asleep. This time she even heard his name being sung by those children.

_**One two Freddy's coming for you.**_

A sharp tingling chill went up her spine as she thought of the song and she slightly shook herself, before speaking up as she turned towards Nancy. "When uh, will your dad know the results? Of how Rod died?"

"This afternoon, I think" Nancy looked at her friend sullenly, "Listen, don't worry about it. I'll tell you once I find out anything. Okay?"

"Thanks" she forced a smile, that evaporated as she grimly asked them both, "Do you think it was an accident?"

Glenn cleared this throat, "Well, you know how long he was working on that car. The engine was in a real bad state. It may be carbon monoxide poisoning"

"Yeah, but how was he poisoned?" Tina questioned, "Was he actually working on the car? Did he maybe fall asleep and left the engine on? Or could he have...well, you know"

"You mean commit suicide?" Glenn was startled at such a suggestion and quickly shook his head, "No, no. He wasn't that type of guy to let things get him down. I mean, why would he want to do that?"

"I don't know. It's just so fucking weird" Nancy mumbled quietly, "But my dad will find out" she reassured her friends. Her gaze turned towards Tina as she stifled a yawn, her hands rubbing at her weary eyes slowly. "You look tired, how about I let you get some sleep in here? I'm sure my mom won't mind. I'll wake you up at 12 or so"

Tina's head shot up, fear flickering across her face at the prospect of the word '_sleep_'. Noticing this Nancy asked, "What's wrong?"

"Uh, this is going to sound a bit...um, crazy. But do you remember the other day at lunch we were talking about our dreams. Well, that girl Jenny and Joey were and I think Kristen was too. You see I've been having dreams too. Real bad ones and I think they're of the same guy Kristen was talking about. I can't stop dreaming of him. I'm afraid to sleep!"

Nancy gripped the edge of her bed, her fingers digging into the bed sheets as she froze in fear. Could it be that all of them were having dreams? She had to make sure it was the same guy she had been dreaming of first, before she could suggest this. "Tina, do you remember what he looked like? Anything?"

"Uh, yeah. Unfortunately" she sighed. "He wore a brown fedora hat, his face was burnt, he wasn't that tall. About 5'8 or so, very slim. He had a glove on his right hand, it had these knives...four of them on each finger. He kept dragging them along the furnace of this huge boiler room. He always brings me there..."

Nancy quickly threw a glance at Glenn seeing that his face was holding a haunted look, as though he too was having the same dream. She closed her eyes slowly, praying silently to herself and then opened them and asked him, "Glenn, what about you? Have you been having nightmares?"

He pushed himself away from the wall that he was leaning against and shook his head lightly, "No" he lied. He of course had been dreaming of that guy too, but it was nothing. His dreams were nothing, why worry about them? Especially with what had happened to Rod. He gave a fleeting look at his watch, "I've got to go here. I'll see you both later at Rod's house. I'm heading over with my folks at 6pm or so"

Nancy narrowed her eyes, knowing from the look of uneasiness on his face that he was telling a fib, but nodded curtly. She would talk to him alone, now wasn't the time. "Okay, we'll see you later" she rose to her feet and gave him a light kiss on his lips. He gave a swift wave goodbye to Tina and then quietly left the room.

Turning back towards Tina, Nancy pulled over a small chair and sat facing her. A stern grim expression gracing her features. "Tina, I was thinking. How about we meet up with Katherine? Maybe for lunch or something. Maybe not this week, perhaps next week. I know that things may be a little...edgy with what had happened yesterday at school and now what has happened with Rod's death. Well, it's up to you. But I understand if you want to leave it..."

"No, no" Tina disagreed, "It's okay. I know why she was so angry, having her personal life broadcast in such a way like that"

"Wait!" Nancy gave her a bewildered look and leaned forward, placing her hands on her knees. Staring Tina directly in the eyes in disbelief, "You really think that her father actually abused her?"

"It might have happened. Rod did find those newspaper articles. Something must have happened to her. I mean, why else would there be those type allegations in the papers?"

Nancy rolled her eyes, "Well, maybe you could talk to her. Ask her about it? I spoke to her last night and she told me that it never happened, her mother told her that nothing happened. It was all made up and put in the papers to discredit her father's name!"

"But why? Who would be so fucked up to do that? Put blatant lies in the papers?" Tina bemused.

"I'm not sure" Nancy murmured, "Listen, tonight do you want me to come over and stay with you? I'm sure we both would need the company"

Tina agreed and smiled appreciatively. "Yeah, I'd like that thanks"

"Cool" Nancy grinned back and then suggested again, "So, would you think about it? I mean, about meeting up with Katherine?"

Tina nodded thoughtfully, Nancy was right the girl did deserve a chance. She needed to get to know her better. And as for Rod's death it wasn't really her fault and she shouldn't hold it against her. One thing was for sure was that Tina needed people around her at this harrowing time and maybe Katherine did too, especially after what had happened with Rod this morning and the confrontation she had with him in school yesterday. His death would also had been a shock to her. Finally she looked up to her friend and gave a timid smile, "Yeah, that would be okay" she nodded then her tone turned serious, "Tonight, when I'm asleep would you wake me up if I'm having trouble? Like if I'm making noise, whimpering or anything"

"Why?" Nancy whispered, "Are your dreams that bad?"

She gave a terrified nod and glanced down at her left ankle and pulled down her sock, showing her wounded skin, "Please don't' say anything to anyone, but I got this from my nightmare a few nights ago. That burnt guy was grabbing at my ankle in my nightmare. I didn't want to say anything in front of Glenn. I want to keep this to ourselves, well for the time being"

"You don't really think that you got that injury from that guy?" she looked down at Tina's scratched ankle, knowing all too well she had been waking up with some minor bruising and cuts. But to actually believe that their dreams were real was fucking crazy!

"I think he might be. Have you had any injuries?" she questioned, her eyes boring into Nancy's, "Please tell me the truth!"

Nancy quietly rolled down her right sleeve of her pyjama top, showing a small blueish bruise on her upper arm along with a few scratches below it. "I just assumed that they were from during the day, you know bumping into things. Do you really believe our dreams are real?"

"They could be, but we can't really go about saying to our parents that our dreams are real. They'll just send us packing to Westin Hills!"

Nancy gave a grim nod, "True. Listen tonight, we'll take turns watching each other sleep. How about that?"

"That would be great, thanks. And maybe tomorrow we could meet up with Katherine. Maybe she has been having nightmares too. We could ask her"

"We could yeah. We should ask the others too" Nancy mused.

Tina nodded sluggishly and then rose to her feet, "I'm going to head home here. I'll be around at Rod's house later this evening with my parents. Well, that is if his body is brought back this afternoon"

"Okay. You take care and phone me if you need to talk. Right?" Nancy stood and looked her squarely in the eyes.

"I will" Tina warmly hugged her friend and whispered, "Thanks. You're the best"

Nancy grinned and waved her goodbye as she left the room, leaving her to her thoughts about her own nightmares. Wondering if this guy was real, then who else had been dreaming of him and whether Rod had been having any nightmares too?

**xxx**

It was just past 11am and Katherine still hadn't changed out of her night clothes. She stood at her bedroom window, staring silently and sombrely at the Lane's house. Watching as numerous people came and went from their house, no doubt paying their respects. All of them were mainly neighbours from the street, most of them dress in dark clothing. There was a small black bow pinned to the front door of the house, signifying a death in the family. The clouds were of a dark grey, probably signalling the mood of the neighbour after Rod's untimely death. Sombre and grim.

Katherine's bedroom door slowly creaked open, making her half turn towards her mother as she entered the room. Her face forlorn and jaded, "You okay honey?"

She listlessly shrugged her shoulders and slumped down drearily on her bed, "Yeah, well I guess. I still can't get my head around all of this. I mean, it was only yesterday I was at school and that fight happened. I keep thinking that maybe..."

Loretta egged her on, "Maybe what?"

"That maybe if I hadn't punched him then I wouldn't feel so guilty. I have this gut wrenching feeling that I had something to do with his death" her eyes began to well with tears as she looked down at her shaking hands then back up to her mother with apprehension carved across her face.

Hurrying over to her daughter Loretta took Katherine's hands in hers as she sat beside her and reassured softly, "Katherine it wasn't your fault. You were angry when you hit him. He was saying horrible things about you. It was a reflex reaction. His death wasn't linked to it. He was found in his garage, the place was full of car fumes! It was nothing to do with you. Don't you blame yourself"

"I know" she nodded slowly, "But I don't want people to think that way. Maybe I'm being paranoid, but I don't want Nancy or her friend Tina to think that I don't care about Rod's death, that I'm some emotionless bitch. Who doesn't care if someone dies or not. I do. I just don't show my emotions as much as everyone else. I'm sure that you know that"

Her mother sighed, knowing all too well how hard it was for Katherine to show her true feelings. "I know. Listen, the best thing to do is to show your face at the wake. Being there for Nancy and Tina would be the right thing to do. I'm sure they would appreciate it"

Katherine forced a smile, "Yeah, you're right. What time are you going at this evening?"

"Well, it depends on when his body is brought back from the morgue. I'll phone Marge in a little while and find out if Donald has told her anything" Loretta shrugged.

"Okay, well let me know the time and I'll go with you"

Nodding in agreement Loretta stood from the bed and ventured towards the door, "I'll let you get dressed. I'd appreciate your help with the house chores, seeing as you will probably be doing nothing else the rest of the day"

"Okay, deal. I'm going to have a quick shower. I'll be down in twenty minutes" she mumbled and slowly wandered out of her room towards the bathroom. A thought lingering in the back of her mind. Should she tell her father about Rod's death? She knew from the look in his eyes and his body language that he was quietly seething that Rod would have spread those vicious vile lies about them both. How would he react over Rod's death? Would he be secretly overjoyed, glad? Her stomach lurched at this. One thing was for sure Rod's death would soon reach him. News travels fast in a small town like Springwood.

The next hour or so went in rather slowly, with Katherine having showered and dressed into a pair of dark black jeans, white tank top and black long sleeved cardigan. Her mother had pestered her to make sure that she kept up with any school work, by completing any homework or reading she had required to do for next week. It was either that or help her mother do the household chores. Well, she preferred to do some homework than cleaning her room or helping hoovering the living room. So she was stuck in her room since after her shower, her head buried in her books. Pretending to be a studious student, when in fact nothing was being taken in. Her mind was still clouded with Rod's death. Every few minutes she would glance outside the window over towards his home, thinking that maybe a hearse would pull up with his casket from the morgue. But there was no sign of it.

Looking down at her maths book she groaned and slammed it shut and headed downstairs where he mother was just finishing cleaning the living room. "You haven't ate anything, are you sure you don't want anything to eat?"

"No, I'm just going to make some coffee. Do you know when he's going to be brought home? I mean, Rod's body?"

"Well, I'll ring Marge and find out. I am going to head out here, to get a sympathy card. Do you want to go with me?" her mother rose an eyebrow, hoping to get her daughter out of the house for a short while. Anything to keep her busy.

"No, I prefer to stay here"

"Okay. I'll ring Marge. Be back in a minute" she left the room and disappeared into the adjacent lounge past the front door and staircase. Katherine quietly followed her and waited on the bottom step of the stairs, trying to listen in on her conversation. But her mother's voice was barely audible as she had closed the door behind her.

Katherine lifted her hand to muffle her yawn as she leaned back on her arms, wondering how Tina and Nancy would react when she turned up at the Lane's house tonight? Would they talk to her or give her the time of day?

Her head soon shot up as her mother re-appeared from the lounge and turned to face her as she stood to her feet, grasping the railing tightly. "So, did she tell you anything?"

"He's being brought home at 2pm. Donald is due home later this afternoon, he believes the death was a suicide"

Katherine shivered and gulped at this revelation. "But why would he do that?"

"I'm not sure" she muttered, "We didn't really know him that well. Maybe he had some...personal issues that he just couldn't handle"

Sluggishly Katherine nodded and walked past her mother into the living room, "Uh, okay. I'm going to have a nap here"

"Okay, I'll be back in an hour or so. Do you need anything?"

Katherine shook her head and snuggled a cushion onto her lap, laying her head down on the side arm. "I'm okay. I'll see you later"

"Bye" Loretta sighed sadly then left the house, not particularly liking how despondent Katheirne's mood was since Rod's death. If only she could get it through to her that his death was not her fault.

About twenty minutes had passed since Loretta had left the house and Katherine was unable to get to sleep, tossing and turning on the sofa. She cursed quietly and sat up, throwing the cushion to the side.

There was a small knock at the door making her jump to her feet. At first she thought it was her mother, but then she would just have used her key to open the door. Whoever it was at the door rapped it again, making her rush towards the door but then halted just before she opened it. Maybe it was Nancy and Tina? Maybe it was Rod's parents wanting to have a word with her?

Reaching out with a shaky hand she grasped the door-handle and eased it open slowly, her nervousness quickly dissipating as she saw her father standing before her with his fedora hat tipped slightly over his face. He looked up at her and beamed, "Hello, Katherine"

With a small squeal she flung the door open and quickly embraced him in a hug, startling him as he gave a playful laugh. "Guess someone is excited to see me!"

She smiled and stepped back, "Well. Yeah. Do you want to come in? Mom isn't here, she is away out of an hour to get a sympathy card"

"Sympathy card?" his voice was full of surprise.

"Um, I'll explain inside" she ushered him inside and closed the door behind them.

Freddy followed his daughter into the living room, a wry smile tugging at his lips. He knew exactly what she was going to tell him. About Rod's death. Again he had to play along, acting surprise. Hold his sadistic glee at bay, keep it hidden from her. She motioned for him to sit on the sofa beside her as she started, "Um, something happened to that guy Rod. Remember the boy who was spreading lies about us?"

"Yeah"

"Well, he died last night. Carbon monoxide poisoning. He was found in his garage by this parents"

She studied his face that held a emotionless expression as though he didn't' care or that he didn't bother him in any way. He locked eyes with her, seeing the uneasiness in her and reached over gently carcass her cheek. "What's wrong?"

"I keep thinking that maybe I've got something to do with his death" she mumbled lowly.

"Oh, princess don't blame yourself. It wasn't anything to do with you. Don't feel guilty" he affirmed, "People die, that is just the way of life. His death was...unfortunate" the last word came out in a small hiss. Unfortunate? Freddy knew that the little fucker had it coming. Tonight someone else would meet their maker, all the Elm Street children would die, would pay for their parents sins! For what they did to him! As for who would be next? He had to think about that.

Katherine's voice cut through his thoughts as she asked, "But you see mom told me that supposedly he had committed suicide. Maybe he felt guilty for what he did?"

"I'm not sure sweetie" he lied.

She shook her head, "Um, do you want to stay? Mom will be back soon. Perhaps you could talk to her?"

"Oh, I don't think so. It wouldn't be a good idea" he disagreed, "I think your mother would have a heart attack if she saw me. But we can all have a good talk together soon. I promise"

Her face lit up at this and she smiled warmly, "Good"

"I've got to go. I'm sorry that I couldn't stay for long. Meet you tomorrow? Do you know your way to the power plant?"

"I think I remember, yeah. Meet you there, same time as before?"

"Yes" he smirked, "See you then baby"

"Bye" she kissed him lightly on the cheek and watched as he left. Now in a considerably happier mood than before.

Half an hour later, Katherine had unknowingly actually woken up from her dream. In her weary mind she had believed she had fallen asleep just shortly before her mother came back. Loretta stood at the side of the sofa, gently shaking her awake from her slumber. Smiling sheepishly Katherine followed her into the kitchen and helped her unpack a few of the groceries she had bought.

"Did you sleep much?" her mother glanced at her.

"Um, I'm not sure. Not long" Katherine rubbed her eyes, then leaned the palm of her hands on the draining board of the kitchen counter. "I might have another sleep before we go later"

"I'll start lunch" her mother chirped then handed her a light cream sympathy card with silver writing stating '**With Sympathy**', "Would you write out the card for us?"

Looking down at the card Katherine took the card off of her and reached for a small black pen that was sitting on the windowsill. However, her eyes stopped as they set upon the fence in the back yard, peering through the gaps as a young girl rushed past. Dressed in what appeared to be a white dress, giggling and laughing as she went by.

Katherine blinked quickly and yelped as she felt her mother's hand fell upon her shoulder, "Katherine, are you okay? You seem a little bit zoned out?"

"Uh, sorry was just day dreaming. I'll write this now" she neatly began to write their names on the inside of the card and placed it in the cream envelope. "Call me down when lunch is ready. I'm going to try and get some sleep here"

Loretta nodded silently and watched as her daughter left the room. It appeared that it wasn't just her who was having trouble with their sleep. She would have to keep an eye on that.

The early afternoon went in quickly, with mother and daughter having ate their meal in silence. Either of them not up for making much conversation, their minds elsewhere. Namely, going to visit Rod's grieving parents later that evening. It was now past 4.30pm when Loretta found Katherine sitting quietly on her bed, her vacant gaze looking out her window across the street. Clearing her throat she slowly entered the room, "Katherine, I want to give you some advice. I mean, for when you go back to school next week when your suspension is over"

Katherine turned to face her, her face scrunched up in confusion. "What? What do you mean advice?"

"It's just that if there is any rumours or whispers in the corridors directed at you. Just ignore them, remember it isn't true! It's all lies!"

"Mom, I know that! I'm not going to start a fight or anything when I go back. It may hurt, the looks, the snide remarks as though they all believe that I'm damaged goods or something. I know some people can be spiteful bastards. But don't worry I'll ignore them" she promised.

"Good. I just don't want you to ruin your chance to get to college. You are a really intelligent girl, I don't want you to waste your life" her mother pleaded.

"I won't mom"

Loretta smiled, "Okay. I think we should go over in the next hour or so. Just show our faces for a little while"

Katherine nodded once and stood, swallowing the bile that was starting to form in her throat. Again nervousness was starting to grip her body. Just why was so terrified of going to his wake? Was something going to happen to her? Well, that was a stupid thought to think, nothing would happen. Everything would be fine.

After giving her face a quick wash and teeth a swift brush, Katherine ventured downstairs to where her mother was just pulling on her coat. "If you want, we could go over now? Unless you want to wait?"

"No" Katherine shook her head, "It would probably be better if we go now, I'd like to get this over and done with"

"That's fine" her mother flashed her a quick smile, but received no reply from her as she walked towards the front door.

Loretta lifted the sympathy card and quickly rushed after Katherine as she made her way down the pathway toward the road. She linked arms with her, offering her words of reassurance, "You'll be fine. Come on"

Katherine took a deep breath and cast her gaze on the front lawn of the Lane's residence, noticing several young men aged 17/8 years old gathering on the lawn, no doubt friends of Rod's from school and about the town. She diverted her gaze from them as she followed her mother into the crowded hallway of the house. Through the crowd she saw a long hallway in front of her, with a staircase to her left. On each side there were two separate rooms. A dining room to her right and a long living room to her left. The lightening was rather low in the living room, with the soft sound of people crying or talking quietly. Turning to follow her mother she walked into the adjacent living room, seeing an array of sympathy cards and mass cards on the mantelpiece. The large circular mirror was covered with a dark blanket, while a few candles were lit on a small table in the corner of the room beside a large photograph of Rod.

Katherine felt her heart pick up speed within her ribcage, the pounding sounding in her ears making her dizzy as she was lead further into the room. She shook her head lightly, thankfully no one was staring at her as she has feared before she came in. Beside the casket was Rod's parents, both of them talking to two men dressed in dark suits. Mrs Lane glanced at Loretta and Katherine, excusing herself before walking towards them.

Loretta gave a grim smile and held out the sympathy card. Mrs Lane slowly took it off of her and glimpsed quirky at Katherine whose face was becoming red in embarrassment, "Hello, Katherine"

The young woman looked up, her face stern as she muttered, "Um, hi. I'm sorry for your loss..."

"She was very nervous about coming over. You know with what happened yesterday in school"

Rod's mother shook her head and gently placed her right hand on Katherine's left shoulder, assuring her. "Don't worry, okay? It's forgotten about"

"But I didn't mean to hit him yesterday. I was so angry, I didn't mean to snap at him" Katherine whimpered, "I'm s-sorry"

"Listen, stop it. Do you want anything to drink or eat? There is some coffee and sandwiches in the kitchen" she pointed behind her through the hallway, "Through there. Help yourself"

Katherine cast her pensive gaze towards the hallway, which was just past the open casket. Meaning she has to pass his body. She wrapped her arms around herself slowly, rubbing them up and down as a shiver shot up her spine. Her mother grasped her hand, tugging it down at her side and squeezed gently mouthing to her. _'You'll be fine'_

Taking a deep breath she walked along with her mother through the various family and friends gathered in the living room. It appeared to be filling up rather quickly, news must have spread fast that his body had returned home for the last time.

Lifting her head up slightly, Katherine glared solemnly at the open casket. The long heavy wooden oak casket was sitting in front of the back wall, that had a large crucifix attached to the wallpaper along with a few other pictures of the patron saints. She glanced at them briefly before her eyes fell upon Rod's body laying inside the casket. His skin was a pale ashen colour, with his eyes clamped shut. Also clamped together were his hands with a small pair of white rosary beads entangled in his fingers. He was dressed in a dark suit, with black tie. He looked so calm, at peace, content in an eerie sort of way. Katherine slowly stopped at the bottom of the casket and looked up at Rod's father who was grimly staring at his dead son.

Biting her bottom lip she then turned her gaze back towards Rod's face again and instantly her eyes went wide with terror. His eyes were open, blood shocked and in deep anguish as he glowered straight at her, his lips parting an inch as he rasped. "_Help me.._."

She was soon brought out of her mini day dream as her mother came up behind her, tapping her lightly on her shoulder. A small gasp fluttered from her throat as she turned around to face her, "Uh, sorry. I'm coming"

As she was about to take off into the kitchen, she gave one last fleeting look at Rod's body noting that his eyes were shut. That was seriously some fucked up day dream she had. She hadn't realised how much his death as playing on her mind over the last several hours. Well, at least she had showed her face and was showing her respects. Hopefully she wouldn't be having any strange day dreams like that and put this whole tragedy behind her.

Inside the large spacious kitchen she saw Nancy and Tina sitting talking at the kitchen table, with both sets of their parents congregated at the kitchen counter. As the Kruegers entered the room, they all looked up ceasing their conversations and stared at the mother and daughter grimly. Katherine felt embarrassed by their stares, wondering why the fuck they were looking at them like that? She saw the nervous glance that the parents were giving her mother. Was there something wrong? Why would they give her mother such a look like that?

She glanced towards Nancy and Tina as they ventured over to her, each of them smiling politely with Nancy speaking up. "How about we go outside? We can talk out there, if you want to?"

"Yeah" Katherine nodded and followed them through the large double doors onto the patio, making sure they were out of ear-sight of their parents.

Before Nancy or Tina could speak, Katherine blurted out, "Tina, I'm really sorry about Rod. I hope you don't think that I hated him or anything. He didn't deserve to die"

Tina smiled appreciatively, "I know. Thanks. Listen, he was out of order for doing that to you yesterday"

Katherine shrugged her shoulders half-heartedly, "It just wasn't right. Nothing happened between me and my dad. They were all lies, my mom told me everything. My father was set up. Those lies were put into the papers to ruin this name, make people believe that he had abused me"

"But why would someone do that?" Tina pondered out loud.

"They're fucked up in the head" she replied bluntly. "I just wanted to make sure that you both don't think that I'm glad Rod is dead or anything. I'm not"

Both girls nodded and muttered in unison, "We know"

Tina then continued, suggesting. "If you want we could all meet up tomorrow for lunch? It would be a good chance for us to get to know you better. Well, it would be for me. I mean, that is if you're allowed out...?"

Smiling softly, Katherine nodded, "Don't worry, I'm sure I could persuade my mom to let me out for an hour or two. Where are you thinking of going for lunch?"

"What about the mall? There is a good Italian restaurant there. Cheap enough too" Nancy piped up.

"No problem, thanks. Is 12.30pm okay to meet with you both?"

"That's fine" Tina and Nancy threw each other a glance, nodding quickly.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" Katherine smiled and waved them goodbye as she headed back into the house, leaving Nancy and Tina on the patio.

Nudging her friend gently in the side, Nancy declared, "I told you she was nice"

"Yeah, you're right. It's strange how death can bring people together" she murmured.

Nancy gave a solemn nod and linked her arm with Tina's, entering the house. Once inside Nancy scurried over to the kitchen table, reaching underneath for her small grip bag that held her nightclothes and fresh outfit for the next day, while Tina turned towards her parents and asked, "Is it okay if we head home now?"

"You and Nancy head on. We're going to stay another fifteen or twenty minutes" her mother replied, digging her hand into her black handbag, "Here is the key. We'll be home soon"

It didn't take them long to reach Tina's home which was just a short 5 minute walk away, on the street behind where Nancy lived, while her home was at the far end of the street, near the corner. They hurried into the house, up towards Tina's bedroom at the back of the house beside the bathroom.

"Um, so..." Tina began, "Are we going to do this tonight? Take turns sleeping and looking out for each other?"

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea"

"Good, I'm going to have a bath first. Help yourself to something to eat. I shouldn't be too long" her friend gathered a fresh pair of underwear and night dress, before leaving the room.

Nancy yawned and slumped down on the single bed and kicked off her trainers, then strolled down the stairs to the small kitchen and started to rummage through the fridge looking for something nice to eat. She never realised how hungry she was.

Upstairs the bath was steadily filling with water, mixing together with the strawberry bath gel Tina had poured in, creating bubbles and making her inhale the strong scent ore strawberries. It smelt divine and was surprisingly helping her relax and she wasn't even in the bath yet. She turned around and shut the door, locking it and started to shed her clothes into the linen basket that was under the sink. There was a small radio on the edge of the counter which she flicked on, the sound of music quickly filling the air and making her hum along.

Walking over to her bath she turned off the taps and eased herself into the bath, gasping at the extremely warm water hit her skin. There was a sudden wave of uneasiness as she leaned back against the small white soft bath head rest. Her eyes swayed towards the door and then back towards the ceiling, her eyelids becoming heavy with exhaustion. She shook her head and body, trying to keep herself awake. But within a matter of seconds, her eyes had drooped shut.

Nancy munched hungrily on her chicken salad sandwich she had made. It wasn't that bad if she said to herself and well it was the only thing that she had to eat all day. Rod's death made her so nauseated that she didn't have the will to eat anything. So, this was certainly doing the job and filling the gap!

Her head shot upwards as Mr and Mrs Gray came in, "Um, sorry Tina told me to help myself"

Mrs Gray smiled and shrugged this off, "It's fine. Where is she anyway?"

"Upstairs having a bath. Been in there the last five to ten minutes" Nancy stated.

"Do you think she's okay?" she questioned, concern showing on her face, "I konw she was particularly fond of Rod, perhaps loved him in her own way. Now that's he has passed away I want to make sure that she's okay, that she talks about it. Doesn't let it all build up"

"She'll get through it. Deep down she's strong. She knows to talk to me anytime she wants, she can stay with me any night. My mom doesn't mind"

Tina's mother smiled warmly, "You're a good friend to her Nancy. You've always has been. Look, I'll clear this up. Just you go upstairs and get ready for bed. Say to Tina I'll make her something to eat when she's out of the bath"

Nancy finished her sandwich and muttered a quick thanks as she left the kitchen, hurrying upstairs towards the bathroom door. She heard the faint sound of the radio from inside, but nothing else. No splashing or any indication that Tina was washing herself. Her lips frowned in perplexity and she gently rapped the door, "Tina?"

There was silence.

Again she knocked it, only a little louder. "Tina, are you okay?"

Yet again silence. Nancy felt her heart skip a beat and she was ready to bang on the door, when she heard a splash and what seemed to be a muffled reply. Perhaps she couldn't hear over the radio properly. Heaving a sigh of relief she trotted into Tina's room and changed into her own night clothes that consisted of white pyjamas with a small embroidery of flowers around the edge of her short sleeves and end of the pyjama top. After tidying her hair in the mirror she found herself yet again heading towards the bathroom. Just what the fuck was taking Tina so long? Clenching her fist she rapped the door loudly than before and then grabbed the door handle, twisting it clockwise. It wouldn't budge. She knocked on it again, crying out. "Tina, are you awake? Are you okay in there? Answer me!"

From behind there was the creak of footsteps as someone climbed up the stairs. Spinning around she saw Tina's mother. "Mrs Gray. I think something is wrong. Tina won't answer or open the door!"

The woman gulped worryingly and scurried towards the door, ushering Nancy out of the way. "Tina, open this door!" she shouted, then slammed the door. She groaned and looked at Nancy, "Do you have a hair clip I could use?"

She nodded vigorously and withdrew a brown clip from her hair, watching anxiously as Mrs Gray pried it part and placed the tip inside the small latch, twisting and turning it until there was a small 'click'. Her heart froze and with a deep breath they pushed the door open...


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

They held their breaths as they entered the bathroom. The sound of the radio echoed from the small shelf beside the sink, the music barely audible as their heartbeats pounded thunderously in their ears. Mrs Gray had expected to see her daughter sitting upright in the bath. But her body wasn't to be seen. Her legs froze as she took about three steps into the room, this wasn't happening. She knew that her daughter was submerged in the water, it was the only possible explanation!

The cream tiled floor at the side of the bath was saturated with water that had spilled over the side of the tub. Tina's mother suddenly sprang forward, a grief stricken howl tearing from her throat as her tear brimmed eyes locked with her daughter's lifeless body beneath the water.

Tina's eyes were clamped shut, her right wrist was cut and bled heavily, staining the water red. Without waiting any longer her mother plunged her arms into the icy cold water and dragged her motionless body out of the bath onto the hard tiled floor. Her wretched sobs reverberated throughout the room as she tried to revive her, shaking her body as she lay her on her lap.

Slowly, Nancy took a step backwards her body numb with shock. This couldn't be happening, Tina wouldn't do this! She wouldn't kill herself!

"Nancy! Ring 911! Now!" Mrs Gray's strained voice screamed, making the young girl jump out of her skin.

Nodding urgently she spun on her heel, nearly stumbling down the stairs as she ran into the living room towards the telephone in the corner. Tina's father hurried out of the kitchen, concern etched across his face as he asked. "What's the commotion? What's wrong Nancy?"

"It's T-Tina" she stuttered and began to dial 911, "We found her in the bathroom. I think she's dead" her eyes avoided Mr Gray's face. Not wanting to see his fear, his terror as he fled upstairs. She heard the operator on the other line and cleared her throat, "I need an ambulance straight away! My friend has cut her wrist..."

There was a few seconds silence as the operator asked a few questions, making Nancy silently wish she would hurry the fuck up and get the ambulance sent over as quickly as possible! "Please just send one over to 1520 Elm Street!"

After placing the phone back on its receiver she dashed back upstairs, her legs shaking violently beneath her as she entered the bathroom. Mr Gray was trying to pry his wife away from their daughter, but she kept clinging to her and pressed a white towel to Tina's wrist to try and stop the bleeding. However, her husband knew it was fruitless.

Their daughter was _dead._

Nancy shuddered as she stared at the blood stained towel, her head going light-headed as the room began to spin, going faster and faster until her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed as her vision went black. The last thing she heard was the all too familiar demonic chuckle of the boogie man that plagued her nightmares...

Nancy's eyes snapped open, finding herself to be sprinting down a dark, incredibly hot corridor. Her bare feet slapped against the concrete floor. She frowned at this, bare feet? She should still have her socks and slippers on her. And why was she only wearing a silk night robe? Then she realised that her hair was far shorter that it should be, it was cropped to just below her ears.

Just like...Tina's!

Nancy tried to slow down, but it seemed her legs weren't listening to her mind! From behind she heard a loud screech and then she screamed. But it wasn't her scream, it belonged to her best friend, Tina.

Was she dreaming her best friend's dream? About to see what she saw, hear what she heard? Felt what she felt? Adrenaline, fear, despair? Was she about to relive her friend's final moments? Of course she knew that Tina was murdered, she knew her friend would have never killed herself. There was no signs that she was going to commit suicide and if she wanted to do it, why invite her over to stay overnight?

It was that horribly disfigured burnt man from their dreams that had done this atrocious deed. This was one thing she did NOT want to witness, yet alone experience Tina's death! It was as though this twisted, monstrous man was fucking with her mind!

"Gonna get you..." came a leering hiss from the darkness behind her.

Tina/Nancy yelped and picked up speed and turned into the main boiler room. However, she skidded and twisted her ankle as she slipped on what appeared to be a dark liquid smeared onto the ground. She shrieked and groaned in pain as she pushed herself to her feet. Her eyes went wide as saucers at the blood smeared on her hands. Looking down at the ground, the crimson liquid was stained across the floor of the boiler room.

Gingerly she tried to hobble forward, wincing as her sore right ankle connected with the ground each time, feeing the sticky residue of the liquid soaking into her bare feet.

Her sweaty quivering face looked to and fro, trying to discern if there was any way out of the main boiler room. But the only way out was the way she had just came and well, there was no use was there? He was chasing her! She was trapped, yet again like her other nightmares!

The only source of light in the room was the flames that flickered wildly in the furnace to her left. To her right was a long worm ridden work bench, while the entrance to a small side room or what could be made out as sleeping quarters was to her left in the corner.

There was heavy footsteps from the passageway she had just came from, causing her to spin around almost stumble onto the ground due to how unsteady she was on her twisted ankle.

Backing away as further as she could Tina/Nancy gulped with dread as Freddy peered around the corner of the wall, staring with his cold calculated eyes right at her. He sniggered immorally and his horrid black tongue slipped out of his mouth, licking his lips perversely. "Tina..."

The bright flames in the furnace slowly began to falter in intensity, the light in the room growing darker by each second as Freddy slowly stalked towards his prey. His lips curled into a sickening smile as he taunted, "Are you sad that your boyfriend is gone? _Hmm?_"

Tina/Nancy froze at this statement. How the fuck did he know? What was going on? Could he have something to do with Rod's death? Her stomach lurched uneasily at this thought. Nancy felt Tina's mouth part as she croaked out in dismay, "What? How did...?"

"I know Tina!" he cut her off sharply, a little maniac cackle coming from him. "You see, I was the last face he saw before he took his last breath! But don't worry little pigge...I'll be your boyfriend, but just for_ tonight_!"

Reaching behind her, Tina/Nancy desperately tried to feel for any type of weapon or item that she could use to defend herself. But to her distraught there was nothing. What was making matters worse was that she could barely make him out as the flames continued to disperse until she was shrouded in darkness. Now, she had no idea where he was...

"I can _see_ you..." Freddy mocked, giggling insanely.

Tina/Nancy held her breath as her heartbeat increased ten fold, waiting for what was to come. A piercing scream tore from her throat as she felt hoarse hot breathing on the back of her neck and quickly a scarred hand grabbed a fistful of her hair, throwing her across the room like a rag doll. Her body collided with the scalding hot furnace, making her screech in agony as the searing metal scorched her back. Sliding to the floor she pitifully tried to crawl forward, not knowing where she was going or how far he was from her. She just wanted to try and get away, however pathetic her attempt would turn out to be!

There was footsteps from in front of her in the darkness and she felt his body kicking viciously into her ribcage and flipping her onto her back.

She stiffened with trepidation as he climbed upon her, straddling her quivering hips and she heard him cluck his tongue playfully. Lazily and slowly he parted her silk nightgown, seeing every part of her body despite it being pitch black. Another wonderful aspect of his powers, being able to see everything in darkness, every line of her body, every heave of her chest as she panted with fear. The fear he was creating. It was fucking divine!

Tina/Nancy shrieked as he ripped the nightgown off of her trembling young body, hearing him snarl with perverted venom at her naked form beneath him. Her body sprang to life as she tried to slap and hit him with her hands, trying to connect to his face or any part of his body. To his amusement she missed each time. He then cocked his head to the side and soon her actions stilled as a powerful invisible force pinned her arms to the floor.

Then suddenly she felt his steel blades systematically tore and slice into her skin, carving her flesh apart expertly. She hissed and writhed in pain, as he continued his diabolical assault on her body. However, it wasn't just focused on one part of her body. It was all over. Her arms, legs, chest, collarbone, breasts, stomach, thighs and even dared to inch towards her lower genitalia. Scraping along her skin threateningly. Tina/Nancy froze not daring to move a millimetre. He chuckled at how tense she was and then withdrew his blade and then to her disgust began to grope at her body, squeezing her breasts roughly, grabbing her thighs savagely and lowered his revolting lips to her various lacerations on her chest. Then began to lick and kiss at her bloodied wounds, muttering profanities to himself as he did so.

She heard the odd few words '_whore', 'bitch', 'cunt'_ every now and then. A small whimper came from her as he continued his molestation of her body, pinching and twisting her bloodied nipples and biting and gnawing at her breasts with hunger. "You like that don't ya..." he hissed against her flesh, "you little slut!"

Tina/Nancy shook her head weakly and whispered, "No..."

He growled in discord, "Liar" his cruel eyes studied her body in the darkness. Seeing every bruise, bit mark, cut, laceration. Every line of blood that continued to trail over her body, over every curve. It looked exquisite. The way he preferred all the little girls to look. Covered in their own blood, bruised and broken. Knowing that he had made them that way.

He smiled darkly, then forced his lips on hers. Forcing her lips apart with his own as his charred black tongue dove into her mouth, ravaging and raping her mouth. She gagged at the sensation of his tongue invading her mouth, her stomach recoiling at how foul it tasted. He was relentless and didn't ease up, not giving her the chance to breathe.

Next, she heard the inaudible sound of a zip being pulled down and felt something prodding at her entrance. Her head was so disorientated and her body so weak due to the loss of blood that she could only groan in discomfort, as he violently entered her with one quick thrust.

He smirked devilishly at her, noticing that she had not broken inside. She wasn't a virgin as he had thought. Naughty little girl. Laughing treacherously she started to thrust into her.

_In._

_Out._

_In._

_Out._

_In._

_Out..._

Each time going faster and harder than before, pushing in as far as he could go. Putting as much pressure and pain upon her already anguished body as possible. She cried out, her voice strained as he continued to take her body, making her his for his own twisted pleasure. After several more frantic minutes of pummelling into her weak body he felt himself tighten and spasm, moaning lustfully as he came. Not caring if she got any pleasure, why would he? He didn't give a fuck about her or anyone for that matter.

There was only _one_ person he cared about.

He put that person to the back of his mind and withdrew himself from her, before for the last time attacking Tina's/Nancy's body once more. This time with more vigour, more intensity. Slashing, cutting, carving...until he drove his bladed claw deep into her stomach with a vindictive snarl.

In a flash the fire from the furnace started up again and Nancy found herself disconnected from Tina's body or well from reliving her friend's last ever dream. She stood in front of the raging fire that shone brightly from inside the furnace. To the right of the furnace was a body, suspended to a metal beam a metre above the boiler. It was Tina. Her arms were stretched upwards and outwards, her legs were tied together with barb-wire. Like it was a sickening symbol of a cross. Her head hung low, her body perfectly still.

Void of life.

Her nightgown hung on her limp body, while trickles of blood flowed down her bare legs and arms, dripping onto the floor. Staining it red.

Shivering intensely with terror Nancy took a few small cautious steps forward, sniffling back the tears that swelled in her eyes and slowly pried open the nightgown. Her shaking hands flew to her mouth, stifling her scream at the decimation that was before her. Her friend's body was littered and marred with deep red scars and lacerations. There were nasty bite marks on her chest and neck. It was ghastly to see her best friend like this. Ruined and ravaged by that fucker!

Nancy began to frown as her eyes tried to make out a message carved into Tina's stomach. It was hard to decipher but after titling her head to the side she finally knew what it said. A disturbing statement, yet so horribly true.

_Nine, ten never sleep again..._

Signifying to Nancy that Tina would never sleep again. That she was gone, forever.

Nancy cried out as Tina's motionless face began to lift upwards, her bloodied lips curling into a impish smile as Freddy's malicious voice came from her throat, "Don't worry Nancy I'll be your new best friend now!" he cackled madly.

She let out a scream and just before she woke up she could have swore she heard his voice whisper, _'Say hello to Katherine for me..._'

Marge and Donald were alert as their daughter sprang up in her hospital bed, her breathing erratic as she came to from her nightmare. Her weary blue eyes scoured the room, wondering where she was.

"It's okay sweetheart" her mother cooed softly, "You're in the hospital. You fainted in Tina's..."

"Tina!" Nancy tried to push her blanket off of her, "I've got to get to her!"

Marge pulled her chair closer to the bed and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, pushing her back onto the bed. "Nancy honey, Tina's dead. Don't you remember? You and her mother found her in the bathroom. She had killed herself, cut her wrists..."

Nancy gritted her teeth and strongly shook her head in discord, "No, she was..."

"Sssh, look the doctor is going to come and check you. See if you're okay to go home now" she looked at her watch, the time reading 5am. "I've been here since mid-night. I was told to go home, but they weren't going to move me. Your father has just came here from the morgue"

Feeling light-headed Nancy leaned back against her pillow, sighing sadly. "I just want to go home mom" her mind began to wander back to her dream. She could still feel every cut, every incision on her body, how the blood seeped from her flesh. But she had to remind herself, it _wasn't_ her body. It was Tina's body he had mutilated, molested and to her disgust and horror had _raped._ Then without mercy had killed her.

Despite seeing only her wrists had been slit in the bathroom, Nancy knew that there were others wounds. Not visible on the outside, but inside her body. There had to be evidence of internal bleeding on her autopsy report. She would have to try and somehow sneak into her father's office at the police station to find out. There was also the startling revelation that this man was involved in Rod's death. What did he say? That he was the last face that Rod had seen before he took his last breath. The question still remained why was he after them? How could he have the ability to kill them in their dreams? Was he ever alive or had he always existed in dreams? She had to find out if Katherine had been having dreams, why else would he have said that before she woke up?

It was past 8am when Nancy had finally arrived home. The doctor had prescribed her some light sedatives to help her sleep and had provided her with a phone number to a local counsellor if she wished to talk about the last few days events. Hopefully, they would help her get through these harrowing times. But she declined this and so she as prescribed some anti-depressants to ease any anxiety or feelings of wanting to harm herself.

She nursed her mug of coffee as she sat in her kitchen. Her mother was in the living room, talking to Mrs Lantz on the phone. No doubt about Tina's death. When they had arrived home, her mother had pestered her to go to sleep. But Nancy was having none of it, she wanted to stay awake as long as possible. She was going to try and visit Tina's parents, to portray her deepest sympathies, but her mother was adamant that she was to stay in the house for the day. To get some rest. Anyway, Tina's parents would be busy visiting the police for questions and to find out about their daughter's autopsy report and to get a start on the funeral arrangements.

It was fucking unreal how she would be going to two funerals in the space of a few days, both of them were her friends. People she knew since she was a young girl, who she thought she would know for the rest of her life. But they were murdered, ruthlessly and without any remorse by that fiend. She had to figure out more about him, there had to be some way of stopping him. She had to get her other friends together, talk to them and find out what they knew. How many of them were having dreams of him? What if they didn't believe her? What if their dreams had stopped and it was only her she was going after? One thing was for sure, she wasn't going to give up that easily. It was her nature to fight, to stand up for herself and she would. She would stand up and fight him every step of the way. In every dream, in every nightmare.

**x x x **

Katherine had heard of the devastating news about Tina's death when she woke up early that morning, about two hours ago. The time was now 11am and she had been sitting on the edge of her windowsill, smoking a sneaky cigarette to calm her nerves. Her bedroom window was pushed opened a few inches, allowing the dirty smoke to filter out of her room. Her dark brown eyes stared glumly over at Nancy's house, wondering how she was coping. Probably not that well to be honest. From the way she acted and got along with Tina she knew that they were best friends. It was so fucked up. In two days two young people – Rod and then Tina – had taken their own lives. Could they had hidden personal problems that became too much to bare? Maybe it was a tragic love suicide pact? With Rod committing suicide first and then Tina? Still, Tina hadn't shown any signs yesterday evening of being on edge or showed any hints that she would kill herself. Then again you never know what goes on inside people's minds. It was hard to predict what anyone would do.

She quickly stubbed out her cigarette on the wood outside her window, as she heard her mother make her way to her room and then pulled the window down slightly. Her mother knocked the door lightly and pushed it open, giving a grim smile as she entered. "You okay, Katherine?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm thinking of going over to see Nancy" she replied and hopped down off of the windowsill. "Do you think I should or will I wait another while?"

Her mother rubbed her eyes wearily and shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not so sure..." she was then cut off by a small knock at the front door.

Turning back to the window, Katherine peered outside and saw none other than Nancy waiting at the door. "Well, speak of the devil" she muttered quietly. "It's Nancy, I'll let her in"

Soon, Nancy was sat on Katherine's single bed in her room. She twisted and turned a small handkerchief in her hand as she broke down into tears. Katherine licked her lips nervously, not totally sure how to comfort her. She wasn't that good at things like this. Probably a trait she got off of her father. Gently she sat beside Nancy and awkwardly placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm uh, really sorry about Tina..."

Taking a deep breath Nancy wiped away her tears, "It's okay. It's not your fault. I'm sorry for crying like this. It's just I haven't cried much. Been keeping it all in I guess"

"Don't worry" Katherine squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

"Um, I've came over here to ask you something" Nancy started. This was going to sound fucking weird! But she had to ask. "This is going to sound...strange, but have you been sleeping well?"

Katherine cocked her head to the side and laughed, "Yeah, I've been sleeping fine. Um, why?"

"No dreams? You haven't had any bad dreams? Any nightmares?" she persisted.

"No. Nancy is everything okay?"

"Are you sure?" it appeared Nancy wasn't letting up, "I mean, you haven't been having any dreams of a man chasing you through a boiler room? With a bladed claw on his right hand?"

Katherine shook her head, feeling rather nauseated listening to Nancy.

Nancy continued on, "He's horribly burnt..." just when she was about to describe his clothing, she was interrupted by a sharp knock at the bedroom door.

Both girls looked up as the door flew open, showing both their mothers standing there. Marge sighed in immense relief, nearly sobbing as she gasped, "There you are, I was worried sick Nancy! I thought..."

"That I had gone away to kill myself?" she shot back grimly. "Mom, I'm not going to do anything stupid. Okay?"

Marge nodded sluggishly. "I know, but I'm just worried. Please come home with me. You can see Katherine later"

Katherine nodded once, silently ushering her to go. Nancy heaved a low sigh, knowing by the look on her mother's face and by her body language that she may have had an odd drink or two. "Okay. I'll phone you later" she glanced at Katherine as she stood.

The older girl nodded and gave a small wave as Nancy and her mother left the room, pondering why she was so persistent in wanting to know if she had been having dreams or not. Why was she concerned about her sleeping habits? Was Nancy having nightmares? Could Tina have had bad dreams too before she passed away? She vaguely remembered her friend Jenny and two other people at lunch time talking about their nightmares. Which were supposedly exactly the same. Was Nancy just finding out who was having dreams and who wasn't? But why was she so worried about it? It was only dreams, stupid nightmares. However, she did get rather tense when Nancy mentioned the boiler room. Were they dreaming of the same boiler room as in the power plant on the edge of town?

She laughed at herself. Fuck, she was being paranoid. There was no way they were both connected. It was all a strange coincidence.

Hopefully today would go in quick enough, as tonight she would be meeting up with him and seeing him always brought a smile to her face.

If only she knew what he was going to start to reveal to her, she probably wouldn't be that pleased to see him...

**x x x **

Nancy was never so glad to see Kristen and was thankful that her friend had offered to take her out for a few hours. It wasn't anywhere particularly exciting, just around to Kincaid's house where they would meet the rest of their friends. She had driven Nancy, Glenn, Joey and Jennifer around to their his house in her silver convertible. The journey was rather quiet and mundane, each of them were unsure of how to break the tense and nervous silence.

She did however feel a little guilty leaving her mother in the house by herself, but her mother had been starting to drink more and well she didn't think she could handle her drinking and knew that an argument would ensue if she tried to get her to stop. But thankfully when she was leaving her father was just arriving home. Hopefully, he would put her to bed and by the time she went back she would be asleep.

She looked up from her lap as Kristen pulled into Kincaid's driveway and parked in front of the garage. The door was wide opened, showing Kincaid, Will, Philip and Taryn waiting for them.

Climbing out of the car, the five teenagers drearily entered the garage. Well, it was more or less another living area that Kincaid had made for himself. There was a black leather sofa at the back wall. A small dart board was on the right wall, while pictures of footballers and baseball players were dotted here and there. Against the wall to the left was a small table, with a TV set and several sports magazines littered about. To the far left hand corner of the room there was a small doorway interlinking with the kitchen, which at this moment was locked. Kincaid wanted to make sure that there would be no interruptions from his parents and younger sister.

"So, why did you arrange to see us all Nancy?" he asked, crossing his arms sternly.

Nancy bit her bottom lip apprehensively and then began. Explaining briefly the nightmare she had been experiencing over the last few weeks, then describing in detail what she saw or well to be exact, experienced in her nightmare. Reliving Tina's last living moments, step by step.

She scrutinized each of their faces in turn as she told her story. Kristen looked sickened to her stomach, Taryn and Jennifer seemed shaken by this also. While the boys they held looks of disbelief, but she knew that some of them were torn to believe her or not. They must have had dreams, in some shape or form. She had to find out for sure.

"So..." Glenn started slowly, "you're saying that Tina was killed? This guy murdered her?"

"What did you say his name was?" Will asked quietly.

"Freddy. His name is Freddy" Nancy stated firmly, "I know it sounds nuts! But it's true, I saw her death. I dreamt everything that she saw, I felt every cut, every slice of his blades. I, uh I felt him molest her. He even raped her!" the last few words came out in an anguished cry.

"Wait, are you absolutely sure?" Taryn gulped.

"Yes. I'm one hundred percent sure. I just don't understand why this is happening. The fucker even knew about Rod's death. He must have killed him too!" she looked at them, her eyes pleading with them to believe her. "You have to trust me on this"

"I believe you Nancy" Kristen walked over to her and grabbed her hand, tightly squeezing it.

Kincaid's strong voice broke through the silence, "Are you fucking for real?"

"She's telling the truth!" she snapped harshly, her blue eyes glaring furiously at him. "I've been waking up with bruises and cuts over my legs and arms. The same ones I got from him, that Freddy guy in my dream! Here, look" her hands yanked up her left jean trouser showing four nasty red scars on her lower thigh, a few inches above her knee. "The mark of his fucking claw!"

Kincaid was taken back by her brash reply. Uneasiness taking hold of him. Could this be happening? He looked across the room at his best friend Joey, knowing that had been having trouble sleeping the last week or so and asked, "Hey, man. Are you still having bad dreams too?"

Shoving his hands into his dark jeans Joey sheepishly nodded, "Yeah, they're getting worse. I have to believe what Nancy is saying, something is really wrong here"

Nancy gave a small smile, appreciating that he believed her. "What about the rest of you? Any nightmares? Hands up!"

One by one, Jennifer, Taryn, Will and Glenn raised their hands. Each of them looking slightly afraid. The others – Philip and Kincaid – had kept their hands at their side. But their faces showed their fear, their lips were tightly pursed together and there eyes flickered back and forth to the others. "Guys, tell us!"

Philip cleared his throat, "Uh, I may have had one or two dreams. But that's all. Nothing serious. I haven't woken up with any injuries"

"Yet. But if you keep dreaming of this bastard then he'll start to hurt you. Not just me and Kristen, but all of us! He's after us for some reason and we have to find out what that is!" Nancy declared sombrely, her blue eyes locked onto Kincaid's and she demanded. "Kincaid, tell me the truth. Have you been having nightmares?"

Growling in frustration Kincaid gave in, "Okay, I am. For the last week. But it's just a fucking nightmare!"

"It isn't Kincaid, that's what you have to realise. All of you need to understand! We have to stay awake, any way we can. There has to be an explanation why this guy is after us. We have to try and find a way to stop him, to kill him. But remember, we have to keep this a secret from our parents" she sighed groggily, "If they find out we've been staying awake and not sleeping then they'll start putting sleeping tablets in our food. We just can't let that happen"

"Wait" Taryn cut in, "Remember the other day at lunch time. There was a girl what was her name? Jenny? Wasn't she saying something about her dream too? Should we talk to her?"

"Yeah, we should find out where she lives. I tried to ask Katherine earlier if she was having dreams, but I didn't get the chance. I tried to phone her before I came here, but her phone was engaged"

"How about if we asked our other friends if they've been having dreams? I mean, just to make sure?" Jennifer suggested.

"Good idea" Nancy nodded.

Will stood up from the sofa he was wearily sitting on, "You said something about the guy knowing that Rod had died. What did he say exactly?"

"Uh, he said that he was the last face Rod saw before he took his last breath"

"So, he killed him too?" Will asked or well stated.

"Rod was sleep walking then?" Philip groaned, running his hand through his wavy hair, "But he was found in his car!"

Leaning against the side of the wall, Nancy stifled a yawn, "He might have fallen asleep in the car while he was trying to fix it and dreamt of that guy, who killed him using the car fumes!"

"How the hell is this guy making our dreams real?" Kristen mumbled out loud.

All of them were at a loss for words. No one knew the answer to this question. Maybe they would never find out.

Ten minutes later they had all gone their separate ways, with Joey and Will heading home together. While Kristen was giving Jennifer, Taryn and Philip a lift home. Glenn decided to walk Nancy home seeing as they lived just a few doors away from each other. And well, they were going out with each other or had just started too.

Nancy glanced apologetically at Glenn as they walked, hand in hand. Knowing that she hadn't spent much time with him lately. She had some making up to do. "I'm sorry that I haven't been in touch the last few days"

"Listen, don't worry Nancy. It's fine" he gave her hand a little squeeze, "How long have you been having these dreams?"

"About over two weeks. At first they weren't bad. But now, well they're becoming out of control. I should have been more aware if Tina was having nightmares and with Rod too!"

"Don't do that to yourself. Placing the blame on your shoulders! You weren't to know!"

She shrugged, "I know. I hope I can get to Katherine tomorrow and talk to her, hopefully after Rod's funeral. We also need to find her friend Jenny"

"I'm sure you will. Just try not to worry about it. Okay?" he glanced at the street sign as they strolled into their street. Elm Street. "Do you want me to call over tonight? When your mom and dad are asleep?"

"Oh, no way! My dad will crack if he finds out you're over! Last thing I need is to have an argument with him!" she shook her head briskly.

"No problem" he smiled, "Look, I'll phone you later. We can chat to each other, keep one another awake tonight"

"Thanks" she kissed his sweetly on his lips, "I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah, I do. Love you too" he grinned, "Talk later"

Nancy skipped across the lawn to her house, feeling a little bit better than she was earlier. She was hoping that her mood would last, but she knew that it wouldn't...

**x x x**

The night air was bitterly cold. Katherine had power walked from her home to the power plant and was now waiting rather impatiently for her father to show his face. She was clearly still unaware that she was in deep slumber, slumped at her side dresser. But alas she was clueless. Tonight however the secrets were going to come to the surface that would change her world, forever.

Her big brown eyes stared up at the ominous power plant, shrouded in a light mist. She wasn't sure how to enter the building and had decided to wait until her father appeared to let her in. When she was making her way over here, she had cut across the park and to her surprise she had seen a group of young children out playing jump rope. There was three little girls skipping, while two young boys were playing with a large red ball. All of them were dressed in their Sunday best clothes. It made her annoyed that they weren't at home, they were probably no more than 6 or 7. There would be no way they should be out at this time of night. Okay, it wasn't that late, but still they should have been at home with their parents.

She was considering on going over to them to ask why they were out, but had decided against it as for some reason she felt uneasy around them. Like they weren't what they seemed...

There was a clatter of metal, as though someone had pushed open a large steel door making Katherine jumped slightly in fright. She turned around and saw her father emerging from the power plant, smiling strangely at her.

Giving a small wave she hurried over to him and flung her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek softly, then snuggled her head upon his chest and muttered, "I'm so glad to see you. It's been a bad day"

He held her tightly, nestling his chin on top of her head as a devilish smile crept over this face. "Oh, really?" he asked innocently, "Why is that?"

"I'll tell you inside, it's too cold out here" she grumbled and stepped away out of his grasp. His menacing smile had now disappeared. Entangling his right hand with her left one she was soon led into the power plant. Soon, within a matter of minutes they were at the main boiler room, where he was sleeping rough. Katherine noticed a few empty beer cans and a copy of today's Springwood Gazette lying on the wooden bench. Inside the adjoining room she saw the small makeshift bed had been slept in. Just why was he sleeping in this awful place? Surely he could find himself an apartment or he could stay in a homeless shelter for a few days. Not here, in this deserted creepy boiler room.

She sighed and trudged drearily over to a small wooden chair and slumped onto it, "Tina's dead"

"Tina?" her father rose an eyebrow.

"Tina Gray" Katherine murmured, "She was a girl I had just met recently. She was that guy Rod's girlfriend. She killed herself last night. Do you know Nancy? Nancy Thompson? Well, she and Tina's mother found her last night in the bathroom. She had cut her wrists. Bleed to death" her voice began break, as she pushed back a sob, "It's scaring me"

Freddy leaned against the side of the bench, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why are you scared?"

"Well, two people have died in the space of two days. People I have had just met" her eyes darted up to his face as she shrugged nervously, "I've never dealt with death before. I mean, I've never been around death, hearing about people dying. Seeing their dead bodies...I was at Rod's wake last night"

Her father nodded slowly. There was no mistake about it, his daughter had to get used to it. He was going to start to reveal the truth tonight and when he finally disclosed what he did, his _true_ nature she would have to accept it. Simple as that. There was no way he was going to lose her to them. He wanted her at his side, no matter what. She had to make her believe what he was doing was right. That he was getting justice. "There is nothing to be scared of Katheirne. This may seem a little harsh to say, but people die. It's a fact of life"

"I understand that people die, but to commit suicide? They didn't seem to be suicidal from what I could tell" her shoulders sagged wearily, "I just think that something strange is going on"

"Then maybe, it's about time I told you" he gave a knowing grin.

Giving her father a curious look, Katherine smiled nervously. "Told me what?"

"The truth. About me and what I do" he took off his trench-coat and placed it on the table, "There's a lot of things your mother hasn't told you"

"If you mean about the name change, then-"

He cut in sharply, "No, not that. There is much more than that. She's been keeping secrets from you. Since you were a little girl"

"What exactly?" she demanded.

"I'll tell you everything soon. But first things first" he waved his hand around the boiler room leisurely, "What if I told you all of this was a dream? That you were sleeping?"

She gave a playful laugh, "I'd say you'd been drinking too much" her head nodded towards the empty cans.

He gave a smirk and then shook his head. "No, no sweetheart. What if I told you that I was dead? That I only exist in dreams now"

She snorted in amusement, believing that he was joking with her. But her grin faded away, noticing the stern look upon his countenance. He was being serious here. Either that or he was a good fucking actor! "You're kidding right, dad? You can't be dead!"

"I am dead. I've been dead for the last ten years" his voice was cold and austere.

"No" she quickly got to her feet, "You're joking. How the hell do you explain the last few days? Hmm? We've met the last few days, in the back yard and our house! You are not dead!"

He reached out for her as she began to shake her head. Taking her shoulders in his hands he squeezed them, "You've been dreaming it princess. It's all been a dream. Every-time you've meet me, you've been asleep. You've got to believe me"

Her chest began to heave up and down frantically as she tried to keep her tears at bay, "N-no! You're not dead. I've only found you after all these years and now you're saying that it's not real. That you're not real! That it all meant nothing!"

Freddy sighed with aggravation, "It is real Katherine. I am real. I'm still alive, but only in your dreams. Listen, I'll show you something. Now, remember of some place, some time where you were the most happiest"

"What?" she narrowed her eyes with distrust and scepticism.

"Just do it" he ordered softy and leaned forward to kiss her forehead, "Think of a happy memory and I'll bring you there"

She exhaled loudly, allowing her mind to wander back to a golden memory of her childhood. Slowly, she felt light-headed and her eyes widen in astonishment as the metallic structure of the boiler room began to twist and distort, morphing and blurring into her back yard. The sun shone brightly in the baby blue sky, while the back yard was in immaculate condition with green lush grass. Small rows of red and pink roses in the middle of the garden, with a small white wired fence surrounding them. Birds chirped merrily in the large elm tree behind her. She heard a small childish giggle and looked across the yard to see herself, aged 4 or so with her hair tied back in red ribbons and dressed in her favourite dress. The pink one with small white collar.

Behind her she saw her father chasing her, dressed in dark brown trousers and dark green top, his words inaudible as he talked to her. It was the same each time when they played. Full of laughter and fun, they had their own little world. She remembered them playing games where her father would pretend to be a vampire and she was the damsel in distress and how he would chase her around the living room when her mother was out. He would always catch her and feign the pretence that he was going to bit her neck, but would instead he would tickle her with his mouth. It may seemed rather stupid now, but it was their own little fantasies.

Her eyes softened as a small tear trailed down her right cheek as she watched her father pursue her to the far end of the yard, his arms raised high as he simulated the stance of a monster. It was funny how he always liked to play the villain.

Twisting her head around she saw her father – dressed in his attire of red green sweaters, black slacks and fedora hat – leaning against the elm tree. He took a few steps towards her and handed over to her a small pink rose. "Here take it. A little present"

Again confusion crossed her mind. She knew she was dreaming, but was it real? Was her father real? Dead and living in her dreams?

"I know" her father whispered, "You're still not sure to believe me or not. But you will, soon"

She felt him slid his left hand under her sleeve and used his index and second finger to pinch her skin. In a flash she was gone...

Katherine took a sharp intake of air as her eyes snapped open. Her head sprung up from it's position on her side dresser. Sweat glistened on her forehead, she suddenly felt incredibly hot. Trying to calm her speeding heart she gulped as she felt something in her right hand. Shivering slightly she averted her gaze down towards the object.

A pink rose.

**XXX**

**Authors Note**: At last, got this up. Thought it would take forever. Hope you enjoyed it, please tell me what you think. :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:** Parts of this was difficult to write. In the sense of trying to get the words right in regards to Katherine's thoughts about what is happening. Sorry if it isn't that well written. As I'm sure as most authors know on here it can be hard to put things down in words. The next chapter might be a very long one as I want to try and speed things up a bit! :)

Well, anyway thanks for the reviews so far and please let me know what you think of the new chapter. - please note that I haven't really proof read this, so there may be some mistakes. If so, I apolgoise. Any questions and I'll be happy to answer them.

**Chapter 21**

Four long hours had passed since Katherine had woken from her slumber. The pink rose her from her dream was in her hand as she sat on the edge of the windowsill, the window opened wide as she finished her 8th cigarette in a row. Her throat was going to be so hoarse today, but she didn't give a fuck. It was soothing her nerves, well only a little.

After she woke up she studied the rose with scepticism, running her fingertips over the petals, sniffing its scent and even pricked her index finger on her right hand on the small thorn that protruded from the stem. She looked at the small piece of dried blood on her fingertip and groaned out loud. It had to be real, right? Her father had to be alive and in her dreams?

The rational part of her scoffed at this. Dreams were real? Fuck, she may as well go and sign herself in if she was going to start believing that! Clenching her fists together she mumbled incoherently and stood from her sitting position at the windowsill, "Fuck, my head is all over the place" she murmured frustratedly.

Another little worry that was whizzing about her mind was what Nancy had said to her yesterday, about her dreams. Something about a horribly burnt man with a clawed hand, chasing her in a boiler room. Could it even be possible that the boiler room was the same one where her father had taken her? Could it be her father stalking Nancy in her nightmares?

"No" she scolded herself. There was no way it was him. Nancy had said that the man was burnt and her father wasn't! One thing for certain was that she was going to find out where, when and how he died. Find out for definite if what he said was true, that he was existing now in dreams and that they were real. Okay, she did wake up with that rose in her hand. But doubt still clouded her mind and also a little voice was saying that whatever she would find she wasn't going to like it.

There was a quiet whimper from within the house, making Katherine stroll out of her bedroom. Soon, the whimper increased in intensity until it became a piercing scream. Katherine's legs sprang into action as she rushed into her mother's bedroom and flicked on the switch, allowing the light to illuminate the room.

Loretta thrashed and struggled beneath her bed covers, her arms stretched outwards as though she was keeping something or someone at bay within her nightmare. Katherine scurried over to the bed, her voice strained with fright. "Mom! Wake up!" she grabbed her mothers shoulders pinning her down. While she withdrew her left hand and gave her mother a sharp slap to the side of her face. At this very moment Loretta's blood-shocked eyes snapped opened. Her breaths came out in small short puffs, her skin was clammy and sweaty, as her eyes darted about the room believing that her dead husband would pounce out from anywhere to finish her off.

"Mom!" Katherine's voice caught her attention as she demanded, "What is it? What the fuck are you dreaming about?"

Loretta avoided her daughter's concerned face and pushed her bed covers off of her, "It's nothing. Just leave it Katherine"

Her daughter stared in shock as her mother more or less ran out of her bedroom, as though nothing had happened. This had to be serious of she wasn't going to talk about it, maybe so much that she was afraid to discuss it. But why? A disturbing thought popped into her mind. It could be her father. "Damn, you've got to stop thinking like this" she immediately scolded herself. She had to clear her mind of all this idiotic thoughts, as she had a funeral to attend. Rod Lane's funeral. A sigh left her lips, it was going to be a very long tiring day.

Hot tears streamed down Loretta's shivering face. She had discarded her top half of her pyjamas and was staring sombrely at her bruised ribs, signs that her dreams were escalating out of control. That her un-dead husband was edging nearer and nearer to seriously injuring her or worse, killing her. It was clear in his eyes, that he wanted her dead. She could try and talk to Marge again about her dreams, but she had dismissed it when she had briefly mentioned earlier in the week. She would just dismiss it again. Say that it was nothing to worry about. But what if she showed Marge her wounds? Would that sway her to believe her? Perhaps not. She would just assume that she was harming herself, perhaps feeling guilty for what had happened ten years before. They would probably take Katherine away from her. So, she knew that she had to find some way to keep awake. To keep her own sanity intact and survive. If she couldn't do it for herself, she would do it for Katherine's sake.

**xxx**

The afternoon sun shone down on the funeral congregation in Springwood Cemetery. It was past 1.30pm and the procession had now finished. The crowd of close family members, friends neighbours and teachers began to disperse from the graveyard to their cards in the car park behind the church. The service at 12.30pm went in rather quickly, the atmosphere was sombre and grim. Each prayer was prayed with conviction and grace, each song was sung harmoniously.

Rod Lane's grave was in the middle of the cemetery, behind a row of large oak trees. He was buried next to his grandfather, his father's father. His tombstone was rather simple, grey stone with a small picture of the Virgin Mary at the top. Underneath engraved in the stone were the words.

_'Rod Lane 1963-1989. _

_Our Beloved Son. _

_Gone from our lives, but not from our hearts. _

_May you rest in peace. Love mom and dad'_

Mrs Lane stood crying quietly at her son's grave, staring straight down at his silver casket. Her eyes were red from crying as she twisted and knotted a small white handkerchief in her right hand. Her knuckles turned white as she squeezed tightly on the cloth, wishing and praying to herself this wasn't real. That she had not buried her son. He had gone way before his time. She lifted her tear streamed face as a few of the grave workers gathered near the grave, with their spades in their hands along with a small digger a few feet behind them. They were waiting on her to leave so that they could close up the grave.

Nodding slowly she turned towards her husband as he approached her, "Come on. Let's get going. Everyone will be waiting at the house"

She entwined her hand with his as he lead her away from the grave. They knew they had to try and put on 'brave faces' for the next few hours at their house. Quite a few people were going back for refreshments and a small buffet that Mrs Lane's brother and sister in law had set up for them.

They had secretly came to a decision just the previous night before the funeral, that they would leave the town at the end of the week. Their destination was Mr Lane's brother in New York state, where they would stay for a few moths and try to clear their heads. Give them time to grieve with their family. But first they were going to attend Tina Gray's funeral tomorrow, it was the least they could do as their son was very fond of the girl.

To her disgruntlement Katherine was ordered to stay beside the family car after the funeral procession. She had assumed that they were to leave for the Lane's house straight away, but she was mistaken. It was now fifteen minutes after Rod Lane was laid to rest and her mother still wasn't back from talking to the Thompson's and Mr and Mrs Lantz.

Nancy and her friends were at the far end of the car-park talking quietly, well from what she could see. She had pondered on going over to talk to them, but her she felt nauseated about Nancy revealing more about her dream. And this wasn't necessarily the place she wanted to be talking to Nancy about her nightmares.

She grunted with aggravation, wishing that she would elsewhere other than here. Surrounded by dead bodies or well by hundreds perhaps thousands of graves. It sent chills up and down her spine.

A small gust of wind blew by, sending a clutter of fallen brown and yellow leaves swirling around the green lush grass. Katherine straightened up and found herself moving forward, towards a row of gravestones...

Meanwhile, Loretta was finishing giving her condolences to Mr and Mrs Gray as they gathered outside the entrance to the chapel. "You know if you need anything, just call over to my house"

"Thanks Loretta" Mrs Lane smiled graciously, "But I think we're going to leave town for a while, it would be after Tina's funeral though. We'll be staying at Andrew's brother for a few weeks. But we'll be in touch. It' s just that we need to get away from this place, this town. It's caused us so much heartache over the years. Too many troubles"

Loretta gave a solemn nod, "Yeah, I understand. Too many bad memories for me too. Well, I'm sure of all of us"

Marge picked out a cigarette from her red and white Marlborough pack, lighting it up quickly. "If you're talking about that night, well it's over Loretta. It's in the past. There is no use in dwelling on it"

This was all that Loretta needed to hear to realise that there would be no way she could tell Marge about how her nightmares were spiralling out of control. She would just dismiss it, brushing it aside and who knew perhaps contact the medical authorities to get her thrown into hospital. To get her out of the way. No one wanted their 'dirty little secret' revealed to anyone, did they? No fucking way. They had seemed to forget that they were murderers and wanted to sweep it under the carpet. But Loretta would never forget that they all had blood on their hands.

"Listen, you and Katherine are more than welcomed back to the house. My sister has put on a small buffet. Just a little thanks to everyone who has been there for us over the last day or two" Sarah Lane suggested.

"I'll ask Katherine" she gave a curt nod, her eyes darted over towards her car. Her daughter was nowhere to be seen. Where the hell did she go to? "We'll meet you there in about half an hour. Is that okay?"

"Yes. Of course. See you then"

About one hundred yards away Katherine walked at a leisurely pace along the grave stones, reading each one of them carefully. About at least ten of them so far where of children, aged between 5 to 11 years old. Their deaths were within three to four years of each other, from 1963-1967. Just what had happened here? She turned on her heel and ventured back the way she came, then came to a stop at the first grave that had originally grabbed her attention.

Engraved on the graves were the names – Lucy and Louise McMahon aged 6 years old. She frowned just like before, why were their names so familiar? Did she know them? Her memories of her childhood were so sketchy and disjointed that she wasn't entirely sure.

"What are you doing here Katherine?"

The young woman jumped and twisted around towards her mother, as she hugged her navy jacket closer to her slim frame. Concern was etched onto her face.

"Oh, I was just looking at these graves" she gestured with her head towards Lucy and Louise's grave, "It seems strange"

Her mother was at a lost for words. What could she say? That Katherine was standing beside the grave of her two best friends who was viciously murdered by her father? Did Katherine remember them? Was that why she was here? She couldn't let her stay here any longer. "Come on dear, let's go" her voice commanded.

"I'm just curious. There is a lot of children buried along here" Katherine declared as they walked towards the car, "I mean, you can see from the engravings that the deaths occurred within a few years in the 1960s. Do you have any idea why?"

Loretta stared grimly at her daughter unsure what to say. Then a thought entered her head, it was the only logical explanation she could give without giving away that there were murders in the town. "There was a outbreak of meningitis in the early to mid 60s. The town managed to contain the disease, but there were fatalities. Young children mainly, as you have seen" indicating to the numerous children's graves.

"My god" she breathed huskily, "Was I sick?"

"No, you were lucky" Loretta lied, then changed the subject. "Do you want to go to Mr and Mrs Lane's house? They've incited us over for a buffet, to say thanks for our support"

This was the last thing she wanted. "Just for a little while, is that okay?"

"No problem" her mother smiled and unlocked the car as Katherine made her way to the passenger door. Inside Katherine just wanted to go home and lock herself away in her room, perhaps try and phone Jenny to have a chat. She felt lonely. Of course she had her mother, but she missed her best friend. Someone her own age to talk to. There was Nancy though, but her mother Marge didn't seem to want to let her daughter out of her sight for more than a minute or two. Even after the mass from what Katherine could hear, Marge ordered her to stay close, near the vicinity of the car park within eyesight. Talk about being insecure.

She felt sympathy for Nancy, dealing with not one but two of her friends passing away in the space of two days. Her mind must be all over the place and she had Tina's funeral to attend tomorrow too. Katherine let out a gasp, as a little voice echoed in her mind whispering that Tina's death wouldn't be the last...

Nancy gritted her teeth in frustration as she saw Loretta and Katherine drive out of the cemetery grounds. She had been trying to get her mother to leave, but she was too busy chatting to Elaine Parker. Why the fuck could she not wait until they got back to the Lane's house? She was worried that if and when they got back to the Lane's house that Katherine would not be there. That she would miss the opportunity to talk to her. Also Nancy noticed that her mother was being too protective of her, never letting her out of sight. Constantly making sure she was close to her. Like she was afraid that something was going to happen to her. Maybe something was going to happen to her, but not when she was awake. But when she was asleep, dreaming of that fucker Freddy. The sooner she got talking to Katherine and her friend Jenny the better. Time was of the essence.

**x x x**

Katherine was never so glad to be home. The atmosphere at the Lane's house was so eerie, unnerving and tense. No one knew what to say or do. There was some quiet chatter among the adults, but some of Rod's friends were just huddled together whispering amongst themselves. Nancy and her parents hadn't arrived yet, but Katherine just felt the need to get home. Her strength had waned throughout the day, exhaustion was kicking in even though it was just past 2.40pm. She could go for a short nap, but felt sick thinking about it. As if what her father had said was true, then he would be there waiting for her.

About an hour had went by and Katherine was on a roll, literally cleaning the house from top to bottom. Loretta was shocked, yet silently pleased that she was helping out about the house. Not many teenagers would do that would they? However, she thought that her daughter was blanking out what had happened over the last few days, the deaths of Rod and Lane. Well, of course Katherine felt sorry for their families, but to find out from her father that he was dead, that he – according to him – was now existing in dreams. That was clearly playing on her mind. And the admission that her mother was keeping things from her, that there was more fucking secrets. Well, she didn't know what to think anymore and so keeping herself busy was the only option. As for sleeping tonight, she didn't want to. There was this gut instinct that was warning her that her father was dangerous, maybe not so much to her. But to others.

She shook her head as she stood at the kitchen counter, placing the last piece of cutlery away. There was no fucking way her father was dangerous. There wasn't a bad bone in his body.

Unbeknown to her a dark satanic chuckle resonated in the depths of her subconscious, her father's voice whispering unheard by her. _"If only you knew Princess..."_

**x x x **

A pair of bright blue eyes stared nervously at 1428 Elm Street. The owner of them Nancy Thompson considered over and over again whether to go and talk to Katherine. Thankfully she had managed to get her mother to allow her to go out for half an hour. It was only across the road, not that far and within a safe distance of her home. She leaned her weary head against the passenger seat of her friend Kristen Parker's convertible. Her blond haired friend sat in the drivers seat, finishing her cigarette eagerly. "So, uh. Are we going to go in or not? I mean, what if it's a waste of time. She may not be having any nightmares"

"We should at least try. Okay, if Katherine isn't having any dreams then we can ask for her friend Jenny's phone number or address" Nancy stated sternly. "Are you absolutely sure that none of your friends showed any signs that they were lying when you saw them earlier? About their dreams?"

"I know if my friends are lying and believe me they aren't having any nightmares. What about you? Have you questioned any of your friends?"

"I haven't had the chance. But I will. I keep thinking though it may just be us. Just me you and the others? What if none of any of our friends are having nightmares?" Nancy breathed anxiously.

"We have to ask them. The more people we find out that are having these nightmares the better. We can help each other to find a way to stop him" Kristen nodded with determination.

Nancy smiled weakly and then climbed out of the car, "C'mon, let's get this over with" Sliding out of her car, Kristen followed her friend towards the house, albeit a little slowly. For some reason she felt as though something was wrong about the house, as if some presence was inside. A menacing presence, dark. Evil. Maybe it was her being slightly superstitious, but she was afraid to go inside. She hadn't told anyone, but she had this gift when she was dreaming where she could pull anyone into her dream and could on the odd occasion sense if someone else was in her dream. It could be that her 'gift' that was causing her senses to go crazy, but there was something lurking inside 1428 Elm Street and it wasn't friendly. To anyone.

Once at the red door, Nancy gently gave the door a good firm knocks and waited for an answer. There was a muffled voice, followed by footsteps from behind the door and soon it creaked open. Revealing Katherine's mother Loretta, whom judging by the look on her face seemed jaded and forlorn. She forced a smile upon her face as she stared at them, "Hello, Nancy. How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks" she too forced a grin, "Is Katherine in? Would it be okay if we can talk to her?"

She pulled the door opened and gestured them both inside, "Of course. Please come in. She's upstairs, I'll bring you up"

Smiling appreciatively they followed her inside, with Kristen closing the door behind her. They swiftly ascended the carpet covered staircase and made their way towards Katherine's room. With each step Kristen instantly felt a heavy presence within the walls of the house, even for a split second she felt a flutter of breath over the back of her neck as she climbed the stairs. Something was horribly wrong here. She would keep these musings to herself until they left the house. First things were first, they needed to question Katherine.

Katherine jumped up from her bed, shoving her Science book back into her school-bag. This was quite unexpected, receiving visitors. She stood and gestured for them to sit, "Um, hi, please sit" turning towards her mother she gave a grim smile and closed the door behind her as she left the young girls, "Thanks"

Spinning back to Nancy and her friend, Katherine hopped onto the windowsill and pushed the window open about 5/6 inches. "I hope you don't mind, if I have a cigarette. I usually smoke when I'm uh, nervous. Do either of you want one?" her right hand slid into her front Jean pocket, pulling out her half empty packet of cigarettes.

"No, we're fine thanks" Kristen shook her head. She did smoke herself, but always thought it was rude to smoke in other people's homes. It was only outside or in the comfort of her bedroom that she would have the odd cigarette. "So, are you nervous now?"

"No, not really" Katherine shrugged hers shoulders, "Just bit bored, I guess. Never mind me, how are you both?"

"Been better" Nancy stated bluntly, "Remember yesterday I was asking you about your dreams?"

Katherine shifted on the edge of the windowsill, taking a quick drag of her cancer stick and exhaled the smoke slowly. "Yeah. But I've told you I haven't had any dreams"

"Yes, I know. However, I haven't told you everything about my nightmares..." her eyes glanced at Kristen, as she corrected herself. "I mean, about_ our_ nightmares"

"Our nightmares?" Katherine rose an eyebrow and looked at Kristen with surprise, "You've been having bad dreams too?"

"Yes, unfortunately" Kristen moaned, "Our other friends have been having them too"

Nancy then cut in, admitting. "So did Tina. As for Rod, I'm not so sure"

Chewing her bottom lip, Katherine asked fearfully. "So, describe to me the rest of your dream?"

Taking a deep breath Nancy started, "Have you heard of any kids singing a jump rope song or even see them playing jump rope? There was about five of them, three girls and two boys? The girls were dressed in white dresses and the boys were in black suits. Like they were dressed in their Sunday clothes. They were singing this song. It went like...one two Freddy's coming for you, three four better lock your door"

Discreetly Katherine gripped the edge of the windowsill, her knuckles going white with dread at this admission. That was what those children were singing the other night in the park! Her heartbeat began to thunder in her chest, banging furiously against her ribcage as she continued to listen to Nancy.

"The guy that is chasing us. Well, he's about 5'8/9, he wears this brown fedora hat, with a dirty red and green sweater. His skin his horribly burnt and on his right hand is this bladed claw, something he probably made himself" she trailed off, scrutinizing Katherine's face which was emotionless. Blank. Not a flicker of emotion or any kind of reaction was showing from her. But inside Katherine's mind, that was another matter.

Her father had to be telling the truth. Nancy was describing his clothing to her, the hat, the sweater. But was he really burnt? What did she mean by a claw on his right hand? Did he actually make something like that? She hadn't seen it anywhere in the boiler room. Was it really him haunting them? Could he be that vicious? But he wasn't burnt, they had to be mistaken! It wasn't her father. She had to keep telling herself this, despite knowing that the chance of him being their stalker was growing more and more likely.

"Did you see his face?" she croaked out, "Was he really burnt?"

"Yeah, you can smell his burnt flesh!" Kristen declared grimly. "Have you seen him or anything that Nancy has told you? The kids?"

"No, nothing" she lied, "But if I do. I'll let you know straight away"

Nancy leaned forward, placing her hands on her knees and stared directly into Katherine's eyes. "I understand that you probably think we're making this up. That we're probably crazy. But we're not. We also think that maybe this guy may be real"

Feigning doubt, Katherine cocked her head to the side and asked, "Real? You're saying that your dreams may be real?" she knew however they were right. The pink rose a few feet away from her was evidence of it.

"I know, it sounds nuts. Look, we'll leave you be. But please phone me if you have a nightmare or if you know of anyone who is having dreams then let us know!" Nancy pleaded, "What about your friend Jenny? Didn't she mention that she was having bad dreams? Do you have a contact number for her?"

Hopping down from her seat, Katherine made her way over to her dresser beside the bed where Kristen and Nancy were sitting. She pulled out the top drawer and rummaged through the items looking for a piece of paper and pen/pencil. Inquisitively Nancy peered into the drawer, an old black and white photograph catching her eye. In it was a man and a young girl sitting on his lap, smiling widely at the camera.

"Is that your father?" she asked.

Katherine glanced at the photograph and then Nancy, scribbling down Jenny's number on a piece of paper. "Yeah, that was taken shortly before me and my mom left Springwood" shutting the drawer she handed over the paper to Nancy.

Nancy thanked her and rose to her feet, followed by Kristen. Even though she didn't get a good look at the photograph, what she did see made her uneasy as though he may be familiar to her. Shaking herself, she looked towards Katherine and suggested, "Do you fancy meeting up tomorrow? After the funeral? For a coffee or something?"

"I'll phone you in the morning, I'm not entirely sure of my plans for the afternoon. I'll probably be going to the mass, but as for the wake afterwards. I'm not so sure" she half lied, "Take care of yourselves"

"Thanks, you too" Nancy smiled and they left the room. Once outside, they quickly strolled across the pathway and the road towards Kristens' car. The blond haired girl was never so glad to leave Katherine's house, it wasn't to do with the girl. She thought she was nice, but the actual house itself. It was freaking her out.

"Nancy, I want to tell you something" she said slowly, "I got this feeling when we were in Katherine's house, that something or someone was watching us. Like some sort of presence was lurking in the house"

"A presence? You mean like a ghost?"

"Something like that, I'm not totally sure. You see, I haven't really told anyone this...but I have this kind of gift. Where I can pull people into my dreams. Maybe that is effecting my senses when I'm awake..." she trailed off, knowing that sounded absolutely fucking crazy!

Nancy's face brightened at this, "You can actually pull someone into your dream? You just think of them and they appear?"

"Yeah. I haven't used it though, my power I mean in several years. Last time when I was ten or so. Now, that these nightmares are getting worse, I feel as though I may need to use it"

"To get someone to help you?" Nancy questioned.

"Yeah. But I'm afraid that it won't work. I haven't used it in such a long time that I'm scared I won't be able to bring anyone in, that I won't be able to concentrate" Kristen mumbled.

"How about you stay in my house tonight and we can talk about it? Then tomorrow if we can meet up with the others we can share with them your gift? Maybe your gift can be a weapon against him" Nancy mused thoughtfully, "Can you wake yourself up from your dream? Or push people out of your nightmare?"

She shrugged her shoulders half-heartedly. "Um, I'm not really sure. I could try, I guess"

"We'll just talk about it first. I'll tell my mom you're staying overnight and you can park your car in the driveway. My dad usually stays late at the station"

"Okay, thanks. I won't be long. Just going to get my clothes sorted out. I'll be back in thirty minutes" Kristen gave her friend a hug, "Get the coffee going!"

"Will do" she nodded and trotted towards her home, but not before giving one last look over at 1428 Elm. She instantly caught a quick glance of Katherine behind the curtains, peering out at them both.

Katherine jerked away from her window and began to slowly pace her bedroom, glimpsing nervously at her bed every now and then. To sleep or not to sleep, that was the question!

One that she didn't know what way to answer. Deep down she was afraid to go to sleep, to talk to him, to find out the truth. She was frightened to discover something that would perhaps make her opinion towards him and maybe her feelings towards him. There was no doubt in her heart and mind that she loved him dearly, but if what she suspected was true. That he was stalking Nancy and her friends in their dreams, then all that could change.

Another aspect that made her sick to her stomach was the possibility that he could be violent. What did Nancy and Kristen say, that their dreams were real? Could he have hurt them? If it indeed was her father.

Whatever the case may be, she had to get used to the fact that her father was dead. Her bottom lip trembled as she gazed at the pink rose and soon the tears began to trickle down her face. Dead. Dead! He was fucking dead. Did her mother know? Her heart skipped a beat at this thought. Would her mother be so vindictive as to keep this a secret from her? Did she know how he died? When and where? Questions, questions, questions! All of them needed answered.

Groaning she stormed out of her room across the landing towards her mother's room and flung the door open. Expecting to see her mother up and reading her book. But to her disappointment her mother was fast asleep, her body slumped awkwardly against the headboard with her romance novel on her lap. A hefty sigh left her as she tiptoed over, knowing that her mother needed the sleep and seemed to be so peaceful in her slumber. For a change. So, her questions would have be to be answered in the morning. She had decided facing her father in her dreams tonight was out of the question. It would be tomorrow night, well if she could muster up the courage that was. But in the morning her mother would be getting a few stern questions and they would be answered. No matter what her mother said or did.

There was one thing about trying to stay awake that Katherine didn't like and that was time dragged in so slowly. The minutes seemed to last for hours. It was now past 2am and she had changed into navy jogging bottoms and grey tank top. She sat at her dressing table, starting exhaustively at her history notes. Her concentration had waned significantly until she just glowered blankly at the text. Nothing was sinking in.

Her mouth opened wide as she yawned loudly and then she reached over to her mug, muttering to herself as she saw that it was empty. No more coffee. Well, she had drunk about four mugs in the last three hours. Not bad for a person who despised the taste and smell of it.

Shifting her position on her chair, she leaned forward and placed the rim of her chin on the palm of her hand and tried yet again to focus on her work. After a few minutes her eyelids grew heavy, drooping dangerously close together and then clamped shut for a mere second. Katherine grumbled and pushed herself off of her palm, shaking her body and hopefully her tiredness away. There had to be some way she could keep herself occupied for the next few hours just until she got a nice shower that would refresh her weary body for the day ahead. Well, she was getting a little hungry, so making some sandwiches would have to do. She would just have to take her time.

Lethargically she pushed herself up from her seat and trudged jadedly over to the door. Grasping the handle she twisted it and opened the door, stepping through the doorway. Not onto the landing, but into the middle of the boiler room.

Directly to her right was the low rumbling noises from the furnaces, that had raging hot fires dancing wildly inside. Katherine licked her parched lips, feeling her skin breaking out into a hot clammy sweat. This wasn't going to be good. Not one bit.

"You've been trying to avoid me, weren't you?" came her father's stern, firm voice.

Katherine jerked slightly and spun around to him as he leaned against the doorway to the small side room. His long trench coat was discarded on the bench, the fedora hat was titled forward shielding part of his face from her. He lifted his right hand – which was still free of his bladed claw – and tipped his hat back, locking his penetrating eyes with hers. Waiting on an answer.

She swallowed thickly, not sure what to say. And not liking the way he was staring at her like that. He seemed to be angry.

"I asked you a question Katherine!" he hissed sharply.

"How did you know that I've been trying to stay awake?" she whispered.

"I just can" he smirked slyly. "Just why have you been trying to keep awake?"

Her shoulders shrugged casually, "Uh, I don't know what to say. I just don't know whether to believe you or not..." her eyes darted about the boiler room with nervousness.

He took a few steps towards her and glowered with simmering rage. "What about the rose, hmm? You had it when you woke up, yes?"

"Yes" she nodded quickly.

"Then that's the proof you need. Believe me princess, I'm real. All of this..." he waved his right hand towards the room, "is real"

Her fists clenched at her side as she tried to keep herself from crying, "But how? How did you die? When? Why are you still alive in my dreams? It just doesn't make any sense!" she cried out in frustration. "What exactly do you mean that mom is keeping things from me? D-does she know that you're dead? Is that it?"

"Oh, yes" his lips curled into a knowing grin, a dark glint gleaming in his eyes. "She knows I'm dead. She was there the night I died"

Katherine's mouth went agape in horror at this. She was there? The night he lost his life? She saw the mischievous smile on his face, full of malice. He was relishing every second of this, revelling in her terror as he told her the truth. "How? How the hell did you die? C'mon dad, tell me! Was it a heart attack? An accident?"

His face went stoic, eyes going cold and serious as he stated simply. "I was murdered Katherine"

She let out an anguished sob, "Murdered? H-how? Please tell me!"

"I'll do more than tell you sweetheart...I'll show you the way I am now!" slowly he allowed his eyes to close. Suddenly, Katherine gasped as she saw smoke start to billow from his clothes and skin. His flesh began to glow red, becoming hotter, until the skin began to sizzle and bubble. Breaking out into numerous blisters and sores. The blisters, ulcers and boils began to intensity, covering every inch of his skin. Soon, the layers of the skin melted away, flames breaking out over his body. She could barely see the layers of his skin – such as the epidermis and dermis – peeling away. Gradually the subcutaneous tissue and underlying muscle tissues were decimated by the flames. Leaving his full body – underneath his clothes which had remained untouched – covered in fourth degree burns.

His daughter's hand flew over her mouth, silencing her scream. After a few long seconds she let her hand fall to her side, fresh tears falling over her cheeks. She was right. Her suspicions were true. The words left her throat as she cried out in terror,

"It's_ you!"_


End file.
